Cuestiones del destino
by lobunaluna
Summary: En un futuro se lleva a cabo una guerra santa entre la diosa de la guerra justa y el dios de la guerra violenta.Por una cuestión del destino, todo lo que sucede puede cambiar erraticamente dependiendo de las acciones que se llevan a cabo en el pasado.La pregunta principal es:¿Si fueras al pasado que cambiarias?Si supieras,que hasta el más mínimo suspiro puede significar la derrota.
1. Problemas en el horizonte

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Recomendación para fácil comprensión de la historia. **_

_**Capítulos Impares: generación del futuro. **_

_**Capítulos Pares: generación clásica.**_

_Problemas en el horizonte._

-Escorpión…el patriarca nos quiere ver a todos…-Se levantó y miro la hora 5:43. ¿Por qué demonios tan temprano? Se acomodó el pelo. Miro a su armadura, que se amoldo a su cuerpo sin problema. Salio de la casa, encontrándose con quienes custodian Géminis, Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Cáncer y Libra.

-Buenos días jóvenes…-dice en un tono que quiere ser jovial. Aunque no suena como tal.

-Vamos…Antes que el patriarca se enoje.-Informa Tauro. Quien parece más dormido que despierto. Siguen subiendo… hasta llegar al recinto del patriarca los demás ya están ahí.

_Salón del patriarca._

-Patriarca, diosa Athena-dice Virgo. Mientras se arrodillan junto con los demás. Para luego al igual que el resto tomar su lugar.

-Supongo que no estarán completamente despiertos…necesito que estén atentos a lo que les voy a decir…-todos asienten.

-Escuchen bien mis amados caballeros y amazonas-dice Athena-Eh sentido una turbación en el cosmos. Algo no está bien…-la orden dorada la mira-un peligroso enemigo se aproxima…Aunque no puedo confirmar de quien o quienes se tratan. Solo les pediré algo, estén atentos.

-No se preocupe Athena nosotros vigilaremos las doce casas y nos aseguraremos que nadie pueda dañarla a usted o al mundo.-dice Libra. Los demás asienten.

-Sé que puedo contar con ustedes.-dice la diosa mientras sonríe-pueden retirarse.

Los miembros de la orden dorada hacen una reverencia, para luego retirarse.

_Escaleras entre Escorpión y Sagitario._

-No me gusta nada lo que ha dicho Athena… Creo que sabe de quién se trata.-rompe el silencio Libra.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a Athena y al mundo de todo aquel que quiera causarle daño.-Argumenta Aries-¿Qué sucede Escorpión?No has dicho una sola palabra…

-¿Que acaso no puedo guardar silencio de vez en cuando?

-Dejen de pelear por banalidades.-les calma Virgo.

-Tenemos mejores cosas de que preocuparnos…no armemos riñas entre nosotros.-comenta un muy calmado Tauro.

-Daiitoku y Giovanni tienen razón…mejor guardemos fuerzas y estemos alertas.-Concuerda Libra.

-Mantener la calma…eso fue lo que dijo Athena.-Daitoku mira a Libra- Měng shì que tal si hablas con tu padre y tu maestro…tal vez sepan de algo.-Libra asiente.

-Señor Kiki…está muy callado.-habla Leo, ya se habían olvidado que estaba con ellos. Miraron hacia adelante, llegaron a la casa de Escorpión.

-No te preocupes Helena…solo estaba pensando en mi maestro.-El mayor del grupo los mira por encima del hombro.-Pediré permiso al patriarca para ir a verlo.-se tele-transporta.

-Menos mal que el patriarca no es viejo…o sino lo matara de un infarto.-comenta Cáncer. Solo un par sonríen… Virgo suspira. Se retirara a meditar; si puede, y está seguro que lo hará se pondrá en contacto por medio de la meditación con su padre. Siempre fue fuente de respuestas eh inspiración.

-Bueno caballeros…alguno me acepta un café-sonríe escorpión-dudo que vallamos a dormir luego de esto…

-Me temo que declinare tu oferta… iré a mi templo a meditar.-Los demás asienten, era de esperarse esa respuesta del rubio. El joven comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-Yo iré a Tauro. No es prudente dejar las primeras casa vacías.

-Bueno nos veremos en el almuerzo…-géminis sonríe-yo puedo proteger mi casa desde la distancia…

-Hasta luego.-se despiden el resto de Tauro y Virgo. Para luego entrar a Escorpión a desayunar.

_Cocina de Escorpión._

-Bueno…café solo o con algo-dice mientras pone a preparar el café.

-Café con leche…-dice Měng shì de Libra.

-Solo-responde Death Angel de Cáncer-bien amargo…

-Por qué no me sorprende tu pedido…-comenta Libra burlón.

-No empiecen a pelear…-suelta un bostezo Helena de Leo. Escorpión mira a sus camaradas. Tienen una cara de dormidos que da risa.-Café con leche por favor…-Se quita la tiara y la coloca con cuidado en la mesa, para luego pasarse la mano por su largo cabello marronrojizo.

-Tu eres la única que siempre termina sus frases con un por favor.-dice géminis.

-Shadow tu qué quieres…café, café con leche un te-dice Escorpión.

-Un té.-responde géminis.

-Yo un café con leche…

-Listo serian…4 cafés con leche…un té y un café amargo.-sonríe escorpión. Y mira a sus amigos que se sientan en la mesa.

-Quien cree que pueda ser la persona que intenta fastidiar la calma.-Dice Shadow de géminis.

-Todo puede ser posible… Poseidon no… Los legendarios caballeros de bronce lo sellaron. Hades está dormido hasta la próxima guerra santa…-confirma su gemela.

-¿Quién puede ser entonces…?-dice leo

-Tal vez la persona que dejo huérfanos de padre a la gran mayoría…-comenta Cáncer.

-Uh que alentador…-comenta la dueña de casa…

-Calma Miah. No eres la única que se quedó sin padre misteriosamente.-Dice Géminis- Te recuerdo que mi padre estaba con el tuyo cuando desaparecieron…

-Por los menos tú lo tuviste más tiempo…-suspira. Libra ante todo mira a sus camaradas.

-Oye Spirit…-la géminis mayor lo mira.-Podríamos preguntarle a tu primo, si podría sacarle algo de información a tu tío…-Spirit y Shadow de géminis estallan en risas.

-Creo que Kiara te está diciendo de una forma muy poco formal que es imposible.-comenta Death Angel.- Tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa…y estar preparados para lo que se viene.

-Muy cierto…tendremos que esperar…Pero si llega a ser la persona que se llevó a mi padre…-Los objetos de la cocina comienzan a levitar y rajarse-le mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-No me destruyas la cocina Kira…por favor.-dice escorpión. Su hermana mayor la mira y esta coloca todo de nuevo en su lugar. Toma de su café con leche.

-Oye Kira…tu no pudiste ver nada ¿no?-le interroga Libra.

-No…si miento que se muera mi hermana.-Cáncer estalla en risas. Es curioso que ella haga esas bromas, ya que todos saben que las gemelas de géminis son inseparables.-Oye Miah…que buen café.-dice sonriendo. Escorpión trata de buscar algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo haya. Por lo cual asiente.

-Bueno…con Shadow nos regresamos a géminis -Kiara (alias Spirit) se levanta y se estira. La reluciente armadura dorada suelta unos pequeños destellos…-Nos vemos.-Abre un portal dimensional y desaparece con su hermana.

-Yo regreso a leo…-Helena se levanta-¿Dónde dejo la taza?

-No te hagas problema por eso yo me encargo.-Leo se despide con una inclinación de la cabeza, mientras escorpión levanta las tazas.- ¿Tú te quedas Death…?-cáncer asiente.

-Bueno te ayudo con las tasas-libra comienza a lavarlas. Měng está sumido en sus pensamientos. Cáncer los mira atentos.-Bueno…termine…nos vemos.

-¿Y a este que le pico?-Cáncer lo mira irse.- sembra di avere visto uno spirito (parece que hubiera visto un fantasma)

-Griego…Death…Griego.

-Que tenía cara de ah ver visto un fantasma.-gruñe. Escorpión sale de la habitación, seguida de Cáncer. Sobre un elegante mueble esta la foto de sus padres.-Deja de vivir en el pasado.

-No estoy viviendo en el pasado…te recuerdo. Que tenía un año cuando el desapareció -Coloca la foto en su lugar.-solo estaba pensando, si el enemigo es quien…lo secuestro o lo que sea que le haya pasado.

Cáncer la miro fijo. Su padre, fue uno de los últimos en desaparecer misteriosamente. Suspiro. Que suerte la suya, a diferencia de otros su padre pudo ver cuando obtuvo la armadura, su armadura.

_Casa de Leo._

Helena de leo estaba sentada en la escalinata. Siente un cosmos conocido acercarse.

-Buenos días Héctor…

-Buenos días Helena… ¿Al parecer nadie consiliaria el sueño?-comenta en sonriente joven.

-Eso parece… ¿Estas de paso?

-Sí, el patriarca me mando a buscar a los antiguos caballeros. Teme por su seguridad.-informa sombrío el joven. La chica suelta un suspiro-Tu también crees que se trata de la misma deidad que hiso desaparecer a los antiguos caballeros.

-Todo es posible…-Mira sobre su hombro al guardián de sagitario.-Mejor estaré atenta, si pasa algo en tu ausencia te avisare.

El joven asiente dando como terminada la conversación, a fin de cuentas, la joven nunca fue de mucha conversación. Se retira dejando sola a la guardián de Leo.

_**Nota1: ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Quiénes son exactamente estos jóvenes? ¿Sera Shion el patriarca? ¿Qué paso con la antigua orden dorada? ¿Quién es el enemigo?**_

_**Nota 2. Por qué los nombres:**_

_Daiitoku: En el culto shingon del budismo japonés, Daiitoku Myō-ō (__大威徳明王__) es un dios protector que tiene seis caras, seis piernas y seis brazos que empuñan armas. Cabalga sobre una vaca blanca, y se le venera como el dios de la victoria. Daitoku puede vencer a serpientes venenosas y dragones, y tiene el poder de destruir el mal y crear el bien._

_Giobanni:_

_Significado: Pleno de gracia._

_Características: Es intuitivo, estable y leal a sus afectos. Tiene una gran voluntad y mucha energía, lo cual hace que llegue a las metas que se propone._

_Helena: El nombre femenino Helena procede del nombre griego femenino Ἑλένη que significa "Aquella que brilla como una antorcha" o "Aquella que arde o resplandece"._

_Miah: Variante del nombre latín Maria, de Mariam o Miriam del Nuevo Testamento Griego. Puede significar "rebelde", pero probablemente derivado del egipcio antiguo mr, "amor" o mry, "amada"._

_Kiara: significados: pureza, ternura, pasión inteligencia, carácter. Dueñas mares y toda clase de animal marino este se a destinado como un nombre de mujer. Por esta razon la que lleve este nombre será dueña y princesa del mar._

_Carácter: difícilmente se pliega a la autoridad de los demás. Alérgica a cualquier forma de jerarquía, tiene un espíritu de contradicción evidente. Para ella, el valor no tiene nada que ver con la edad, y el mérito no se reconoce por los años de antigüedad o por el grado, sino por el valor personal, que se mide a través de realizaciones concretas. Su lado directo y franco le acarrea algunas rivalidades o conflictos que, consciente o inconscientemente, busca. La esfera material es importante para ella, y nunca pierde de vista la noción de rendimiento. Puede resultar una excelente mujer de negocios o una buena gestora y siente, por instinto, cuando algo puede ser rentable._

_Kira: es un nombre propio femenino de origen persa. Es la forma femenina del nombre masculino Ciro, que puede tener distintos significados. El nombre original persa, "Kûrush", podría significar "clarividente, previsor" o, en cambio, estaría relacionado a la palabra persa "khur", que quiere decir "Sol". El nombre japonés, latinizado como Kira no tiene nada que ver etimológicamente Es un nombre común en Japón; "Kira kira" también significa "brillante"o "reluciente" en ese idioma. En ruso, Kira quiere decir "alegre". Asimismo, Kira es la traducción al inglés del nombre irlandés "Ciara" que se pronuncia de manera similar y significa "negro" o "oscurito"._

_Hector: Significado:Que protege._

_Características: Es racional pero también buen sentido del humor y es sociable. Le gustan los desafíos y siempre inventa nuevos proyectos. Es de pensamiento firme. Se expresa como pensador ágil, con capacidad analítica y tendencia a armonizar contrarios. Recibe impulso en las empresas que requieren de tacto, diplomacia. Amplia comprensión, penetrante adaptación y fusión de lo ancestral y lo actual. Ama complacer y recibir._

_**Nota 3: Personajes. (Tres primeras casas)**_

_**Nombre:**_ Kiki. _**Signo:**_ Aries. _**Edad:**_ 38. _**Maestro:**_ Mu de aries.

_**Padre:**_ desconocidos. _**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ Santuario de Athena, Jamir.

_**Nombre:**_ Giovanni _**Apodo:**_ Gio. _**Signo:**_ Tauro. Edad: 23.

_**Maestro:**_ Aldebaran de Tauro. _**Padre:**_ Aldebaran de Tauro.

_**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ Santuario de Athena. _**Características físicas:**_ Ojos marrones; piel morena; cabello castaño. Igual de alto y contextura física que su padre.

_**Nombre:**_ Kiara _**Apodo:**_ Spirit _**Signo:**_ Geminis _**Edad:**_ 26

_**Maestro:**_ Saga de Geminis _**Padre:**_ Kanon de Geminis

_**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ Santuario de Athena _**Características físicas**_: Ojos:uno gris y el otro celeste pálido; piel ligeramente bronceada; Cabello rojizo; Altura: 1,83. De apariencia delicada.

_**Nombre:**_ Kira _**Apodo:**_ Shadow _**Signo:**_ Geminis _**Edad:**_ 26

_**Maestro:**_ Saga de Geminis _**Padre:**_ Kanon de Geminis

_**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ Santuario de Athena/ Isla Kanon


	2. Sorpresas

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de**__**Masami Kurumada.**_

_Sorpresas._

-¿Aioria…?-Marin entra a Leo… Necesita decirle algo de forma urgente.

-Estoy aquí…-la voz viene del baño. Marin entra, y se encuentra con Aioria afeitándose. No sabe si decirle ahora o esperar que se afeite.-Necesitas algo hermosa…

-Si… Necesito que hablemos.-Aioria deja de afeitarse y la mira. No le gusto eso "necesito que hablemos" y mucho menos en el tono en que lo dijo. Mira atento a su novia, parece alterada.

-Dime lo ahora. Si es urgente o aunque no lo sea dímelo por que esperar.-lo dice con calma.

-Vas a ser padre.-Aioria se corta dado que la frase lo tomo por sorpresa. Mira esperando que Marin le este jugando una broma pesada. Siente las piernas de gelatina. ¿Ser padre? Se sujeta del lavamanos, todo le da vuelta… Como puede ser padre…Siente como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Vamos a ser padres…-Abraza a Marin con cuidado. Olvidándose de quitar la espuma para afeitar dejando todo el cabello embarrado con espuma a Marin.

_Casa de escorpión (4hs después)_

-No que metida de pata la tuya…¿Como es que vas a ser padre?-dice Milo sorprendido, ganándose un golpe de Saga-¿Que? Sabes lo que sera no dormirás nada. A por cierto felicitaciones. Pero Aioria no podrás pegar un ojo y seguro Marin querrá que cambies al mini león.

-No es nada malo ser padre Milo-le dice cortante Saga.-Solo lo dices por que nunca seras capaz de encontrar a una mujer con la que tener una familia. Y si la tuviste seguro la desperdiciaste.

Milo hace gesto mientras Saga lo sermonea. Y un par sueltan risitas, la noticia de que en un futuro en Leo habría un bebe. Ya había recorrido todo el santuario.

-Aioria…Supongo que se casaran antes que esa criatura nasca ¿No?-le interroga Aioros.

-Eh…supongo.

-Como que supones-Camus lo mira fijamente-esa criatura merece nacer dentro de un matrimonio…

-Si…hasta mi padre que fue de lo peor…Se tomo la molestia de casarse con mi madre y reconocerme.-suelta MM. Todos lo miran-¿Qué?

-Nada mascara.-Arfrodita pone los ojos en blanco.

-Pues… felicitaciones por la criatura que viene en camino Aioria.-Le dice Shaka que acaba de entrar…-Saben que sera o aun es muy temprano.

-No aun no sabemos…De lo que si estamos seguros, parece…si no sacamos mal las cuentas, sera de Leo o Virgo…-Dice sonriente Aioria.

-Osea habrá un cachorro de león si es varón o una virgen si es mujer-se ríe mascara. Ganándose un puñetazo de Aioria.

-Deja de decir idioteces…y la que tenga cambios de humor se supone que sera Marim…-le dice Milo. Ganándose una mirada de odio de Aioria.

-Bueno…ya que todos están con lo de Aioria…-Kanon suspira-también seré padre… mis hijas nacerán dentro de 5 meses.

-¿QUE?-Saga casi deja sordo a mas de uno-¿COMO QUE TU PEDAZO DE IRRESPONSABLE SERAS PADRE?

-Deja de gritar Saga.-le dice calmado Aioros.-Te felicito…Kanon. Espera dijiste que nacerán dentro de 5 meses... Eso significa que serán de…

-GÉMINIS…-Estallan todos. Miran a Kanon ahora entendían, a medias, por que razón oculto que seria padre.

-Dime que no son gemelos y son varones-articula Saga. Kanon lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Serán mujeres… si no me gritaras seguramente me hubieras oído cuando lo dije.-gruñe Kanon.

-Calmen todos…-dice Mu-tenemos dos buenas razones para celebrar… ¿Espera dijiste "Serán"?-Kanon asiente… Todos se miran… -¿Gemelas? Dime que no las harás entrenar para amazonas…

-Eso aun no lo hemos decidido. Su madre tiene una buena posición económica. Seguramente las criemos como niñas normales.-Todos se miran, por que razón Kanon mantendría a sus hijas alejadas del santuario.

-¿Kanon no entrenaras a tus hijas por que son mujeres?-Dohko mira con reproche al joven Geminiano, Aioria lo atraviesa con la mirada. Si su bebe resulta ser beba la entrenara para amazona.

-No es por eso.-cierra los ojos.

-Entonces.-Saga lo atraviesa con la mirada.

-No soportaría hacerle a mis hijas lo que me hicieron a mi.-Kanon suspira- Mantener a una oculta mientras la otra se llena de gloria. Mientras una disfruta libremente de la vida la otra tendría que permanecer en las sombras.. Jamas podría hacerle eso a mis hijas.

No lo habían pensado así. Pensaron que Kanon sentiría vergüenza que sus primeros hijos se han mujeres. No era esa la razón, la razón era que no quería someter a sus hijas a la ley de géminis. Una en la luz y la otra en la sombra, generando la discordia entre ellas.

-Perdona por pensar mal de ti Kanon…-Saga cierra los ojos, el sabia cuando eran pequeños como sufría su hermano estando en las sombras.

-Siempre pensando mal de mi.-Kanon estalla en risas.

-Bueno…saben como se llamaran.-Kanon asienten. Todos se miran.

-Kira y Kiara.

Shaka abre los ojos, Mascara arquea las cejas. Todos muestran reacciones de sorpresa. Miran sorprendidos a Kanon. Los dos nombres con "K" y resultan ser muy parecidos, todos sonríe ahogando la risa.

-¿Quién eligió los nombres?-Pregunta ahogando la risa Aioria.

-La madre.-Kanon cierra los ojos y suspira-La verdad mucha gracia no me da que se llamen así Los nombre son muy similares… aparte que mucho el significado de uno no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Por que?-Milo lo mira mientras se mete una botana en la boca.

-Por que significa "princesa del mar"-Milo se atraganta con el bocadillo y Saga escupe su bebida.

-¿Que demonios le pasa a Alicia?

-Esa parte de mi pasado no la sabe por completo…-Kanon sonríe a medias, ganándose mirada de reproches de la mayoría-¿Aioria sabes como se llamara tu hijo o hija?

-Ni idea…-se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno…creo que tenemos que premiar a los futuros padres-Dice mascara mientras sonríe como psicópata Kanon y Aioria pasan saliva. Los demás asienten, Camus y Afrodita ponen los ojos en blanco. En menos de 1 minuto vemos Kanon y Aioria salir corriendo de Escorpión con dirección al recinto del patriarca. Siendo perseguidos por la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Menos mal que no tengo novia y nunca seré padre-dice Shaka. Mientras observa como Kanon y Aioria corren para poner a salvo su integridad física.

-Pobre criaturas…ser hijos de Kanon y Aioria.-Dice Camus…-No digo que vallan a ser malos padres…pero me cuesta creerlo.

-Muy cierto…me pregunto como serán esas criaturas…¿Se imaginan a dos mini Kanon? Dos linduras…sin duda…Pero la madre también es una belleza. Me pregunto como serán esas niñas.-comenta Afrodita.

-A mi da curiosidad saber que sera el hijo o hija de Aioria… Ademas puede nacer en Leo o en Virgo.-Mu se saca un par de cabellos sobre la frente…-Si se adelanta incluso podría llegar a ser de Cáncer.

-Justo con lo mal que se llevan mascara y Aioria… Esos dos seguro pelearan si la criatura tiene buenos pulmones y sus alaridos se llegan a escuchar hasta Cáncer.-confirma Shaka.

_Recinto del patriarca._

-Patriarca…-Kanon entra en busca del antiguo caballero, seguido de Aioria…quien traba la puerta.

-¿Que sucede por que así de acalorados?-Athena, el patriarca y los santos de bronce los mira sorprendidos.

-Pues…en resumida…Los demás nos quiere dar una "felicitación"-dice Aioria…

-¿Una que?-Dice el patriarca.

-Por cierto, Aioria felicitaciones ya nos enteramos que Marin esta embarazada.-le sonríe la diosa. Aioria esta por comentar que Kanon también sera padre…

_-NO atrevas a decirles que seré padre.-suelta rápidamente kanon por cosmos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Que crees que dirá el patriarca? Querrá que mis hijas entrenen en el santuario, y yo no quiero ese sea su futuro. No quiero la luz para una y la sombra para la otra._

Aioria asiente, entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

-Kanon…por que corriste tu también…-Shun lo mira por demás curioso.

-Eh…ese es otro tema.-se apresura alegar.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?-el patriarca lo mira con semblante impaciente.

-Nada malo…eso se lo puedo asegurar yo-Dice Aioria.-El esta ves esta por sufrir una golpisa injustificada por parte de los demás.

-Entonces intervendré…-La diosa se dirige a la puerta y la abre encontrándose con todo los caballeros que fueron detrás de los futuros padres.-Caballeros.

-Buenas tardes diosa Athena.-dicen los caballeros.

-Por que razón, están todos persiguiendo a Kanon de Géminis y a Aioria de Leo.

-Solo queríamos darles una felicitación por que serán padres…-dice un sonriente Mascara, todos los demás asienten.

-¿No sera que quieren pegarle a Aioria por que sera padre?-dice Athena.

-Y a Kanon también el sera padre de gemelas.-Kanon le hace un gesto a Milo(leace gesto de yo te mato)

-¿Kanon?-El patriarca mira sorprendido al caballero.-¿Seras padre? ¿Para cuando?

-Para las ultimas semanas de Mayo o las primeras de Junio.

-¿Me estarás diciendo que seras padre, de gemelas nacidas bajo el signo de géminis?-El patriarca abre bien grande los ojos. Kanon asiente.

-Felicitaciones señor Kanon…-Dice un alegre Shun…pero su sonrisa se borra cuando ve la expresión sombría en el rostro de geminiano.-¿Sucede algo?

-Si sucede que no pienso arruinarles la vida a mis hijas.-Kanon suelta fríamente. Mirando al patriarca de forma feroz.

-Estas diciendo…

-Que criare a mis hijas fuera del santuario…lejos de todos…-Kanon mira a la sorprendida Athena y los santos de bronce que están con la boca abierta por la sorpresa-No someterse a mis hijas a la discordia que produce la competencia por las armaduras…

-Kanon…tu no puedes elegir…si el destino dice que tus hijas deben ser amazonas lo serán.-El patriarca lo dice cortante. Aunque sabe que sera ignorado.

-Son mis hijas…y ninguna armadura causara que se peleen y que una se ha obligada a vivir en la sombra mientras la otra disfruta de la luz…

-Con que eso es lo que te preocupa…-Athena lo mira. Entiende a la perfección los motivos de Kanon-Yo no me ofenderé si prefieres que tus hijas crezcan en un ambiente libre de discordias.-El patriarca mira sorprendido a la diosa.-Supongo que no quieres que la historia se repita.-El caballero asiente.-Pues así sera.

-Athena…-el patriarca esta que no da crédito a sus oídos.-Esas niñas…

-Esas niñas aun no han nacido…y si Kanon…no quiere que formen parte de mi ejercito no lo harán.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Bueno supongo que te iras con tu esposa…-Saga mira a su hermano, mientras guarda sus pertenecías en una maleta.-Espero que me presentes a mis sobrinas.

-Lo haré Saga no te preocupes por eso.-Kanon le sonríe.-¿Como va todo con mi cuñada?

-Bien ahí anda…Todo tranquilo…Aunque toda vía no tengo pensado darte un sobrino…-dijo divertido-¿ Volverás al santuario?

-Si, ese fue el trato que tuve con Athena. Tres días con ella y cuatro en el santuario.-Dice Kanon-no es lo que yo quería…pero se acerca bastante.

-¿Quieres desertar?

-No, quiero pasar todo el mayor tiempo del mundo con ellas. Solamente eso. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo puedes estar con la personas que amas.-dice calmado

-¿Donde esta mi hermano y que hiciste con el?

-Saga…-estallan ambos en risas.-te prometo que cuando estén por nacer te aviso…

Nota: Kanon padre y Aioria también :P. ¿Qué pasara mas adelante? ¿Cómo es que Kira y Kiara terminan siendo amazonas? ¿Y que sera del hijo o hija de Aioria? ¿Qué sera de los caballeros dorados?


	3. Sospechas

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

Sospechas.

Shadow de géminis dormía, no se puede decir plácidamente. No paraba de moverse…tenia sueños. Esos sueños que le hacían levantarse toda sudada y con una extraña opresión en el corazón. Lo peor de todo es que no podía despertar, se sentía por demás aterrada. Por más que quería salir del sueño no podía…Hasta que la escucho…"KIRA" Alguien la llamaba, veía un camino…un camino señalizado por esa voz que la llamaba "KIRA" una y otra vez. Se despertó de golpe, al lado suyo con semblante preocupado estaba su gemela. Esta se sentó en la cama ya más calmada. Llevaba más de 5 minutos tratando de despertar a su hermana de ese sueño que la hacía gritar. Había sentido la turbación del cosmos de su gemela desde el corredor de géminis que se encontraba vigilando.

-Kira…mírame…Kira…mírame…-su hermana por fin enfoco sus ojos en ella. Esos ojos iguales a los suyos…-¿Que soñaste…?-Su hermana se sentó en la cama, busco con la mano el vaso de agua que normalmente dejaba en la mesa. Ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con su contenido desparramado por el piso. Por suerte luego de romper el vaso numero 15 empezó a usar de plástico.

-Con el casco de géminis…-trato de despejar su cabeza. Enviándole una imagen mental a su hermana. El casco estaba en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre…-eso fue lo que vi. Y la verdad no es ningún buen augurio.

-¿Le decimos al tío…?-Su hermana negó con la cabeza-que te hace pensar que no deberíamos avisarle.

-No podemos informarle de cada cosa que veo…debió ser un sueño pasajero… No todo lo que veo es realidad. Debe ser solo la personificación de mi preocupación por una posible guerra cercana.

-Quieres que te traiga algo de beber…-se levanta.

-Sí, tráeme leche tibia y de paso al señor Tedy.-dice su gemela burlona-y que sea rápido que tengo sueño…-Ambas gemelas estallan en risas. Despejando el ambiente de la anterior tensión.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Death angel, estaba en el primer tramo de escaleras de Cáncer. Entre los caballeros y amazonas de la élite dorada. Se podía decir que poseía el don más delicado para la percibir las modificaciones en los cosmos. Sus ojos veían más allá de lo que veían los simples ojos humanos. Podía ver fantasmas, incluso podía ver las almas que aun habitaban en las armaduras. Si había visto las almas de los antiguos dorados. Se lo había callado. Detrás de su apariencia burlona e inofensiva (en la mayoría de los casos), se encontraba una peligrosa mente capaz de diseñar planes en cuestión de segundos. Su capacidad analítica era envidiable. Al igual, que su dominio sobre los idiomas. Según las lenguas había aprendido por voluntad y esmero propio la gran mayoría de las técnicas de cáncer incluso la que su padre no tenía. Como solía decir "si no hay voluntad, es más fácil despedazar". El ultimo enemigo de Athena, que había enfrentado, terminado partido a la mitad, luego que lo tomara entre sus piernas, y le dividiera el cuerpo por la cintura.

-Valla géminis tubo una visión…-Dice fríamente, luego de percibir la turbación del cosmos proveniente de una de las gemelas.-Supongo que si no es importante no habrá necesidad de informar al patriarca. Si lo fuera supongo, que alguna de ellas ya pasaría corriendo o se hubiera dirigido ante el patriarca con su otra dimensión.

Suspira y entra dentro de la casa. Si hay algo que detesta es la corriente de viento frió que se suele levantar a esas horas de la noche. Se coloca entre las columnas de la casa, manteniéndose en esa posición fuera de la vista de todos.

_Casa de virgo._

Daiitoku había logrado ponerse en contacto con su padre e informarle de la situación que se vivía en el santuario. Este le aconsejo, que esperara y que meditara. Si una guerra santa se aproximaba que estuviera listo. No sería fácil, el joven no era amigo de la pelea. Por lo tanto ahí estaba, seguía meditando. Había veces que su padre le desconcertaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que meditar. Cuando era pequeño a veces sentía que hablaba con una estatua, su padre no solía responder las curiosidades típicas de los niños y cuando lo hacía le respondía con preguntas que hacían dar vueltas su rubia cabecita Aun en posición de loto siguió meditando.

_Casa de Libra._

Měng shì de libra no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación. Estaba preocupado por sus padres y su maestro. ¿Y si volvía a los Antiguos cinco picos y descubría que ellos ya no estaban? Se supone que el guardián de Sagitario había ido a buscar a su maestro, pero no a sus padres. Temía por la seguridad de ellos. Debía de relajarse, era un caballero dorado. Si era el más joven de todos…pero era uno caballero de la élite más alta. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones, no podía y no debe. Aunque su padre siempre le dijo que ellos estarían bien, se preocupaba igual. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso hervir el agua para poder preparase un té. Solo necesitaba calmarse. Era lo único que tenía que hacer. Pero la opresión en su pecho le estaba haciendo difícil lograrlo.

-Padre, madre, maestro…me pregunto si estarán bien…si estarán a salvo en los Cinco picos…-si no se calmaba terminaría loco. Se preparó el té, luego de beberlo intento dormir…Si era que lo lograba.

_Casa de escorpión._

Miah de escorpión estaba por demás relajada en su casa. No tenía de quien preocuparse. Estaba sola en el mundo… no tenía lazos de sangre con nadie. Ni dentro ni fuera del santuario. Estaba libre de toda preocupación. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto antes de irse a dormir. No podía estar de vigilia. Su turno ya había terminado hace una hora. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Sobre el escritorio de su cuarto descansaban las fotos de sus padres y un bloc para dibujo. Había estado dibujando la última hora. Solía dibujar escenas que jamás se llevaron a cabo… Momento que solo existían en su mente o momentos que había vivido con los padres de los demás. Pero ellos no eran sus padres. De la élite dorada era la que se quedó huérfana a la más tierna edad. Solo tenía un poco mas del año y medio cuando su padre desapareció. Su madre había dado su vida, a cambio, de permitirle a ella nacer. Solo tenía fotos de su madre embarazada o de su madre con su padre. Pero ninguna de ellas juntas. Guardaba las fotos y los dibujos de forma recelosa. El comentario de Death Angel no era del todo errado, ella no vivía recordando el pasado vivía deseando tenerlo. Deseaba tener los momentos que habían tenido sus amigos y camaradas.

Deseaba ser abrazada por sus padres…sentir las palabras de aliento de ellos. Pero jamás lo tendría. Ellos no estaban y jamás se revertiría esa situación. Jamás tendría ese abrazo y esas palabras de afecto. Guardo el bloc y las fotos en sus respectivos lugares. Tomo la carpeta y coloco dentro de ella los bellos dibujos de situaciones que nunca se vivieron. El primer dibujo, echo con carbonilla, estaba ella de bebe junto a su padre y su madre. Existía la foto, pero en esa bella escena estaba ausente su madre. Solo tomo la foto, la copio en carbonilla y agrego a su madre. Tenía un bello retrato familiar, de un momento que jamás sucedió.

_Casa de capricornio._

Capricornio parecía vacía, si no se prestaba atención al hecho que dentro de esta casa habitaba un cosmos tranquilo. Benjamín de Capricornio, era considerado como el más justo entre la orden dorada. Leal a sus amigos y su diosa. Nunca actuaba guiándose por ambiciones propias. Admirado por los más jóvenes aprendices a quienes solía alentar a conseguir sus metas. De pensamiento rápido y actitud pasiva. Al principio se decía que su carácter no sería útil a la hora de la batalla. Cuando peleaba no mataba a menos que fuera necesario. Era un hábil guerrero sus espadas eran certeras a la hora de cortar jamás causaban más daño del necesario. Se había coronado de gloria por sus acciones. Más aun siendo uno de los 5 prodigios. Su fama, involuntaria, había crecido de forma veloz. El solía decir una sola frase, normalmente se la decía a los discípulos que discutían que armadura era más importante poseer. "La armadura no hace el al guerrero". Solía ejemplificar su frase con datos de guerreros (ocultando nombre del caballero o amazona y la armadura) de como poseyendo esa armadura la habían mancillado con su ego. Todas las armaduras podrían ser humilladas cuando eran portadas por personas que se preocupaban más por su bien propio que el de los demás. Sus pensamientos eran claros y fáciles de entender. Los niños solían prestarle atención, cosa que provocaba envidia a sus respectivos maestros.

Termino de escribir en su diario, lo guardo y apago la luz. Había estado en ronda de vigilancia toda la tarde y estaba ligeramente agotado. Necesitaba dormir. Quito los cobertores de la cama y se hecho.

_Casa de acuario._

El guardián de acuario, estaba sentado en las escaleras leyendo un libro. Junto con Libra era el más joven de todos los caballeros y amazonas de la orden dorada. Al igual que su vecino este posee un carácter calmado, con la diferencia que es huraño. No tiende a llevarse con sus camaradas. Solo habla con ellos lo justo y necesario. Dado que los demás son mayores les debe respeto y para evitar accidentes no les suele dirigir la palabra. A pesar de su carácter huraño, se puede decir que es amigo de la guardiana de Leo. Pero solo es amistad. Aunque quisiera, ella nunca se fijaría en él.

Dejo a un lado su libro. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba, durante el entrenamiento en el coliseo se dio cuenta que los mayores estaban tensos por alguna razón. Ninguno reía como solían hacerlo mientras entrenaban. Ninguno conversaba siquiera. Parecía que alguien hubiera sellado sus labios o le hubieran robado la voz. Nunca le gustaron los silenciosos. Menos los de ese tipo. Lautaro de Acuario no estaba seguro que pasaba exactamente, pero lo averiguaría. Solo esperaría no ganarse la bronca de sus camaradas. Podría preguntarles a Leo y Capricornio ellos siempre le recibían con una sonrisa jovial llena de afecto.

_Casa de Piscis._

Valentina de Piscis dormía apaciblemente. Sabía que su padre estaba a salvo y eso no le robaba el sueño. Tenia claro que el peligro se avecinaba, pero tendría a sus camaradas para pelear lado a lado. Ellos no perderían, mantendrían la paz en la tierra, aunque para lograrlo tuvieran que sacrificar sus vidas. Se acomodó y siguió durmiendo. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

_**Nota 1: **_¿Qué pasara con la nueva orden dorada? ¿Quién es el patriarca en esta era? ¿Quién es el enemigo que asecha en las sombra? ¿Qué pasara más adelante?

_**Nota 2. Por qué los nombres: **_

**Benjamín:** Significado: Hijo de la virtud; Características: Es muy activo, entusiasta y honesto.

Le gusta sobresalir en todo lo que hace y dominar las situaciones. Es muy querido por sus amigos ya que es leal y ameno en su forma de ser.

**Lautaro**: Significado: Osado y emprendedor; Características: Es mente de pensamiento firme. Se expresa como pensador ágil, con capacidad analítica y tendencia a armonizar contrarios. Recibe impulso en las empresas que requieren de tacto, diplomacia. Amplia comprensión, penetrante adaptación y fusión de lo ancestral y lo actual.

**Valentina**: Significado: Del latín que vale o que tiene salud, vigorosa.; Características: Naturaleza emotiva y coincidente. Se expresa por medio de lo ideal, lo genial y lo causal. Ama la experiencia, el saber y la evidencia. Le gusta sentirse retribuido. Es mente de pensamiento amoldable. Se expresa como pensador liberal y fácil de congeniar, muestra facilidad para dar forma grata a las creaciones de una imaginación siempre fecunda. Recibe aumento en las empresas que requieren de gusto artístico, destreza en la coordinación y ejecución y cierto humor e idealismo en el logro de los resultados. Ama las cosas del amor, del honor y de la familia.

_**Nota 3 Personajes.**_

**Nombre:**_** ¿? Apodo: Death Angel **_**Signo:**_** Cáncer **_**Edad:**_** 23**_

**Maestro:**_** Ángelo /mascara mortal de cáncer Padre: Ángelo /mascara mortal de cáncer **_**Lugar de entrenamiento: **_**Santuario de Athena/ Italia. **_**Características físicas: Cabello corto albino; ojos azules (como los del padre); piel bronceada; Altura 1,81; Apariencia: normal.**

**Nombre: Helena Apodo: (no posee) Signo: Leo Edad: 26**

**Maestro: Aioros de Sagitario Padre: (aun no revelamos) Lugar de entrenamiento: Santuario de Athena Características físicas: ojos: (aun no revelados); piel bronceada; Altura 1,84; cabello marrón rojizo; apariencia: normal.**

**Nombre: Daiitoku Apodo: (no posee) Signo: virgo**

**Edad: 24 Maestro: shaka de virgo Padre: shaka de virgo**

**Lugar de entrenamiento: india Características físicas: ojos: azules; piel blanca; Altura: 1.87; cabello rubio; apariencia: igual a su padre xD**


	4. Conociéndonos

_Conociéndonos._

Mascara y Afrodita se dirigía a su café favorito. El lugar era cercano a la universidad de Athenas. Mascara ya estaba planeando como molestar a su amigo, mientras este como defenderse. Ingresaron al café, Mascara visualizo a la participe necesaria de sus bromas.

-Lavanda...-Sonrió, la joven camarera levanto la vista. Y les sonrió.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-Cuestiono, mientras tomaba el anotador.

-Claro que si... Un café

-...con leche y una porción de tarta de frutos rojos. Ángelo: Un café amargo con una porción de torta de chocolate amargo.-recito la joven de memoria.

-Eres un ángel Lavanda... cásate con migo.-soltó burlón Mascara. Lo cual recibió una risa de respuesta.

-Ya sabes que tengo novio-le guiño el ojo, mientras le servía el café.

-Cuando te pelees sabes dónde estoy...-Mascara le dedico una sonrisa seductora. Lo cual obtuvo una risa de respuesta, mientras Afrodita hacia muecas. Luego de terminado el típico ritual la joven se retiró, para traerles sus respectivas porciones de tortas.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo…?-le cuestiona Afrodita.

-Es mi forma de saludarla…-sonríe burlón. Mira hacia uno de los costados y divisa a su objetivo-Afro… allá esta tu novia….

Su amigo lo fulmina con la mirada. Maldito el día en que le dirigió la palabra, a otra de los habituales clientes del café. Se voltio a verla disimuladamente, estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre con el pelo mal peinado de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro.

-Ya deja de fastidiar con ello Ángelo… ¿Ángelo?-su amigo parecía perdido, realmente su mirada estaba perdida en algún objeto detrás de él.- ¿Que miras?-Mira sobre su hombro y ve la razón, o eso cree, por la que Ángelo esta tan distraído. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la joven, se sienta junto con quien, su amigo bromea diciendo que es "su novia".

-Aquí tienen las porciones que las disfruten.-les informa Lavanda, mientras deposita con cuidado los dos platos.

-Lavanda…me puedes responder una duda-la moza asiente-¿Quién es ella?-le indica con la cabeza la mesa de las chicas.

-No es muy temprano para jugar al seductor-arquea una ceja-por lo que oí…se llama María-se encoge de hombros-Habla en un idioma medio raro…Raúl dice que es italiano. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-NO.-dice rápido Mascara saliendo de sus pensamientos. Asustando a la moza y provocando que las jóvenes lo miren con cara de "¿Qué le pasa a este loco?".

-Qué te pasa Ángelo… Tienes una cara. –le dice burlón Afrodita. Ya sabe cómo molestar a su amigo-tiene una apariencia de ángel y tú de feo viejo cascarrabias. No te miraría nunca

-Cállate dita...-gruñe Mascara muerte.

_-¿__Avete visto la __faccia di __quel __tizio?_ (¿Viste la cara de ese chico?)-escuchan de pronto, seguido de un coro de risas. Mascara parece incomodarse para disfrute de Afrodita. Ya que ambos hablan italiano, no les será difícil entender de qué hablan las jóvenes.

-_Se chiamato Ángelo_ (Si, se llama Ángelo)-le informo su amiga. Aunque no pueden verle la cara a la otra joven, porque esta de espaldas.-_ ¿Che?_ (¿Qué?)

-_Non ho chiesto il suo nome, vi chiede se avete visto il suo volto_. (Yo no pregunte su nombre, te pregunte si viste su cara.)-Le responde su amiga. En un fluido Italiano.-Siempre respondiendo lo que se te antoja…

-Bueno…que quieres soy así…-la chica se ríe.-Dale María ríete un poco….

-NO. No tengo ganas de reír…tengo ganas de destripar a mi ex…-Ángelo presta atención a lo último. Je una chica con carácter, me gusta. Quien diría que tendría tanto carácter-Mira que el caradura quería que le diera mi departamento… No lo mate porque no tenía ganas de limpiar el piso después.

Su amiga abre bien grande los ojos, al igual que Afrodita. Parece que estuviera escuchando al psicópata de su amigo. Come un poco de su tarta, observa que su amigo está atento a la conversación. Claro cuando se habla de matar, Mascara siempre presta atención.

-Bueno calma…el departamento es tuyo… ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

-_Lo rilassarsi quando il bastardo questa a 8 metri sotto terra_

-Que macabra eres….-le dice algo sombría su amiga. Lo cual provoca una inocente risa de la otra, y una sonrisa funesta en Ángelo.

-Sí, para algo soy hija de un _uomo d'affari _(Hombre de negocios)-Ángelo juraría que la chica estaría sonriendo mientras dice esas palabras.-Si no eres frio y calculador… No consigues nada en esta vida.

-María a veces asustas….-su amiga vuelve a reír.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Candela.-Le comenta Dita. Ángelo puede apreciar como la joven se ruboriza. Aunque no sospecha del temible plan que el pisciano a preparado.- ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-¿Que dices María…?-como respuesta la albina solo se encoge de hombros… Aunque Ángelo se da cuenta que le susurra algo a su amiga. Las jóvenes se sientan con ellos enfrentadas.-Afrodita, Ángelo. Le presento a mi amiga María Ángeles.-Ambos asen un movimiento de la cabeza a modo de saludo.

_-Cio 'mi paga, Candela. _(Esta me las pagas, Candela)-su amiga sonríe, pero no replica… Gracias a dios los chicos no hablan italiano, o eso creía.

-_Si parla anche italiano _(Nosotros también hablamos italiano)-comenta burlón Mascara.-Esa esa forma de tratar a tu amiga.

-No, esa es forma de avisarle que me debe un favor.-Parece atravesarlo con sus ojos rubí. Por primera vez en muchos años, mascara se siente ligeramente intimidado por la mirada de una mujer.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi amigo…-suelta en un suspiro Dita.

-Pues él me recuerda a un perro sarnoso con esa mirada de desahuciado.-le replica la joven mordaz.

-¡María!-le recrimina su amiga, quien se ruboriza por completo. Afrodita mira atentó la escena, nadie llama perro sarnoso a Mascara y vive para contarlo.

-Valla carácter… ¿Eres italiana cierto?- la joven asiente, por lo cual este ensancha su sonrisa- Que bueno…justo lo que me receto el doctor, una italiana con carácter.

-Qué pena. A mí me recomendaron mantenerme alejada de idiotas.-Candela, ante toda la escena que provoca su amiga, no sabe qué hacer o decir. Por suerte Ángelo lo toma a broma. Por lo cual prefiere dejar a su amiga en lo suyo y entablar una conversación con Afrodita que se mantiene ajeno a todo.

Luego de un rato de conversaciones triviales el cuarteto sale del bar. Las jóvenes toman rumbo hacia la parada del transporte público. Por insistencia de Mascara, si de él no leyeron mal, también tomaran el transporte. Por lo cual las acompañan.

-¿Se vienen de lejos para tomar un café?-Cuestiona Afrodita. (MIRA QUIEN HABLA xD)

-Cuando estamos en periodo de clases por la universidad se nos hiso el habito y venimos regularmente.-le informa sonriente Candela- Yo más seguido que ella porque trabajo cerca.

-Valla-Mira a su amigo-Ángelo deja de pelear a la chica.

-Ella empieza.-se defiende Cáncer, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Tú preguntas y yo te respondo. Nunca dijiste que no te respondiera con sarcasmo.-le replica la joven albina.

-Ángeles compórtate que no estamos solas-le informa en tono de reproche su amiga.

-Tiemblo cada vez que me llamas Ángeles.-dice burlona su amiga, fingiendo un escalofrió-Sigue así, y tal vez, alcanzaras el efecto que tiene mi madre cuando me llama por mi nombre completo.

Mascara estalla en risas ante la cara de frustración de Candela y Afrodita. María se une a su coro de risas. La joven se para sujetando de la chaqueta a su amiga. Se despide y bajan.

-Es una belleza…-dice sonriente mascara.

-¿Qué? ¿Iras más seguido al café para verla?-le comenta burlón su amigo.-No puedo creer que me hallas echo pasar por esto, solo para poder hablar más tiempo con ella.

-Si Candela te agrada. Incluso vi que intercambiaron números de celular-le mira fijo mascara.

-Sí, pero tú no hiciste ni eso.

-¿Estás seguro?-le muestra un celular color blanco-ya llamara para recuperar el celular…o mejor aún… le llamare yo para decirle que lo encontré en el asiento. –Sonríe como psicópata. Bajan del micro y ahí Afrodita le suelta la bronca.

-¿Cómo vas a robarle el celular? ¿Te volviste loco?-le chilla, menos mal que es una zona semi poblada y no hay nadie en las calles.

-No robe su celular, solo lo tome prestado para llevar a cabo mis planes.-le replica como si nada Mascara.

-Te volviste loco.-dice cortante Afrodita-Deja de revisarle el celular.

-Solo estoy buscando su número para guardarlo en el mío. Ya lo encontré…-sonríe como psicópata.-Ahora solo tengo que agrégala…-comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos.-MIERDA PERDIE EL CELULAR.

-Eso te pasa por ratero. Fíjate bien, lo debes tener en la chaqueta.-Su amigo revisa la chaqueta, pero su cara de ira se intensifica.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me falta la billetera también… ¿Como pude perder la billetera y el celular?-ruge.

-Eso te pasa…

-No lo digas Afrodita…- en eso empieza a sonar el celular de la joven. Mascara observa el número y abre los ojos de forma desmesurada. Atiende-Sí.

-Ladrón que le roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón…-canturrea una voz de mujer al otro lado. Afrodita, que escucho el refrán, se le acerca le quita el celular y lo coloca en manos libres.

-¿Me robaste el celular?-dice intrigado mascara-¿Cómo y cuándo?

-5 minutos después que voz me quitaras el mío. Y la billetera… indemnización por daños y perjuicios.-se escucha la risa al otro lado. Mascara abre bien grande los ojos al igual que Dita.

-Es igual de bruja que voz Ángelo. -Comenta Afro.

-Escuche eso. –Dice la joven-hagamos un intercambio. Devuelve a mi veterano y yo te devuelvo tu celular…-Ángelo mira al celular de la joven, veterano sin duda es un excelente apodo para ese celular.

-Está bien-suspira-¿Cuándo y dónde?

Nota: ¿Cómo seguirá la historia? ¿Serán las madres de alguno de los futuros caballeros? ¿Que pasara con Ángelo? ¿Cómo es que desaparecerá? ¿Y Afrodita? ¿El también tendrá ese incierto fin? ¿Qué paso con la futura generación de Oro? ¿Qué enemigo es el que acecha en las sombras? ¿Angelo recuperara su celular y billetera?


	5. Tu padre, mi tío y tu maestro

**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**

_Tu padre, mi tío y tu maestro._

_Casa de Tauro_

Giovanni de tauro estaba sentado, comiendo alegremente en la cocina. En un rato saldría a entrenar, pero primero a comer un desayuno nutritivo. Sintió el cosmos de Héctor entrando en su casa, nada importante. Héctor es un camarada.

-MI NIÑO…-La palmada que su padre le dio a modo de saludo sin duda fue fuerte. Se da vuelta y lo abraza.-Si yo también te extrañe Gio…-se ríe el jovial Aldebarán-cada vez que te veo estas mas grande.

-Lo mismo para ti-le responde el sonriente Gio… En eso se percata que no están solos…-Hola…

Todos los demás, saludan de forma cordial al actual caballero de Tauro. Y se despiden dejando a padre e hijos solos.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Huy estas dos…cómo se comportan Héctor?-le cuestiona uno de sus acompañantes.

-Mientras no se las provoque, son por demás mansas - le responde el caballero de Sagitario.

-En otras palabras el gen peleador de géminis está en los hombres.-Como respuesta el caballero se encoge de hombros.

-Que gusto verlos ilustres maestros…-dice una alegre voz. Dirigen la mirada hacia la dirección de la que provenía y se encuentran con una de las Géminis sentada a la sombra del templo.

-Lo mismo digo…-el ex caballero se detiene.

-Kira…o Shadow cualquier forma me da igual.-la chica sonríe y desaparece. Como por arte de magia o por arte de la otra dimensión, mejor dicho.

-Valla. –Comenta el maestro que está caminando a su diestra.

-Dentro debe estar Kiara.-Héctor los mira-seguimos.

De la otra géminis no hay rastro, por lo tanto siguen su marcha. Hasta la tétrica casa de Cáncer. Bueno ya no tan tétrica, pero es muy difícil de olvidar los rostros que adornaron una vez paredes y pisos.

Casa de Cáncer.

Al llegar a esta casa les llega una estrofa de una canción y la risa de un niño.

_Yo no soy un bailarín_

_Porque me gusta quedarme_

_Quieto en la tierra y sentir_

_Que mis pies tienen raíz._

-Bueno…quien diga que los guardianes de Cáncer son solo psicópatas, es un mentiroso.

-Su hermano menor está enfermo, no es la primera vez que escucho que canta canciones infantiles para él.

Entran a la casa, encuentran Death Angel cantando y haciendo gestos para el disfrute de su hermano de 7 años. La verdad que resulta enternecedor ver al guardián de cáncer con ropa normal, con una mira tierna y alegre, cantando para el pequeño niño en pijama.

_Por aquí anda Dios_

_Con regadera de lluvia_

_O disfrazada de sol_

_Asomando a su balcón._

_Yo no soy un gran señor,_

_Pero en mi cielo de tierra_

_Cuido el tesoro mejor_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho amor_

-En estos momentos me gustaría tener una cámara de fotos y fotografiarlos así como están.

-TÍO AFRODITA.-Grita el niño de lo más alegre yendo a abrazar al ex caballero.

-Cómo has crecido…-el antiguo guardián de piscis abraza al niño-tú también Lucían creciste un montón de la última vez que te vi.-El guardián de cáncer lo fulmina con la mirada.-Eres igual a tu padre…con esos gestos.

-Buenos días maestros.-les saluda respetuoso el caballero de Cáncer. Es la última vez que bajo la guardia de esa forma.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato?-Death Angel niega con la cabeza. Y entra a la zona privada de la casa-Tu hermano es un huraño…

-¿Cuál de los dos?-interroga el menor.

-El mayor.-Toma de la mano al infante y se dirige detrás de Death.

-Antes que sigamos… ¿Alguno más va a quedarse en la casa de su discípulo/familiar o conocido?-todos se miran-supongo que es un sí. Pues ya conocen el camino tengo que informarle al patriarca su llegada si me disculpan…

_Casa de Leo._

-Helena…

-¿Soy el único que se siente asechado?-interroga uno de los hombres de cabello azul corto con una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Creo que no.-le responde otro con el cabello verde y unos ojos enternecedores. A pesar de su edad sigue teniendo la misma dulce mirada.

-Deja de jugar a león…que no somos tus presas-comenta uno de pelo castaño. Qué pena que abrió la boca. Antes que pueda reaccionar, alguien le sale al paso y por poco le asesta un puñetazo. Que se detiene a menos de un milímetro de su nariz.

-Señor Seiya…jamás baje la guardia, incluso si está en terreno aliado.-Le informa la sonriente Helena de Leo.

-Valla muñeca como has crecido. Por la emboscada te doy un 8-le informa su antiguo maestro-Y por la frase que le siguió un 9

-Por mi parte si le hubieras pegado a Seiya tenías un 11

-Gracias señor Ikki-la chica les sonríe-Pueden pasar si lo desean ya estoy informada de su visita.-la chica se da vuelta y comienza a irse.

-Te molesta si me quedo

-No señor Ikki, todos ustedes son bienvenidos en Leo. Siempre y cuando traigan consigo buenas intenciones…

-Pues yo me quedo también.-comenta el sonriente Aioros. El resto sigue su camino por las casas.

_Casa de Virgo._

Luego de las típicas formalidades. Daiitoku se quedó meditando con su padre. (Nada importante en virgo)

_Casa de Libra._

-Maestro, papa, mama-el actual caballero de libra sale al encuentro de sus seres queridos.

-Mi querido hijo…- Shunrei abraza al adolescente. Quien se ruboriza un poco, por la presencia del resto.

-Te avergüenzas que tu madre te abrase.-le recrimina Dohko.

-No es eso maestro…-se apura a decir Měng shì. Todo sonrojado.

-Pues entonces…Entra ahí adentro y prepáranos un té a los tres. Ahora.-el joven entra corriendo a la casa.

-Dohko no has perdido tu toque aun.

-Vamos Shiryu…-su esposa lo toma de la mano eh ingresan a la casa.

-Claro que no. Aun discípulo se lo sigue entrenando incluso después de que allá obtenido su armadura.

Varios sonríen y asienten.

_Casa de escorpión._

Escorpión esta vacía.

-Me recuerda a viejas épocas…Cuando Milo se la vivía en mi casa.-suspira Camus.

-Creo que a varios se nos pasó por la cabeza lo mismo.-comenta Shun.

-Que silencio que hay… ¿Me pregunto si será tan alborotada que Milo?

-Ni idea hace años que no la veo…-comenta Camus, suspira.

Casa de Sagitario.

Vacía por que el guardián esta con el patriarca.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Entran y les llegan pedazos de una conversación.

-…pero es algo completamente ilógico. Si se lo razona, se contradicen ellos mismo no una sino miles de veces.-dice la voz de una chica

-Tienes razón es algo innegable que muchos se contradicen en sus propios juegos.-se acercan al origen de las voces. Ingresan a la sala de estar de Capricornio y hallan a Benjamín hablando con Miah.

-Papa…maestros.-les saluda Benjamín. Miah solo hace un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Te dejo supongo que querrás hablar con tu padre…-El caballero de Capricornio se queda estupefacto. No esperaba esa reacción de su camarada.

-Me pareció que estaban teniendo una charla… que sonaba muy interesante.- Comenta Camus. El rostro de Miah se ilumina al oír su voz.-Ya que vas a dejar a Capricornio. ¿Te molestaría debatir de temas importantes con migo…?

-Claro que si padrino. –La joven sonríe y se retira con el ex caballero de Acuario.

-Salúdenme a Lautaro de mi parte.

-Claro que si maestro.

Se retiran de la casa de Capricornio dejando a Shura hablar tranquilamente con su segundo hijo.

_Casa de acuario._

-Lautaro.-llama Hyoga. En menos de un segundo, el adolescente de cortos cabellos rubios aparece frente a su padre.

-Me llamaste.-se presenta serio.

-Si tu madre quiere abrazarte.-Y antes que el chico replique algo, su madre lo abraza con fuerza.-Y yo también.-abraza a su hijo mayor, mientras el más pequeño también abraza a su hermano.

-Lo extrañe mucho…-dice al fin el chico. Mira a sus padres.

-Supongo que has estado cumpliendo tu deber de caballeros como te enseñamos Camus y yo.-le observa fijamente Hyoga.

-Sí señor.

-Por una vez olvida las formalidades hijo…-le dice sonriente su madre.

-Hazle caso a tu madre. No serás menos frio por decirme papa-Hyoga revuelve los cortos cabellos de su hijo.

-Señor Shun, Señora June, Señor Seiya no los había visto.-se apena el joven.-Un gusto verlos de nuevo.

-Cómo has crecido Lautaro.-le sonríe June.- Flare nos retiramos…así les damos un poco de intimidad…-El trio se despide y sigue su camino.

-Quien quiere jugar guerra de bolas de nieve…-comenta sonriente Hyoga.

-YO –responden al unísono sus hijos y esposa.

_Casa de Piscis._

-Valentina…estas por aquí…-le llama Seiya.

-Aquí- estoy aparece la joven adolescente guardiana de piscis.-Que gusto verte tío Seiya.

-Que bien te queda la armadura Vale…-Le dice June.

-Gracias mama.-La chica le sonríe-¿Y el tío Ikki?

-Hablando con Helena.-le responde su padre sonriente.

-Entonces ya subirá. –La chica ríe- tengo preparado te. Si gustan antes de ir con Athena.

-Nos quedaremos un rato…aquí Vale. –su madre sonríe.

-¿Tío te quedas?

-No gracias Vale…quiero ir a saludar a Saori. -Seiya sonríe, y de despide de sus amigos y "sobrina".

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarles…-comienza a entrar a Piscis sin dejar de hablar.

_Recinto del Patriarca._

-Seiya que gusto verte…Héctor me debes 500 flexiones.-le dice el sonriente patriarca.

-El gusto es mío patriarca.

-No es necesaria la formalidad con migo Seiya, lo sabes.-el patriarca vuelve a sonreír, la diosa Athena entra por una puerta lateral.

-Seiya.-su rostro se ilumina a su más leal caballero.

-Saori…perdón digo Athena.-sonríe.

-Sabes que me puedes llamar cuanto más te gustes.-le vuelve a sonreír la diosa.-El té está preparado acompáñanos Seiya…-Mira al actual caballero de Sagitario…-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdí una apuesta con mi padre…Tendré que hacer 500 flexiones.

-¿Cual apuesta?

-Que Seiya era el único que subía hasta arriba.-le informo el patriarca

-Saga…-la diosa sonríe conteniendo la risa.-Héctor acompáñanos a tomar el té. Por favor.

El caballero asiente y acompaña a la diosa, al ex caballero y su padre al salón de té.

_**Nota:**_ ¿Por qué razón estarán reunidos los caballeros en el santuario? ¿Miah de quien es hija? ¿EN QUE MOMENTO JUNE NOS ROBO A SHUN? ¿Sera la despedida de estos caballeros de sus familiares? ¿Y el patriarca? ¿Y Mu y Kiki?

**Nombre:**_**Měng shì (guerrero valiente xD ) **_**Apodo: **_**Dragoncito (cortesía de Death Angel)**_

**Signo: **_**Libra **_**Edad: **_**15**_

**Maestro: **_**Dohko de libra **_**Padres: **_**Shiryu de dragón y Shunrei **_**Lugar de entrenamiento: **_**Los 5 antiguos picos **_

**Características físicas: **_**Igualito al padre solo con los ojos de la madre. Altura: 1.75**_

**Nombre: **_**Miah **_**Apodo: **_**no posee**_** Signo: **_**Escorpion**_** Edad: **_**22**_

**Maestro**_**: Aioros de sagitario **_**Padres: **_**no revelamos aun**_

**Lugar de entrenamiento: **_**Santuario de Athena**_

**Características físicas: **_**Cabello verde largo hasta los hombros**_**; Ojos: **_**turquesas**_**; Piel: **_**bronceada**_**; Altura: **_**1.79**_

**Nombre: **_**Héctor**_** Apodo: **_**No posee **_**Signo: **_**Sagitario**_

**Edad**_**: 26 **_**Maestro**_**: Aioros de Sagitario **_**Padres: **_**Saga de Géminis**_

**Lugar de entrenamiento: **_**Santuario de Athena **_

**Características físicas: **_**Cabello azul largo hasta casi la cintura**_**; Ojos: **_**verdes (como los del padre)**_**; piel: **_**bronceada**_**; Altura: **_**1.88.**_

**Apariencia física: **_**Imagínense al padre con la armadura de sagitario.**_


	6. Algo más que una lluvia de estrellas

_Algo más que una lluvia de estrellas._

Milo se paseaba por el santuario, regalando algún piropo a las amazonas que se cruzaba por el camino. O si la vida le sonríe: era soltero, tenía a las chicas que quería, era un caballero dorado, tenía la tarjeta lista para gastar y acababa de recibir un aumento de sueldo. Estaba por demás feliz, sonrió. Bendita sea la bondad de Athena, que considero necesario aumentarles el sueldo a los caballeros, solo porque dos serian padres.

-¿Los ángeles se están escapando del cielo…? Porque estoy viendo uno -Comento el alegre escorpión a dos amazonas que se cruzó en el camino.

-Ya estas fastidiando Milo-le responde molesta Shaina. Milo la mira fijamente y frunce el ceño.

-Y quien te está hablando, se lo decía a Juana de Lince.-el comentario es dicho con una seriedad poco natural en él. Shaina se aguanta el deseo de hacer un mohín. Le dice un alago a una y no a la otra…esto se lo iba a cobrar.

-Gracias por el alago señor Milo…-dice la sonrojada joven, ya posee un muy saludable escarlata en el rostro.

-No me digas señor…que no soy viejo…-le coquetea escorpión a la amazona de bronce.

-No llegaras a viejo, si le sigues cantando piropos a mi novia.-comenta el caballero de capricornio.

-¿Tu novia?-cuestiona Milo. Como simple respuesta, Shura se acerca a la amazona de Lince y la besa. Ahora entendía la razón porque la joven se había ruborizado tanto. Shura estaba detrás de él.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-Cuando Athena saco la ley de máscaras…más de la mitad se dio cuenta de las bellezas de las amazonas no está solamente en su valor y su carácter. Son tan lindas por dentro como por fuera-dice capricornio. Besando a su novia.

-Qué suerte…-comenta el sonriente Milo-oh el amor…está floreciendo en este santuario.

Se aleja silbando.

-¿Qué te pasa Shaina?-interroga el dorado.

-Nada.-responde mordaz.

-Milo la hiso enojar…de nuevo.-Agrega al final en español. Su pareja asiente, considera prudente dejar sola a la amazona de carácter volátil. Se aleja con la amazona de bronce.

_Fuente en el santuario_

-Que buena pelea-afirma Aioros de sagitario.

-No recuerdo la última vez que entrenamos de esa forma.-comenta Saga, quien se está practicando primeros auxilios, tiene la sospecha que Aioros saldo cuentas pendientes durante el entrenamiento.

-Yo tampoco.-se ríe-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No gracias, puedo solo-le responde el géminis, observa a Afrodita acercarse hacia ellos.-Buenos días Afrodita.

-Buenos días… ¿Han estado entrenando o saldando cuentas?

-Algo que media entre ambas cosas.-responde el sonriente sagitario. Saga lo observa, lo sabía, eso no era un simple entrenamiento.

_Coliseo._

Mascara entrenaba junto con Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria. Sin duda había sido un mal día, no pudo ganar ni un solo combate. Hasta el momento, Aioria era quien llevaba la victoria.

-A bueno ya me canse. –Se sentó en las gradas- Hace mucho calor.

-Si claro una excusa barata por tu fracaso…-le comenta Aioria burlón. Aldebarán y Mu se sientan junto a ellos.

-Realmente está haciendo calor.-comenta el brasileño.

-Son un montón de quejones. -Aioria suspira, Mu los miras y pone los ojos en blanco.

_Bosques del santuario._

Seiya, Shun, Marín y Dohko; se encontraba paseando por los bosques del santuario. El día estaba esplendido para pasear un rato. Shun y Seiya no dejaban de hacerles preguntas a Marín, mientras Dohko…solo estaba por si Marín se descomponía o algo.

-Ya paren un momento que me está doliendo la cabeza de tanta pregunta.-la amazona hace una pequeña cara de fastidio.

-Perdona-se apena Shun.

-Solo denme 5 minutos de silencio.-los dos jóvenes asienten.

_Montañas del santuario._

Camus vigilaba el sector, estaba todo muy tranquilo. La tranquilidad perfecta. Sin nadie que lo molestara, bueno nadie sacando a Hyoga. Pero era lo mismo que nada. Solo silencio. Cuando llegara la noche acabaría el turno de vigilancia. Y podría relajarse.

-Buenas tardes caballero Camus y Hyoga.-Se da la vuelta y se halla con Shaina. Como modo de saludo Camus solo inclina la cabeza. Ya se había acabado su bella paz.

-¿Les molesta si los acompaño en la vigilancia?

-No claro que no.-Continúan en la aburrida ronda.

_Santuario de Athena. Noche._

-Si no entendí mal…Quieres que hable con Milo, para que deje de molestarte.

-Si, por favor ten discreción Camus.

-No te preocupes Shaina, yo soy el caballero más discreto de todos…-El caballero caminaba al costado de la amazona- Me sorprende que me pidas esto… No te hacia así Shaina.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que es la única forma de evitar que me siga fastidiando. –El caballero coloca los ojos en blanco, si cree que Milo, se comportara solo porque él se lo diga estaba por demás equivocada.

-Si es mi gran amigo…que haces tú solito por aquí. -Shaina sufre un tic en el ojo. "Tú solito" ¿Que acaso ella era invisible? Milo se acerca por demás sonriente, ignorando por completo a la amazona de plata. –Abra fiesta en mi casa ¿Vienes Camus?

-Eh si supongo…-Shaina se mordió la lengua. La estaba ignorando…-¿Tú Shaina?

-Shaina no irá.-dijo Milo, aun sonriendo. Ignorando a la amazona y solo dirigiéndose a su amigo.- Dijo que era un alacrán mugroso de feria y que si podría hacer como si no la viera le haría un favor. Y si no le habla me estaría sumamente agradecida. –Camus miro a la amazona que no sabía que decir en su defensa. Esa parte de la historia no la había dicho.

-Bueno supongo que no me haría mal distraerme un rato…-Con esa respuesta Milo se retiro.-No me dijiste que se habían puesto tan "sutilmente" de acuerdo.

-No creía que fuera a comportarse…-dice la asombrada amazona.

-Pues te sorprenderías el saber cómo es capaz de comportarse Milo si una persona le dice "alacrán mugroso de feria" el anterior a ti, termino en el hospital… No te abra pegado solo porque eres mujer. Sin ofender.-le informa Camus. Shaina abre bien grande los ojos. Estuvo cerca de tener un combate con escorpión, pero la otra gallina se contuvo porque era mujer.

-No puedo creer que fuera tan gallina… Me hubiera gustado pelear contra él.

-Shaina, una cosa es ser gallina y otra muy diferente ser caballero.-Le mira fijo- Y no me refiero a caballero porque es un santo de Athena. Me refiero a caballero por educación.

-Me cuesta imaginar a Milo como un "caballero"-dice sarcástica.

-Milo realmente es muy educado-Se para y la observa-Aunque se comporta como un patán. Realmente es educado. La única novia que ah tenido…la solía tratar como una princesa. Se separaron cuando ella mal entendió quien era Athena.

-¿Mal entendió quien era Athena?

-Milo decía que la prueba de fuego era infórmale que serbia a una diosa mitología griega-suspiro- Ella lo dejo porque pensó que le estaba bromeando y le estaba ocultando un romance secreto.

-No sabía eso… Me da otra perspectiva de Milo.

-Muy pocos conocen ese lado de Milo…-Camus cierra los ojos.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa.

_Casa de escorpión. (FIESTA)_

Shaina entro a la zona privada de la casa de escorpión. Se encontró con más de la mitad de los caballeros y amazonas del santuario. Valla que las fiestas de Milo eran famosas. Busco a su objetivo con la mirada. Lo hallo coqueteando con otra amazona…no, no estaba coqueteando con ella ¿Le estaba consolando? Si, la amazona parecía estar llorando. Y Milo la estaba confortando. Espero a que él dejara a la sufrida amazona. Para acercarse.

-Milo…-el caballero miro sobre su hombro cuando vio quien era siguió en sus asuntos. En otras palabras siguió bebiendo-Podemos hablar un momento.

-Si quieres estar en la fiesta, no tengo problema Shaina.-Fue su respuesta, no lo grito ni lo dijo con sarcasmo. Lo dijo calmado, salió de la habitación. Shaina le siguió no le iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

-Milo escúchame-lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo voltearse-Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije hoy.

-¿Tu pidiendo disculpas?-Le mira fijo- Estuviste hablando con Camus ¿no?-cierra los ojos- _**Camus**__._-llama vía cosmos.

-Eh no…claro que no…-responde la amazona.

_**-Ahora no Milo estoy MUY ocupado…**_-le responde su amigo.

-¿Estás segura?…me cuesta creer que me pidas disculpas por que si…-le informa Milo- _**¿Que le contaste a Shaina?**_

-_**Yo nada…**_-se apresura a decir Camus.-_**Bueno tal vez le dije algo, pero no te preocupes. Ahora deja de darme charla que estoy ocupado**_

-Mira Milo…solo quiero hacer las paces. -Shaina lo mira-sino las quieres hacer, nos quedamos como estamos.

-Está bien Shaina. Te perdono -Milo sonríe, había estando disfrutando la situación_**.- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan ocupado?**_

_**-Francesca de Osa menor.**_

-mi amigo el tigre…-comenta por lo bajo, Shaina lo mira con cara de "¿Qué dices?"-Perdón Shaina. ¿Quieres un trago…?

-Gracias Milo…

_(5 horas después)_

Milo estaba sentado en las escaleras, al igual que la gran mayoría de los participantes de la fiesta. El cielo estaba por completo estrellado. Camus llego de pronto y se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Qué tal la osita?

-Simpática…-Camus, miro fijamente a su compañero. Como podía ser su amigo un patán, y cuando quería, la persona más educada y atenta del mundo.

-Siempre tan conversador.- Observa las estrellas- ¿Qué le pasa el cielo?-Camus levanta la vista, el cielo parece algo anormal. Se da cuenta que no es el único, que mira hacia el firmamento.

-Sentiste eso…-se levanta. Siente varios cosmos…Algunos más poderosos que otros. Todos están alertas, cosmos así de poderosos no son buen presagio-Que alguien vaya a buscar al patriarca.-Ordena escorpión, mientras invoca su armadura. Al igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Se escucha un trueno, a pesar que el cielo este despejado, comienza una lluvia de estrellas. Parece como si el trueno fuera la señal de largada. La gran mayoría piensa en el ejército de Hades, imposible que sean ellos. En el santuario caen, literalmente, 6 de ellas supuestas estrellas: 4 caen muy separadas y dos aparentemente caen, casi, en el mismo lugar.

-Vamos a ver. Que un grupo se quede en la base de las doce casas-Ordena Saga…

_Fuente en el santuario_

Tauro, Aries y la amazona de Lince llegan a la cercanía de la fuente de agua. Siente un curioso, cosmos algo débil. Se acercan al origen del cosmos y hallan a un joven inconsciente, de cabello azul largo, vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención al trió. Lo que capto su atención, fue la urna dorada que reposaba a menos de un metro de él.

-Esa es…-comienza la amazona.

-LA ARMADURA DE SAGITARIO.-Gritan al unisonó Mu y Aldebarán.

-No puede ser la armadura de Sagitario, estoy segura que el caballero Aioros la llevaba puesta.

-¿Entonces?-inquiere Aldebarán.

-Sera una réplica…-sugiere mu aunque lo duda.-Toma al chico y regresemos a la base de las doce casas.

Aldebarán agarra al inconsciente joven y la amazona toma la armadura. Comienza a caminar hacia las doce casas.

-Oigan… ¿Soy la única que le ve un aire familiar?

-A mi también…se me hace conocido, pero no se con tan poca luz…No puedo asegurarte nada. –comenta Mu-No le veo bien la cara.

_Coliseo._

Aioros y Saga aparecen en el coliseo gracias a la Otra dimensión del último. Están seguros que una de esas "estrellas fugases" callo por esa zona. Comienzan a inspeccionar la zona.

-No siento ningún cosmos… -Informa Saga-ni veo a nadie…

-Yo tampoco…-Aioros sigue inspeccionando…Alejándose de Saga-¿Qué crees que fue lo que cayó por aquí?

-No se…Los espectros no pueden ser. Están encerrados en el inframundo.-Comenta Saga-puede ser una simple lluvia de estrellas.

-Con semejantes cosmos como compañía…lo dudo.-comenta Sagitario desde la lejanía. Saga asiente, y continua, revisando el sector ahora está cerca de unos pilares. Ve un pequeño brillo, ocasionado por la luz de la luna reflejada en…

-¿Una urna de armadura?- Saga se acerca a ella…es una caja de oro.- Es la armadura de Leo… ¿Que hace aquí?

-SAGA…-el mencionado toma la armadura y se acerca al origen del grito… Cuando alcanza a su camarada. Lo halla con una joven inconsciente en brazos…-No está herida…bueno si tiene un pequeño corte, pero no es nada grave.-Observa que su compañero trae algo con el…-¿Eso es una armadura?

-Sí, la de tu hermano…estaba abandonada entre unos pilares. –Aioros lo mira sorprendido.-Realmente es la armadura de Leo…

-Me cuesta creerlo…-Toma la chica en brazos, suena un pequeño tintineo.- ¿Que fue eso?

-Creo que esto…-Saga toma una campanilla, que colgaba de un cordón, del cuello de la joven-No sé, pero se me hace familiar…este tipo de dije…

-A mi también…-¿Donde antes vi una igual? Estoy seguro que la eh visto antes.

_Montañas del santuario._

Aioria, Shun (medio dormido) y Afrodita, caminaban entre los caminos montañosos.

-¿Tu cadena no ah dado señal de peligro?-Pregunta dita.

-No… aun no. Si es un peligro, mi cadena nos lo advertirá.

Aioria pone los ojos en blanco, depender de una cadena para saber si hay peligro que ridículo. El él poderoso Aioria de dependiendo de la cadena de un adolecente.

-Allá hay una amazona…mejor preguntémosle si ah visto algo.-El grupo se acerca a la joven, que los mira fijamente.

-Disculpa… ¿Sabes donde cayó la estrella?-Le consulta Shun. La amazona, de cabellera marrón y ojos grises, les sonríe.

-Por allá…-les señala la dirección-Pero no hay nada, ya inspeccione.

-Por las dudas… mejor revisaremos-comenta Afrodita.-Gracias por el dato…-trataba recordar el nombre de esa amazona. Aunque no le era capaz de recordarlo y ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberle visto.

-De nada…-la joven se aleja.

-Mejor seguimos…-Siguiere Aioria. Cuando se alejan… La joven sale de su improvisado escondite. Aun puede verlos, si alguno hubiera volteado se daría cuenta. De la amazona de pelo rojizo y los ojos de dos colores. Uno gris y el otro celeste pálido.

-El poder de las ilusiones…sin duda, se creyeron lo que les hice ver.-La joven sonríe- Nunca me canso de hacer la misma ilusión. –Mira sobre su hombro una piedra cambia de forma. Obtiene una muy definida forma cuadrada.-Mi querida armadura…-la caja de la armadura de Géminis se presenta.-Hora de averiguar que sucede en este lugar.

La armadura sale de su lugar y cubre el cuerpo de la joven. Quien mira hacia el sector donde se fue el trió… Lo piensa un momento y toma la dirección opuesta.

_Bosques del santuario._

-Podríamos estar protegiendo las doce casas, pero no teníamos que salir a averiguar que sucedió.-Se quejaba Mascara.-Ese es deber de los caballeros de plata y bronce.

-Deja de quejarte Mascara…yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar aquí…-comenta Ikki.

-Cálmense los dos…solo revisamos y listo.-comenta Hyoga.

Mascara e Ikki suspiran. Porque los mandaron a investigar con el patito marínela. No hay nada en el bosque… Es una pérdida de tiempo, solo eso.

-¿Que eso que brilla?

-Ni idea… ¿Es algo dorado?-comenta Mascara. El grupo se acerca, es la urna de escorpión, no muy lejos de ahí esta una joven de cabellera verde inconsciente.

-Yo le dije a Milo que un día le robarían por traer a cualquiera chica al santuario.

-Tiene ropa de entrenamiento…-Informa Hyoga, que se arrodillo junto a la joven.-Es una amazona…

-¿Entonces que hace la armadura de Milo aquí?-Ikki toma la armadura.-Mejor se la llevamos…

-¿Y con ella que hacemos?-Cuestiona mascara, quien también se acerco a la joven.

-Ya que preguntaste tú la cargas hasta las doce casas.-Mascara re fuña y carga a la joven de regreso.

_Cementerio del santuario._

-Debieron a ver enviado a mascara aquí…-comenta Milo burlón.

-Milo ponte serio, no es momento para tus bromas…-le reprime el antiguo maestro de Libra.

-Alto sintieron eso…-Interrumpe Camus. Los otros asienten y se dirigen al lugar del origen del cosmos agresivo. Cuando llegan al lugar encuentran a un sujeto a punto de cortarle la cabeza a otro, que permanece inconsciente en el suelo.

-Polvo de diamantes.

-Uña escarlata.

-Los cien dragones.

Los tres ataques dan certeramente en el guerrero del hacha. Se acercan al joven albino inconsciente, a corta distancia esta la caja de la armadura de Cáncer.

-¿Que hace la armadura de Cáncer aquí?

-Si lo supiera te lo respondería…-comenta Dohko-Tomen al joven y a la armadura regresemos a las doce casas. Cuando despierte le preguntaremos.

_Salón del patriarca._

-Conté 6 estrellas caídas en el santuario…y ustedes me traen 4 jóvenes…-Dice el algo turbado patriarca. Athena los observa todo calladamente, no entiende que sucede, solo sabe que ah habido una explosión cósmica. Y ahora sus caballeros aparecen trayendo a 4 jóvenes inconscientes.

-Señor revisamos la montaña, pero no hallamos nada.-Informa Aioria.-Encontramos a una amazona que nos dijo lo mismo. Ese lugar estaba vacío…

-¿Una amazona cual?-interroga el patriarca.

-Eh…no se su nombre, pero era de cabello castaño y ojos grises.-El patriarca mira fijamente a todos-¿Sucede algo patriarca?

-No hay ninguna amazona de ojos grises y cabello castaño-Les informa el patriarca.

-Está diciendo que…-comenzó afrodita.

-Pudo a ver sido ella la persona que "vino" con la estrella.

-¿Y que hay de la 5 estrella?-Cuestiono Saga.

-Le quiso cortar la cabeza a la 4 ° estrella-comento Milo sorprendido-Me parece que eran de bandos distintos…además llevaba puesta la ropa de entrenamiento del santuario.

-Eso no dice que pertenezcan aquí…-Afirma el patriarca-Enciérrenlos en las celdas, hasta sepamos que fue de la amazona que vieron y porque razón: Tienen replicas de sus armaduras. –El patriarca mira atentamente los 4 cofres que contienen, por que las contienen, armaduras doradas. Y al igual que su discípulo dudaba que fueran solo replicas.

_**Nota:**_ ¿Cómo es que terminaron aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Eso lo sabemos ya xD. ¿Qué pasara cuando ellos despierten? ¿Cuál es la géminis que vino y logro engañar por medio de una ilusión a los caballeros? ¿Qué pasara más adelante? ¿Se revelara el futuro a los caballeros dorados?

¿Qué pasa en el futuro? ¿Quiénes son las estrellas que cayeron tambien? ¿Seran amigos o enemigos?


	7. El temible enemigo

_El temible enemigo._

-Géminis…sácalos de aquí…-Ordena Athena.

-Otra dimensión…-La técnica fue directo a sus rivales. Parecía a ver surtido efecto…

-No me hagas reír conozco esa técnica….Y aquí te va amplificada…-El dios ríe…-Despídete de tus caballeros Athena…-La técnica regreso. Capturando entre sus dimensiones a los caballeros de Sagitario y Cáncer; y a las amazonas de Géminis, Leo y Escorpión. Junto con las amazonas y caballeros quedaron atrapados varios de sus propios guerreros.

-NO…-Aries intenta avanzar, pero virgo le sostiene del brazo.

-ARES-La diosa de la guerra justa apunta con su báculo al dios de la guerra sangrienta. El dios ríe cruelmente y mueve su lanza de forma amenazadora.

-Que sucede hermanita… Me parece que no te salió bien el plan. ¿Acaso querías echarme de tu morada?-El dios vuelve a reír.- ¿Se te olvido que conozco las técnicas de Géminis? Las puedo evitar sin ningún daño...

-Señor…faltan tropas.-Le informa su soldado más cercano- Quedaron atrapados en la otra dimensión.

-No importa. –Mira fijamente a Athena y a sus restantes "sirvientes", pero principalmente a tres-Perro, Hiena y Jabalí. Acaben con el ganado de Athena…

-OYE. (Kiki de Aries)

-MAS RESPETO JODER. (Benjamín de Capricornio)

-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS GANADO (Giovanni de Tauro)

-Y se hacen cargo…-el dios estalla en risas. Sus tres sirvientes se lanzan en pos de los caballeros. Caen muertos en cuestión de segundos, antes de llegar a los caballeros dorados, por los veloces ataques defensivos de estos.

-Maldición…

-ARES TE EXIJO QUE TE RETIRES DE MIS DOMINIOS.-Grita Athena amenazando a su hermanastro con el báculo.

-Me iré Athena….pero esto no se ah acabado.-Con un movimiento de su mano, todo sus guerreros y el desaparecen.

-Athena

-Estoy bien Kiki…vallan al salón del trono cuando puedan.-La diosa comienza a subir de forma solemne las escaleras.

-A preparar las defensas del santuario. No pueden tomarnos desprevenidos de nuevo.-Ordena Kiki. La orden dorada se disemina por el santuario, dejando a un pequeño grupo al cuidado de las casas.- Kiara… Ve a Géminis y prepara el laberinto de sombras.

-Si señor Kiki.-La joven abre un portal y se dirige a la tercer casa.

-¿Por qué enviaste a Kiara de regreso?-Capricornio lo observa detenidamente. Valentina, ya casi está entrando a Aries, se voltea a para poder oír la respuesta.

-Porque Kiara no tiene armadura…La armadura la llevaba Kira. No es prudente que se esté exponiendo de esa forma.

_Salón del patriarca._

-Saga…-Mu mira preocupado al actual patriarca. No hacía mucho que había llegado con Kiki de Jamir. Su amigo le preocupaba; su hijo mayor y una de sus sobrinas habían desaparecidos, pero él se mantenía sereno. El patriarca lo mira. No, no está tranquilo solo lo intenta estar.

-Déjenme solo un momento chicos…-pidió su voz se nota al borde del quiebre.

-No te dejaremos solo en esta situación…-Le dice Aioros, los demás asienten. Mostrándose de acuerdo con el comentario del ex caballero. Athena entra al recinto, Saga se para y la recibe respetuosamente.

-Vete a descansar Saga…-La diosa lo mira fijo.-Recuperaremos a Héctor y a los demás. Seguramente Kira logro parar la otra dimensión y están algo aturdidos cerca de los límites del santuario.-El patriarca sonrió. Sabía muy bien, al igual que Athena, que eso sería muy difícil; incluso para alguien con el nivel de Kira. Prefirió no replicar y se retiro de la habitación.

-¿Cree en sus palabras diosa Athena?-Cuestiono Camus.

-Creo en mis amazonas y caballeros.-La diosa cerró los ojos.-Vallan a ayudar a sus discípulos. Hyoga, este fue el primer combate de Lautaro… debe de necesitarte a ti y a Camus.

Los caballeros entendieron el mensaje entre líneas… "déjenme sola un momento". Se retiran, todos menos Seiya.

-Saori…

-Estoy bien Seiya no te preocupes…-la diosa le sonríe.

-Te conozco desde que éramos unos niños, no me mienta señorita Saori.

-Yo le dije a Kira que utilizara la otra dimensión…-Athena cierra los ojos-Jamás pensé que Ares fuera capaz de revertirla de esa forma. Ahora están perdidos…Les defraude a todos… Kanon, Aioria, Marín, Ángelo, Milo, Shaina y Saga…les defraude a los 7.

-No lo hiso Saori…-Seiya abraza a la dolida diosa, quien acepta el abrazo.-Todo tiene solución…

-Seiya… Tu siempre viendo hacia delante de forma positiva.-La diosa acaricia la mejilla de su guardián-Por eso sigues siendo mi más leal caballero.

-Siempre estaré a su lado diosa Athena…No olvide eso. Siempre estaré para cuidarla.

El caballero de pegaso sonrie, al igual que la diosa.

_Habitaciones del patriarca._

Saga se sentó en la cama. Ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, SU hijo y una de sus sobrinas… que era como una hija mas para él. No podía pasarle esto. ARES. Siempre era él, el que estropeaba su vida. Primero se había hecho del control de su cuerpo por casi 13 años, ahora le arrebataba a dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Por qué…que fue eso tan grave que hice para merecer este castigo…-Escucha que tocan la puerta. Se limpia el rostro como puede.-Adelante.

-¿Papa?-Un joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente, entra a la habitación. Viste la armadura de plata de Lira.-Te encuentras bien…que estoy preguntado…-el muchacho mira apenado a su padre.-Ya me entere que sucedió con Héctor…ya fueron a buscar a mi hermano Aquiles-el menor se sienta al lado suyo y lo abraza.

-Gracias Paris…-el ex caballero de géminis le devuelve el abrazo.

-De nada papa… ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?-el muchacho de cabellera celeste lo mira atentamente…-Si no te molesta…tal vez te ayude a calmarte….

Con tal de no desilusionar a su hijo menor, Saga asiente. Un poco de música no le haría mal… Aunque eso no evitaría que se sintiera culpable. Se acomodo en su sillón favorito, frente a la ventana. Y se dispuso a escuchar la lira.

_Escorpión._

-Perdóname Milo… Debía haberla cuidado mejor.-Camus coloca la foto en su lugar de nuevo. Mira la sala de escorpión, cuidadosamente ordenada. Como él le había enseñado a Miah debían estar las cosas. Sonrió amargamente. Él había ocupado en pequeñas medidas el rol de padre para Miah. Aunque había sido eso, en pequeñas escalas. Quien había criado a la pequeña, luego que Milo, desapareciera fue Mascara. Ante la sorpresa de todos, fue el cuarto guardián quien se ofreció a cuidar a la pequeña, dado que tenía a su primer hijo de casi la misma edad. El por desconfianza, hacia el padre postizo de la niña, comenzó a visitarla seguido. Aunque le sorprendió ver como Mascara trataba a la criatura como un miembro más de su familia. Incluso había escuchado a Lucían, luego de unos años, presentarla como su hermanita del alma.

Cuando le pregunto al niño el por qué de esa calificación su respuesta fue simple:

"_Papa me dijo que ella era mi hermana del alma y por eso tenía que cuidarla como cuido a Marcos"_

Le pareció curioso como un niño de casi 4 años fuera capaz de recitar esa frase solo. Sin duda ese pequeño tenía todas las luces. Dudaba que supiera el significado de esas palabras, pero el tiempo le demostró a todos que Mascara sin duda sabia ser un buen padre con la pequeña y sus propios hijos.

-Te prometo amigo mío que la hallaremos…y estará de vuelta en casa cuanto antes.

_En algún lugar de Grecia._

-VOLVI… ¿Me extrañaron?-el dios entro a la zona de mazmorras, donde estaban sus prisioneros. Miro a las primeras celdas, ocupadas por santos de plata…o mejor dicho antiguos santos de plata. Les sonrió cruelmente y siguió su camino…ya se divertiría haciéndolos aullar de dolor. Llego al sector donde estaban las piezas más importantes, por el momento, de su colección.

-¿Que han hecho en mi ausencia…?-los habitantes de las celdas lo fulminaron con la mirada. A pesar de los años seguían con ese espíritu tan fuerte, propios de los guerreros de su hermana.-Sus hijos eh hijas les mandan saludos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo, que uno de estos balbuceaba algo en italiano.

-Más alto que no te escucho Ángelo…-comento burlón el sonriente dios.

-QUE OJALA MIS HIJOS TE MATEN BASTARDO…-Mascara de muerte se movió haciendo sonar las cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo. Le había gustado el sabor de esas palabras en su boca. Le sabían a gloria…

-¿Tu hijo es un joven de unos…20 y tantos años, cabello albino y ojos celestes?-Mascara lo atravesó con la mirada-Pues callo dentro de la otra dimensión…que le lance a la odiosa de mi hermana Athena.

-Lucían…-Ángelo sentía que el corazón se le detenía. Lucían su amado hijo mayor, ese bastardo disfrutaba verlos sufrir estaba seguro que mentía… Ese maldito pudo descubrir de cualquier forma el aspecto de su hijo mayor, pero mas le preocupaba los dos niños que estaban por debajo de Lucían: Marcos(de aproximadamente 19) y Andrea que no superaria los 8 años, si la mente no le fallaba.

-Lucían…que bonito nombre… Proviene de luz…creo que significa algo como el que ilumina o algo así…-el dios estallo en risas-dudo que allá luz en donde sea que este.-Volteo y miro al ex león dorado.-Tu hija es toda una muñeca…rápida a la hora de ejecutar movimientos…Aunque tampoco fue muy veloz a la hora de esquivar la técnica…-El dios meneo la cabeza.

-Cállate infeliz…-rugió Aioria desde su celda.

-Kanon…mi queridísimo Kanon.-el dios miro al gemelo fijamente…-Te conté que tus hijas están en el santuario…-Kanon abrió bien grande los ojos.-Si están allá, una en las sombras y la otra en la luz. Todo lo que no quisiste para tus hijas se está llevando a cabo.-Eso era mentira y Kanon lo sabía. Mascara le había puesto al tanto de todo. Solo fingía la sorpresa.-Pronto tus hijas se mataran entre ellas. Date por seguro que sucederá.

-Date por seguro que cuando hablas, es cuando te ves más patético.-El dios fulmino con la mirada al gemelo, no había forma de turbarlo.

-Milo…Milo.-Miro a su ultima victima de la noche, mañana atormentaría a los de plata.-Que preciosura tu hija…tiene el cabello de su madre y también el aspecto de esta...Aunque más delicado. -Milo sujeto con fuerza una de sus cadenas.- ¿Todavía no me perdonas lo de mandar a matar a Shaina estando embarazada? Tu hija nacería dentro de escorpión de todas formas…-El dios hiso un movimiento con la mano como si le restara importancia a la situación-Que pena que ella sobrevivió, no quería que tu estorbo naciera.

-CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO INFELIZ…

-¿Con esa boquita le enseñaste a decir papi? ¿O no llegaste a esa etapa?

-Cállate…-Milo sujeto con fuerza la cadena.

-Que terrible decisión tomo tu esposa…morir ella, para que nazca tu mocosa…Bueno ya no es más una mocosa…Ahora es toda una muchacha…Uno de mis hombres de confianza la había pedido como premio en esta guerra, cuando venciera a la tonta de Athena. -Sonrió cruelmente al ver como los ojos de escorpión se llenaban de ira- Pero por desgracia no será posible. TU hija está junto con el caballero de Cáncer y tres más vagando eternamente por las dimensiones.

-Cállate maldito…vete al infierno…

-Creo que le podría hacer una visita a mi tío Hades…gracias por la sugerencia…-El dios se retira riéndose de forma diabólica.

-Maldito…-De los ojos de Milo comienzan a caer lágrimas. Había resistido todos estos años de tortura con el simple fin de poder ver a su hija de nuevo. Si lo que Ares decía era cierto, jamás volvería a ver a su hija. Esa hija por la que su amada Shaina había dado su vida para que naciera. Sus compañeros de desgracia lo miraron. Cada quien estaba en sus propias cavilaciones.

Nota: ¿Que pasara en el pasado? ¿Se escaparan de las celdas Helena, Death Angel, Miah y Héctor? ¿Qué tramara Kira en el pasado? ¿En el santuario del futuro que sucederá con la guerra con Ares…? ¿Es este dios solo el que esta acechando en las sombras o está acompañado por otra divinidad? ¿Athena hará alianzas para defender el mundo en caso de que el enemigo sea más de uno? ¿Cómo es que Ares término teniendo en su poder a Kanon y compañía? ¿Intentara agrandar su colección con los demás caballeros de la antigua orden?


	8. Pequeñas sorpresas

_Pequeñas sorpresas._

-Milo…

-¿Que sucede Camus?

-¿No te parece algo extraño que una chica aparezca con una réplica de tu armadura?-Interroga Camus. Tiene muchas dudas, una de las más importantes es la joven de cabellera verde y la otra es el joven muy parecido a Saga. Que hallaron con la armadura de Sagitario.

-Si te digiera que estoy tranquilo te mentiría…-Milo mira a su amigo preocupado-No sé por qué…pero cuando la vi se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Creo que no seas el único…-Mira al resto igual de tensos que ellos. Mascara parece sumamente irritado. Que una réplica de su armadura aparezca le resulta indignante. Más aun sabiendo que el joven, que apareció con ella, tiene aspecto de crio que no rompe un plato.

-¿Mu tienes alguna idea de donde pudieron salir esas armaduras?-Aioros está entre los más intranquilos, que alguien parecido a Saga, aparezca con su armadura o una réplica muy buena, le ha revivido viejos temores.

-No, me temo que no puedo responderte a esa pregunta. Solo te diré una cosa esas armaduras son genuinas.-Mu cierra los ojos.-son realmente las armaduras de oro…

-Eso es imposible…eh llevado puesta mi armadura todo el día…-Ruge Mascara.

-Lo se mascara…pero esas armaduras son auténticas. Cuando despierten tendremos todas las respuestas.

_Cárcel del santuario._

-Por qué no deja de toser…-Misty de lacerta, miro ya cansado a la joven de cabellera verde, inconsciente, en su celda.

-Ya calla Mys… No porque lo digas dejara de toser.-Argol puso los ojos en blanco. El parloteo de su amigo lo estaba cansando. Pero en cierta forma tenía razón, la toz de la chica era molesta. Alguien golpeo a la puerta. Una amazona entro y les entrego un mensaje. Estaba sellado, era del patriarca quería que se reportaran en ese instante ante él.

-¿Puedes quedarte y mirarlos? No será mucho-La amazona peliroja asiente. Ambos caballeros salen dejando sola a la joven con los extranjeros.

-Bueno ya es hora de que despierten.

La joven amazona de géminis abre las celdas y despierta a tres de sus cuatro camaradas.

-Tiene asma…-Informa Death, mientras la toma en brazos a Miah.-El piso está muy frio y húmedo eso le causa la toz.

-Ya sabemos que es asmática…Tenemos que irnos antes que esos dos se den cuenta que le vi la cara de tontos.

-Le acabo de dejar una nota…-dice un sonriente Héctor. Se la muestra a los demás quienes asienten y coloca la nota sobre la mesa. Kira abre un portal dimensional y salen de ahí.

Salón del patriarca.

-ESTO ES INAUDITO. –Shion estaba por demás molesto. Lacerta y Perseo no sabían que decir en su defensa… Shion tenía en sus manos la arrugada nota:

GRACIAS POR LA ESTADIA. LA PROXIMA VEZ, DEJEN FRASADAS

FIRMAN: LOS QUE SE ESCAPARON.

-Realmente tienen sentido del humor…-murmuro Milo. Ganándose mirada de reproche de todos.

-A buscarlos ahora…no debieron de haber ido muy lejos sin sus armaduras…-Ordeno Shion.

-Patriarca-Saga lo mira-¿Dónde están las armaduras?

-Saga que ciego eres están… ¿Dónde…?-El patriarca abre los ojos- LAS ARMADURAS, SE LAS LLEVARON FRENTE A NUESTRAS PROPIAS NARICES.

-Patriarca cálmese….-sugiere Camus

-A BUSCARLOS…-Todos los caballeros salen corriendo de la habitación, no quieren ser víctimas de la histeria del patriarca.

_Posada en Rodorio._

-Death… ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar las habitaciones?-Héctor lo mira, como respuesta su amigo le arroja una billetera. Shion Fatihabudi dice la identificación.-¿Le robaste al ex patriarca? ¿Estás loco?

-Na…solo lo aparento.-Golpean la puerta.- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.-responde una Helena al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que vienes a buscar?-pregunta canturreando Death, mientras abre la puerta.

-A ti-le responde en el mismo tono la leo.-Ya dejemos de jugar.-La chica se pone seria.-Miah no tiene su broncodilatador… y no deja de toser. Ya me está preocupando.

-Ahora iré a verla…si es grabe la llevaremos a un hospital.

_(30 minutos después)_

Death Angel entra a la habitación. Parece preocupado, toma la billetera de Shion y saca bastante dinero, para no decir lo que quedaba del dinero del patriarca.

-Iré a comprarle un bronco dilatador a Miah…espero que me lo vendan.-Héctor asiente. No le ha quitado la vista de encima a las armaduras de Cáncer y Sagitario.

Villa Rodorio.

-Ya revisamos todo el santuario y no están…-Mascara masculla-¿Que te hace pensar que estarán en Rodorio?

-Mysty dijo que una de ellas no dejaba de toser. Si son buenos compañeros, la colocaran en un lugar seguro.-Informo Saga.-Que tal si ese lugar seguro estuviera en Rodorio.

Mascara iba a protestar, solo que Mu lo interrumpió.

-Uno de ellos era albino ¿no?-Shaka, al lado suyo, asiente-Pues lo acabo de ver entrar en la farmacia.

_Farmacia._

-No puedo vendérselo sin la receta.

-Es urgente… mi hermana esta con un ataque de Asma. Deme algo para páralo por lo menos. Ya que no me quiere dar el bronco dilatador, véndame los anti-inflamatorios para el Asma. Se le está cerrando las vías respiratorias.

-No puedo sin la receta…-respondió la anciana.

-Necesito el medicamento para mi hermana por favor, le pagare cuando quiera…por lo menos deme los anti-inflamatorios…-Death ya estaba al borde de la locura. Aunque lo ocultaba detrás de un semblante sereno.

-Está bien…solo los anti-inflamatorios. Pero me tendrá que pagar un 30% más.

-Con tal que mi hermana respire se lo pago.-Luego de un rato de espera la anciana le vendió el anti-inflamatorio y durante un descuido de la anciana. Un bronco dilatador fue flotando hacia death gracias a su telequinesis. Ya que iba a pagar de más…algo se tenía que llevar.

-Hasta luego joven. La próxima vez traiga consigo una receta.

-Claro que si disculpe las molestias.-Death salió de la farmacia ignorando el peligro que lo asechaba

-Ya salió…-informo Mascara…subido al igual que los demás en la terraza de una casa.-Lleva consigo una bolsa de las compras. Valla que corre rápido.

-¿Creen que se halla dado cuenta de nuestra presencia?-sugiere Aioros.

-No lo creo, tras el-Ordeno Saga.

_Calles de Rodorio._

Death corría rápido, quería llegar cuanto antes y darle las medicinas a Miah. Justo en este momento tenía que enfermarse. Solo estaba a un par de calles…solo un par.

-Restricción.-Su cuerpo quedo estático. No era capaz de mover un solo musculo. El dueño de la voz se hiso presente… No puede ser es el padre de Miah, casi sufre un infarto.. Cierto, me olvide, Kira nos dijo que estamos en el pasado, aparentemente.

-Buena jugada Milo...-le felicita Saga-¿A dónde te crees que ibas?

-Mi hermana está enferma, tengo que llevarle el medicamento-respondió, se sentía idiota diciendo esas palabras.

-Si claro y mi abuelita juega a la canasta con el lobo feroz.-Respondió mordaz Mascara. ¿Ese es mi padre? Que buena frase se la voy a robar...

-No me creen revisen la bolsa hay medicamentos para el Asma.-Mu tomo la bolsa y les confirmo a sus camaradas que ese era el contenido.-Me sueltan… con el asma no se puede jugar.

Ante una indicación de Saga, Milo libero al joven… Este miro a los caballeros. Que jóvenes están, no parecen los maestros cuarentones con los que estoy familiarizado. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, siente un cosmos conocido. No tiene necesidad de levanta la mirada, para saber que, Géminis está en el tejado de una de las casas.

-el medicamento es para hoy.-Los caballeros levanta la vista. A más de uno la quijada se le ah ido al piso. La dueña de la voz, si es que la voz provino de ahí, porta la armadura de Géminis. ¿Un caballero de Géminis? Corrección una amazona de géminis.

-Ya voy...-Ante un movimiento de la mano de la persona parada en el tejado, se abre una puerta dimensional y el joven albino desaparece por ella.

-¿Es costumbre detener a personas que llevan remedios?

-¿Tu quien eres y que haces con esa replica de la armadura de Géminis?-Mascara ya está salido de sus casillas con el asunto de las armaduras.

-Mi nombre no te incumbe…-da un salto y cae en frente a los caballeros.-Lo único que tiene que impórtales, es dejarnos en paz. No queremos alterar las cosas.-Dice con una voz fría y neutra. Su rostro no es visible por causa del casco de géminis.

-¿No quieren alterar las cosas? ¿De qué hablas?-Aioros la mira sorprendido.

-No somos de esta época… Somos del próximo siglo.-Hace una pausa; la cara de "Que dijo", está presente, en el rostro de todos los caballeros. –Nosotros somos sus sucesores… Por un pequeño incidente con una técnica-en realidad me la devolvieron no sé cómo-terminamos aquí… Manténganse alejados de nosotros…No podemos revelarles el futuro.-Abre un portal dimensional y desaparece dejando atónitos a todos los goldies.

-¿Que fue eso…Saga?

-No se dita…estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes. –Logra articular el anonadado caballero. ¿Una chica con su armadura? Sentía que le daría un ataque.-Mejor regresemos…

_Salón del patriarca._

-¿QUÉ COSA?-Falto poco para que la orden dorada y Athena, se quedan sordos debido al grito del patriarca. La información recibida es desconcertante, para no decir casi irreal.

-Una amazona con la armadura de géminis…Ya me preguntaba cuando reencarnaría.-Comenta sonriente Athena

-¿La conoce?-Shion la mira sorprendido

-Si Shion…la última vez que la vi fue durante una guerra contra Ares, ella no suele reencarnar en el santuario. –Athena cierra los ojos-Si reencarno, quiere decir que hay problemas. Si esta entre la futura generación…también estará su hermana. Les dijo algo. ¿A parte de decir que no diría nada?

-No Athena… No dijo nada.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos. Tienen que buscarlos.-Espero que si volvió a reencarnar con clarividencia, sepa que quiero hablar con ella…-No los asusten… Búsquenlos en Rodorio…-La diosa niega con la cabeza-No Rodorio No. Ellos solían estar en los bosques del santuario…Búsquenlos ahí.

-Si Athena…

_Bosques del santuario._

-Que tranquilidad…-Héctor se sienta bajo uno de los robles. Death, está usando la caja de su armadura como asiento. Miah está vagando por algún lado del boque, lo mismo que Kira, y Helena se está echando una siesta sobre la rama más alta.

-¿Cómo puede dormir en la rama de un árbol?-Comenta Death.

-Te aseguro que lo ignoro.-Héctor levanta la vista.-Solo ella es capaz de dormir en cualquier lado.

-Qué envidia…yo si no es mi cama no duermo…-Death hace una mueca. Siente algo de pronto y se pone de pie.

-¿Que sucede?-Héctor lo imita.

-Cosmos…Son bastante fuertes…Son…-presta atención…-Los maestros cuando eran jóvenes.-Se sienta de nuevo-Ya escuchaste a Shadow, si los vemos solo tenemos que ignorar sus preguntas.

-Qué fácil es decirlo.

-Que si es lo más fácil del mundo…Solo tenemos que hacer lo mismo que cuando tu padre nos preguntaba a qué hora habíamos llegado de bailar.-El albino se encoge de hombros-No es tan difícil…

-Valla Athena tenía razón, teníamos que buscar en el bosque…-Milo mira a los dos muchachos sonrientes. Que no muestran intención de hablarles. Hay tres armaduras: Sagitario, Cáncer y Leo.-Veo tres armaduras y solo dos caballeros… ¿Dónde está el tercero?

-Durmiendo en el árbol…-responde el albino con voz serena.-No pueden estar aquí.

-No porque nos lo digas te haremos caso.-Mascara mira fijamente a su supuesto sucesor.-Mi armadura no es un asiento.

-¿Perdón…? Es mi armadura y es la caja en donde estoy sentado…La armadura esta guardada dentro.-Un proyectil, fruto del árbol, impacta contra su cabeza…-Oye.

-Te puedes callar, por favor.-Una joven de cabellera marrón rojizo desciende de un salto del árbol.-Solo les pedí 5 minutos de silencio.-Al caer, la campanilla en su cuello emitió un ligero replique. Aioria mira hacia varios lados buscando el origen del sonido.

-¿Que sucede Gato?-Mascara lo observa.

-Juraría que escuche la campanilla de Marín…-Informa.

-¿Campanilla?-Aioros mira a la joven: Cabellera marrón rojiza como la de Marín; ojos verdes que se asemejan a dos esmeraldas como los de Aioria; Alta como ellos; las orejas, los labios…eran iguales a los de Marín y tiene una campanilla idéntica a la de la amazona, solo que esta era verde. Por eso le parecía conocida esa cosa… Además, la chica de Géminis, dijo que eran del futuro… eso quería decir que había una gran posibilidad de que…

-ERES HIJA DE AIORIA.-LA chica lo mira con rostro por completo alarmado. Los demás ante semejante comentario del arquero los miran asombrados. Los jóvenes del futuro no saben que decir

-¿Hermano de que hablas?-Creo que oí mal, seguro escuche mal.

-Mírala es igual a Marín. Solo que tiene tus ojos y el cabello más largo.-Aioria observa fijamente a la chica. Su hermano tiene razón, es Marín solo con el pelo más largo, bueno no es completamente idéntica a Marín, pero se parece y mucho.

-¿Es cierto…?-La chica mira a sus amigos buscando ayuda, estos parecen estar igual que ella. No saben que responder. Siente como dos poderosos cosmos se levantan entre la calma.

-Es el cosmos de escorpión…-El albino se levanta de golpe. Los otros dos intercambian miradas, en menos de un segundo los tres están revestidos con sus respectivas armaduras doradas… Corren hacia la dirección de los cosmos, aparentemente, cruzados en combate.

_Continuara._

_Nota: ¿Con quien pelea Miah? ¿Helena le revelara la verdad a Aioria? ¿Y la geminis donde se metio? ¿Mascara se dara cuenta que el joven al que anda criticando es su primogenito? ¿Que pasa en el futuro?_


	9. Profecías

_Profecías._

Paris caminaba por el santuario. Lo que había oído le había perturbado, sabían que iba a suceder. ¿Por qué no había cambiado? La conversación, solo habían mencionado a dos personas, bueno cuatro, pero el tema central estaba en dos. ¿Cómo era que ese futuro tan funesto del que hablaban había cambiado de forma radical?

-Chicos…tenemos que reunirnos…-Llamo a sus amigos vía cosmos. Se dirigió al punto de reunión, un sector de las montañas donde él y sus amigos solían juntarse a jugar.

-¿Paris…que sucede?-La amazona de Loto, fue la primera en llegar.-¿Que paso por que tienes ese semblante?

-Esperemos que lleguen los demás...Jaz.-Lira se sentó sobre su piedra...todos tenían sus lugares, en poco tiempo aparecieron los demás. Alma de Flecha, Marcos de Cerbero, Aquiles de Perseo y Yu de Grulla. A pesar que solo Yu y Jazmín casi tenían su misma edad. Se juntaban con su hermano mayor y los amigos de estos.

-¿Que sucedió Paris...? ¿Por qué nos dijiste que viniéramos?-Inquiere su hermano mayor, sentado en su lugar del "circulo".

-Sabían que los chicos desaparecerían...-Miro a sus amigos quienes abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada.-Están atrapados en el pasado, pero eso no es lo peor... Hay algo más.

-¿Que es...?-Yu lo mira preocupada.

-Este presente...no era el futuro del cual ellos habían sido advertidos.-Los demás lo miraron con cara de no entender…-Les contare lo que oí.

_**Recuerdo:**_

_-No lo entiendo…se supone que sería la hija de Aioria y una de las hijas de Kanon.-Dohko se paseaba por la sala, ignorando al adolescente que escuchaba detrás de una columna._

_-A mí también me sorprendió…-Athena parecía afligida-Pensé que esté presente era el definitivo… A pesar de lo mucho que lo hemos intentado…-La diosa bajo la mirada…_

_-Athena no es su culpa… Hemos logrado algo. La orden dorada está completa. Los caballeros que deben protegerla han nacido. El obscuro futuro del que fuimos informados no sucedió…-le calma Mu._

_-Sí, han nacido. Pero: ¿A qué precio Mu?-La diosa mira a su ex caballero…-Varios han muerto y otros tantos desaparecido. A demás…esta guerra contra mi hermano apenas empieza, solo fue pospuesta. Su advertencia llego a tiempo… pero solo nos enfocamos en un solo punto y descuidamos a los demás. _

_-Athena…fue un punto importante. La gran mayoría en el santuario tiene lazos de sangre con otros… Muchos de sus actuales caballeros y amazonas son hijos e hijas de antiguos guerreros. Nos enfocamos en el hecho de asegurarnos que Ares no matara a las amazonas embarazadas o a las esposas civiles de los caballeros. Por eso las órdenes están casi completas. –Saga miro a Athena fijamente-No se aflija… logramos salvar muchas vidas gracias a su advertencia._

_-Un futuro en que Athena, solo tiene cuatro miembros en la elite más alta. Donde se ha diezmado el ejército, por orden de su propio padre… -Camus cierra los ojos-¿Que habrá provocado el deseo de Zeus de atacar la tierra? Según nos habían advertido… hace casi 27 años, en una situación similar, no solamente quería la tierra sino también el mar y el inframundo…_

_-Eso fue lo que nos dijeron en el pasado, pero ese entonces solo eran dos jóvenes, dos chicas. Ahora hay tres más con ellas.-Shaka abre los ojos y los mira- Quiere decir que cambiamos el futuro. Solo hay que ver si el cambio es para bien o para mal._

_-¿Recuerdan que fue lo que dijo?-El ya canoso Aldebarán mira a sus camaradas._

_-Si Alde…-Mu lo recita de memoria:_

"**El presente en el cual vivimos es funesto, el dios Zeus, nos ha declarado la guerra y ha mandado a matar a las madres de los que serían caballeros. En menos de un año, ya no quedaban amazonas en el santuario y las que estaban embarazadas se escondieron o escondieron a sus hijos. Zeus ha enviado a su hijo más violento a enfrentarnos. Somos solo 4 las personas de rango dorado. El caballero de Aries, ella (señalando a la joven Helena de ese futuro siniestro. Que tiene un ojo vendado, posiblemente este tuerta), mi hermana y yo. A nosotros no nos ha matado por que nacimos antes que se diera la orden de matar a todos los que nacerían al servicio de Athena. Las órdenes están diezmadas y la derrota será absoluta si no se hace algo...**

**Él ha dicho que cuando los venza encerrara a Athena, Hades y Poseidón en lo más profundo del tártaro. Donde jamás intentaran derrocarlo. Él está paranoico, dice que la diosa Athena ah confabulado con sus tíos, para quitarle el lugar como señor de los cielos. Aparentemente su miedo se debe a una profecía que le han dicho:**

_**Serás derrocado por la unión del mar, la tierra y el infierno. Por tus grandes pecados contra los dioses, estos te derrocaran por tu vil deseo. **_

_**Quien fue concebido primero, sangre de tu propia sangre quien la justicia y la sabiduría ha de llevar como emblema será tu principal caída. Tendrá a su servicio a la generación que venció a tu hijo más despiadado durante su última guerra santa.**_

_**El primer escolta…se vestirá con la piel de un cordero y reparara lo que se ha dañado, haciendo danzar al polvo de estrellas. Dando otro significado a una revolución.**_

_**Detrás de él está: el que cuya fuerza física se asemeja a la fuerza de su corazón. No abra forma de para la estampida del latir de un corazón que solo posee bondad y deseo de protección. **_

_**Juntos caminaran los que han nacido juntos. Siempre así, quien vio la luz primero brillara, pero no como quien la vio después. Desde las sombras esa persona brillara con luz propia, ahuyentara a todas las sombras que quieran apoderarse de sus cuerpos y almas.**_

_**Muy cerca de ellas está el hombre que nacerá iluminado en cuya cabeza, recién nacido, la sabiduría alumbrara compartiendo su saber. Detrás de él esta quien escucha al viento y siente los latidos de la tierra, su poderos rugido hará temblar el cielo y sus relámpagos alumbraran en la oscuridad.**_

_**El que ha nacido con el nombre de la victoria, alumbrara y guiara a quienes han cometido errores en el pasado. Sabrá que no solo con meditación se llega a la iluminación. Su poder hará temblar mentes y hará retroceder al salvaje. Por qué sabio a nacido, y al bruto se lo mata con cuentas…108 danzaran para el a cada movimiento de su ser.**_

_**Nacido del legendario dragón y de la mujer cuyos rezos la han hecho guerrera, quien peleo con simples palabras y levanto así los escudos de amor para proteger a sus queridos, nacerá quien mediara entre el bien y el mal. Como una perfecta balanza donde el equilibrio lograra la armonía. **_

_**Nacida de la combinación de dos poderosos venenos… el fruto de una peligrosa unión. Estará quien cuya piedad solo se comparara con su ferocidad. Esa persona otorgara la vida a quien la merezca y la muerte a quien la padezca. Las decisiones de la piedad son confusas, pero muy certeras como el piquete de un escorpión o la mordida de una cobra. **_

_**Su flecha certera jamás tuvo igual. La envidia de algunos y la salvación de muchos. Su vista singular, a la victoria lo llevara. Nacido del asesino negado y entrenado por el que no se ha marchado. Saldrá el temible arquero, cuyas flechas certeras la luz llevaran.**_

_**De sangre caliente, como una hoja al rojo vivo. Quien ha convertido sus brazos en armas y porta el estandarte del honor… Sus espadas certeras no tendrán igual. Por qué el filo de sus espadas a los justos no corta. Al compás de la guerra, sus espadas danzaran y cortaran todo lo que traiga el mal.**_

_**Nacido del frio hielo. Cuyo corazón lleno de calor enfrentara solo al dolor. Donde nadie podrá llegar. Sera capaz de congelar tus deseos marchitos… él que ha nacido en el eterno invierno con su movimiento magistral el viento hará danzar. Como cisne que vuela jamás podrás atrapar…**_

_**Su inocente aspecto como letal rosa te atraerá. Nacida de quien el alma más pura hallaras. Capaz de sonreír a pesar que su sangre sea peligrosa veneno. Sus flores hallaras en tus muertos que no han obtenido la paz. Como símbolo de su victoria una rosa te dará que de blanca a roja pasara.**_"

**-Esa profecía habla de los caballeros que formarían parte de nuestra generación. Si el señor de los cielos nos quiere enfrentar…Tendremos que tenerlos a todos…O el deseo desquiciado que lo posee se llevara a cabo…**

_-Te sabes la profecía de memoria…-Afrodita arqueo una ceja._

_-Si…pensé que tal vez nos sería útil…-Informo Mu. Ante todo esto, Paris estaba que no daba crédito a sus oídos.- ¿Que haremos Athena…?_

_-Ahora todo depende de los chicos…resistiremos los ataques de mi hermano hasta su regreso.-Informo la diosa._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

-Valla eso está difícil Paris…-La joven morena con la armadura de Loto lo miro.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellas dos no se aparecían en el pasado? La gran mayoría tenemos hermanos en las otras órdenes. Con que maten a la madre de uno sacan de camino a todos los otros.

-No sabía nada de la profecía esa…mi padre no me lo dijo.-Informo Grulla, quien jugaba con su bufanda color lavanda, obsequio de su verdadera madre.

-Nuestros hermanos no tendrían que haber ido allí, eso está más que claro… ¿Ahora qué haremos?-Marcos de cerbero mira al resto.

-Esperar eso fue lo que dijo Athena. –La amazona de flecha, la mayor del grupo los miro-No podemos hacer nada por nosotros mismos. Se tratan de varios dioses seguramente. Y hacer algo por si solos podría ser sumamente de riesgos y tal vez innecesario. –Los demás asienten.-Tengo que ir con el resto…nos vemos luego.

Sus amigos ven como la amazona se aleja.

-Tiene don de mando innegable…-comento grulla robandole una sonrisa a varios.

-Si no hubiera perdido el combate seria la amazona de sagitario…-Comento Marcos mientras se estiraba.

-Bueno si no caía ella agotada, lo haría mi hermano… llevaban más de 17hs de combate sin interrumpir… Después del combate Héctor se pegó una siesta, que no lo pudimos levantar hasta el tercer día maso menos.

Los demás soltaron risitas Alma. Era la única del grupo que había competido por una armadura de oro.

_Doce casas. _

-¡Alma…!-La joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con las amazonas de Águila y Ophicus.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes…-le pregunto Águila, la rubia la miro fijamente y pensó bien su respuesta.

-Estuve entrenando Luz.-Si decía dónde estaba dejaría en claro, que Paris había escuchado una reunión que era privada.

-Pues tenemos que vigilar el sector norte, por lo tanto andando.-Ordeno Ophicus. Las dos hermanas, Alma y Luz comenzaron a caminar. La segunda sabía que la primera había mentido.

-¿Sabes si ha pasado algo Electra?

-No ha pasado nada excepto lo de hoy temprano… -Informo Ophicus.

Antigua fuente de agua. Santuario de Athena.

Afrodita bebía un poco de la fresca agua. La conversación lo tenia agotado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, rogaba que fueran para bien. Escucho pasos detras suyo. Se dio vuelta y dejo caer la taza de metal en la que habia estado bebiendo...

-No puede ser...Tu eres...

-Fobos...-El joven, reencarnación, del dios del terror. Sonrió despiadada-mente.-Te vendrás con migo piscis.

Afrodita elevo su cosmos... el no se dejaría capturar por ese loco, hijo de Ares. El dios sonrió, sabia que no habría colaboración Jugar un rato con las ratas de Athena seria divertido.

Nota: El futuro es cambiante, es relativo… ¿Cambiará este futuro o seguirá igual? ¿Quiénes son estas amazonas? ¿Qué pasara con los que están en el pasado? ¿Sabrán de esta profecía? ¿Athena hará alianzas con Hades y Poseidón? ¿Afrodita escapara de las manos del dios del Terror?


	10. Orgullos paternos

_Orgullos paternos._

-Oigan…esperen…-Aldebarán ya tenía la lengua a fuera. Esos tres corrían terriblemente rápido.

Al fin escucharon lo que parecía ser un combate, alcanzaron a los tres jóvenes con la armadura de Leo, Sagitario y Cáncer. Que están observando algo entre los árboles. Frente a ellos una joven de cabellera verde, trenzada, vestida con la armadura de escorpión. Mantenía un combate, con un sujeto vestido con una armadura negra y roja, que tenía un aire a la de escorpión.

-Ya deja de jugar escorpión…-El hombre le lanza otro ataque, que la joven esquiva.

-¿Quien está jugando…?-La joven sonríe fríamente.-Si tú no tienes puntería no es mi culpa. Insultas a la constelación de escorpión con esa armadura.

-Ja. Ustedes, las ratas de Athena, son una burla para los dioses de la guerra.-La chica se quita el flequillo del rostro… con aire descuidado-¿ME ESTAS IGNORANDO?

-¿Perdón…?-La chica lo mira-¿Me hablabas?

-Te matare escorpión…-Se lanza contra la joven-Aguja sangrienta…

-Tonto…-la chica esquiva el ataque…muy similar a la aguja escarlata de Milo- Te enseñare el verdadero poder de un escorpión… AGUJA ESCARLATA…-Las 15 agujas disparadas impactan de forma veloz y certera contra su objetivo. Aunque parece, dado que la armadura no tiene ningún rasguño no haber surgido efecto. Su oponente cae muerto al suelo, mientras la sangre lentamente comienza a esparcirse por la tierra.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-Milo se acerca sorprendido a la joven, que se aleja a medida que el caballero se le acerca.-No te voy atacar.

-Lo sé, solo que no puedo hablar contigo-La joven baja la mirada.

-Como lo hiso sencillo.-Dijo el albino- Su ataque es capaz de atravesar los pequeños huecos entre las partículas que forman la armadura…o de cualquier materia. En otras palabras. No daña la armadura, pero si el cuerpo. –Milo mira al joven sorprendido- …el ataque llega con toda su intensidad. Sin haber disminuido por el impacto con la armadura.

-Jamás creía que se podría hacer eso con la aguja escarlata…-Comento Afrodita.

-La aguja escarlata es muy fina…por eso puede pasar entre los micro espacios de las partículas.-Comento el albino.

-¿En serio tu eres de Cáncer?-Camus mira sorprendido al joven que porta la armadura.-No lo pareces…

-Athena quiere hablar con ustedes…-Dice al fin Saga, no saca la vista del joven muerto.-Pero falta alguien… ¿No eran 5?

-Géminis…esta paseando por el bosque.-Dice la de Leo…-Y nos dijo que no fuéramos a ningún lado.

-A me acabo de acordar…-Aioros. Mira a la joven.-No me respondiste a mi pregunta… ¿Eres o no hija de Aioria?

-Creo que mejor nos vamos chicos…-Dijo la peli verde-Se nos hace tarde…

-¿Tarde para ir a donde…?-Mascara mira burlón a los jóvenes.

-Para evitar que mis amigos metan la pata…-Escucharon una voz… Se dieron vuelta y encontraron a la amazona de Géminis, aun con el casco, en compañía de Athena.

-Chicos… ¿están bien? Sentí dos cosmos enfrentarse.

-Lo que sucedió Athena fue que escorpión se cruzo con uno de los guerreros enemigos que llegaron con nosotros. –La amazona de géminis se detiene-Creo que sería mejor, para su seguridad, que permanezca en las casa patriarcal.

Athena asiente con una indicación de las jóvenes, todos emprenden el camino de regreso. Afrodita observa a la amazona llegada con Athena…solo son visibles un par de cortos mechones rojos. Seguramente lleva el cabello recogido.

_Sala del patriarca._

-No me has respondido…-Aioros miro a la joven y también Aioria…-Solo… di un sí o un no.

-No te responderé…-Dijo la chica.

-Aioria, Aioros. Me explican que sucede…

-Diosa Athena-Comienza el albino- Lo que sucede es que como, somos del futuro, ellos quieren averiguar sobre los progenitores de Leo.

-mmm…Ya veo…-La diosa adolescente, miro a la joven atentamente…-Pero si eres igual a Marín. ¿Eres hija de ellos?

-ERES MI HIJA SI O NO…-Aioria, perdió la paciencia, la duda lo mataba. Toma a la joven de los brazos y la sacude…-LO ERES SI O NO…SOLO RESPONDE ESO…

-Yo que usted no haría…-Comienza el Sagitariano-Demasiado tarde…-Aioria salió disparado contra un pilar por la poderosa descarga de la amazona de Leo.

-SI SOY TU HIJA YA DEJAME DE PREGUNTAR.-La joven hiso cara de fastidio, si había algo que odia eso es que la presionen de esa forma.

-Mi hija… Creo que me voy a desmayar…-Aioria se sienta en el suelo.-No puedo creer…MI HIJA ES LA AMAZONA DE LEO…-Se levanta de golpe y empieza a saltar…-MI HIJA ES UNA AMAZONA…DE ORO. -Empezó armar un barullo, por el cual la joven comenzó a sentirse abochornada.

-Aunque todavía no has nacido…Que gusto es tener a otro miembro de Oro en la familia…-Dice el sonriente Aioros.

-Bueno…supongo…que si tu eres hija de Aioria… ¿Tu hijo de quien eres?-El patriarca miro al futuro guardián de sagitario…

-No creo que sea prudente… decirlo.

-Es hijo de Saga con esa respuesta.-Dice Afrodita mira al chico…todos lo miran-Es hijo de Saga o de Kanon eso es innegable.

-No se puede negar lo innegable…-Comenta la géminis. El joven suspira.

-Soy hijo de Saga de Géminis…-informo el joven un tanto resignado…

-¿QUE…?-Saga se puso blanco, para luego desmayarse.

…

-Señor Saga…Maestro Saga…despierte-Escuchaba la voz del albino, además sentía el curioso olor a perfume.-Ya está volviendo en sí.

-¿Como sabias que funcionaria…?-Escucho la voz de aioros.

-Pues…jeje una vez noquee a un compañero, y no lo podíamos hacer reaccionar y una de las maestras uso perfume para despertarlo.

-Yo había visto hacerlo reaccionar con Alcohol…nunca con perfume.-escucha a Shion.

-Pues se usa lo que se tiene a mano…-se defendió el joven.

-Sigo diciendo que no pareces de Cáncer.-Concluyo Camus.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-Trata de incorporarse, pero el albino coloca una mano en su pecho indicándole que se quede donde está.

-Como mucho 10 minutos… es que alguien no creía que funcionaria. Tome es agua con azúcar.-Le tiende un vaso.-Beba de apoco.-Saga asiente, mira a quien se supone es su hijo.

-Como puedes ser el caballero de Sagitario…

-No recuerdo que me dijeras eso…-el chico lo mira, parece dolido.

-No me mal interpretes…-se apresuro a decir.-es que…después de lo que le hice… me cuesta creer que mi hijo sea el caballero de sagitario…

-Se que fue lo que hiciste.-Le informa el joven, sonríe-Los errores de los padres pueden ser solucionados, por los hijos. –El futuro caballero de Sagitario coloca su mano sobre el hombre de quien será su padre…-Si te sirve de algo…ni mis hermanos ni yo te culpamos por lo sucedido… -Para sorpresa de todos. Saga se levanta y abraza al joven…bueno no tan joven, en este momento entre padre e hijo solo hay una diferencia de tres años. Este no lo duda mucho y le devuelve el abrazo. Escuchar esas palabras le sacó un gran peso de encima… Siempre se había preguntado como tomarían su pasado sus hijos.

-Que curioso ayer también me abrasaste…-dice este en voz baja… por un momento Saga no entiende, pero luego lo logra. Ayer el joven debía de estar en su tiempo.

-Bueno cortando con el momento de dulzura…-Mascara hace una mueca de disgusto. Padre e hijo se separan- y Aioria deja de jugar con la paciencia de quien será tu hija.

Aioria deja de ostigar a la joven con preguntas, que no respondía,… y si las responde más que seguro estén acompañadas de una descarga eléctrica.

-Gracias don Ángelo…-Dice la de leo.

-¿Don Angelo? Me conoces…

-TODOS te conocemos…-dice el de Cáncer…-Usted será de mucha ayuda. Aun después de que se retire...

-Ángelo… ¿Alguien de mucha ayuda?-Milo estalla en risas, no fue el único tentado. Pero ante la mirada de cuatro de los jóvenes, dado que la quinta tenía puesto el casco. Se dio cuenta que sus risa no era muy bien recibida.- ¿Realmente él es importante para ustedes?

-Si…-respondieron los al unisonó los cinco.

-Mascara, me cuesta creerlo-Dice Camus…-el futuro está muy loco.

-Si a ti te cuesta creerlo imagínate a mi.-Dice MM-¿En qué momento me volví tan importante…?

_-En el momento que evitaste que mataran a la madre de Héctor antes de que el naciera, adoptaste a Miah, salvaste a mas de una madre, ayudaste a evitar la discordia entre las gemelas y te volviste un excelente padre y maestro._-Dice Death Angel por cosmos, para que solo sus amigos lo escuchen. Sus camaradas asienten ante la respuesta que solo ellos han oído.

-Algo ocultan…-Dice Shaka.-Son muy obvios...

-No le vamos a revelar todo…-Dice cortante Géminis.

-Hablando de revelar…-Afrodita la mira-Que tal si te quitas el casco…

-Ok… si tanto interés tienes…Solo hazme un favor. No grites como niña.-Llevo las manos a su casco y se lo quito. Una larga cabellera roja callo hasta su cintura…y quedo a la vista el semblante sereno de la amazona, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Bonito color de cabello- Dice Afrodita, que atrapo un mechón entre sus dedos.-No le veo el problema…

-Ya lo sabrás…-La chica volteo velozmente su cabeza.

-Hay madre…-Afrodita logro parar el grito que casi se escapa de sus labios…-¿Que tienen tus ojos?

-Nada…-La joven sonríe.-Gracias por no gritar…-La joven se acomoda el flequillo de forma que oculte sus ojos.

-¿Que tienen sus ojos?-Ángelo… se acerca por demás curioso.

-Sus ojos son las dos caras de géminis…-informo Athena.

-¿De qué hablas…?-Saga la miro no entendiendo.

-No te preocupes maestro…será difícil de entender a simple vista.- Desde la posición de Saga, a la derecha, de la joven solo veía un ojos celeste pálido.

-¿Saga maestro…de que me perdí?-Escucharon una voz…-Oigan…dos armaduras de leo, dos armaduras de cáncer, dos armaduras de escorpión, dos de sagitario y… ¿Dos de GEMINIS?-Exclamo Kanon. – ¿Que sucede aquí?

-Ven Kanon…te lo explicaremos…como lo entendemos.-Le dijo Aioros...

…

-Ósea que ellos son nuestros sucesores…-Dice el algo sorprendido Kanon…La joven pelirroja con la armadura de Géminis, le evita cruzar mirada. Si Afrodita no le hubiera sacado el casco, seguramente se lo hubiera puesto de nuevo.

-Si suena difícil de creer pero bueno…por cierto… El es tu sobrino.-Indica con la cabeza, a su sucesor.

-¿Eso no lo tendría que decir Saga…?

-Bueno me gano la palabra…-se escusa Aioros. Kanon mira a Héctor, que aun no revelo su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

-Héctor…

-Bueno…Héctor…como el príncipe troyano…-Kanon lo mira fijamente…-¿TU prima es esa que me esquiva la mirada?

-Eh…-Kanon lo atraviesa con la mirada… El muchacho no sabe que responder, ya que su prima dijo que si se cruzaban con su padre guardara el secreto...

-Si.-responde la geminiana. Levanta la vista, ahora ven que fue lo que asusto a Dita… Los ojos de la joven, son de dos colores distintos. Uno celeste pálido (el derecho) y otro gris (el izquierdo), por eso Dita se asusto. No es muy común ver ojos de dos colores.

-Si no querías que me diera cuenta…-Kanon le dirige una mirada fría a la joven…-Hubieras ocultado tu rostro…o hecho algo con tu cabello… Eres igual a tu madre.

-Ups…-Afrodita le devuelve el casco a la joven...-Ahora entiendo…

-Ya es tarde…para devolvérmelo.-La chica lo toma.

-Bueno…Kanon. –El patriarca sonrió, tenía una victoria contra el gemelo menor.- Al parecer tu hija será una amazona de Athena.

-Señor Shion.-La chica lo miro, mirada típica de arrogancia de Kanon-ÉL no le puede pegar. Pero yo no eh nacido, usted no es mi patriarca y muchas cosas más que me permiten romperle los huesos sin ser considerada traidora, si trata molestarlo por la situación.

Kann sonríe ampliamente.

-Que buena hija que voy a tener…-Le da un par de palmadas a la joven-Aunque me pregunto cómo es que terminaste aquí…siendo amazona.

-No puedo revelarlo lo siento…-La chica lo observa.-Hay muchas cosas que no podemos decirles…

-Bueno-Athena tomo aire antes de continuar.-Necesito hablar con ellos, por favor esperen afuera.

-Si Athena.-Los caballeros comienzan a irse, Shion se queda en donde esta…

-Shion tu también.

-¿Yo?…pero Athena…

-Por favor Shion no puedes estar aquí.-El patriarca sale, algo desconfiado por dejar a Athena con 5 desconocidos… y también algo ofendido porque la diosa no confía en su silencio.

…

_Fuera de la habitación del trono._

-Llevan horas hablando…-Se quejo Aioria. Kanon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…No había dicho una sola palabra. Shion por dentro disfrutaba de su victoria, Saga y Aioros hablan sobre el sucesor de Sagitario. Milo trataba de contener la tristeza de saber que esas tres chicas que estaban re buenas, según su criterio, aun no habían nacido y que en el tiempo de ellas era un cuarentón seguramente lo desilusionaba.

Mascara estaba decepcionado, su sucesor era un ñoño sabelotodo y tenía una cara de niño bueno. Solo le faltaba saber que sería padre de todas mujeres y se cortaría las venas. Más aun aparentemente seria una persona muy respetada por los mas jóvenes que horror.

Afrodita tenía una duda… esos jóvenes le parecían conocidos, refiriéndose a la Escorpión y Cáncer. ¿De dónde los conocía si aun no habían nacido? Claro, porque no lo pensó antes…no los conocía a ellos, conocía a sus padres… ¿Pero quiénes eran sus padres? Veamos…quienes en el santuario tienen el pelo verde y el cabello albino… Había escuchado al de Cáncer llamar hermanita a la de Escorpión, por lo tanto ellos eran hermanos…lo único que se podría decir que tenían en común eran los ojos, bueno la de la chica eran más turquesas, pero se parecían. ¿Pero quienes en el santuario tenían esas características?

-Un Cáncer erudito…me cuesta creerlo…-escucho un fragmento de la conversación de Virgo, Acuario y Aries.

-No es raro Camus…solo que no es común…-Dijo Shaka. Mascara escucho eso, por lo cual realizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno la verdad no es raro, el antiguo patriarca Sage fue el caballero de cáncer y era una persona sabia.-Acoto Shion...-Y ahora que lo pienso…también era albino. ¿Sera su reencarnación? No, no lo creo…Sage tenía los ojos verdes y era lemuriano.

-Athena dijo que la peli roja es la reencarnación de una amazona que también uso la armadura de Géminis…todo es posible. La existencia del hombre es un círculo…-Dijo Shaka.

-Qué tal si paras con tu filosofía…-Dice Mascara, que tiene una oreja contra la puerta…-Creo que escucho algo…

Ante ese comentario, todos se ponen contra la puerta tratando de oír la conversación que se lleva a cabo dentro del salón del trono…

-No escucho nada.

-Si te callaras alacrán tal vez escuches algo.

_Dentro de la habitación._

-Eso es lo que va a pasar…-Concluyo la géminis, Saori tenía los ojos llorosos. La profecía hablaba de la generación, la responsable de la futura guerra, la muerte y desaparición de amazonas y caballeros.

-Les prometo que evitare que eso suceda…Tendrás a sus padres consigo y evitare la guerra. -Decidió Athena.

-Athena…la guerra será inevitable.-Dijo Cáncer.-Solo se puede posponer. Le recomiendo que se prepare y nos preparen para ella.

-Tienes razón Lucían de Cáncer.-Athena sonrió- Hare lo posible para que todos ustedes nazcan y me puedan ayudar a defender la tierra.

-Sera un placer Athena servirle.-Dijo Miah con una inclinación.

-Te prometo que tendrás a tus padres Miah. –La joven la miro- tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias Athena…

-Diosa Athena, tenga en cuenta que hay cosas que no se podrán evitar.-Como la muerte del viejo Shion, agrego, Leo para sus adentros- no todo podrá cambiarse.

-Lo sé, pero hare lo posible para que todo cambie. Ustedes estarán al igual que sus padres…en el futuro

-Diosa Athena, los guerreros del señor Ares que llegaron con nosotros seguramente están haciendo lo mismo, informándole del futuro. Tiene que estar lista. Su hermano no dudara en dar el primer golpe.

Nota: ¿Milo y Mascara se enteraran que tienen a sus hijos en frente? ¿Qué hará Athena ahora que sabe el futuro? ¿Cómo morirá Shion? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Mascara sabe que él será importante para los caballeros del futuro? ¿Y Kanon como reaccionara ahora que tiene y sabe que una de sus hijas es amazona? ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando sepa que las dos son amazonas? ¿Les dirán a los caballeros que desaparecerán?


	11. El secreto de los aliados

_El secreto de los aliados_

Fobos caminaba sonriente por el pasillo donde se encontraban las celdas y los prisioneros. Le gustaba ver la expresión de éstos ante su simple presencia. Llevaba su nuevo trofeo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, había sido una pelea entretenida. De no haber sido por esa molesta amazona morena, seguramente hubiera ido detrás de otro antiguo caballero. Se tocó la herida que la muy bruja le había hecho en el brazo, la próxima vez llevaría su armadura y le enseñaría a la hindú -bindi, lo que llevaba en la frente eso indicaba- quien era el que mandaba. Llegó a su destino y colocó al inconsciente caballero dentro. En esa condición no valía la pena malgastar tiempo en encadenarlo. Le dedicó una mirada burlona a los demás cautivos y se retiró.  
- Ese es Dita… - Dijo por lo bajo Aioria.  
- Sí… no puedo creer que esté vivo. – Agregó Kanon - … ¿Sabrá algo de lo que paso con mis hijas?  
- No eres el único preocupado, Géminis… - Comentó Máscara. La duda de saber si sus bastardos, como les llamaba cariñosamente, estaban bien lo carcomía por dentro.  
- Afrodita… despierta… - Lo llamó Milo. Estaba desesperado por averiguar algo de su hija. Poco a poco, Afrodita fue abriendo los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, no había sentido jamás un dolor tan fuerte.  
- Chicos… Ángelo, Milo, Kanon, Aioria… - A pesar de lo débil que estaba, fue capaz de sonreír - están vivos… -  
- Afrodita… Mis hijos, ¿cómo están? - La voz de Ángelo estaba cargada de desesperación.  
- Están grandes y fuertes… Andrea fue aceptado como candidato para la armadura de Cáncer... - Respondió el ex Caballero, por la poca fuerza que le quedaba, su voz sonaba quebradiza - Las hijas de ustedes también… son dignas herederas suyas… -  
- Será mejor, que dejemos a Afrodita recuperar fuerzas mientras pueda… - Sugirió Kanon. Sabía que en ese estado, era mejor que Dita guardara fuerzas.

_Casa de Géminis.__  
_  
- Ya llegó la hora… - Miró a su pececitos… sus leales compañeros. - ¿Ustedes que opinan? - A pesar de ser algo común ver a los peces moverse, era curioso ver a esos animales "asentir" ante la pregunta de la joven.  
Observó su habitación por última vez… Ya no creía que pudiera estar allí por más tiempo. La primera parte del trato estaba llegando a su fin, gustosa cumpliría su parte del trato. El acuerdo había sido más beneficioso de lo imaginado por la propia Athena. Tomó valor y se levantó, salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Le regaló una última mirada a esa casa que había sido su hogar, vio atentamente la estantería de libros. El Mago de Oz todavía estaba esperando a ser terminado. Su padre se lo había comenzado a leer y cuando desapareció, ellas hicieron un pacto de no leer el libro hasta que él volviera.  
- Ya es hora… - La joven, muy conocida por su carácter calmo (y su manía de aparecerse y moverse sin hacer ruido, como un fantasma) salió de la casa de Géminis con dirección a la casa patriarcal.

_Casa de Virgo.__  
_  
- No debiste haberte arriesgado así… - Shaka estaba muy molesto con su hija, bueno, en verdad ese sentimiento era de preocupación, con cuidado curaba las heridas que su hija se había hecho en los brazos y el rostro.  
- Papá, ¿qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras ese ser se llevaba al señor Afrodita? - Cuestionó a la defensiva.  
- Jaz… papá sólo está preocupado, deberías entender eso. - Comentó su hermano mayor, que seguía meditando a pesar de todo. Contrariamente, al hecho de ser hermanos, la apariencia física no era lo único que los diferenciaba.  
- Jazmín… ya me han arrebatado a tu madre… No quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos. No podría soportarlo. - Los ojos de Shaka parecían por demás tristes, sólo verlos, le causaba una opresión en el pecho a la amazona y al caballero.  
- Padre… no te preocupes. Los dos estaremos bien. Jazmín tendrá más cuidado a partir de ahora ¿No es así Jaz? - Su hermana asiente. Con tal de no hacer sufrir a su padre, le daría la razón al insoportable de su hermano.  
- Pa'… nunca nos dijiste como es que se terminaron casando mamá y tú. O como se conocieron. - Inquirió la joven, quería salir del incómodo silencio que se había generado.  
-Pues… a tu madre la había conocido mientras entrenaba en la India y sobre cómo nos casamos... pues tus abuelos nos habían arreglado un matrimonio cuando éramos muy pequeños. - Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar soltar una risa. Su padre estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados. Ahí tenían una de las razones por la cual estaba en contra.  
- ¡Qué suerte tuviste padre! Por la bendición de Buda, tu esposa resulto ser una amazona. - Dijo su sonriente hijo - La amazona de Vulpécula (nota: la constelación también es conocida como la pequeña zorra) Kali de Vulpécula… eso fue suerte. - Shaka sonríe, no le había hecho mucha gracia al principio, pero al final… bueno... el final es doblemente obvio.  
- Kali… como la diosa madre hindú… La que pelea para ahuyentar la ignorancia de sus hijos… o algo así. - Los tres sueltan pequeñas risas. - La extraño. -  
- Yo también… - Agregó el rubio mayor. - Les aseguro que jamás me hubiera imaginado esto mientras era joven… -  
- No te preocupes padre, te creemos. - Los dos jóvenes estallan en risas. Shaka hace una mueca y toma el rosario que le heredó a su hijo. Al rato vemos a los dos hijos de Shaka, haciendo muecas, dado que su padre les ha sacado el sentido del gusto y no pueden hablar.

_Casa patriarcal._

-Athena…-la guardiana de Géminis se presento ante la diosa, pero no se arrodillo ante ella.

-Ya era hora Anfi… no podíamos posponerlo más.-Saga miraba apenado a su sobrina, cuando se entero de quien era ella realmente, sintió algo de rabia. Pensó que estaba utilizando a los seres más queridos de su hermano, para venganza. Hasta que se entero de la verdad.

-Tenemos que ir con Perséfone y Hades…

-Lo sé Anfitrite.-Mira a su patriarca…-Seiya, Ikki y Shun vendrán con migo…quédate a cargo del santuario hasta nuestro regreso.

-Si Athena…-mira a la joven pelirroja…-Ten cuidado Kia…perdón Anfitrite.

-Puedes llamarme Kiara tío…-la joven sonríe y lo abraza…-siempre seré tu sobrina.

-Que bueno saber eso…-le devuelve el abrazo.

-Listos…-Athena mira a los dos caballeros que serán su escolta.

-Si Athena- dicen al unisonó.

-Nos veremos… -Se despiden y se retiran.

_Inframundo._

-Ah que silencio el del inframundo…-Comento el sonriente dios de la guerra. Continuo caminando por los valles estériles que formaban el reino de su tío. El lugar perfecto para vivir, cuando termine la guerra con la odiosa de su hermana y tíos. No había nadie que les diera combate. Anfitrite y Perséfone aparentemente, no era seguro de la primera, habían reencarnado, pero no eran diosas guerreras y Athena no era exactamente una gran rival, según su pensamiento estratégico.

Llego hacia el lugar, donde Hades, tenía los libros con todos los nombres de los ingresantes al inframundo y el Eliseo.

-¿Le puedo servir en algo…?-Se voltio y se encontró con el espectro de Nigromante. Pensé que no había espectros en el inframundo. Perséfone los habrá revivido para que le ayude.

-Si busco los libros del siglo IV después de Cristo…en tiempo humano…

-¿Busca algo en especial? Fue un siglo lleno de muertos.- respondió el espectro con suma calma.

-Eh….si puede ser los libros de las bajas de Athena en ese siglo.-El espectro arqueo una ceja…

-Si por aquí…-Le indico con la mano el camino, el dios paso por delante de él. Cuando el dios se perdió de vista, le hiso un gesto a su colega quien se retiro discretamente.- ¿Algún año en especial o situación?

-Si las bajas que sufrió mi insoportable hermana durante la guerra que tuve con ella.-ordeno el Dios.

-Entonces por aquí…-se desviaron de su camino. Luego de tener paseando al dios por la inmensa biblioteca por más de media hora, llegaron al sector donde se supone están los libros de los muertos del siglo IV D.C (después de Cristo) -Aquí están los libros…con fechas de ingreso, castigo recibido y si tendrá oportunidad de reencarnar y limpiar sus culpas o no.

-Faltan libros…-Informo Ares secamente.

-mmm…-piensa un momento-se habrán llevado los libros…

-Oh que pensamiento tan lógico, te luciste Ceo-responde gruñón.

-A veces los toman para llamar a quienes tienen que salir de su castigo e ir a disfrutar de su nueva oportunidad como vivos o sea llamar a los desdichados que tienen que reencarnar.

-Bueno…no importa…-Toma uno de los inmensos volúmenes…-Solo necesito saber que paso con ella.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-NO, lárgate te avisare si te necesito.- Pasa las hojas velozmente.

-Como diga…-el espectro se retira.

_Salón del trono.__Giudeca_

-Con que el inútil de mi sobrino quería estos libros…-La reencarnación de Hades mira los libros que Lune le trajo.

-No, solo quería el libro rojo…-Informo Lune.

-El que tiene los datos de las muertes de aquellos que sirven a dioses-Dice fríamente el dios.

-Solo tome el resto para aparentar que se llevaron más libros de distintos años… También sacamos los libros rojos…no queremos que se dé cuenta que existen.

-Muy bien…-el dios sonrió.-Hasta que el inútil de mi sobrino se retire…

-Usted está dormido en el Eliseo, la señorita Perséfone esta bordando y solo tenemos un par de espectros activos.-Informa una joven de cabellera negra.

-Muy bien Pandora…mi querida hermana.-El joven pelinegro sonríe.-Me quedare con este…

Se retira con el libro rojo. Quería saber que era lo que buscaba su despreciable sobrino.

_Reino submarino._

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí no dejamos las cosas en buen estado…-Seiya hace una mueca, algo cómica, de pena-Perdone los daños.

-No importa…Disculpen ustedes todo lo que tuvieron que pasar…-replica la joven peli roja.

-Señorita Anfitrite...-Una joven rubia aparece frente a ellos vistiendo una armadura rosa.

-La marina de sirena…-dice sorprendido Shun.

-Soy Kristen de Sirena…-se presenta la joven con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Es hija de la anterior marina de sirena…-Informo Kiara/Anfitrite.- Kristen… ¿Ya están todos?

-Si mi señorita…están todos en sus respectivos pilares.-Informo la rubia…-sígame por favor.

-Es hija de Thetis…-Ikki mira a la joven.-por eso por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo alucinaciones...

Llegan al ya conocido salón del trono, detrás de este, está la armadura de Poseidón. Atraviesan la sala y toman el pasillo del oeste… Kiara parece que conociera el lugar de memoria, la marina no tiene necesidad de indicarle el camino. Llegan a una puerta inmensa, en la que está grabado dos delfines y varios corales.

-Hace tanto que no abro esta puerta…-La chica coloco la mano sobre el pomo de esta.- Poseidón había insistido en que tuviera una… Solo la utilice un tiempo para que me pudiera acostumbrar a la idea de llevarla puesta, no pensé que la llegara a usar algún día para la guerra.

-Nunca se esperan el venir de estas situaciones Anfitrite…-respondió Athena, sabía que quien pronuncio esas palabras era la diosa y no la joven amazona que hasta hace un par de horas le serbia.

La joven abrió la puerta, era una sala majestuosa llena de tesoros. Detrás de una delicada cortina, había un pedestal y sobre este una escama de apariencia afable que portaba un tridente de menor tamaño que el de Poseidón. La joven se acerco a ella y la toco. Apenas las yemas desnudas de sus dedos rosaron la superficie fría, la escama se dispuso a resguardar su cuerpo.

-Después de tantos años portando a Géminis… mi propia armadura se me hace ajena.-Comento luego de un suspiro.-Vamos…

-¿No despertara al gran amo?

-No turbare el sueño de Poseidón a menos que sea necesario.-dijo la joven serenamente.

-Sí, señorita.- asintió la joven

-Athena… será mejor que llame a resto ¿no?

-Sí.

_Salón del trono, Palacio Submarino._

-Diosa Anfitrite sus generales.- Le informa la rubia. La diosa sentada en un segundo trono, que había aparecido "mágicamente", asintió. Athena estaba parada a poca distancia escoltada por sus tres caballeros, revestidos con sus armaduras.

-Ariel de _Scylla y soy el guardián del Pilar del Pacifico sur.-El joven de unos 25 años, hace una respetuosa reverencia. Su marcado acento chileno delataba su origen sudamericano.-Para servirle a usted y a su esposo._

_ Otro joven rompe la fila se quita el casco e apoya una rodilla en el frio mármol._

_-_Christopher de Caballo Marino para servirle mi lady.-se presenta con un dialecto mezclado entre el ingles y el griego. El joven de cabellera rubia casi castaño claro le dedica una fugaz sonrisa a su diosa, provocando un ligero sonroje en ella.-Soy el protector del Pilar del Pacífico Norte.

Kiara debido al don que comparte con su hermana ya sabía el nombre de todos ellos y sus funciones, pero no quería faltarles el respeto ni ponerles al tanto de ese pequeño detalle. El joven vuelve a su lugar y otro joven se adelanta.

-Mi nombre es Manjit de Krisaor-se quita el casco y se arrodilla- y soy el guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico-Toma su lugar inmediatamente y otro se adelanta

-Mi nombre es Joao de Lymnades defiendo el Pilar del Océano Antártico -Se presenta el más bajo del grupo. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Su antecesor era bastante feíto y el no estaba nada mal al ojo humano. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, sin sospechar la razón de ella. Un 5° joven se adelanto.

-Mi nombre es Iván de Kraken-el muchacho hace una reverencia.-Un placer servirle. Protejo el pilar del Océano Ártico.-Otro joven se adelanta.

-Mi nombre es…

-Nikolay de Saren y el es tu hermano…Nikolaos de Dragón Marino son hijos de Sorrento de Saren- el otro joven, algo parecido al primero, se adelanto y realizo junto con su hermano una reverencia. Se sentían ligeramente honrados que la gran diosa supiera sus nombres.

-Usted ya sabía nuestros nombres. ¿No es cierto?- Cuestiono el Ruso portador de la escama de Kraken.

-Cierto…Además lo que pasa que a los chicos los ya los conocía-la joven sonrió.

-¿Nos conoces? ¿De dónde?-Pregunto Dragón marino

-Tu padre era conocido del mío…se podría decir…

-No creía que fueras a reconocer a mis propios hijos…-Dijo de pronto una voz.

-Buenos días señor Sorrento…

-Diosa Anfitrite…Diosa Athena…caballeros-Sorrento…con varios años encima, mira a las dos diosas reencarnadas, pero principalmente a una…-La curiosidades del destino…

-Lo mismo digo…-Respondió la diosa de los mares con voz sumamente calma.

-La hija mayor del más grande traidor que ha tenido este santuario-los actuales generales abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada-no solo el más grande traidor…sino el mas hábil estratega que eh conocido…-Sorrento se arrodilla frente a la joven…-Sera un honor servirle diosa Anfitrite… y es un gusto volver a verte Kiara…princesa del mar…-agrego al final.

-¿Hija del traidor?-la marina de Sirena la miro-Señorita de que traidor habla…mi madre me dijo que usted reencarno como hija de un gran hombre.

-Gracias Kristen… Les contare la historia…De la cual el señor Sorrento, uno de mis** consejeros militares**,-subrayo las palabras- se refiere…Athena… será mejor que regreses al santuario. Cuando todo esté listo aquí. Te avisare.

-Entendido Anfi…o prefieres que te llame Kiara.

-Kiara me gusta más…-la joven sonrió.

-Nos veremos entonces…Kiara.-La diosa se retira. Dejando a los generales y a la diosa de los mares calmos solos.

_Biblioteca/Archivo del inframundo._

-Nada… Pareciera que hubieran borrados sus nombres… no hay ningún registro.- Ares cerro el último volumen que correspondía a ese siglo.-Seguramente esta en los libros ausentes…

Se levanto y comenzó a observar el lugar. Se dio cuenta que faltaban muchos volúmenes, bueno no era solamente el siglo IV D.C los que estaban ausentes solamente.

Caminando entre los pasillos de la interminable biblioteca se encontró de nuevo con su guía.

-Necesito que me digas donde están los libros faltantes.

-Me temo que no lo sé…-Dice sumamente tranquilo el rubio…-Cuando aparezcan le avisare…

Ares se retira del inframundo… su objetivo fue frustrado. Tendría que esperar hasta que el maldito libro apareciera.

**Nota:** _¿Que pasara con Afrodita? ¿Y las alianzas? ¿Qué buscaba Ares? ¿Despertaran a Poseidón? ¿Qué paso con el resto de la Orden? ¿Hará su aparición Zeus? ¿Fobos es el único dios que está ayudando en la guerra del lado de Ares? ¿Y Hades y Perséfone?_


	12. De padres y un poco de asesinos

De padres y un poco de asesinos.

Kira de Géminis caminaba por el santuario, sabía que alguien la seguía, pero no le prestó atención. Se detuvo de golpe ¿Que había sido ello? ¿Su hermana? ¿Cómo podía sentir a su hermana estando tan lejos temporalmente? No, no estaba lejos la sentía cerca, muy cerca. ¿Podría ser que su hermana haya llegado al pasado? Una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, su hermana, su amada gemela estaba en ese tiempo también, sentía algo distinto, pero era ella. La sentía en la casa de Géminis. Pasó corriendo frente a los atónitos guerreros de Tauro y Aries.

- Nacerán en Irlanda… si no, los abuelos no nos dejaran respirar… - Escuchó una risa. Esa risa, sentía como el corazón le latía de forma excedida. Era la risa de su madre, entró a la sala de Géminis y hallo a sus tíos, padres de Héctor, no es necesario aclarar, y a su madre.

- Qué extraño verte aquí - Comentó Saga. La joven indicó con la mirada a su madre, que bebía té en ese momento. - Ah….siéntate. -

La joven algo dudosa no sabía qué hacer, hasta que su padre la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia el sillón. Hasta que se dignaba en dejarla de perseguir, Kanon se sentó al lado de su esposa.

- Hola. - Su madre sonrió, como ella recordaba que sonreía.

-Hola… ¿de cuánto estás…? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- De 4 meses, parece de más, según me dicen, porque son gemelas - la joven volvió a sonreír mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- Son mis pequeñas princesas - agregó sin dejar de sonreír. Kira sintió un extraño impulso antes que se diera cuenta estaba acariciando "la pancita".

- Perdone mi atrevimiento... - se apresuró a excusarse - Fue un impulso no volverá a pasar.

- No te preocupes... mucho lo han hecho - su madre volvió a reír. Su tía y tío se miraron, Kanon solamente arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo se van a llamar? - Preguntó curiosa la amazona de liebre. Futura madre de Héctor, Aquiles y Paris.

- Kira y Kiara... Los nombres los elegí yo. Significan...

- Sol y ternura... - Respondió en un susurro Kira de Géminis. Luego de hablar deseó haberse mordido la lengua o directamente nunca haber ido a Géminis.

- No - Kanon le sonrió burlón - Kira es ruso quiere decir "alegre" y Kiara "princesa del mar".

- No… ust - se interrumpe ante la evidente casi metida de pata - …me dijeron que significaba Sol y Ternura. -

- Tiene esos significados… también Kira significa brillante o clarividente. - Le informó Kanon. Su madre se acomodó en el sillón. En ese momento Kira agradeció que su madre fuera ciega, si ella la hubiera visto seguramente le causaría un pico de presión.

- Tienes un ligero acento irlandés - comentó Alice, solo para evitar tensión, que empezaba a sentirla.

- Soy irlandesa - respondió Kira… su padre también se dio cuenta que su esposa empezaba a estar nerviosa. Ante semejante información Saga intercambió una mirada con su hermano. Algo si era seguro… Su hija no sería griega.

_Arena del coliseo._

- Huy, que hábil es tu hija… ya es el quinto que vence. - Comenta Aioros a su hermano Aioria, quien asiente. La información, que había "chicos" del futuro, provoco el deseo de varios de medirse físicamente con ellos. Cáncer y Escorpión, de los cuales se enterando que no eran hermanos realmente, miraban la pelea con muy poco interés. Héctor peleaba con otro rival no muy lejos de ahí, ya llevaba la 8° victoria consecutiva.

- Oye… tú. - Llamó Máscara al albino, que no se dio vuelta. - Oye te estoy hablando… - ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.-OYE RUIN BASTARDO DATE LA MALDITA VUELTA. -

- ¿Qué fue eso que hice tan bien para que me dijeras "ruin"? - El mucho miró sonriente a Máscara. Quien comenzaba a jurar para sus adentros en hacerle la vida imposible al muy "bastardo" cuando lo tuviera que entrenar, si es que él sería su discípulo.

- Déjate de decir idioteces… quiero ver tu nivel niño. -

- No soy ningún niño. - El muchacho burlón le saca la lengua como si fuera un crío cualquiera. Máscara lo atraviesa con la mirada.

-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño y pelea. - "Maldito… te daré una paliza ahora", piensa para sí. Luego de 5 minutos vemos a Ángelo por 13° vez consecutiva contra el suelo. La Escorpión sonríe burlona a esta pelea si le prestaba atención, además de ignorar de forma magistral las preguntas de Milo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste anciano? - Interroga Death Ángel sumamente tranquilo.

- Deja de burlarme muchacho… o juro que lo lamentaras en un futuro… - Gruñe Máscara mientras escupe un poco de sangre, el ultimo gancho izquierdo si había sido efectivo.

- Juro que no lamentarme en un futuro.

- ¿Me haces burla? - Máscara lo atraviesa con la mirada. "Lo matare, aunque sea a traición, lo matare".

- ¿Yo? No, para nada. Solo soy sincero, todo lo que he aplicado lo he aprendido de ti. - Máscara abre bien grandes los ojos y sonríe triunfal.

- Así que serás mi discípulo, esto te lo pienso cobrar niño. - Le dedica una de sus sonrisas del repertorio de psicópata.

- En serio… "¿Qué harás, no darme el biberón cuando tenga hambre?" - Agrega vía cosmos solo para ser oído por Leo, Sagitario y Escorpión lo cual provoca un estallido de risas de los dos últimos y una sonrisa cómplice de la primera.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Indagó Milo. Ser excluido del chisme lo mataba.

- Nada señor Milo… dentro de un par de años entenderán el chiste… - Comentó Cáncer.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios te llamas? - Máscara estaba frustrado sus amenazas no obtenían el efecto esperado.

- Me apodan Death Angel… pero mis amigos me dice Death - El muchacho acompañó su presentación con una elegante reverencia.

- ¿Death Angel? Ángel de la Muerte… - Camus parecía pensar el nombre - No logro encontrar la razón de tu apodo… -

- Sencillo… tiene cara de angelito… - Comentó escorpión - pero es un diablillo. - La chica soltó una risita, que le daba más aire de niña del que por sí ya tenía.

- Claro… dicen que el Ángel de la Muerte tiene una pacífica apariencia, pero oscuras intenciones. - Agregó Mu.

- ¿Quién te puso ese apodo ridículo? - Máscara estaba frustrado, quería tener una victoria por lo menos.

- TÚ. - Le respondieron al unísono los cuatro "viajeros".

- Mejor me callo la boca. Al parecer he cometido muchos errores en el futuro. –Mascara quería matarse. No le salía nada bien.

-Oye ya que él se presento…-Milo sonríe- ¿Nos dirás tu nombre…?

-mmm…No.-dijo la muy tranquila escorpión.

-¿Que te cuesta?-Milo pone su carita de cachorro, con la que suele obtener toda la información que quiere de las chicas.

-Lo mismo que le cuesta a Leo decir el suyo.

-No me metas…-replico la otra mientras se acercaba.-Nunca me preguntaron mi nombre.

-Cierto… sabemos que eres hija de Aioria, pero no sabemos tu nombre. - Aldebarán sonríe-¿Podría decirnos bella señorita su nombre?

-Helena.-La joven lo dice como si nada ¿Qué podría cambiar el hecho que supieran su nombre de pila?

-Bueno solo faltas tú.-Mascara sonríe sádico quería una victoria, aunque sea con la chiquilla de escorpión- Vamos mocosa nada te cuesta decirnos tu nombre.  
Apenas dijo "mocosa" Leo, Sagitario y Cáncer se alejaron de forma prudente. Escorpión se levanta y mira fijamente a Mascara. Se truena las manos y mueve el cuello emitiendo un par de ruiditos.

-Me parece que no tenías que decirle así.- comenta burlón Aioria.

-Esto me va a doler hasta a mi.-Escuchan que comenta Helena de Leo.-Nadie le dice mocosa y zafa del hospital.

-Minimo terapia intensiva.-comenta como si no fuera nada importante Death Angel.

-¿HOSPITAL?-Mascara voltea horrorizado a mirar a los jovenes del futuro ¿Tan mal genio tenia la mocosa?

-ANGELO CUIDADO-Advirtió Afrodita. Cuando su amigo se dio vuelta fue víctima del potente gancho derecho de la amazona escorpión.

-No me vuelvas a decir mocosa… o la próxima vez será la aguja escarlata.-le informa la joven mientras Mascara se reincorpora de su 14° visita al piso.

-Que salvada...pensé que lo mandaba al hospital.-comento Hector.

-¿Tanto te molesta?-pregunta Aioros

-¿Qué edad cree que tengo?-le replica algo mordaz.

-mmm…18…-Ante la mirada de la joven, que carecía de su alegre expresión de hace menos de un minuto, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.- ¿Cuánto tienes….? No pareces de más de 18…

-22.

-¿TIENES 22?-Mu miro a la joven, no fue el único que se quedo con la boca abierta. La chica no parecía tener más 18, bueno Aioros casi le dio 17.

-Bueno…honestamente pareces de menos.-Dita sonríe.- ¿Como haces para parecer de menos?

-¿Tendrá algo que ver lo de comerse 30 manzanas diarias?-comento dubitativo Cáncer. Escorpión soltó una risa jovial.

-Par de payasos. –comento Helena luego de soltar un bufido.

-Tú pareces de 22.-le comento Milo.

-Tengo 26 al igual que Shadow y Héctor.-Informo esta. Gracias a los dioses que Saga no escucho esa información, se moriría sise enteraba que el próximo año seria padre...

-¿Shadow?-Aioros la miro.

-Géminis. Es un apodo irónico.-Le informo Héctor.

-A Kanon le dará un ataque si se entera que apodan Shadow a su hija. –Informo Aldebarán.

-A ella no le molesta, le decimos así porque no es la sombra de nadie.

-No lo es… Eso si le gustara enterarse a Kanon… ¿Espera ella es la primogénita?-Dita miro fijamente a las amazonas y caballeros.

-No. –Respondió de lo más tranquilo Cáncer.-Es la segunda hija.

-¿Y ella como se llama?

-Pues su nombre empieza con K…-responde burlón Héctor. Aunque lo piensa mejor… tal vez ellos no saben que las gemelas tienen nombre con K.

-Te luciste…-le comenta socarrón Mascara- Kanon dijo que ambas tienen las mismas letras en sus nombres.

-Chicos.-Los cuatro jóvenes voltean, Shadow de Géminis les hace un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se acerquen.

-Nos vemos.

_30 minutos después.  
_  
-Oigan-detienen el combate de golpe Milo, todos se detienen, Mu mira a su compañero de entrenamiento. Afrodita le suelta el brazo a Mascara. Aioria detiene el golpe que le hubiere dado la victoria contra su hermano. Aldebarán deja de entrenar con Camus, quien llego luego de que los jóvenes dejaran de entrenar.

-Más vale que la interrupción valga la pena bicho. Estaba por vencer a Aioros.

-Es que ella no nos dijo su nombre.-Más de uno quería matar al bicho. Interrumpir sus combates por semejante idiotez.

-¿Por eso nos interrumpes?-Comenta Aioria molesto.

-Pues piensen…ninguno de los otros tubo problema en decirnos como se llaman y ella no nos ha dicho su nombre…

-Tal vez uno de ustedes será su padre y no quiere que se sepa-Comento tranquilo Camus-le quitaria la gracia saber que seras padre.

-Oye Camus ¿Y si ella resulta ser tu hija…?-Comenta burlón Milo.

_5 minutos después  
_  
-Eso te pasa por molestar a Camus…-Mu estaba con un pico y un martillo picando el ataúd de hielo en el que está encerrado Milo.

_Salón comedor. Casa del patriarca.  
_  
A pesar de todas las preguntas que le hacían ninguno se dignaba a responder.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

-Nada.-Responde Géminis "No hablamos con mentirosos".

-Decidimos guardar silencio ya saben más de lo necesario.-replica cortante Héctor.  
Saga mira a Kanon, ellos sospechaban la razón del silencio.

_-Están enojados-_le transmite Saga a su hermano._  
_

_-Si me di cuenta, vete a saber que chisme les llevo.  
_

_-No creo que sea de las personas que exageran las cosas-_le recrimina Saga_-Fuiste muy duro con ella. Menos mal que Alice ya no estaba.  
_

_-¿Crees que el silencio es culpa mía?  
_

-Saga Kanon les estoy hablando.-Les interrumpe el patriarca.

-Perdón señor. ¿Qué nos decía?-pregunta Saga.

-Que luego quiero hablar con todos ustedes.-Les dice Shion con notoria molestia.

-Oigan hoy estaban de lo más tranquilos y ahora no nos quieren ni dar ni la hora…-Les recrimina Milo a los jóvenes.

-Perdí el apetito. -Escorpion se levanta de la mesa, realiza una respetuosa reverencia ante Athena y el patriarca para luego retirarse. Lo mismo hacen al poco tiempo sus camaradas. Géminis, antes de retirarse, le lanza una mirada muy poco simpática a Shion. Lo que provoca que al pobre patriarca le tiemblen hasta los huesos.

-Se nos viene la noche con los nuevos…-comenta Milo burlon ganandoce que más de la mitad le arroje un trozo de pan.

-_No está enojada con migo… Esta molesta con Shion._-Le informa algo sorprendido Kanon a Saga.

_-Eso parece… están muy molestos con el viejo._

_Jardines de la casa patriarcal._

-Maldito viejo…-Kira se deja caer sobre uno de los bancos.-No sé cómo es que me resistí a no matarlo durante la cena.

-No eres la única que está molesta… Si mintió con respecto a ti, debió a ver mentido con respecto a los padres de todos…-Héctor lo piensa-bueno…no de todos solo con lo tuyo, Miah y Helena.

-Bien merecida se tiene la muerte.-Death lo dijo firme. Solo que no sospecho nunca que los caballeros de bronce estaban escuchando.

-Nadie se merece la muerte Lu-le reprocha Escorpión.

-No me digas Lu. Tal vez tienes razón, pero si mintió con respecto al último deseo del señor Kanon pudo haber mentido con lo demás.

-Cálmense ya-Leo les advierte con la mirada- recuerden que las paredes tienen orejas largas como los lobos.

-¿Pues que va a cambiar? Ninguno de nosotros es el asesino del viejo…-Le recuerda, muy seguro, Héctor.

-Tienes razón, pero igual mantén el pico cerrado. Vamos a dormir…si sigo aquí si seré su asesina.-Geminis se levanta y se dirige hacia las escaleras. Pocos segundos después le siguen sus camaradas, al final, se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes bronce.

_Salón del patriarca._

-Búa asesinado otra vez…-Shion lloraba como Magdalena, Athena le estaba pasando pañuelos descartables para que se limpie.-Por que el destino tiene que ser tan cruel con migo…

-Pues al parecer muy bien las cosas Shion no la vas a ser.-Comenta Dohko, aunque recibe un golpe con Niké. Shion luego de ejecutar el hecho le devuelve el báculo a Athena.-Que no dije nada malo.

-Bueno será el destino Shion… otra vez muere asesinado. Aunque no por mano de mi hermano.-Dice un poco distraído Kanon.

-Calla Kanon…seguro será tu hija la que me mate…-dijo el muy aterrado Shion.

-Señor, el caballero de sagitario dijo que no fue ninguno de ellos… Tal vez conozcan a su asesino porque lo capturaron luego del hecho... ¿Qué tal si les pregunta y evitamos su muerte?-propone Shun.

-NIÑO ERES BRILLANTE.-Shion abraza con fuerza a Shun al que por poco le rompe las costillas.

Gracias por los comentarios.


	13. Hora de alianzas y despertares

_Hora de alianzas y despertares._

_Santuario Marino._

Kiara, actual reencarnación de la diosa de los mares, entro a una de las bóvedas del palacio. Solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba hace tiempo. La vasija donde encerraron el alma de su marido estaba abierta. La diosa sonrió… pobrecito de Poseidón cuando lo agarre, sabía que el sello, había perdido su efecto 2 años después de ser colocado de nuevo. Athena y su tacañería, podría a ver usado uno nuevo. Su marido estaba reencarnado había nacido como fruto del matrimonio entre Julián Solo y una actriz de cine contemporáneo.

-Hay Poseidón… por tu bien no me hayas puesto los de tauro…-Comento para sí misma. Alguien estaba parado detrás de ella. Cuando esa persona coloca su mano en el hombro de ella… pues salió el acto reflejo de torcerle la mono y arrojarlo hacia adelante.

-¿Así es como me das la bienvenida?-Comenta el adolorido joven que fue víctima del acto.-Que buen reflejo Anfi…

-Poseidón.-El joven muy parecido a Julián, de unos 27 o 28 años, se levanta del suelo y se quita un poco el polvo de los pantalones.

-Nunca creí poder verte de nuevo…-El dios se acerca y besa la mano de la joven.-Estas más hermosa que nunca…

-Gracias… Vamos… tienes que conocer a nuestros leales guerreros…-La joven sale de la habitación seguida por la reencarnación de su esposo.

-Por cierto…si no lo sabes me llamo Sebastián…-le informa el sonriente dios mientras se coloca al lado de ella.-Me tienes que poner al tanto de lo que ha pasado.

_Inframundo. Cositos._

-No puedo creer que el señor Hades nos halla mandado hacer esto…-el joven de cabellera plateada y una estrella violeta en la frente realizo una mueca. Ya mucho había tenido con reencarnar para sumarle ahora esto.

-Ya cálmate Thanatos… Los seres humanos son criaturas fascinantes. ¿Ya llegamos no es así Lune?-El espectro asiente. Por suerte había llegado, el dios Hipnos no se quejaba, pero Thantos cubría la cuota por los dos.

-Aquí está la criatura insignificante que tenemos que buscar…-Mascullo Thanatos. Hipnos puso los ojos en blanco su hermano podría ser tan insoportable a veces.

-Thanatos esta joven fue importante para la victoria de Athena en el siglo IV. Además te recuerdo… que fueron "criaturas insignificantes" las que nos vencieron.-El dios se acerca a los restos congelados de la persona en cuestión. Apenas eleva un poco su cosmos para hacerla salir del hielo…- El señor Hades cree que por eso la busca Ares… es la única que no reencarno de esa generación…

-¿Por qué no reencarno al igual que el resto?-Lune buscaba en el libro rojo… No encontraba la respuesta a su duda. Hipnos cubrió con sumo cuidado a la joven con la manta que había traído para ello.

-Aquí está la razón…-El dios descubre un poco la espalda de la joven, la ropa de esta tiene una pequeña cortada por donde tranquilamente pudo haber pasado la punta de una lanza.-El señor Hades no es el único capaz de herir las almas aparentemente.

-Cobarde…-comenta Thanatos-Solo el ataca por la espalda a una mujer…

-"Causa de muerte: Desangramiento por perforación de corazón y pulmón"-Lee Lune.- Le atravesó órganos vitales…

-Llevemos a esta pequeña ante el señor Hades…-Hipnos carga con cuidado a la inconsciente joven- él tiene un plan para la antigua amazona.

_Palacio del terror, Residencia de Ares._

-Muy buen trabajo Fobos…-sonríe despiadadamente- pero ahora no importan ellos. Lo que importa es si los muchachos lograron tomar el santuario de Poseidón ahora que no hay dioses ni guerreros que lo protejan.

-Señor- La puerta se abre y entra un joven, con armadura negra y roja prácticamente hecha añicos-El santuario Marino…Poseidón…-El joven cae muerto antes de terminar.

-Al parecer el santuario de Poseidón esta defendido de alguna forma…-Comenta socarrona Eris.- Para no perder costumbre los humanos fracasando…

-Calla Eris-Le ruge Ares-Sirve para algo y ve averiguar que paso…

-¿Me viste cara de mucama?-Le pregunta burlona-Yo ya te dije quiero el santuario de Athena… Los demás santuarios no me importan…

-Yo solo hago trabajos contigo.

-Ares…ya están peleando a Eris…-Dice una calmada voz, un hombre de aspecto fuerte y rubio, entra a la habitación ignorando al joven muerto.- ¿Pudieron quitarle el santuario a Poseidón?

-Aparentemente no padre…-comenta Ares-Pero se lo quitaremos estos idiotas se abran confiado… Poseidón está sellado y Anfitrite pérdida… no hay nadie para defender o reclamar ese santuario…Debió de haber sido ese inútil de Sorrento de Saren es el único marino que sigio fiel a Poseidón.

-Pues elimínalo no quiero estorbos…mis hermanos deben perder sus fuerzas antes que logren reponerse o despertar.-Ordeno Zeus para luego retirarse de la habitación.

-Eris ve hacer tu trabajo…endúlzale el odio a nuestro padre.-Comento socarrón Ares. La diosa asiente y se retira de la habitación.

-Fobos… necesito que vayas a lo de Apolo y lo convenzas de participar en esta guerra.-Ordeno el dios. Ya había enviado un hombre a hablar con la diosa de la Luna y la respuesta había sido… el cadáver de dicho guerrero. No había sido capaz de acercarse a la diosa rubia, amante de la cacería.

-Hermanita no sabes lo que te espera…Ya verás Athena…

_Santuario de Apolo, Delfos._

-Mi señor, disculpe que le interrumpa.- La musa se arrodilla.

-Dile a Fobos que no pienso ayudar a mi padre en esta locura.- Informa el muy tranquilo dios.

-Sí mi señor...- La joven se retira.

-Dios Apolo necesito saber su respuesta.- Informó la joven morena con el bindi en la frente, su camarada el caballero de Lira asiente.

-¿Artemisa... tú qué opinas? Al igual que yo has reencarnado y hemos vivido como humanos. ¿La humanidad merece conservar a sus protectores?-

-Como has dicho he reencarnado y viví como humana...- Toma la mano del hombre pelirrojo al lado suyo -me han demostrado que la humanidad si vale la pena...- Mira a su hermano. -Yo si ayudaré a mi hermana Athena.-

-Entonces avísenle a mi hermana que le ayudaremos en esta guerra.- Informa el muy calmado dios, para luego beber un sorbo de su té.

-Gracias, dios Apolo...- Los jóvenes realizan una reverencia.

-Paris... si sobrevives a la guerra.- El joven mira al dios -Me gustaría oírte tocar aunque sea una vez.-

Como respuesta el joven sonríe, realiza una reverencia junto a su compañera y se retiran. Los dioses se miran entre ellos, ya han olvidado la última vez que participaron en una guerra seria. Miran al mortal que fue su padre... Touma había sido padre de sus reencarnaciones mortales. El mortal que les demostró que la humanidad si valía la pena, por esa razón Athena siempre la defendía.

-Bueno padre... Es hora de ir a prepararnos para la guerra.- Informó Apolo, Touma les sonrió, sin duda tenía dos buenos hijos.

-Vamos padre... mi más leal guerrero.- La diosa sonríe y se retiran los 3 juntos.

_Habitación alejada, Giudecca._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos; ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía la suavidad de las sabanas en las que estaba envuelta el calor de la habitación. Una habitación de paredes blancas y cortinas verdes... Sentada en una mecedora había una joven castaña y ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles. La muchacha la miró no reconocía a esa joven, tampoco la habitación; no era capaz de saber donde estaba ni como se llamaba. Quiso hablar pero la voz no brotó de sus labios. Sintió como la desesperación se adueñaba de su ser. La joven se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, le quitó los cabellos que le estorbaban la vista.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste.- La joven sonrió -Soy Florencia, reencarnación de la diosa Perséfone.- ¿Perséfone? ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre? -¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?- La joven negó con la cabeza -¿Cuál es tu signo?- La joven volvió a negar

-¿Sabes de dónde vienes?- La chica volvió a negar. -¿A quién sirves?- La joven meditó un poco las cosas...

-Athe... Athena...- Logró articular, Perséfone sonrió, el tiempo y el castigo de Cocytos habían hecho que olvidara datos importantes como quién era y de donde venía, pero no había amedrentado su lealtad hacia su diosa.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la diosa, la muchacha asiente -Te llamas Vica de Acuario, naciste en Rusia a principios del siglo IV después de Cristo en tiempo humano. Serviste a Athena hasta tu muerte- la joven asiente eso lo sabía, aunque no recordaba por qué -MI esposo el dios Hades...- La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -Mandó a revivirte... quiere que pelees en la guerra que se aproxima.

-Yo no serviré a su esposo. No traicionaré a Athena.

-No me malinterpretes.- La diosa sonríe de forma bondadosa -No es una guerra contra Athena, nosotros estamos aliados con ella... Mi esposo quiere que me protejas. De esa forma no le eres desleal a Athena ni sirves a mi esposo... Podrás pelear en nombre de todo lo que una vez defendiste... Sólo que portarás una de las armaduras de mis guardianes...- La joven lo medita un poco...

-Necesito pensarlo...

-Si quieres luego cuando tengas más fuerza iremos ante Athena, pero irás como una de mis guardianes. Si quieres su aprobación, ve ya con la armadura que yo te otorgaré.

-¿Por qué hacen esto...?

-Ares quería, aparentemente: corromper tu alma, revivirte y hacer que le sirvas.- La chica mira fríamente a la diosa. Esa mirada típica de los acuarianos... Fría como el hielo... -Supongo que eso es un "No serviré a Ares nunca".

-Prefiero seguir muerta que servirle a Ares...- La diosa de la primavera sonríe.

-Vica...- La mujer toma su mano entre las suya. -Tienes mi palabra de diosa que cuando todo esto termine, si ya no quieres estar con migo, puedes irte...- La diosa la mira a los ojos enternecidamente. -Espero que podamos volver a ser amigas como lo fuimos a hace miles de años... -La ex amazona sonríe.

-Claro que sí... Dasha...- La joven abraza a la otra... acababa de recordar a la diosa, como su antigua amiga de la infancia.

-Te acordaste de mi nombre...- la diosa le devuelve el tierno abrazo -Cuando te vi entrar con las almas al Inframundo sentí que mi corazón se encogió- Las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos tanto tiempo separadas para volverte a ver en tu hora de la muerte.-

-Ya nada me separa de ti Dasha… Te defenderé... Pero primero...- La muchacha le sonríe. -Quisiera saber que tengo el consentimiento de Athena.

-Claro que sí. Ahora descansa.- La diosa sonríe, sale de la habitación y se dirige a hablar con su esposo.

_Despacho de Hades._

-Amor- La diosa reencarnada entra y se encuentra con los otros tres dioses, su esposo y los consejeros de este, sentados en el escritorio -Vica ya ha despertado, pero está algo débil.

-¿Colaborará?- Pregunta secamente el señor del Inframundo.

-Sí, pero quiere el consentimiento de Athena.- Respondió la muy tranquila diosa, mientras Thanatos hacia una mueca y Hades e Hipnos asentían.

-Sin duda es una persona de confiar...- Comentó el dios del sueño. -Si no te respondía algo por el estilo, desconfiaría de ella.

-Admito que fue una buena idea revivirla Perséfone...- El dios miró la carpeta con hojas amarillentas -Su historia militar es muy interesante...

-Señor Hades, con respecto al mensajero de Athena...- comenzó Hipnos.

-Dile que le informe a mi sobrina que cuente con nuestro apoyo en esta guerra...- Respondió el dios tranquilamente. -Perséfone, con ella tienes a tus cuatro guardianes elementales... Por favor avísame cuando estén listas, te pediré que no participes en esta guerra a menos que sea muy necesaria tu participación.- El dios la observó, sus ojos lo decían todo, "NO QUIERO PERDERTE".

-No te preocupes por ello Hades, aunque no lo creas sé cuidarme...- la diosa sonríe y se retira. Tiene que reunir a sus tres escoltas, que sí están en condiciones para portar la armadura.

-Encontré la causa de muerte de ella...- Informa Hades, luego que su esposa se retira, mira a sus consejeros. -Fue un sacrificio estratégico.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Thanatos.

-Cuando ese humano, Manigoldo, destruyó tu contenedor sacrificando su vida, fue una muerte estratégica- El dios cierra los ojos. -Lo que ella hizo fue fingir estar inconsciente, al portar máscara, Ares no se dio cuenta que aún estaba despierta, aprovechando su momento de "debilidad" el muy cretino aprovechó para atravesarle la lanza ya que estaba en el suelo...

-Boca abajo... la herida fue hecha por la espalda según vimos...- agregó el dios del sueño. El otro asiente.

-Exacto. Cuando el cretino quiso avanzar... ella se levantó y lanzó una de sus técnicas: Lanza de Hielo de Loto Blanco, técnica que perfeccionó y enseñó a sus discípulos.- Agregó el dios. -A tan corta distancia le fue imposible no acertar en su objetivo. Hirió a Ares y le dejo la victoria servida en bandeja de plata a mi sobrina, que lo remato con una de sus técnicas.

-Mmm... Ya veo.- Thanatos pareció pensarlo -Algunas basuras humanas son muy listas.- Los otros dioses lo miraron, por lo menos reconoció que fue muy listo -Pero un sacrificio tonto.- Y se acabaron los elogios. -Fingir para poder acercarte a tu oponente y dañarlo... me imagino que ese arrogante no portaba su armadura ¿No?

-Estás en lo cierto... Por eso el daño fue mayor.- Informó Hades.

-Una buena elección de Perséfone pedir que la revivamos...- comenta muy descuidado el dios rubio con la estrella en la frente -Nos será de mucha ayuda una mente estratégica más.- Los dioses sonríen, si iban a tener una ex amazona entre ellos, le iban a sacar toda la información que podría ser útil para enfrentar a Ares.

Nota: ¿En que momento reencarnaron estos dioses? ¿Como reaccionara Athena ante la noticia que una antigua amazona servira a la diosa de la primavera? ¿Que paso en el santuario de Poseidon? ¿En que momento Touma fue padre de los dioses de la Luna y el Sol?

Nota2: ¿Por qué los nombres?

_Vica_

Significado: Ángel Victorioso.

Dícese de una leyenda, de una pareja de panaderos y su pequeña hija de 5 años, eran perseguidos por el ejército de Mefistófeles. Esta niña pasó a la historia por la defensa de sus padres y su aldea. La pequeña niña, fue apreciada en su aldea por su carisma y valentía al enfrentar al ejército en una cruzada, ganándola gracias a su inteligencia, pero desgraciadamente ella perdió la vida después y en su aldea se le reconoció como un ángel victorioso, pues gracias a ella vencieron al ejército de Mefistófeles.

_Dasha_

Dasha es un nombre para niña de origen ruso, derivado del griego Dorothy que significa "regalo de Dios".


	14. Bellos actos

**_Bellos actos_**

_Hospital de Thüringen, Alemania._

-Sólo un poco más, dale más que ya viene…- Le alienta el médico a la mujer. La joven hace lo que se le indica y poco después se escucha el llanto de su bebé. La mujer siente que las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, nunca creyó que escuchar un llanto la hiciera sentir tan feliz, sentía que le corazón desbordaba de alegría.

-Ya está mami, ya nació, tiene una niña preciosa. Espere que la limpiemos y se la entregamos…- Le informa la enfermera. La mujer no ve la hora de tener a su niña en brazos… Su esposo entra a la sala y la besa tiernamente. Poco después la enfermera le entrega a la niña.

-¡Qué preciosa niña tenemos…!- Dice el hombre desbordante en lágrimas. Su esposa asiente… Su Pandora era una niña hermosa con su piel suave y blanca como la porcelana y sus delicados cabellos negros sobre su cabecita. Sus padres sonrieron al unísono. Ella era su niña preciosa y esperaban que no fuera la única…

_Santuario de Athena, dos días después._

-¿Alguno vio a los "viajeros"?- Preguntó Afrodita. Desde el incidente de la otra noche, estos los habían evitado de una forma magistral… Solo Aioria había visto de lejos a su hija. Por lo cual indicaba que seguían en el Santuario.

-No.- Le respondió su amigo, sentado a su izquierda mientras desayunaba, en el comedor del santuario. –Son muy hábiles no les he visto en estos dos días. Al parecer hablaban en serio con lo de no decirnos nada.

-Alguien aquí sí tiene palabra…- Masculló por lo bajo Dohko.

-Yo sigo con la intriga de saber si esa chica es mi discípula…- Milo suspiró. Se había quedado con las ganas, con Camus (obligado por él) la estuvieron buscando sin éxito.

-Pues pregúntale porque ahí entra…- Le informó Mu por lo bajo. Todos voltean y efectivamente, la joven entra al salón comedor y se dirige hacia la cocina. Para luego salir haciendo malabares con cinco manzanas. Todos se miran, cinco manzanas cinco viajeros… Sólo tenían que seguirle. La joven ni se molestó en saludarlos.

-Oye, de donde yo vengo se saluda…- Le ladra Máscara.

-De donde yo vengo no se habla con farsantes…- Le responde secamente y algo, aparentemente, dolida. Para luego salir.

-¿Farsantes?- Afrodita repite la palabra… -Me parece que algo pasa aquí… algo muy serio.-

-Pues yo la sigo… a mí nadie me llama farsante.- Máscara sale detrás de la joven… y los otros por mera curiosidad le siguen.

_Ruinas alejadas, Santuario de Athena._

Los caballeros se sintieron algo desilusionados al descubrir que las cinco manzanas eran para la misma persona, la chica parecía algo triste. Algunas manzanas las hacia girar entre su manos antes de morderlas. Estaban por ir a hablar con ella cuando Death Angel se apareció.

-La tristeza no va contigo.- El muchacho se sentó junto a la joven, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el con un gesto fraternal de protección. -¿Qué le sucede a perso il mio piccolo angelo? (A mi angelito extraviado)

-Hace tanto que no me llaman así…- dijo la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. -No recuerdo la última vez que él me llamo así…

-Creo que fue cuando le preguntaste que haría si tú te casaras.- La chica lo pensó un momento y luego rió.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?- Pregunto algo jovial, pero aún algo notoriamente triste.

-Cómo olvidarlo… "El día que tú te cases primero moleré a golpes al desgraciado que me robe a mi angelito perdido… y luego te llevaré orgulloso al altar…"- Ambos jóvenes ríen. -Para él eras su hija. Jamás dudes del cariño que te tenían nuestros padres.- La abrazó cariñosamente.

-No es que dudes de ellos… Dudo… de…

-La razón por la que te adoptaron…- El muchacho la mira seriamente. -Adoptar a una niña que tenía menos de un año y medio no creo que sea una idea tomada a la ligera. ¿Te acuerdas lo que él te dijo cuándo le preguntaste?- La joven bajo la mirada…

-Cuando te vi… en brazos de Athena mientras nos informaba que tu padre estaba desaparecido…- la joven paro en ese momento… -me di cuenta lo que eras, por qué razón tu padre te tenía con tanto cuidado, eras un pobre angelito que estaba a punto de ser enviado al orfanato en Japón. No pude imaginarme que ese pobre angelito que contemplaban mis ojos fuera encerrado en ese lugar-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -por eso me ofrecí a cuidarte, ser tu guardián hasta que tu padre apareciera. El tiempo pasó y le pedí permiso a Athena para que fueras mi hija legalmente. Te tengo el mismo amor y cariño que a mis propios hijos. Para mí eres una hija más… Jamás pienses lo contrario- La joven comenzó a llorar, mientras su hermano la abraza fuertemente mientras también lloraba.

No eran los únicos que lloraban, varios caballeros lloraban también. Por eso no sabían de quien era hija ella. Por qué el la consideraba su hermana… estaban juntos desde niños, quien quiera que fuera el caballero que la adopto se ganó el respeto de toda la orden dorada.

_Casa de Escorpio, media hora después._

-Por eso son tan unidos…- Afrodita se estaba secando las lágrimas. –Pobre niña…

-¿Quién la habrá adoptado?- Preguntó Aioria, que tenía a Marín sentada sobre sus piernas, secándose las lágrimas. -Él lo dijo, sólo tenía un año y medio…- Miró al guardián de Escorpio.-Dudo que la hayas adoptado tú… Pues ese chico no se parece en nada a ti. Sin ofender.- Milo asiente, él sospechaba, tristemente, lo mismo. Ese acto lleno de amor y bondad que representa darle una familia a un pequeño que no tiene. No había sido hecho por él, aunque por dentro sí lo deseaba.

-Su padre desaparecido…- Murmuró Kanon los demás lo miraron -No dijo nada de su madre…- Observó a sus camaradas. -Sólo hay una razón para la que manden a un orfanato…

-Es huérfana de madre…- Concluyó su hermano. Marín en un acto reflejo, inconsciente, se llevó la mano al vientre… -Pobre niña… Realmente me destrozo el corazón verlos ahí… Llorando.

-¿Se podrá evitar?- Todos miraron al dueño de la voz. Dohko miraba tranquilamente por una de las ventanas. -Podemos evitar que esa niña se quede sin familia…

-La pregunta sería- Le corrigió Camus -¿Estaríamos en lo correcto evitando que ella se quede sin familia?

Todos miraron al 11° caballero, trágicamente, tenía razón. ¿Quién garantizaba que sus padres biológicos fueran la mejor opción para la joven? Tal vez ella estaba mejor así… Teniendo un hermano y dos padres que la habían dado una casa a falta de una propia.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Leo y Sagitario…- Comentó Dohko.

-¿Por qué preguntarle a ese par?- Cuestionó secamente Mascara, el tema de la joven, no le agradaba, chocaba con su forma de ser. En realidad se había sentido tocado por las tiernas palabras... y eso le aterraba, a su parecer estaba perdiendo su férreo carácter.

-Porque ahí vienen…- Informó el antiguo maestro de Libra. Los demás se acercaron a la ventana, efectivamente ese par venia caminando y él parecía llevar algo en brazos. Salieron al corredor esperándolos interceptarlos ahí.

-…lo dudo, el tuerto ya estaba cuando nosotros éramos pequeños.- Les llegó un fragmento de la conversación.

-Si me acuerdo que Angelo nos decía… "se dejan de armar escándalo o les mando al tuerto para que les muerda…"- Escucharon la risa del joven, pero no de ella. -Cuando el tuerto nunca mordió a nadie… Esperemos que Athena se lo quede… o sino nadie se comerá el coliflor por nosotros- Esto último fue acompañado por una risa de los dos.

-¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?- Dohko le salió al encuentro, detrás suyo aparecieron los demás caballeros, incluyendo Marín, observaron que lo que Héctor llevaba en brazos era un cachorro envuelto en trapo.

-Ya les dijimos que no les diremos nada del futuro.- Le respondió calmadamente el joven mientras continuaban caminando.

-Ya sabemos lo de Escorpio.- Informó Afrodita, esperando sacarle información al par… cosa que logró.

-¿Ya saben que Miah es hija de…?- Preguntó Héctor mientras se daba vuelta sorprendido.

-HÉCTOR…- Le rugió su compañera, de no ser que el otro tenía al perro en brazos, más que seguro la joven lo estrangulaba.

-Miah… con que así se llama- Exclamó algo sorprendido Afrodita… -No sabemos de quien es hija… Solo sabemos que ella fue adoptada por el padre de Cáncer.

-Pues confórmense con esa información porque no tendrán más…- La joven tomó a su amigo del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras de ahí.

-Qué carácter…- Le comentó Máscara a su camarada. -Digna hija tuya Marín.- La amazona intenta hacer un movimiento para pegarle al caballero, pero su novio le detiene.

-Marín, en tu estado no es prudente… Déjame a mí. Plasma Relámpago.- El ataque estampó a Máscara contra uno de los muros de la casa de Escorpio. -Ya está… tú no te malgaste con ese inútil.

-Aioria…Yo sólo estaba halagando el carácter decidido que heredó tu hija…- dice con cara de niño bueno el cuarto guardián. Marín lo mira… y prefiere callar antes que responderle al caballero socarrón.

_Santuario de Poseidón._

-Vaya, Athena tenía razón…- Comentó la joven mientras observaba la vasija vacía. Tenía que verificar que Poseidón se haya liberado por sí solo o sino liberarlo. Según órdenes de la Athena de su época. Helena también tenía una misión, no sabía cuál era. Sólo sabía que la tenía, pero no le importaba. Cada quien con sus deberes, el suyo ya estaba. Verificar que Poseidón se haya liberado. Aunque no entendía la razón de Athena de ocultarles ese hecho… Hace un par de semanas (en su tiempo) estaba segura que Poseidón estaba sellado. -Bueno de vuelta al Santuario, no vaya a ser que sospechen algo raro. Ya tuve mucho con que creyeran hace unos años que yo fui la asesina de Shion. A pesar que estaba en la Isla Kanon, entrenado, cuando eso pasó.-

_Villa Rodorio._

Lucían como buen hermano mayor, luego de levantarle el ánimo a su hermana. Se la llevo a pasear a Rodorio. En ese momento estaban en un café.

-¿Mejor…?

-Sí, ya estoy calmada… me había olvidado de sus palabras.- Informó la joven mientras comía una porción de torta de chocolate.

-No vuelvas a olvidar cuanto es lo que él te quería, porque te mato.- Le dijo el otro juguetón. La joven sonrió, regalándole esa sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquier hombre que la viera. -No sonrías así… que me haces arrepentir de ser tu hermano.- La chica se rió.

-Lu tú y tus ocurrencias.

-Es que yo soy así… único.- Ambos estallan en risas… -Bueno cuando termines de comer nos vamos…

-¿Con qué vas a pagar?- La joven lo mira… ella no tenía plata. Su hermano le tiende una billetera negra de cuero, donde estaba la foto de… CAMUS. -¿Tú robas a propósito o eres cleptómano?– Le dice en tono cómplice.

-Me es más fácil robar una billetera que andar pagando de mi bolsillo.- Le responde en el mismo tono. -No te preocupes, a tu padrino no le va a molestar…

Al rato los jóvenes luego de gastarle todo el efectivo a Camus, porque la cafetería no era del todo económica. Se retiran.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Milo… ¿Viste mi billetera?- Le pregunta el dueño de casa.

-No amor… fíjate en tus pantalones o en la mesa de luz…- Le responde haciendo una muy mala imitación de voz de mujer.

-Ay, calla Milo…- le dice su amigo con fastidio.

-Me pregunto, ¿de quién serán "hijos"?- Comenta Milo, más para sí que para su amigo.

-Yo por un momento pensé que él era hijo de Máscara… Pero luego de las palabras que dijo Miah… Lo dudo.- Comentó el acuariano…- (Nota: Camus, la paternidad cambia a un hombre xD)

-¿Te imaginas a Máscara diciendo esas palabras a una niña…?- Ambos estallan en risas, era algo imposible para ellos. -No fuiste el único…- Milo se seca las lágrimas que se le escaparon con la risa -Tiene varios gestos de Máscara… Pero sospecho que se le "pegaron" porque él fue su maestro.-

-No lo decía por los gestos…-Informó Camus, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual. Su amigo lo mira -Lo decía por los ojos de él… y la mirada que tiene a veces. Cuando Ángelo era pequeño tenía la misma mirada. Te acuerdas…-

-¿Te refieres a la época anterior a la de disecar a las ratas del Santuario?- Su amigo asiente. -No me había fijado en eso… Pero dudo que sea hijo de Ángelo… Él no podría haber hecho semejante acto de bondad y amor, y mucho menos tener un hijo que sea tan bueno.-

Su amigo asiente dándole la razón… era 1 a 10 que Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer haya sido dueño de ese bello acto y esas palabras.


	15. VALOR

_Verdad, Astucia, Lealtad, Orgullo y Rebeldía. (V.A.L.O.R.)_

-Hermes…-llamo Zeus. El dios del comercio, los heraldos, los ladrones y demás apareció de inmediato. El dios de cabello y ojos verdes se presenta vestido con una túnica y sus sandalias aladas.

-Me llamaba señor Zeus…-dice en un tono muy raro en él. Muy formal y completamente vacío de afecto y su habitual tono jovial.

-Si Hermes… queremos que robes todo lo que Athena tenga referente a mí y si tiene planos de sus futuros movimientos también…-Informa Ares de lo más tranquilo. El dios peli verde lo mira fijamente.

-Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con el mono.-Le responde secamente Hermes.

-Ares está autorizado por papa para mandarte Hermes…-dice la sonriente Eris.

-Qué tal si te callas la boca encantadora de serpientes…-le replica el dios mientras comienza a marcharse.-le harías un bien al olimpo y al mundo en sí.

Cuando pone la mano en el picaporte, la lanza de Ares se clava en la puerta. El dios del comercio se da vuelta mientras eleva su propio cosmos. Hace milenios que no pelea, pero la condición física siempre la tuvo. Solo que no esperaba encontrarse con su madrastra y su padre mirándole fijamente.

-Hermes has lo que Ares te ordena…-dice secamente la diosa del matrimonio.

-No… yo seré muchas cosas… Pero jamás le robaría a mi hermana para satisfacer los deseos egoístas y sanguinarios de ellos dos.-Refiriéndose a Eris y Ares.-A parte… prefiero ser desterrado del Olimpo que someterme a la merced de los corruptos.

-Te la das de buen samaritano cuando fuiste tú el que se robó un ganado cuando era un recién nacido…-se ríe Eris.

-Hermes no puedes negarte a una orden mía…-le recordó Zeus.

-Pues me revelo a tu servicio… Jamás te serviré mientras escuches las palabras de esas culebras que te rodean…-EL dios del comercio lo miro fieramente. Jamás perdía la calma, pero estaba que desbordaba de la impotencia contenida. Era un prisionero más… No podía ir a ningún lado sin ser vigilado por alguien ya era el colmo.- ¿O acaso me encerraras como encerraron a Hestia? ¿O me harán desaparecer como a Deméter?

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto el sorprendido Zeus.

-Ven amor… tu sabes que Hermes es el dios de las mentiras. Y con tal de desobedecerte será capaz de decir las mayores calumnias- La diosa del matrimonio se lleva a Zeus dejando al dios del comercio solo con los tenebrosas deidades de la discordia y la guerra sangrienta.

-Que mal niño eres Hermes…Andar diciendo cosas que no debes…-Eris comenzó acercársele lo mismo que Ares.-Fobos paralízalo…-El dios del terror se apareció detrás de Hermes sujetándolo con fuerza y privándole de sus movimientos.-Le iras a hacerle compañía a ese par de viejas… Ares, será mejor que vallas con Fobos, no vaya a ser que se escape y abra de más la boca.-decía esto mientras colocaba un brazalete mágico para anular los poderes del dios del comercio.

Los dioses se desaparecen con el pobre Hermes. Que quiso defender lo que creía justo, Eris se dirigió al cuarto de Zeus. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con el señor de los cielos.

_Fuera de la habitación…_

Iris y su acompañante estaban preocupadas acababan de escuchar todo. Esos tres… estaban manipulando al dios Zeus. Miro a su compañera y comenzaron a irse, rogando no ser descubiertas.

-Apresúrate Iris… si nos descubren estamos perdidas… -las jóvenes abandonaron el templo de Zeus en el Olimpo. Salieron con dirección al antiguo templo de Eros en Atenas.

_Templo de Eros._

-Sígueme…lo perderemos aquí.-La joven tomo de la mano a la diosa del arcoíris.-Jamás podrá seguirnos aquí…-Entraron a la sala de la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto la joven diosa, de alas doradas, mientras miraba preocupada a la joven de armadura blanca-Nos están siguiendo y tú nos encierras en la biblioteca.-La joven heraldo la mira y pone los ojos en blanco mientras le tiende la mano.-Para que… quieres que te de la mano.

-Solo dame la mano…-Dice la joven. Apenas la diosa toca la mano de la joven ambas desaparecen en un destello rojo y blanco. La puerta se abre de golpe dejando paso a Deimos. Quien busca con la mirada a sus dos perseguidas

-¿Dónde están…?-Dice el sonriente y macabro dios del terror.-Donde están… las dulces mensajeras… Aparezcan ahora y posiblemente te perdone la vida mortal.

Solo da un par de pasos antes que la puerta detrás de él se cierre. Las jóvenes trabaron la puerta y la sellaron con el cosmos de Iris. Ambas apresuran a huir de ahí.

-Que buena jugada…-le comenta Iris a su compañera…-Ahora si a donde teníamos que ir…

Ambas despliegan sus alas y vuelan velozmente hacia su verdadero objetivo.

_Templo de Hefesto, Isla egea, Lemnos_

-Hefesto…-la diosa entro escoltada por la joven. Estaban completamente agotadas por la velocidad que habían volado. Los dioses Hefesto, Eros, Anteros y Dionisio salieron primero, seguidos de las diosas Afrodita, Psique (diosa del alma), Hedone (diosa del placer) y las hijas de Hefesto: Eukleia (diosa de la buena reputación y la gloria), Eupheme (diosa del correcto discurso), Euthenia (diosa de la prosperidad y la plenitud) Philophrosyne (diosa de la amabilidad y la bienvenida)

-Niñas que les ha pasado…-La diosa Philophrosyne se les acerco trayendo una jarra de agua…-Mejor beban…

-No es mejor que entremos… tenemos que contarles algo muy importante…-dijo la joven de armadura blanca.

-¿Que sucedió Francesca…? Te mande al Olimpo a traer el abrigo de Psique y vuelves con las manos vacías y completamente aterrada.-El dios mira preocupado a su heraldo y mensajera…-Mejor pasen… como está el "clima"… no es prudente que nos vean a todos juntos…-Dice a pesar que el día este completamente soleado. Los dioses entran, lo mismo que la mensajera completamente alterada.

_Sala del templo._

-¿COMO OSARON HACERLE ESO A HERMES?-Rugió Hefesto. No podía creer lo que la diosa del arcoíris y la mensajera de Eros les contaban. Incluso Afrodita estaba anonadada.-Como se atrevieron…

-No lo sé Hefesto… pero ese par y seguramente, perdóname por lo que diré, tu madre están metidos. También dijeron algo de Hestia y Deméter… ese trio está seguramente deseando quedarse con todo el Olimpo… Ellos tres no fueron los primero. Hace unas semanas mi esposo Céfiro desapareció… se lo dije a Hermes y el prometió ayudarme. Y ahora se lo llevaron…-La diosa rompió a llorar.

-Calma Iris…- Philophrosyne se sienta junto a ella y comienza a consolarla…

-Mi señor-El dios Eros miro a la joven.-Dejamos encerrado a Deimos en la biblioteca de su templo…-El dios la miro abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¡Mis libros de Danielle Steel!- Grito la diosa Afrodita.-Pobre de Deimos si los destruye.

-Afro… tenemos mejores cosas de las que preocuparte…-le dice Hefesto.

-Déjenme aclararles una cosa que a varios se les pasa por alto-La diosa sonrió aunque no con maldad-Solo Eros y yo tenemos armas… Y podría ser que Hefesto podría forjarse alguna para el…si no lo hiso ya en sus ratos de aburrimiento.

-Tienes razón…-Dionisio le miro.-Pero… una lanza y un arco, en caso que se quieran defenderse, no les será de mucha ayuda… Yo emborrache al que mandaron por mí. Hera se enteró que le dije que planeaban a Apolo.-Los dioses y la mortal presentes miraron a Dionisio que bebía de una petaca.

-¿Te quisieron secuestrar…? y no dijiste nada-Anteros lo miro sorprendido.-Pero por que no nos dijiste tal vez ahora Hermes estaría libre…

-¿Tengo que decirles que pasa con mi vida?-El dios bebió otro trago. Más de uno se vio tentado de pegarle al dios.

-¿El dios Apolo lo sabe?-Dijo la joven.

-Sí, el me advirtió…-dijo el dios de la juerga. Los demás suspiraron, bueno Apolo estaba al tanto.

-Bueno pero a lo importante…-Dijo Hefesto.- Si esos locos vienen por nosotros… yo los pienso echar a patadas de mi casa.

-Que haremos, nada nos garantiza nuestra libertad.-Comento Afrodita.

-¿Tu preocupada?- Eupheme la observo.

-Mira… no sabes las cosas que te enteras…-La diosa se mira las uñas.- Cuando se trata de ambiciones: Ares no tiene límites y ni escrúpulos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-Anteros cerro los ojos. Una ninfa entro a la habitación.

-Mis señores…-la joven hace una reverencia ante las divinidades- Un caballero de Athena solicita audiencia con usted señor Hefesto.

-Esperen aquí.-Hefesto se dirige a su despacho encontrándose al caballero de Capricornio. Quien realiza una respetuosa reverencia ante el dios. El dios le indica que se siente y le pide que le informe la razón de su visita.

-Espero que comprenda la razón de mi diosa.-dice el calmado caballero.

-La entiendo más de lo que te imaginas-El dios se acaricia la barba…-me parece bastante lógico su pedido muy propio de mi hermana. Una mujer muy estratégica…-El dios deja de acariciar su barba, se levanta toma un libro y lo revisa. Benjamín de Capricornio le observa atentamente. Poco después el dios se acerca a una estantería llena de pergaminos y toma 6 de estos.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad… pero ¿que son esos pergaminos?

-Los diseños de las armaduras de Ares, Hera, Eris, Zeus, Deimos y Fobos…-dice el calmado dios.-Ellos son, tengo entendido, los responsables de la guerra. De nada le sirve a Athena tener los datos de una armadura si son 6 los dioses…

-Gracias dios Hefesto-El muchacho le sonríe al dios mientras toma los pergaminos que este le tendio.-Nos será de mucha ayuda…

-No muchacho…-El dios sonrió-ustedes serán de mucha ayuda. Infórmale a Athena que Hermes esta cautivo y privado de sus poderes por orden de Ares.-El caballero abrió de forma excedida los ojos.-Dile Athena que el olimpo esta corrupto.

-Si señor así lo hare.-El joven realiza una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Espera… Tengo una idea para que esos papeles lleguen a salvo.

_30 minutos después._

-No hay forma que se rompa…-El dios le tiende un estuche porta planos cilíndrico al caballero. Quien se lo cuelga al hombro.-Los papeles estarán seguros ahí. Todo lo demás depende de que tu lleges a tu objetivo.

-Gracias dios Hefesto, no se preocupe los planos de las armaduras de los dioses estarán a salvo…-el joven realiza una reverencia y se retira.-Cuando Athena termine con ellos se los devolveremos.

_Caminos secundarios hacia el santuario._

-Ah este paso llegare antes del atardecer…-el caballero corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.-Ya te quiero ver Ares cuando sepamos los puntos débiles de tu armadura.

No termino de decir eso cuando un ataque causó un derrumbe que bloqueo su camino. En menos de un par de segundos aparecieron sus contrincantes, guerreros revestidos en armaduras negras y rojas. Que sonreían burlones.

-Nosotros pensamos todo lo contrario Capricornio…-Dijo quien parecía ser el jefe del grupo-Danos esos planos y te perdonaremos la vida…

-Ustedes deben ser caballeros sangrientos por el estilo de sus armaduras.-comento muy calmo el caballero.-Realmente no tengo intención de pelear con ustedes… por favor retírense…

-Siempre con tus palabras tan patéticas… Mátenlo.-Ordeno. Apenas sus compañeros dieron un par de pasos cuando sus armaduras quedaron hechas añicos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que no fueron capaces de advertir de ello.-Que esperan mátenlo…

Con o sin armadura los guerreros se lanzaron en contra del caballero, pero cayeron muertos sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

-No me gusta pelear… pero si otra opción no me dejan lo hare…-comento el calmado joven. El único vivo, el jefe del escuadrón salió huyendo del combate. Del cual no formo activamente parte.-Algunos dan tanta pena.

El caballero continúo su camino hacia el santuario… Llego al tiempo determinado por el mismo, antes del atardecer.

_Salón del patriarca._

-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hicieron.-Saga miro atentamente al caballero y a su compañera momentánea.

-Sé que no tengo ni voz ni voto en este santuario pero permítale explicarle…-dijo la joven.-La idea de enviar al caballero de Capricornio con un señuelo fue del dios Hefesto. Ellos creyeron que el llevaba los planos y no me siguieron cuando abandone el templo del dios.

-Los planos están intactos… aunque fue arriesgado el objetivo fue cumplido Saga.-le comento Athena.-Gracias por tu ayuda…

-Me llamo Francesca de Cardenal, soy un heraldo mensajero del dios Eros-informo la joven.

-En resumida una de los guerreros de Eros… menuda forma de llamarlos.-comento Aldebarán. La joven sonrió como simple respuesta.

-Diosa Athena hay algo que debe saber…-comenzó Benjamín de capricornio.

_Jardín de invierno de Perséfone, Inframundo._

-Mal no te queda…-comento la jovial diosa a su nueva guerrea y amiga.

-No es que me quede mal, la siento extraña.-le respondió la joven revestida con una armadura de un inmaculado color blanco y detalles en oro. La armadura cubría todo su cuerpo: Las perneras largas protegían hasta los muslos. Cuatro partes de la armadura(algo separadas entre si para permitir la movilidad) a la altura de la cintura, simulan ser una especie de falda cubriendo los laterales, la zona frontal y trasera del cuerpo, alargándose hasta las perneras. Debajo de esta sale una de falda dorada corta del mismo largo que los protectores, ocultando el pantalón que la joven lleva debajo. Los guanteletes protegen todo el puño, todo el brazo y un poco más del codo. Con pequeños relieves en dorado que podrían ser tomados como la representación del viento aunque en algunas zonas parecen formar hojas. El peto cubre el torso completo y posee un par de delicados detalles. Las hombreras abarcan todo el hombro. El casco es más parecido a una diadema, completamente blanco cuando se lo pone ocasiona que el flequillo le oculte los ojos. A pesar que la descripción pareciera darle un aspecto de armatoste sumándole las dos bellas alas que salían de su espalda. La armadura poseía un aspecto frágil y le otorgaba una completa libertad de movimientos a su portadora aparte de defenderla.

-Toma… como mi guardiana del elemento aire tienes que llevar esto.-Le tendió una lanza blanca que poseía un delicado decorado que simulaba ser una enredadera subiendo por ella hasta la filosa punta. La joven la tomo y acaricio el relieve. Cuando Perséfone la llevo para que viera su armadura, jamás pensó en como seria llevarla puesta. Deliberó que sería un insulto hacer que ese bello ángel que sujetaba la lanza se desarmara para protegerla. Pero ahora ella era el ángel, sentía la calidez de la armadura como si fuera una segunda piel. Se acercó a la fuente y se miró en el reflejo. Ahora era una de las guardianas de la primavera…

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a ella… Pero primero quiero aliviar a mi conciencia… quiero hablar con Athena.

-Lo haremos, pero primero conoce a tus camaradas…-La diosa la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia el otro extremo del inmenso jardín.


	16. Corazones rotos

_Corazones rotos._

_Casa de Virgo_

Un día después de lo acontecido con la amazona Miah de escorpión. Los caballeros trataban de volver a sus labores habituales. Toda la jornada se había llevado a cabo con suma calma, solo había habido un pequeño incidente, Héctor le había fracturado el tobillo a su colega Death Angel y no había nadie con cosmos sanador cerca… Por lo cual este último pasó toda la jornada en la enfermería. Shaka, algo cansado de meditar, considero esa fresca tarde como el momento ideal para darse un baño. Luego de ducharse se dispuso a desenredar su cabello. No le fue posible sus bellos risos rubios estaban pegados entre sí. Solo había una explicación para ello: pegamento en el shampoo o en el acondicionador. Comenzaba desesperase ¿Quién pudo ser el macabro caballero que le jugo esa cruel broma?

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga llevaba tres largas horas en el baño. Se sentía sumamente relajado. El día había sido muy agotador y tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Decidió salir de la ducha, se cubrió con una bata y tomo una toalla con la que cubrió su largo y enredado cabello. Cuando quiso desenredarlo estuvo el problema… y para ahórrame, letras y esfuerzo, solo diré que no fue el único, junto con Shaka, que se encontró un componente extraño en sus cosméticos de baño.

_Salón Patriarcal una hora más tarde._

-Patriarca Shion mira como tengo el cabello-se lamentó Shura, su cabello poseía una curiosa tonalidad rosa chicle mezclada con su color natural.-Exijo que encuentre al culpable.

-Miren como me dejaron el pelo…Parezco una Barbie mal teñida…-se quejó Mascara con el pelo azul y rubio. Varios caballeros de diversas elites se quejaban todos habían aparecido con el cabello mal teñido o con los mechones pegados.

-Cálmense todos.-Pidió Shion, estaban realmente molestos todos. Inclusive Héctor y Helena quienes también fueron víctimas de la cruel broma. Solo que Héctor, a diferencia de su camarada; se terminó cortando el cabello, luego de darse por vencido, en la batalla para quitarse el pegamento. Por lo cual ahora se tenía una versión de Saga con el pelo corto y mal no le quedaba. Helena estaba molesta, solo sus ojos delataban su ira contenida, por causa de hallarse con el pelo todo pegajoso.

-Shion tiene que hacer algo… El culpable por esta atrocidad tiene que pagar.-Informo Afrodita con el pelo teñido ligeramente de negro.

-Bueno comenzaremos a investigar… Averiguare quien fue el que jugo esta cruel broma.

_10 horas después._

-Y ese fue el último caballero-dijo por fin Shion. Había interrogado a todos los caballeros y amazonas a su cargo.

-Todavía te hace falta interrogar a cinco…-Dohko sonrió…-ellos también son caballeros y amazonas… y tranquilamente pudieron haber sido los responsables… Bueno no creo que hayan sido Héctor y Helena… jamás se harían echo eso a si mismos…

-Pues que vengan los tres faltantes…-Pidio Shion. Los dorados afectados y los no afectados entraron para saber qué resultados se habían obtenido. Nulos hasta el momento. La primera en llegar fue Shadow de Géminis. Los caballeros y el patriarca pensaron aprovechar la situación y sacarles información con respecto al futuro…

-¿Nombre?-Pidió el patriarca como si fuera la pregunta más natural de la simple rutina.

-Shadow de Géminis.

-Tu nombre, no tu apodo.-le exigió Shion.

-Shadow.-Le volvió a decir la chica de forma cortante. El patriarca miro a los caballeros al no obtener ayuda prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Sabes algo de lo acontecido recientemente?

-Sí,-los guerreros la miraron esperanzados.-Que yo no fui.-Los caballeros realizaron muecas.-Es una broma muy infantil para mi gusto…

-Creo que mejor cortamos aquí el interrogatorio.-Sugirió Saga.

-Espera…-Solicitó Shion era ahora o nunca.-Cuando me mataron ¿Dónde estabas?

-Entrenando en la Isla Kanon por orden suya.-Se explicó la joven, para luego retirarse.

-En otras palabras no estaba en el Santuario.-Kanon sonrió su hija le acababa de sacar un peso de encima. El siguiente en entrar fue Héctor.

-Cómo eres víctima de la jugarreta… supongo que es inútil preguntarte con respecto a ella…-Dijo Shion.-Por lo cual te preguntare otra cosa. ¿Dónde estabas el día que me mataron en tu tiempo?

-En el cine con…-Miro de reojo a un caballero. No quería morir tan joven.-Estaba con una amiga en el cine.

-Supongo que el padre de esa amiga está aquí…-El futuro caballero asiente…-Pues retírate antes que se avive…-Dohko le sonríe y el joven abandona la sala. La siguiente en entrar es Helena.

-¿Dónde estabas el día que me mataron?-Pregunto directamente.

-¿No se supone que preguntaría por la broma de la ducha?-Luego de estar 4 horas tratando su pelo con agua caliente la joven había logrado sacarse el pegamento.

-Eres una víctima,-trato de justificarse Shion- por lo tanto responde lo que te pregunte.

-Estaba en el cine mirando "Noches de terror"-Informo la joven para luego retirase (sin permiso) con paso firme.

-AH LOS VOY A MATAR SI ME ENTERO QUE SE ESTUBIERON BESANDO…-Rugió Aioria. Los demás se miraron muy temprano para celos paternos. Quien entra ya con el tobillo sano es Death Angel. Quien con tan buena cuartada fue imposible cargarle algún muerto…

-Una pregunta más…-Shion tomo aire.- ¿Dónde estabas cuando me mataron?

-En el Santuario.-Shion abrió bien grande los ojos uno si estaba.

-¿Me puedes decir quien estaba también?

-Todos menos: las Géminis, Leo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario.-Claro lo que Shion no sabía era que las casas que si estaban ocupadas, eran las que aun conservaban a su antiguo guardián o tenían a su guardián ya asignado.

-Sabes dónde estaban Géminis, Leo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario.-El joven asiente.

-Spirit en Irlanda; Shadow en Isla Kanon; creo que Leo y Sagitario se fueron al cine-lo medito un momento y continuo- Acuario en Siberia.

-¿Tu dónde estabas…?

-Estaba aguantando la varicela…-el joven rio con notorias ganas.-Cuando lo mataron estaba con casi 40° -se puso serio-por eso no pude sentir la variante de su cosmos, lo siento.

-Gracias…-Shion sonrio. Tenía un dato importante… Cáncer padecía varicela cuando lo mataron solo tendría que estar atento a ese hecho.- ¿Qué edad tenías para esa época…?

-Pues.-el muchacho comenzó a contar con los dedos.-como mucho 10 años… ya tenía la armadura para ese entonces… de eso estoy seguro.

-Eras caballero a los diez años…-Mascara lo miro extasiado. Si ese era su discípulo, pues empezaba a sentirse orgulloso de él.

-Pues soy uno de los "cinco prodigios", en otras palabras obtuve la armadura antes de los 8.-el muchacho sonrió-Por lo tanto entréname como los dioses mandan…-El muchacho comenzó a irse.

-¿Los otros cuatro también son prodigios…?-pregunto Camus.

-Solo Shadow y mi hermana… Helena y Héctor obtuvieron sus armaduras a los 10 y 11 años-el muchacho se retiró.

-Mi sucesora obtuvo la armadura a antes de los 8-comento Milo sorprendido… En ese momento Miah entraba al salón.

-Buenas… ya les aviso que yo no fui estuve todo el día con mi hermano.-Los demás asintieron, lo mismo había dicho el joven.

-Miah te molesta que te haga unas preguntas con respecto al futuro…-la joven negó con la cabeza…-Pues bueno para empezar ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Tenemos entendido que eres huérfana…supongo que te gustaría verlos…

-Ya lo hice… y prefiero guardar el secreto… Aunque eso puede significarle la muerte a ella.-agrego en vos baja, pero los caballeros le escucharon.

-¿Cómo murió tu madre? Ya que no quieres decirnos… solo dinos como muere.-La joven lo miro con una expresión dolida. Shion se arrepintió de preguntar apenas vio esos ojos.

-Mi cumpleaños es el día de su defunción.-Informo en un tono seco. Eso solo significaba una cosa… muerte durante el parto.-La habían atacado y quedo gravemente herida los médicos le dieron la opción de salvarla a ella o a mí y decidió que yo era más importante.-La joven baja la mirada. Solo le llevo unos segundos a los caballeros darse cuenta, que la joven se creía culpable por la muerte de su progenitora.

-Lo lamento…-Dijo Shion realmente se lamentaba por preguntar.-¿Y tu padre?

-Desaparecido durante una misión cuando tenía un año y medio.-informo la joven…

-¿Dónde estabas cuando fallecí?

-Cáncer me había contagiado la varicela y estaba en cama.-informo la joven prodigio según la información otorgada por Death Angel.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando te cedi mi puesto?-pregunto Milo.

-Tenia 7 y medio, tú no fuiste mi maestro… Desapareciste cuando tenía un año y medio… luego de dejarme a cargo de Camus…-La joven sale de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más. Milo sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba "Desapareciste cuando tenía un año y medio… luego de dejarme a cargo de Camus…" sentía que la conciencia se le escapaba las palabras rebotaban en su mente "Mi cumpleaños es el día de su defunción" "opción de salvarla a ella o a mí y decidió que yo era más importante" no sabe en qué momento perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en si todos, inclusive Athena, lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Ella es mi hija?-pregunto directamente a la diosa, quien muy lentamente asiente-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?-Milo se levantó y observo colérico a la diosa.-POR QUE NO ME DIJO QUE ESCORPION ERA MI HIJA SI LO SABIA…

-Milo de escorpión compórtate.-le ordeno el patriarca.

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME CON LO QUE ME ACABO DE ENTERAR…-Las lágrimas de ira y dolor abandonaban sus ojos.- MI ESPOSA ESTARA MUERTA Y MI HIJA NO ME CONCOCERA… COMO QUIERE QUE ESTE CALMADO LUEGO DE SABER ESO

-Puede calmarse sabiendo que su hija estará en buenas manos.-Los caballeros levantaron la vista y se hallaron con la amazona de Géminis, con su armadura, observando la escena desde una de las galerías superiores.-Y qué no ser por el deseo de encontrarlo… Miah no hubiera despertado su cosmos tan temprano al igual que otros...

-¿De qué hablas?-Shion la miro.

-Miah no es la única que se quedó sin padre…-La joven los miro fijamente.- somos varios lo que pasamos por lo mismo…hay veces que es necesaria la oscuridad para llegar a la luz…-La joven paso detrás de una columna, pero no volvió a ser vista. Sin duda utilizo la otra dimensión.

Los caballeros se quedaron razonando esa nueva información. Necesarias las tragedias para la futura generación. Milo fue el primero en irse, necesitaba pensar. Athena le siguió, no esperaba que le digieran ese turbante información. Se acostó en su cama al igual que Milo necesitaba pensar.


	17. El saber y el silencio

El saber y el silencio.

Enio reía con ganas luego de escuchar el relato de Deimos, de cómo es que la diosa del arco iris y una simple mortal, le habían visto la cara de tonto y escapado delante de sus narices. Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, vestida con su armadura de color rojo sangre, no dejaba de reírse del frustrado dios. La "hermana" de Ares, diosa de la guerra también, junto con Eris eran sin duda dos de las diosas más peligrosas aliadas al temible señor de la guerra.

-Ya deja de reírte tía… no es gracioso.-Le reprocho Deimos. Ya bastante dolido en su orgullo.-Padre has que se calle.

-Deimos… tienes que admitir que es gracioso que una diosa y una MORTAL… Te hayan visto la cara de tonto.-Le respondió su padre, quien no reía dado que comprendía la gravedad de la situación, al igual que Enio solo que esta se lo tomaba más a la ligera.

-Ares, Enio y Eris-Les llamo la atención Hera, Fobos estaba callado- La situación es seria… Esas dos pueden hablar de más.

-Hera te recuerdo que fue tu idea la de secuestrar al esposo de Iris.-Dice la diosa de la guerra tranquilamente.- Si tú no te metías con el esposo de ella. Nada estaría pasando ahora. Además… que puede hacer esa heraldo contra nosotros. Sus flechas no nos afectan.

-Para no perder costumbre de ustedes…-comento Hera molesta.-Esa mortal es pariente directa de un caballero dorado.-Enio la miro era claro que lo sabía cómo, también se entendía por su expresión que Ares no.-Si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada.

-Perdona o gran Hera… Pero si no me equivoco la última vez que nos vimos, antes de esta grata reunión.-dijo la diosa fríamente.-Me dijiste que me dedique a ser una mugrosa asesina y le deje los asuntos importantes a ti y tu marido.

-Si eso es lo que eres una asesina intento de dio…-Hera se calló cuando una daga paso a centímetros de su cabeza, clavándose en la pared.

-Hera permíteme recordarte que yo no soy cualquier diosa. A diferencia tuya, y una notoria diferencia, señora del MATRIMONIO HERRADO.-comento sonriente-YO si soy una diosa de origen guerrero.-La diosa se acercó y destrabo la daga para volverla a guardar.-Yo soy la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la violencia… pero también me llaman la destructora de ciudades.

-Me estas amenazando.-Hera la miro con furia, Fobos hizo haden de parar a las dos diosas pero con una mirada Ares le instigo a quedarse donde estaba.

-No, Hera te estoy recordando que es muy distinto.-Esta volvió a sentarse en su lugar.-Hazte un favor… no me dirijas la palabra y ni me nombres a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.-Hera la miro, pero no dijo nada. Enio estaba con su armadura y todas sus armas y ella solo estaba vestida con una túnica.

-¿Ya terminaste madre de provocar a Enio?-dijo Ares…-Sigamos entonces. ¿Qué haremos con la heraldo?

-Matarla.-dijo Hera fríamente.

-Si claro maten a un ser que se supone no se debe matar.-Enio se rió.-Hera los heraldos son los únicos que no deben ser atacados en combate.

-¿Que propones Enio?-Dijo Ares ignorando a su madre.

-Atraparla… Los heraldos son los únicos que no deben ser asesinados en combate no importa de quien sean.-comento la diosa como si nada.-Y ya que nos llevamos a uno, mejor dejar sin armada a Eros.

-¿Que hay con los guerreros de Eros?-Le pregunto Hera, pero Enio no le respondió…

-Enio-le llamo Ares- ¿Que sucede con los guerreros de Eros?

-Son los mejores arqueros junto con los de Apolo y Artemisa. Además debemos tener en cuenta, que el chistosito de Eros le dio la habilidad a sus mensajeros de que todo aquel que quiera agredirles pierda gran cantidad de sus fuerzas. Para que no puedan robarles las flechas.

-¿Eros hizo eso? Ares no puedes hacer lo mismo…-Pregunto Hera esperanzada a su hijo. Quien negó con la cabeza. Tampoco estaba enterado de ese detallito.

-Pues dado que ninguno sabía…-la diosa se dirige hacia la puerta.- Me hare cargo del asunto.-Sale de la habitación.

-¿Por qué le pediste ayuda a ella?-Le interrogo Hera a su hijo.

-Porque ella me será de mucha ayuda.-"Además tengo pensado hacerla mi esposa cuando te destrone a ti y a Zeus", agrego para sí.-es una diosa muy astuta cuando se trata de la guerra.

-Te conviene que no nos traicione Ares… o tu pagaras las consecuencias.-la diosa se retira.

La diosa del matrimonio se retiró de la habitación dejando a solas a su hijo y nietos. Cuando Ares estuvo seguro que su madre no estaba cerca para escuchar.

-Busque a los hijos de Eris… quiero hablar con ellos.-El dios se incorporó. Su armadura color bronce libero un ligero destello.-Sera mejor que le hagan una visita a nuestros invitados en las prisiones… Asegúrense que su hospedaje sea el apropiado.

-Si padre-dijeron los dos al unísono.

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿Te tendrás que quedar aquí…?-El joven coloco una manta sobre los hombros de la chica. Esta se dio vuelta encontrándose con el caballero de capricornio.-Perdona si te asuste… es que estas sin la armadura y está comenzando hacer frio… y en las escaleras… hace más frio.

-Gracias…

-Benjamín de Capricornio.-El joven se presentó realizando una reverencia.

-Bonito nombre…-La joven se acomodó la frazada…-¿Qué haces por aquí despierto te hacía en tu casa como los demás caballeros?

-El patriarca me mando a llamar…-Este se sentó junto a la heraldo.- ¿Tu armadura?

-Athena me pidió que la deje dentro del templo ya que vine de incognito…-la joven le miro…-Me preocupa mis señores y mis amigos… Deimos me vio de eso estoy segura…

-No te preocupes no le pasara nada…-trata de calmarla el sonriente Benjamin.

-que no me preocupe… ¿Acaso no me oíste cuando dije que varios dioses menores han desaparecido? Incluso-la chica tomo un poco de aire- esto no le dije a Athena, Ares y Zeus están buscando a la diosa Nike…

-Eso es imposible… Nike es el báculo de Athena…-le intento calmar el joven.

-Nike reencarna siempre ente los humanos, el báculo solo la representa.-Informo la joven, lo que ocasionó que el joven le mirara sorprendido.

-Athena…

-Sabe que el báculo no es realmente la diosa Nike, solo tiene una gran porción del cosmos de ella…pero al igual que todos los demás dioses, ignora donde está la diosa reencarnada. Nike se cansó que la utilicen y decidió hace mucho tiempo, según me dijo el señor Eros,-Para y toma aire- decidió vivir como mortal y compartir sus poderes con ellos. Llevando la justicia, la victoria y la suerte a ellos.

-Tenemos que decirle a Athena-El caballero se levanta y mira fijamente a la joven.-Si Ares o Zeus atrapan a Nike nos será muy difícil ganarles…

-Benjamín…-La joven lo mira.-Nike es una diosa imposible de capturar por una razón. Y por la misma mi señor no se molestó en decirle al resto cuando se enteró.

-¿Cuál?-Este le miro.

-Es la diosa de la victoria y la suerte… nadie la puede atrapar…-La joven sonríe, pero al ver que Benjamín no afloja su expresión se incorpora.-Vamos a decirle a Athena si eso te calma.

Los jóvenes ingresan al salón del trono para informarle al patriarca.

_Isla Hawaianas._

-Listo termine en esta isla…-el joven se coloca el arco al hombro y comienza a volar tranquilamente hacia la próxima isla. Le encantaba cuando le tocaban enamorados de las islas Hawaianas, dado que él era de ahí. Jean de Canario, sin darse cuenta se puso a cantar… Sus amigos le bromeaban llamándole "el heraldo cantor"… Tan distraído estaba que no vino venir el ataque… que lo hiso estrellarse contra la tierra… aunque no tan fuerte como su enemigo esperaba.

-Qué demonios…-el heraldo se incorporó velozmente tratando de hallar a su agresor. Lo primero que se le ocurrió es quitarse el carcaj, lleno de flechas, y enviarlo con un destello al templo de su señor Eros. Eso era lo más valioso que llevaba consigo. Estaba atento había descubierto a su agresor entre los árboles en frente suyo, no sospechaba que este no había venido solo. Por lo cual una red cayó encima suyo para privarle los movimientos.

-¿Que sucede…? Soy un heraldo del dios Eros… se supone que no pueden atacarme ni tomar prisionero…-Tal vez los agresores no sabían de ese detalle. Porque se supone que ellos tenían libre tránsito entre los territorios de todos los dioses del mundo. Según un acuerdo echo por el dios Eros y los demás dioses.

-Sabemos quién eres Jean de Canario…-dijo el agresor más cercano…-Te vienes con nosotros…-Tomo la red…y desaparecieron.

_Celdas, Palacio del terror._

-Adentro muchacho…-Arrojaron al heraldo dentro de la celda. El joven no entendía nada que sucedía esos dos habían roto dos de las reglas más importantes: Atacar y tomar prisionero a un heraldo.

Se retiraron… El joven miro las paredes de gris piedra.

-Ojala mi señor haya oído mi advertencia por cosmos.-dijo para sí.

-Uno nuevo…-Escucho la voz de una mujer. En la celda de enfrente una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años o menos, la pobre estaba muy demacrada por el encierro, le miro. Sus ojos tenían esa mirada firme de los guerreros.

-Disculpe… señora. Me puede decir donde estoy.-pregunto algo sorprendido Jean, pero sin olvidar sus modales.

-Estas en el Palacio del terror, la morada de Ares.-Dijo esta mientras se apoyaba en las rejas de su celda.

-¿Ares? Pero él sabe que no puede atacar a los heraldos…-El muchacho estaba estupefacto.

-¿Heraldos?-La mujer de cabellera marrón rojiza más roja, que marrón, le miro.- ¿A quién le sirves?

-Al dios Eros, soy Jean de Canario.

-Mi nombre es Marín de Águila soy, bueno, era una amazona de la elite de plata de Athena.

-Eres una de las amazonas desaparecidas…-el muchacho abrió los ojos. La desaparición de los caballeros y amazonas de Athena era una noticia que aun hacía eco en los pasillos de varios templos.

-¿Que ha pasado en el santuario…? ¿Sabes si la orden dorada está completa?

-El santuario no es mi lugar de trabajo… y por lo que tengo entendido si la orden dorada está completa…-le informo el joven, lo cual hizo que Marín sonriera y volviera a su lugar. Volviera a sentarse en la oscuridad de su celda. El joven hizo lo mismo, ya se había acabado la charla.

¿Cómo era que el dios Ares le había tomado prisionero…? ¿Desde cuando Ares atacaba a los heraldos de Eros? Trataría de pensar y hallar la respuesta.

_Salón del trono, Santuario submarino._

Kristen de Sirena entro en la habitación de los tronos. Desde el intento de las tropas de Ares en apoderarse del santuario ella y sus camaradas, también Poseidón, le habían profesado un altísimo respeto a la diosa Anfitrite. Dado que había sido ella sola quien repelió el ataque. Por qué no quería alerta a los enemigos de la presencia de Poseidón y los generales.

-Mis señores…-La joven se arrodillo.-Les traigo el informe de las últimas dos horas.-El dios le realiza un gesto para que continúe.-Un soldado se enfrentó a un merodeador de Ares… Lo mato. Como ordeno la señora, no debemos dejar que sepan que estamos aquí.

-No aun…-dijo la diosa calmadamente.-Gracias Kristen… Puedes retirarte, será mejor que descanses un poco. Si te llegamos a necesitar te avisaremos…-La diosa le sonríe y la joven se retira.

-Cuando piensas decirles de tu pequeño don robado…-comenta Poseidón mientras le sonríe a su esposa, que al igual que él, porta su armadura.

-No es robado… yo no sabía que sería nieta de Casandra…-Respondió esta como si nada.-Tampoco suponía que heredaría ese don. Por lo menos, no cargo con su castigo.

-Tienes mucha razón… Eh Anfitrite…-el dios sonrió pícaro- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Enamórame primero…-La diosa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomo el pomo y la abrió justo del otro lado estaban los generales de Saren y Dragón Marino.

-Pero si tengo un cuerpo joven… ni que estuviera en el cuerpo de Julián…-el dios se dio cuenta de la presencia de los generales- Eh hola muchachos.-ambos jóvenes estaban rojos por la vergüenza… no esperaban hallarse con esa escena.

-Pasen chicos…-Ambos no teniendo otra opción ingresan a la habitación.-En que podemos ayudarles…

-_No finjas Anfi que seguramente lo sabes…_-dice el dios por cosmos.- ¿Que necesitan chicos?

_-Te dije que me llames Kiara no Anfi…_-le reprocha la diosa.-_Hoy duermes de nuevo en el sillón del living._

-OYE QUE ES MI CASA TAMBIEN NO PUEDES HACERME DORMIR SIEMPRE EN EL SILLON.-Se queja el dios olvidando completamente a sus generales. Que comenzaban a sentirse abochornados por la escena que presenciaban. Nikolay de Saren y su hermano Nikolaos de Dragón Marino no sabían si retirase o quedarse…

-A que venían chicos…

-Ah cierto mi señora…- Nikolay coloco una de las rodillas contra el mármol, junto con su hermano, ante los dioses como muestra de respeto.- Uno de los marina nos informaron de movimientos sospechosos en la zona este del santuario.

-Kristen y su equipo ya se encargaron de ello. Les informaron tarde.-Dijo la diosa.-Pero si quieren revisar para estar tranquilos… háganlo.

-Gracias mi señora.-A veces me asusta con eso de saber lo que voy a decir…, piensa para sí.

-No te preocupes Nikolay no eres el primero ni el ultimo que se asusta…-dijo la diosa sonriente luego de ver su pensamiento.

-Disculpe mi señora no volverá a pasar…- Nikolaos le hace un gesto a su hermano y se retiran. A pesar que el cielo fuera el océano Nikolaos sabia donde estaban las constelación, aunque que no las veía.

_Patio del santuario submarino._

-Anfitrite a veces da miedo…con eso de saber lo que vamos a decir y pensamos…-Dijo el menor de los hermanos…

-Lay… no te preocupes… Además nos dijo que le llamemos Kiara no Anfitrite…-le dijo Nikolaos.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Nikolay miro a su hermano…-Al parecer la señorita Kiara se la va hacer difícil al señor Poseidón…-soltó una pequeña risita.

-Te recuerdo que son nuestros dioses… por lo tanto hay que tenerles respeto… Aunque fuera de ello… si da risa…-Los hermanos se separaron tomando cada uno dirección a su respectivo pilar.

Nota: Datos útiles.

_Heraldos:_

(Solo me importa una parte de este fragmento es donde se justifica lo dicho por Enio)

Las funciones de los heraldos eran muchas. **Podían entrar en las ciudades sitiadas o mezclarse en medio de los combates, sin que nadie se atreviese a herirles**. Convocaban las asambleas de los jefes o generales, imponían silencio a la multitud antes que hablaran los reyes para que se oyeran sus discursos y les presentaban el cetro antes que principiasen sus arengas. Los heraldos eran los que llevaban sus órdenes y muchas veces sus ejecutores, llamando a aquellos a quienes los príncipes deseaban ver o hablar.

Enio (o Belone en la mitología romana) era la diosa de la guerra, según algunos historiadores Belone era esposa de Marte (Ares) incluso era más popular que él entre los romanos. Enio para los griegos era la diosa de la violencia y el derramamiento de la sangre.


	18. Bromas y verdades

_Bromas y verdades._

_Casa de Aries._

Mu volvía de entrenar a Kiki que caminaba, algo dolido, detrás de él. Este pequeño monstruo, perdón, aprendiz preadolescente se había distraído mirando a una amiguita durante el entrenamiento y ahora pagaba las consecuencias…

-Maestro Mu…-Le llamo-Me puede dar un poco de agua…

-Si Kiki… Claro.-Mu entro tranquilamente a la casa ignorando el fino, pero resistente, filamento transparente que se encontraba a la altura de sus rodillas. Por lo cual cuando lo toco la trampa instalada en el umbral esta se activó y un balde lleno de tempera roja, diluida, le cayó encima empapándolo por completo y a la ves salpicando a Kiki que venía detrás de él.

-Gua… que buena trampa-Elogio Kiki, ante la mirada de su maestro. Decidió que era mejor guardar los comentarios.

-Ag… quien habrá sido el payaso…-Mu miro la conexión del hilo. Tenía que admitirlo era una trampa sencilla e ingeniosa. Ningún dorado se esperaría una trampa así en su propia casa.

-Tú también…-escucho una jovial voz Aldebarán se acercaba con todo el cuerpo cubierto de azul.- ¿También la cuerda a la altura de las rodillas?

-Si… ¿Tienes idea quien fue?-Mu lo miro algo impaciente.

-No, pero ahora que recuerdo… Shadow de Géminis me dijo que mirara por donde caminaba.-El caballero ríe-No lo entendí en ese momento… ahora si-comenzó a reír solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Ella debe saber quién fue el dueño de la broma…-Respondió Mu.-Vamos a buscarla…

-Mu… yo que tu primero me limpio…-Mu lo medito un poco y entro a la zona privada.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Cuidado que la trampa esta activada…-Escucharon la voz de la joven, desde una zona de sombras, dentro del templo. Caballeros y aprendiz miraron atentamente el fino hilo para luego pasar por encima con cuidado.

-¿Quién hiso el chiste…?-Pregunto Mu.

-No sé... solo sé que se repite el mismo truco en todas las casas…Algunas las tienen incluso en la salida.-Informo la joven, sentada en las sombras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Kiki la miro curioso-¿Viste todas las trampas?

-Una pregunta a la vez maestro Kiki….-dijo esta tranquilamente, por lo cual Aldebarán y Mu, más Mu que el taurino, abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada.-Soy clarividente… puedo ver lo que va a suceder y eh visto a muchos teñidos de diversos colores… Milo terminara amarillo y rosa.-la joven soltó una risita.

-¿En realidad puedes ver el futuro?-Aldebarán se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas como indiecito. La joven lo miro y asiente.

-Si… y si quieres una prueba… Mu dirá: "Eso es imposible, ningún mortal puede predecir el futuro"-Al oír las palabras que tenía pensado decir Mu se quedó boquiabierto.

-Realmente puedes ver el futuro…-Mu también se sentó frente a la joven, Kiki imito a su maestro.

-Sí, y les pediré que no lo divulguen… Se supone que lo saben solamente los miembros de la orden dorada.-la joven cerro los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que otros sepan de tu don?-Pregunto el curioso Kiki.

-Ya estas empezando a sonar como el Kiki que conozco…-la joven sonrió sin abrir los ojos.-Te responderé tu pregunta y la de los maestros.-Los caballeros se miraron aún no habían formulado ninguna- Kiki ver lo que va a pasar no es un don es un castigo… La vida no es vida si sabes todo lo que va a pasar. Aldebarán…-Esta abre los ojos y le mira.- A mí me hubiera gustado al sorprenderme realmente por las sorpresas… no es divertido cuando sabes que sucederá. Y no Mu… no vi como era que mataban al patriarca, mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa… Por eso no lo vi.

-Je… sabias que íbamos a preguntar.-Dijo sonriente Aldebarán…- ¿Nos estabas esperando?

-Sí y no-La joven sonríe.-Si los estaba esperando Mu… pero no me puse aquí por pura coincidencia…

-¿Entonces…?-Kiki la miro. La joven les hiso gesto de que se den vuelta así lo hicieron. Se tenía una muy buena vista desde esa posición de la entrada de Géminis.

-No se querrán perder esto…-Dijo la joven sonriente. Pocos minutos después Shura entraba a Géminis, ignorando el peligro, activo la trampa. Termino cubierto de un saludable color verde manzana. Profirió varios insultos en español y Mu agradeció que Kiki no hablara ese idioma. La verdad que ver a Shura en ese estado era causante de risotadas. Los cuatro terminaron riéndose del pobre Shura. Quien los fulmino con la mirada.

-No están medios grandecitos para hacer estas bromas…-Les ladro.

-Nosotros no fuimos…Solo vimos la trampa y decidimos ver quién era el primero en caer en ella…-Informo la sonriente Shadow.-Si no nos apuramos nos perderemos a Shaka cubierto de pintura negra…-Kiki miro a su maestro… Su sonrisa lo decía todo, quería ver ese momento.

-¿Shaka?-Shura le miro feo.-Estas segura que no tienes nada que ver.

-Segura, vi las trampas… por eso no me cayeron encima.-Dijo la sonriente joven, que tomaba a Kiki de la mano y empezaba a salir de ahí…-Cuidado cuando salgan el humorista puso pintura gris diluida sobre la salida.

Los caballeros le siguieron prestaron atención y vieron el finísimo hilo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a Virgo. Justo en el momento en que Shaka salía para recibirlos…

-Shaka cuidado…-quiso advertirle Mu. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El balde con pintura negra le cayó encima dejando al santo rubio negro como el carbón.

-QUE DEMONIOS… POR BUDA QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO…

-Ninguno de nosotros por que acabamos de llegar…-le dijo tranquilamente la joven.

-Tú sabes quién coloco las trampas…-Le dijo cortante Shura.-Dilo de una vez.

-No sé quién coloco las trampas solo sé que casi termino verde…-la joven le miró fijamente decía la verdad. Mu y Aldebarán prefirieron guardar el secreto de la joven. Ya lo informarían más adelante.-Es pintura al agua… según parece solo tírense un balde de agua limpia y sale.

-Quien pudo ser el chistoso…-Comenzó a decir Shaka…-Seguramente fue Milo.

-Milo no fue… él no se dejaría afectar por su propio juego…-comento Aldebarán.

-¿Entonces?-comento Shura.

-Entonces a darse un baño que están todos pintados…-Shadow les sonrió…-Cuidado con la entrada y salida de Capricornio… Hay una trampa en cada puerta según vi.

-¿Por qué no la desactivaste?

-Mucho trabajo….-informo la joven. Como si nada. Kiki comenzó a reírse. Era mucho trabajo subir hasta Capricornio. Ella lo había visto de otra forma.

_Esa misma tarde. Recinto del patriarca._

-Van dos días seguidos de bromas…esta vez ni Athena se salvó…-se quejó Shura. La diosa estaba cubierta de pintura blanca y les exigía a los responsables darse a conocer. La primera y única interrogada fue Shadow que aseguro su absoluta inocencia y resultaba algo difícil desmentirla.

-Supongamos que te cresemos cuando dices que viste las trampas en algunas casas…-comento Shion la situación ya comenzaba a desesperarle.- ¿Por qué no las desactivaste o advertiste de ella?

-Por que salirse de la rutina no siempre es malo.-comento esta…-en mi tiempo es común estas bromas… agradezcan que no les pusieron pica pica en la armadura y miel en los cascos…-dijo esta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Estás diciendo que estas bromas son comunes en tu tiempo?-Milo le miró fijamente, antes de subir se había bañado, quedar de dos colores que no combinaban esta fuera de sus límites de paciencia.

-No comunes, pero si algo habituales. Solo que nunca atrapamos al dúo macana con las manos en la masa.-informo esta tranquilamente.-Lo intentaron Athena y los dos patriarca nunca se les pudo probar nada en su contra

-¿Quiénes son el dúo macana?-pregunto Shaka.

-Pues… quienes crees que pueden ser, Helena es muy callada y seria y Héctor no tiene la mente tan retorcida.

-Escorpio y.-dijo secamente Shaka.

-Cáncer…-concluyo Camus.

-Si logran un día probar algo, de todas las que se mandaron, desde que llegaron al santuario se merecen un premio…-dijo la joven burlona.

-¿Son muy bromistas?-pregunto Shion.

-Sí, con Helena y Héctor estamos seguros que la broma de ayer la hicieron ellos. No sería la primera vez que tienen una cuartada por demás creíble.

-Me cuesta creerlo… de tan juicioso que parecía Cáncer…-comento Dohko.-me decepciona.

-Cáncer es mucho más listo de lo que ustedes creen…-las joven le miro- es el más inteligente de la orden, y eso que mí me consideran lista…

-¿Cáncer el más listo…?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, tiene el don de la sabiduría… y sabe cómo aprovecharlo. Habla 10 idiomas distintos y es un excelente estratega… Tiene cara de niño bueno, pero es un peligro,-la joven les mira fijamente- no es malo, pero cuando se aburre hay que estar atento a sus acciones. Bien dicen que de tal palo esta la astilla.

-¿Quién es el padre de cáncer?-pregunta Afrodita

-Pensé que ya lo sabían…-la joven comienza a irse antes de abrir la puerta se detiene-es el señor Ángelo.-Se retira dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿ANGELO…?-Todos miraron a Mascara quien estaba boquiabierto también, si Mascara era el padre de Death Ángel… eso quería decir una cosa.

-Tu adoptaste a Miah…-Milo lo miro estupefacto…-Tu eres el caballero que cuidara y criara a mi hija como si fuera suya.


	19. Entre la luz y la oscuridad

_Entre la luz y la oscuridad_

Enio estaba sentada en su despacho, en su "pequeño" templo en el Olimpo. Aun revestida con su armadura color rojo sangre, miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines lleno de flores de diversas tonalidades rojas. Miro su diario, lo que había leído chocaba bastante con su memoria. Ahora que lo pensaba, Eris había estado merodeando por su templo un par de días antes que Ares se apareciera para hacerle la propuesta de derrocar a sus tíos y hermanastra. No le llamaría la atención que esa diosa, que solo sabía ocasionar problemas, estuviera metida con su decisión de ayudar a Ares fuera afirmativa. Cuando estaba escrito con su propio puño y letra que jamás ayudaría a Ares en ninguna guerra más. La traición del dios hacia su persona estaba volviendo a su mente, solía usar el diario para anotar detalles que podrían ser importantes a la hora de pelear. Lo había comenzado a leer para ver si encontraba algo interesante y lo había hecho. Cerro sus ojos necesitaba pensar necesitaba recordar.

_Recuerdo._

_**Mediados del siglo IV**_

_-Ares… ayúdame…-le pidió lo recordaba como si fuera algo sucedido hace menos de un minuto, Ares la había herido, de forma accidental, en la pierna luego que la amazona de Acuario esquivara la lanza de una forma envidiable. El dios le miro mientras se acercaba a ella. Athena y sus guerreros se mantuvieron a distancia mientras observaban los movimientos del temible dios. El dios se acercó y quito la lanza de la pierna de ella. No pudo evitar reprimir un grito de dolor, Ares no había tenido cuidado al quitarla. Cuando intento parase, la herida en su pierna le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ares la miro sonriente esa sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno._

_-Menos mal que es un cuerpo mortal…-El dios sonríe, la diosa lo mira no entendiendo.-Quizá me daría algo de pena dejarte aquí con tu verdadero cuerpo, pero como es una reencarnación. No te afecta en nada._

_-¿De qué hablas…?-El dios desaparece…el dios al que consideraba un hermano la dejo sola en el momento que más le necesitaba-ARES…._

_La había dejado herida y sola, contra Athena y sus caballeros. Intento pararse de nuevo, término contra el suelo, era frustrante ella una diosa guerrera la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la violencia no era capaz parase y enfrentar a su enemiga. Por primera vez odio llevar su armadura, con la pierna tan gravemente herida, le era imposible ponerse de pie. Cuando levanto la vista Athena le tendía la mano. Su mirada era sumamente calma, la diosa no vio maldad en ella, incluso había venido con una sola amazona, que tenía su rostro oculto detrás de una máscara._

_-Deja que te ayude Enio…-Le dijo con voz calma…-déjate ayudar._

_-¿Soy tu enemiga porque me ayudas?-Le replico la "destructora de ciudades"._

_-No eres mi enemiga Enio… Yo no tengo nada contra ti.-Dijo esta sonriente…-Alegra puedes sanar la pierna de Enio.-La amazona de Leo se acercó a la diosa que la miro con recelo mientras esta con su cosmos sanaba parcialmente su herida._

_-Es una herida extraña mi cosmos no la puede sanar por completo…-Informo la joven dándose por vencida en el intento de sanar completamente a la diosa herida._

_-No te preocupes mortal sanare…-dijo cortante Enio… Miro a Athena que todavía le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Medio a regañadientes acepto la ayuda de su rival._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Le volvió a preguntar. Enio la miro completamente desconfiada a una indicación de Athena la amazona se retiró._

_-Enio te dije que no tengo nada contra ti… ¿Por qué no iría a ayudarte? Tú no eres mala Enio solo estas perdida._

_-Soy una diosa que simboliza la destrucción…-le dijo cortante…-No estoy perdida…_

_-Si lo estás, dejas que Ares te utilice como si de un esclavo te trataras.-La diosa le mira con pena.-No seas lo que los demás quieres que seas, se lo que tú quieres ser. La destrucción no solo trae caos, también representa el comienzo… La posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo –Athena le miró fijamente. Creía en las palabras que decía… y ella comenzaba a creer que estaba peleando con la diosa equivocada.-Enio… si tienes alas úsalas para volar… no dependas de las palabras de otros. Demuéstrale a los dioses y al mundo que tú eres capaz de ayudar al renacer de los hombres…_

_-Yo no soy lo que tú dices Athena… Mi deber es ser una asesina… no ayudar al comienzo de los hombres.-le miraba fijamente sin siquiera mostrar un momento de duda en sus palabras, aunque dudaba de ellas. Sus ojos rojos y armadura del mismo color de la sangre y su cabello negro con destello rojizos cumplían con la descripción que los humanos hacían de ella, una joven recubierta en sangre que portaba las armas de la guerra._

_-Tú eres lo que quieres ser…-Athena cerró los ojos- Solo te diré que no solo eres una diosa que representa la destrucción, muchas grandes ciudades se han levantado de las cenizas en que tú las dejas y lo hacen de forma majestuosa, tú también representas el renacimiento la fuerza del hombre para levantarse una vez más.-La diosa de la guerra justa le miro por última vez-Toma la decisión que quieras Enio yo no interferiré en ella, al fin de cuentas es tu vida… Vámonos…-La diosa se retiró escoltada, por los 5 caballeros y amazonas, de la orden dorada, que en ese momento estaban vivos. De esos 5 solo quedarían 2…_

_Fin del recuerdo…_

Tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. No era más que la ira contendida. Eris… esto se lo pagaría la había puesto en contra de la única diosa que se atrevió a mirar más allá de lo que aparenta ser. La rabia la invadía… "_No seas lo que los demás quieres que seas, se lo que tú quieres ser"_ sabias palabras de una diosa sabia_… "La destrucción no solo trae caos, también representa el comienzo… La posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo" _sujeto con fuerza los bordes del apoyabrazos estaba deseosa de romper cosas, pero esas emociones se apagaron cuando sintió que una manito se apoyaba sobre su mano revestida en el guantelete.

-Señorita Enio… ¿Esta bien?-La diosa abrió los ojos y se halló con el hermano menor de uno de sus más leales guerreros. La diosa le sonrió al infante.-Le traje esto le hará sentir mejor.-El niño le dio un dibujo garabateado, donde dedujo, que la mujer de cabellera negra y ropaje rojo era ella, y los demás eran el hermano mayor del niño y los otros guerreros.

-Gracias Ariel esta precioso…-la diosa miro atentamente el dibujo. Todos los muñequitos sonreían y se tomaban de la mano…-¿Somos nosotros y los demás?-La diosa tomo al niño y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.-… yo me veo hermosa en este dibujo, más bella de lo que soy… -la diosa suelta una cálida risa…

-Usted siempre es linda…-El nene la abraza y le da un besito en la mejilla.- ¿Le gusto mi regalo…?

-Tanto que lo pondré en un marco aquí y lo colgare en una pared para que todos lo vean…-La diosa abrazo al niño y luego lo bajo de sus piernas. Temía que las puntas cortantes de su armadura le hirieran.

-¿Enserio?-el nene de cinco años abrió bien grande los ojos… Era un pequeño muy brillante para su edad. La diosa se alegraba en ese momento de haberlo sacado del "infierno" a él y a su hermano mayor. Aunque no era la primera vez que se sentía así.

-Si enserio…-La diosa le sonrió.- Ariel ¿Me haces un pequeñísimo favor?-el niño asiente- Ve a buscar a Mateo y a Verónica… diles que yo los llamo, pero solo a ellos díselo. Cuando les hallas dicho quiero que entres al cuarto y duermas una siesta que te hace falta.-El niño asiente y se retira, la diosa mira el dibujo y luego las paredes, busca el lugar donde colgarlo. No pasa mucho hasta que Mateo de Manticora y Verónica de Naga se presentan ante la diosa realizando una respetuosa reverencia.

-Nos mandó a llamar mi señora-El muchacho Mateo de Manticora hermano mayor del pequeño Ariel, miro atento pero de forma respetuosa a la diosa.-Aun no hemos terminado de atrapar a los heraldos de Eros se mueven muy rápido y con la…-La diosa le hiso un gesto de que calle.

-¿Recuerdan cómo eran sus vidas antes de que yo los buscara?-pregunto la diosa.

-¿Antes que usted nos rescatara del infierno en que nosotros mismo nos metimos?-Pregunto la chica.-Si mi señora lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Yo también… gracias por sacarme a mí y a mi hermano de ese mundo.

-¿Creen que les ayude a renacer? ¿Qué les ayude a levantarse de las cenizas?-pregunto la diosa les miro fijamente, la respuesta solo tenía dos opciones "si" o "no".

-Si-dijeron al unísono. La diosa asintió.

-Pueden retirarse… llamen al resto quiero hablar con todos de forma individual…-ordeno la diosa. Los jóvenes se retiraron.-no lo dudaron estaban seguros de lo que decían… Tal vez Athena no este del todo herrada con respecto a mí…

La diosa cerro los ojos, tal vez debería ser quien ella quería y no lo que los demás querían que fuera.

_Inframundo._

Hades, Hipnos, Pandora y Perséfone, que un poco más carcajeaba de la risa, miraban atento a los dos contrincantes. Thanatos que se la daba del mejor jugador de ajedrez del inframundo acaba de ser vencido, por una mortal, en solo 4 movimientos. El dios trababa de encontrar la trampa en el juego no podía ser que esa mortal le ganara.

-Hiciste trampa.-Afirmo.

-No.-le respondió lo más tranquila. Las otras tres guardianas miraban atentas la partida. Todos estaban seguros que no había ninguna trampa.

-NO PUDISTE HABERME GANADO SIN HACER TRAMPA.-Rugió el dios. La joven se levantó del asiento y miro fijamente a Thanatos, el dios sentía que montaba en cólera. Esa mortal osaba a mirarle así que falta de respeto.

-Cuando aprendas a ser un buen perdedor.-la joven le miro.- Ven a pedirme la revancha.

-Uh-exclamaron los 7 presentes. Thanatos estaba a punto de atacar a la joven, pero se dio cuenta que no era momento para hacer una escena… La joven se dirigió hacia su señora.

-¿Ya podemos ir hacia el Santuario de Athena?-La diosa de la primavera miro a su esposo. Quien a regañadientes asiente, la diosa les hace una indicación a sus 4 guardianas y salen de la habitación...

-Pandora mi hermana querida… puedes retirarte.-La joven se retira por otra de las puertas...-Thanatos… ¿Te venció una mortal?-el dios sonríe burlón.

-No puedo decir como pero sé que no fue una victoria por mero hecho de talento.

-Thanatos… esa chica te venció en 4 movimientos… es realmente…-Hipnos sonrió burlón.-TRISTE… NO PUEDE VENCERTE EN 4 MOVIMIENTOS.

-Ya cállense…-les mira fijo a ambos dioses que se ríen a más no poder- es extraño nadie le ha podido ganar… ni siquiera en un combate o discusión.

-Sí, claro trata de justificarte…-Comenta sonriente Hades.

Límites del Santuario de Athena.

-Hace tanto que no estoy aquí…-Vica miro el inmenso santuario que se alzaba frente a ellas.-Pero el tiempo no le ha afectado… tanto como esperaba.

-Vamos… Athena nos espera… Y el tiempo apremia.-Perséfone, portando una armadura de diversas tonalidades de verde: alas verdes un poco oscuras, al igual que el peto y la diadema, mientras las protecciones de brazos y piernas eran más claras. Las cuatro guardianas asintieron, sus armaduras eran diversas: la guardiana de fuego poseía una armadura blanca con detalles en oro rojo y un arco; la guardiana del agua armadura blanca con detalles en plata bastón o báculo con adornos de enredadera; y por último la guardiana de tierra armadura blanca con detalles en color bronce y una espada. Las cinco mujeres extendieron sus alas y se dirigieron hacia la primera casa.

Kiki estaba esperando, junto a Mu, y su pequeño discípulo. Un pequeño infante de unos 5 años llamado Shia, un pequeño de cabello verde lima y ojos violetas, reencarnación de Shion, obviamente. La diosa y sus guardianas no tardaron en llegar, luego del protocolo comenzaron a subir hacia el templo de Athena.

-¿Maestro no se olvida de algo?-pregunto el pequeño Shia. Kiki se detiene y mira sobre su hombro. Claro que se estaba olvidando de algo. Regreso y coloco el "Muro de cristal". Para luego subir ascendiendo en compañía de la diosa y guardianas. Mu llevaba agarrado de la mano al infante. El trayecto por suerte no pareció eterno. A la diosa no le paso por alto las casas vacías, le sorprendió Géminis. Esa casa siempre estaba ocupada, por una u otra gemela.

A Kiki no le paso por alto la guerrera de armadura blanca y dorada. Ella no miraba de forma curiosa al santuario como las demás, sino que lo observaba con nostalgia, como si estar en ese lugar le trajera recuerdos. Siguieron subiendo, en la casa patriarcal se encontraron con los discípulos de Miah (Isaac), Hector (Marcus), Helena (Alejandro) y el hermano y discípulo de Death Angel (Andrea) por lo cual Shia pidió permiso a su maestro para ir a jugar con ellos. Y mientras su maestro guiaba a las visitas los 5 niños miraban, a las jóvenes, maravillados. No tardaron mucho estar frente a la diosa y el patriarca. Perséfone se arrodillo al igual que sus guerreras como muestra de respeto hacia Athena.

-Que gusto verte Perséfone… es una lástima que solo nos veamos cuando hay desgracias…-Dijo la apenada Athena.- ¿A qué debo el detalle de tu visita?

-Nada personal, ni que tiene que ver directamente con el reino de mi esposo. Tú ya sabes que peleara a tu lado.- Informo la calmada diosa, información que provoco que los antiguos dorados y Kiki miraran fijamente a Athena, primero oculta lo de Anfitrite y ahora les oculto lo de inesperado aliado.

-¿Entonces que le trajo aquí diosa Perséfone?-Pregunto Saga, con voz calma.

-Yo…-Una de las jóvenes se adelanta, se quita la diadema y se arrodilla nuevamente frente Athena.-Diosa Athena quiero tener su permiso para proteger a mi amiga Dasha… o si lo prefiere a la diosa Perséfone. Solo será hasta que termine esta guerra.

Athena le miro sorprendida, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí arrodillada como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado. Habia hecho salir a la diosa del inframundo para poder solicitar su permiso para protegerla, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Tienes mi permiso Vica de Acuario para proteger a Perséfone durante la guerra. Teniendo a la diosa en cuestión presente y a tres personas ajenas a mi santuario como testigos. Te libero de servirme de ahora en adelante. Cuando desees volver las puertas estarán abiertas, no se te negara jamás la entrada, ni serás marcada con la deshonra…-concluyo la diosa el pacto. Los caballeros le miraron atónitos era la primera vez que veían a Athena hacer eso.

-Mi conciencia ahora estará tranquila y podre pelear sabiendo que no la he deshonrado con mis actos.-La joven se reincorporo.-Le agradezco que me haya sacado esa carga de culpa de mis hombros.

-Tú fuiste una amazona, maestra y amiga asombrosa jamás podría negarte nada.-la diosa le sonríe.-Aunque hayas tenido que morir para traer la paz en la tierra, estoy en deuda contigo… No se hubiera ganado la guerra sin tu sacrificio…-dijo la diosa apenada.

-Athena ningún sacrificio que haya sido por el bien de todos debe dar pena.-La joven sonrió. Los caballeros no entendían de qué hablaban, Camus apuntaba mentalmente buscar sobre Vica de Acuario.

-Si tú piensas así… no soy nadie para cambiarlo…-La diosa suspira.-Perséfone tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo a Solas…

-Está bien… Espérenme en el jardín…-Ordeno la diosa.

-Por aquí chicas…-comento la joven sonriente al ver la cara de duda de sus camaradas. Los caballeros no lo dudan mucho y les siguen. Hay muchas preguntas que formular...

_Nota: Datos útiles._

_Nombres_

_El nombre Shia es unisex y significa "seguidores"._

_**Personajes mitológicos**__ (Armaduras de guerreros de Enio)_

_Aunque solo han aparecido dos… nombrare a todos._

_Naga (Veronica)_

Las nagas son serpientes semidivinas hindúes con cara humana. Solían encontrarse como serpientes de agua en una región acuosa de Pakistán. Las nagas suelen poseer una apariencia hermosa que las hace poderosas sin recurrir a la violencia. Son extremadamente sabias y pacientes. Pueden pasar horas en una misma posición, en un estado a medio camino entre el letargo y la vigilia, lo que les hace muy difíciles de sorprender. Suelen habitar en climas cálidos, y no suelen alejarse de las guaridas, que suelen ser profundos agujeros o ruinas oscuras. Para defenderse suelen recurrir a la magia, y si no pueden recurrir a esta recurren a su mordedura y su veneno.

_Manticora. (Mateo)_

La mantícora es una criatura mitológica, un tipo de quimera con cabeza humana (frecuentemente con cuernos), el cuerpo rojo (en ocasiones de un león), y la cola de un dragón o escorpión, capaz de disparar espinas venenosas para incapacitar o matar a sus presas. Dependiendo del relato mitológico, su tamaño varía desde el de un león hasta el de un caballo, y su descripción puede incluir o no la presencia de alas.

_Gorgona (Jana)_

Las gorgonas tienen una horrible cabellera formada por serpientes vivas, además tienen colmillos de jabalí, alas de murciélago y el cuerpo cubierto de escamas de bronce. Sus pies y manos son bastante parecidos a unas garras. La mirada de las gorgonas puede convertir en piedra a cualquier ser que las mire, aunque sea por un breve instante. Además, las serpientes de su cabellera pueden morder e inyectar veneno a medio metro de distancia.

_Roc (Demian)_

Los rocs son aves gigantes, de escasa inteligencia, que habitan en climas cálidos y montañosos. Físicamente son como enormes águilas, con un plumaje marrón y dorado. Algunos rocs pueden ser enteramente rojos o negros, pero son considerados como portadores de malos presagios.

_Estirge __ (Tomas)_  


La Estirge es un ser volador de la mitología romana que succiona la sangre para poder sobrevivir. Este ser tiene forma de pájaro con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y los ojos amarillos, 4 patas con las que se agarra a sus víctimas y un pico alargado con el que succiona la sangre.

_Silfos (Dario)_

Se cree que los silfos son las criaturas más sabias de la Tierra ya que su memoria comprende antes de la creación del mundo. También que son espíritus elementales puros, se les atribuye el aire, a los gnomos la tierra, a las nereidas el agua, y a las salamandras el fuego. Se dice que los Silfos tras vivir 10.000 milenios cambian su color de cabellos a blanco pues la sabiduría de las eras consume el color de pelo negro de la juventud. Pueden viajar a grandes velocidades sin problema, aunque tras yacer con un humano, su poder de volar desaparece y se convierten en humanos. A diferencia de los elfos no poseen lengua hablada ni escrita sino el poder del pensamiento.

_Banshee (Melisa)_

La banshee es un personaje de la mitología irlandesa. Proviene de la familia de las hadas y es la más oscura de ellas. Según la mitología celta puede aparecer en forma de mujer joven y hermosa o vieja repugnante, su cara siempre es pálida como la muerte y su pelo unas veces es negro como la noche y otras son rubios como el sol. Solamente los habitantes de Irlanda la podían ver, los extranjeros sólo escuchar; cuando una persona oía a una banshee sabía que su fin estaba cerca, los días que le quedaban de vida se podían saber por los gritos de la banshee: cada grito era un día de vida y si sólo daba uno significaba que esa misma noche moriría.

_Equidna __(Elisa)_  


En la mitología griega, Equidna era una monstruosa ninfa, considerada descendiente de Forcis y Ceto o de Tártaro y Gea según la fuente. Era una dragona a veces llamada Drakaina Delphynedescrita por Hesíodo en su Teogonía como un monstruo femenino, madre con Tifón de todos los monstruos importantes de los mitos griegos. Tenía el rostro de una bella mujer de temibles ojos oscuros pero cuerpo de serpiente


	20. Decisiones

Decisiones.

-NONONONONONONO-Mascara daba vueltas por la sala del trono. Athena, el patriarca, la orden dorada, los caballeros de bronce y los cinco viajeros le miraban.-Yo no puedo ser padre…

-Tenías que decirle…-Death miro a Shadow-Te dije que se comportaría como un inmaduro.

-¿Inmaduro?-Mascara volteo a mirarlo-MAS RESPETO QUE SOY TU PADRE.

-Te olvidaste el bastardo…-dice la sonriente Miah. Mascara y los demás le miran como no entendiendo, mientras sus camaradas sonríen.-Así es como llamas a tus hijos… Mis bastardos.

-¿A ti te incluí en eso…?-pregunto Mascara.

-No, yo era lost Ángel: angelito perdido.-Mascara realizo una mueca mientras los otros exclamaban un "aaww". ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan cursi?

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, aunque la respuesta es obvia la quiero oír de ti.-Milo la miro, se notaba pena en sus ojos.- ¿Ángelo es…-la palabra se le atasco en la garganta…-papa?

-Ángelo fue mi guardián hasta los 15… pero lo quiero como un padre.-la joven le sonrió.-Aunque me haya adoptado y querido como una hija no es mi padre, es el de Lucían.-La joven miro a Ángelo.-Espero que no me consideres como una ingrata… pero el saber que hay una remota posibilidad que mi padre este vivo… me he guardado esa palabra para él.

-No me ofende…-Respondió Ángelo que se quedó impresionado al igual que el resto, la joven quería tener a su padre, y como muestra de ese deseo, se reservaba esa palabra "santa" para él.- ¿En otras palabras nunca me dijiste padre…?

-¿Qué? No, cuando era chiquita te llamaba papá. Cuando crecí, a pesar que te enojaba un poco, te empecé a llamar Ángelo.-La joven le dedico una cálida sonrisa.-Aunque llamarte por tu nombre no cambio el afecto que le ponía a esa palabra.

-Me cuesta creer lo que oigo…-Camus miro a la joven…-¿Por qué no me hice cargo yo de ti?

-Por que poner a una criatura asmática con el maestro de los hielos, no le pareció sensato a nadie…-comento burlón Death.-estoy bromeando. Yo tenía 2 y mi padre se ofreció a cuidarla porque: ya que estaba yo Miah tendría una familia llena de afecto.-.

Camus realizo una mueca. Le costaba creer eso. Los demás se miraron.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?-Ángelo le miró fijamente, por lo cual su hijo levanto una ceja.-Es María Ángeles.-El joven asintió por lo cual Mascara sonrió, con que al fin había logrado domar a la sádica italiana.-Que bueno- concluyo por lo bajo

-Entre sádicos se entienden…-Comento Afrodita…-¿Te llamas Lucían? Qué extraño… que te llames así.

-Pues a mí me gusta mi nombre… bueno no siempre es que alguien tiene la manía de poner un diminutivo.-Miro fiero escorpio. Los caballeros de bronce recordaron que la joven le había llamado "Lu" y sonaba a diminutivo de nombre de mujer. Quien soltó una pequeña risita.

-Miah tu madre, la de Benny y la de Héctor sin duda son hábiles guerreras.-comento de pronto Shadow que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió.-Al parecer se nos escapó uno de la cacería del otro día.

-Que haya sido el último, no tiene gracia buscar a ciegas.-Comento Helena, los caballeros miraron todo como no entendiendo. Solo Mu y Aldebarán comprendieron que sucedía.

-Nos explican…-comento Shion. Shadow abrió los ojos eh hiso una mueca.

-Solo si promete: por su honor y la gloria de Athena. No sacar provecho ni ahora ni en un futuro de lo que voy a decir y eso incluye a mi hermana.-Shion le miro como no entendiendo de que hablaba la joven. No creía que fuera tan importante.

-Si lo prometo ¿Ahora te dejaras de hacer la misteriosa?

-Pues-La joven se tapó los oídos.- soy clarividente.-Informo sencillamente por lo cual todos, menos Athena y sus cuatro camaradas, exclamaron un sonoro.

-¿QUE?-Shion se arrepintió de prometer tan a la ligera. Más de uno pensó que la joven bromeaba.

-No bromeo… mis camaradas puedan dar fe de ello…-dijo esta con suma calma. Los demás asienten.

-¿Que gemela eres?-pregunto Kanon.

-Soy la menor, Kira.-este la miro.

-Si eres la menor…-Kanon sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies-¿Qué le paso a tu hermana?

-Nada. Compartimos la armadura.-Esta arqueo la ceja-El señor Ángelo noa dijo que no nos mataramos entre nosotras sino que seamos unidas. Por qué no hay peor calamidad que dos hermanos peleados… O sino ponte a pensar todas las que se mandaron mi padre y mi tío por estar separados.

Los caballeros se miraron, tenía algo de razón. Si a los gemelos no se les hubiera hecho competir entre ellos, capaz se hubieran ahorrado más de un disgusto de forma general y también se hubieran salvado muchas vidas...

-Entonces Kiara está bien-Kanon sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Sí, pero el que no va estar nada bien es el señor Milo.-la joven sonrió. No paso mucho hasta que tres amazonas entraron al recinto del patriarca: Shaina de Cobra, Juana de lince y Luna de liebre.

-Patriarca venimos a informarle sobre un ataque de un guerrero desconocido.-Informo serena Shaina. Saga le hiso gestos a Héctor preguntándole si su actual novia (Luna de liebre) era su madre, el futuro caballero de sagitario asintió y Saga realizo el gesto de pulgar arriba. La idea que Luna sea la madre de sus futuros hijos, por lo que tenía entendido, le agradaba. Shura sentía que le daría un ataque. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio Juana, lo pospuso por la visita de los futuros caballeros y amazonas. Y Kira había dicho algo de la madre de "Benny" y de la madre de Miah. No creía que Juana fuera la madre de ella. Por qué Juana tenía el cabello negro… y la única de cabellera verde entre esas tres amazonas era…

-Milo estas jodido…-comento por lo bajo. Los demás le miraron, les indico con la mirada a Shaina. Los demás le miraron, pero no captaron la idea, solo uno la entendió. Milo abandono su posición y se acercó a su hija. Le susurro algo al oído y la joven asintió. En eso los demás caen. Mascara llama vía cosmos a su hijo y le indica con el mentón a Shaina y luego a Milo, el joven asiente. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta era la unión menos esperada. Poco a poco empezaron a salir de su turbación. Mascara se muerde los nudillos para no comenzar a reírse y muchos otros llaman a su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Saga que sucede?-Luna lo mira no entendiendo. Este le hace gesto de que se acerque cuando lo hace, le susurra la verdad al oído.-No te la creo…-La joven mira sorprendida a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Shaina mira a todos, mira un momento a Miah, quien lleva el pelo trenzado y peinado hacia atrás, que la hace ver más chica de lo que es. Y luego a Milo que esta estático.- ¿Qué te pasa alacrán?-Miah al oír eso frunce el ceño.

-¿Tú y Milo se llevan bien…?-Al oír esto Shadow hace una mueca de terror.

-Miah ven vamos un momento a fuera.-Kira la quiso sacar eso estaba claro, solo que la amazona se corrió. Y la más grande les pidió ayuda a los demás con la mirada. Sea lo que sea que iba a pasar no era nada bueno.

-No, hay muchas veces que chocamos.-Miah miro fijamente a sus camaradas. Quienes tragaron saliva, eso al parecer no era buen presagio. La mirada de la escorpiana se hiso más fría, ya no tenía esa expresión cándida que hace poco habitaba en sus gemas turquesas...

-Con que no se llevan… y supongo que ni hablar de ser novios…-Al oír esto todos entendieron por qué la preocupación de los otros. Si Shaina abría la boca seria para mal. Y la amazona de escorpio era una persona aparentemente frágil a nivel emocional.

-¿Ser novios? Ja. Antes me meto a un convento y me dedico al celibato.-comento esta socarrona. Miah le miró fijamente. Para luego retirarse…sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Su aura…como esta…?-pregunto Helena por lo bajo.

-Tranquila…-murmuro Lucían…-Eso es malo.

-Si yo me enterara que mis padres se odian… ya estaría saltando por un barranco… Por qué quiere decir que me mintieron toda mi vida…-Comento para que todos le oyeran Kira. Milo se voltio furico a mirar a Shaina que no entendía nada.

-SHAINA MIAH DE ESCORPIO ES TU HIJA… ES HIJA MIA Y TUYA.-Al oír esto Shaina abrió sus orbes verdes de forma desmesurada. No era capaz de creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-No puede ser cierto…-dijo algo aterrada la amazona.

-Si es cierto… Y Miah siempre se preguntó como era su madre y como se llevaba con su padre.-Lucían le miro.-Y la acabas de decepcionar.

Shaina se quedó sin habla… Milo estaba furico y el resto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo había acontecido tan rápido que nadie se lo había esperado…

-Está deseando no nacer…-comento con voz apagada Kira.-No quiere nacer… la has devastado con tus palabras.-Lucían la miro, cuando intento ir tras su hermana Kira le sostuvo el brazo…-Déjala sola… si vas te lanzara "Destello de Antares". Te matara y morirás en vano. En esto no podrás ayudarla.

Lucían sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de él. Su hermana estaba sufriendo y él no podía ayudarla.

_Ruinas alejadas._

Miah estaba sentada en el lugar donde le habían visto los caballeros, en donde escucharon las bellas palabras que Ángelo le iba a decir. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de los propios labios de su madre… Ella no quería nacer en una familia sin amor… quería una familia como la que el señor Ángelo le había dado. Seguramente ella ya estaba al tanto de quien era. Y trataría remendar el error. Pero ella, Miah de escorpio, no quería nacer por compromiso. Por qué se necesitaba a una guardiana en escorpión. Sentía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba todos le habían dicho que sus padres se amaban y por eso ella había nacido. Ahora lo veía como las mentiras más vulgares de todas. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el golpe que la dejo fuera de combate antes de tiempo.

-Je… Miah de escorpio… Al señor Ares le encantara hacerte algunas preguntas…

_Salón del patriarca._

Shaina y Milo estaban meta gritarse. Los demás no sabían si interferir o dejar que liberan tenciones. Lucían había roto una columna y rajado todo un arco de un puñetazo luego que Kira le prohibiera ir tras su hermana. Helena y Héctor permanecían callados, querían ayudar pero no sabían cómo. Shadow estaba contra un pilar recargada con los ojos cerrados.

-Miah…-de pronto abrió los ojos. Todos se voltearon a verla, su voz sonaba asustada.-Ares la tiene.


	21. Libertad

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_Libertad_

-Ósea tú eras una amazona de Athena…-Kiki miro fijamente a la joven albina de ojos azules. La guardiana le mira y luego asiente. Su cabello es corto adelante y largo atrás, sujetado con una cinta dorada en la mitad del largo. Es tan alta como él.-Que signo eres…

-Acuario, Athena lo dijo. –le recordó esta. Al oír ese dato Lautaro de Acuario le mira sorprendido. ¿Una chica había sido amazona de acuario?

-¿Que técnicas tienes?-pregunto Lautaro que la miraba de una forma un tanto soñadora.

-Pues las básicas de Acuario y otras que me ha enseñado Perséfone.-La joven le miró fijamente. Lautaro entendió la indirecta, se sintió algo apenado por preguntar... La joven noto eso y suspiro-Sabes hacer "Lanza de hielo de loto blanco"-El niño levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿Puede?-Lautaro le miro algo esperanzado. Una técnica nueva era algo que le interesaba. Quería ser igual de fuerte que su padre y su maestro. La joven se desprende de su armadura, y se acerca al joven. Lleva puesta la ropa de entrenamiento del santuario. La armadura se ensambla cerca de un pilar: es un ángel de rodillas, que sostiene entre manos, una lanza. Le observa parece analizar al joven.-Que sucede…

-Tienes que tener determinada fuerza para realizar ese ataque… Dado que tienes que controlar la humedad del aire…-Le informo. Le miró fijamente.-Crees que puedas aprenderlo en poco tiempo. Yo me iré con Perséfone y no sé cuándo es que regrese.

-Claro que puedo.-Lautaro se desprendió de su armadura.

-Presta atención…-La joven comienza a explicarle como se realiza…-¿Ya entendiste?

-Si…

-Ahora mira yo la realizare… solo mírala…-Camus llega y mira atentamente todo. En poco segundos un escudo de agua se forma delante de ella…Para luego solidificarse y transformarse en filosas lanzas que al impactar contra el objetivo, un pilar, lo destruyen en cuestiones de segundos.

-Increíble…-Camus se acerca…-Intente aprender esa técnica, pero jamás pude… Dicen que la creación de esa técnica se le atribuye a un guardián de Acuario.-el ahora algo envejecido Camus le mira.-A una amazona.

-¿Tu sabes quién es esa amazona?-Pregunto algo dudoso Lautaro, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un niño de 14 años.

-Sí, Lautaro…la tienes al lado.-le informo fríamente Camus. El niño volteo y miro a Vica abriendo bien grande los ojos.-Esa técnica se la obsequio a su discípulo el caballero de Catreris. Para que tuviera una técnica única para esa armadura…

-Todas las armaduras tienen una técnica insignia… Catreris no la tenía…-la joven cerro los ojos.-No me pareció mal que tuviera una técnica "propia".

-Vica, Lucia, Terra, Aqua… Ya es hora de irnos…-Perséfone se acercó en compañía de Athena.-Vica ponte la armadura.-La joven obedeció.-Ya nos vamos Athena… espero que no rompas tu palabras, yo no lo hare.

-No te preocupes Perséfone, tienes mi palabra de honor.-La diosas sonríen, Perséfone despliega las alas de su armadura y sale del templo seguida de sus cuatro guardianas

-¿De que hablaba Perséfone, diosa Athena?-Pregunto Camus.

-Encontró a la diosa Nike-Informo Athena antes de entrar…-Aparentemente Nike no recuerda quien es, por tanto reencarnar como humana su memoria de diosa se ha quedado bloqueada, pero ya la recuperara siempre la recupera.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Lautaro le miro sorprendido.-Diosa Athena usted también reencarna como humana. Pero sabe quién es… en todas sus vidas.

-Nike abandono el Olimpo para vivir entre los humanos, para dar su poder a ellos. Ella no solo es la diosa de la victoria, también es de la suerte y la justicia en menor medida… Ha vivido como mortal durante mucho tiempo y cada vez que muere vuelve al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, para reanudar su vida como humana. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ella quiere vivir con/cómo los humanos.-la diosa para de hablar y suspira-Por lo cual si esa mortal que es Nike ahora, que desconoce su origen divino, cae en manos de Ares y sus aliados…

-Estaremos en serios problemas…-Concluyo Camus.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Lautaro bastante preocupado.

-A salvo por ahora…-respondió Athena para luego entrar.

_Prisión, Palacio del terror._

Jean de Canario estaba mirando el cerrojo de su celda…Marín, en la celda de enfrente, le miraba suspicaz.

-No abrirás esa puerta…-le dijo ella, lo había intentado a penas llego, hace ya casi 20 años.

-Nada puede detener el paso de los mensajeros de Eros…-este hiso un poco de presión en la puerta, se produjo un destello amarillo y la puerta se abrió.-Supongo que si no te saco sería un maleducado.-De la misma forma abrió la puerta de la celda de Marín.-Vamos… espero que mis poderes de tele transportación funcionen…-Le tendió la mano a la mujer, esta algo recelosa se la tomo. Desaparecieron en un destello amarillo y blanco.

En otro sector de la prisión una joven de cabellera roja hacia lo mismo, solo que su cosmos de expreso de color verde y blanco. Espero a sus camaradas y abandonaron el templo de la misma forma.

_Salón del trono, Palacio del terror._

-COMO QUE SE ESCAPARON LOS PRISIONEROS-Exclamo furia Hera, mientras el pobre soldado sentía que el alma se le escapaba por el miedo.-SON UNOS INUTILES… ENCIMA TAMBIEN SE ESCAPO UNA DE LAS ANTIGUAS AMAZONAS…

-Calma madre… los atraparemos le diremos a Enio que valla por ellos. A fin de cuentas fue ella sola los que los atrapo.- Ares ignoraba la existencia de los guerreros de la diosa de la violencia.

-Enio no estaba sola…-Comento Eris…-Ella tiene su propia armada, solo vi a dos guerreros…Supongo que con ellos tiene suficiente.

-Enio no me dijo nada que tuviera guerreros…-Informo Ares.-Tendré que ir hablar con ella.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora… lo que importa que se han escapado prisioneros…-Hera sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-Es obvio que irán al templo de Eros.-Dijo sonriente Eris.

Templo de Hefestos, Isla egea, Lemnos

-Qué bueno saber que están todos bien…-Eros abrazaba a sus guerreros uno por uno.-Que bueno que escucharon cuando les dije que vinieran hacia aquí…

-¿Ya estamos todos…?-Pregunto la heraldo mensajero de Colibrí.- ¿Mi hermana menor?

-En el santuario de Athena, Danielle no te preocupes por ella.-le dijo la sonriente Psique.- ¿Tú quién eres? –Miro a la mujer que había llegado con Jean.

-Soy Marín de águila… soy una amazona de Athena…-Informo la mujer.

-Una de las amazonas desaparecidas…-Hefestos abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, para luego acariciarse la barba.-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que te hiso el troglodita de mi hermano…-El dios sonó apenado.- Phily…-llamo- Philophrosyne

-Si padre…-La diosa llego.

-Lleva a la señora Marín a darse un baño y que descanse. Cuando se sienta mejor la llevaremos al santuario de mi hermana.-El dios le sonrió a Marín.- Mi hermana se alegrara de saber que estas bien…

-Gracias dios Hefestos…-La mujer realizo una reverencia y se retiró con la diosa de la amabilidad.

-Eros… ¿Cuál de tus Heraldos es el más veloz…?-Pregunto el dios a su hijo.

-Pues la más veloz está en el santuario de Athena.-los heraldos asintieron como confirmando las palabras del dios.

-Entonces, el segundo más rápido-Concluyo Hefestos.

-Jean de Canario… mi heraldo cantor…-El dios sonrió, mientras el joven se ponía colorado, una cosa era entre camaradas y su dios otra muy diferente que se enterara otro dios...

-Bueno… me lo prestas para llevar un mensaje…-Eros asiente.-Jean…-llamo el dios, el joven se adelantó- a tu eres el que trajo a Marín, bueno quiero que le informes a Athena de este hecho. Dile que cuando esté en condiciones dignas la enviare a su santuario.

-Si señor…-El heraldo abandona el templo.

-Esperemos que llegue al santuario de mi tía…-comento Eros.

-Lo hará.-El dios de la metalúrgica sonrió- Seguro los muy giles están buscando a tus heraldos en tu templo principal…

Los heraldos sonrieron, falto poco que para que las palabras del dios les arrancaran un par de risotadas.

Templo principal de Eros.

-Aquí no hay nadie mis señores…-Informo un guerrero que se acercaba a Deimos. Ares, también presente, realizo una mueca.

-No es posible…-comento Fobos mientras se acercaba a ellos, luego de revisar el ala oeste del templo.

-Yo si encontré algo interesante…-Informo Cidoimos - Eros esta por la pagina número 524 del Kama Sutra según Afrodita.-Los otros dioses se acercaron y miraron le inmenso libro que tenía el daimon o dios menor.-Tiene 1500 hojas… con ilustraciones, es el tomo 3- Al oír esto los dioses se apiñaron para ver el contenido….

-Cidoimos… dame esto.-Ares se lo saco.-No es bueno que dioses jóvenes como tu lean estas cosas…

-Pero…

-Pero nada regresemos al Palacio.-Ordeno Ares. Al rato en su despacho el dios leía muy tranquilamente el libro 1. Luego de irse sus subordinados, regreso para robarse los 10 volúmenes que comprendía la colección.

_Santuario de Athena, esa misma noche._

-Diosa Athena… un mensajero del dios Eros quiere hablar con usted.-Informo Paris de Lira mientras ingresaba al salón del trono.

-Dile que pase.-el joven se retiró.

-Buenas noches diosa Athena-el heraldo se arrodilla-Le trigo un mensaje del señor Hefestos, por orden de mi señor Eros.

-¿Cuál es?

-Rescatamos a una de sus amazonas de Palacio del dios Ares.-El muchacho mira a la diosa.-A Marín de Águila.

_Guardianas de Perséfone._

**Nombre:** _Vica (Ángel victorioso)_ **Elemento:** _viento._ **Especie:** _Mortal_

**Armadura:** _Ángel del viento._ **Armas:** _Lanza._

**Edad (con la que fue revivida):** _24_ **Signo**_**:**__ Acuario_.

**Nombre:** _Lucía (La que nació a la luz del día)_ **Elemento:** _Fuego/luz_ **Especie:** _Mortal_

**Armadura:** _Ángel de Luz_ **Arma:** _Arco_

**Edad:** _23_ **Signo**_**:**__ Sagitario._

**Nombre:** _Terra (tierra en latín)_ **Elemento:** _Tierra_ **Especie:** _Ninfa._

**Armadura:** _Ángel de Naturaleza_ **Armas**_**:**__ Espada_ **Signo:** _Capricornio_

**Edad:** _Indefinida_ **Apariencia:** _de una joven de 22_

**Nombre:** _Aqua (Agua en latín)_ **Elemento:** _Agua_ **Especie:** _Ninfa_

**Armadura:** _Ángel de la lluvia_ **Armas**_**:**__ Báculo o Vara_ **Signo:** _Cáncer_

**Edad:** _Indefinida_ **Apariencia:** _de una joven de 23_

_**Otros datos:**_

En esta historia tome a Eros como hijo de Hefestos… Aunque hay muchas versiones de quien posiblemente podría ser hijo.

**Cidoimos:**

En la mitología griega Cidoimos era un daimon o espíritu de la guerra que personificaba la confusión en las batallas, es uno de los hijos de Eris.


	22. Deseos igualitos a sus padres

_Deseos/ igualitos a sus padres._

_6hs despues de la desaparicion de Miah, Salon del trono._

-Lucían… cálmate…-Héctor sujetaba a su camarada con fuerza. Este estaba a punto de matar a Shion que estaba escondido detrás de Dohko.-No podemos romper las normas… tú no eres una persona violenta…cálmate.

-Death te calmas o te quito los sentidos.-Le advirtió fríamente Kira. Al oír la amenaza dejo de intentar soltarse del agarre de Héctor. Que de no ser que no quería herir a su amigo, lo hubiera hecho hace rato.

-Mi hermana está en el templo de Ares y no van hacer nada…-Lucían estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para auto controlarse.

-Yo no estoy en ningún lado.-Escucharon seguido de un portazo.-Ya no queda ninguno.-Todos se dieron vuelta. Miah llevaba puesta su armadura. Tenía un pequeño corte en una de las mejillas.-Por lo tanto cálmate Death.-Sus ojos estaban sumamente fríos.

-Gracias por avisar…-Le gruño Lucían a Kira.

-Yo no puedo ver si la persona está todo el tiempo cambiando de decisión…-comento esta cortante.

-Oye…-comenzó Shaina.

-No me interesa saber la excusa que has tenido mucho tiempo para armar.-La joven lo comento muy cortante, sin duda era hija de Shaina con esas palabras y esa mirada. Helena se le acerco, solo vasto que la mirara para que la más joven entendiera que tenía que ir con ella. Las dos amazonas se retiraron.

-Si hay algo que no se puede negar.-Comenzó Héctor.-Es que cuando Helena habla, no es por nada.

-Lado bueno: se va a calmar. Lado malo: los seguirá odiando.-Kira suspiro los demás le miraron extrañados por la naturalidad con que dijo esas palabras.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que ella era mi hija?-Shaina les miro con reproche y Milo también.

-Que nos digan que es difícil saber de quién es hijo Lucían valla y pase. Por qué Death Ángel es un calco de la madre solo que tiene los ojos de Ángelo.-Héctor les miro.-Pero que Miah se parece a ti… por favor hay que ser ciegos… Es un calco tuyo, solo tiene los ojos y las orejas de Milo.

Los demás se miraron, pues tenían algo de razón… Ahora que lo pesaban era cierto, ellos se habían negado a ver la verdad. Era obvio el parentesco entre madre e hija.

-¿Nos creen culpables de algo que no hicimos? Al igual que ella.-Pregunto Mu.

-NO.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Pero si la reacción de Miah tiene justificativo en el futuro…-Kira les miro.-Considérense odiados por sus hijos.-Comienzan a irse.

-Jugar así con el corazón de una persona es algo que ningún miembro de nuestra generación perdona.-acoto Lucían antes de irse.

-Menudos problema en el que estamos metidos.-comento Afrodita.

_Al otro día. Comedor del santuario 6:35 am._

Los caballeros y amazonas entraron más dormidos que despiertos. Miah ya estaba ahí, vete a saber desde que hora, aparentemente escribiendo algo. Cuando se acercaron prestaron atención, las hojas y lápices que le rodeaban no eran para escribir sino para dibujar. Miah estaba rodeada de bellos dibujos, se encontraba dormida. La joven aun sostenía el lápiz en su mano. Lucían se acercó a ella y la despertó con cuidado.

-Te va a doler todo el cuello…-Le comento este sonriente…-No te costaba nada irte a la cama.-le reprendió.

-Sí, mamá.-le respondió más dormida que despierta. Su voz sonó lo más natural. Aioria trato de tomar uno de los dibujos, pero la chica coloco la mano sobre el dibujo y evito que la acción se llevara a cabo.

-Aioria… suelte eso o perderá la mano.-Comento sonriente Héctor mientras ocupaba asiento frente a Miah.

-¿Dibujas?-Milo se sentó a la izquierda de Héctor y le miro. Los dibujos visibles, tenían trazos bien definidos no era ninguna novata a la hora de dibujar.

-Si… me sirve para descarga emocional…-Le tendió una hoja, el lado visible estaba en blanco. Tomo los demás dibujos y salió del comedor. Milo lo dio vuelta y todos los demás se acercaron para curiosear. Principalmente Shaina que junto con Milo, y todos los otros, sintió que el dibujo le ablandaba el corazón. Era el dibujo favorito de Miah, su primer dibujo, en el que ella era bebe, Milo y Shaina, sonreían mientras el primero le tenía en brazos, solo que este dibujo estaba realizado con lápices de colores en vez de carbonilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo ese dibujo? ¿Toda la noche?

-Su dibujo favorito… su más grande sueño…-Murmuro Helena. Un día, accidentalmente, se topó con la carpeta de dibujos. Y le conmovió la escena que en el primer dibujo estaba plasmada.

-¿Tanto desea tener padres?-Murmuro Shaina.

-No desea tener padres… desea tener una familia propia...-Comento Kira.-Véale el lado positivo señor Milo… tiene 4 años para enamorar a la señorita Shaina.-Esta le dio una palmadita en el hombro.- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste no?-Miro a la guardiana de Leo, que le dedico una sonrisa sincera y cándida a su amiga.

-Dijiste que nos iba a odiar a todos…-Kanon le miro fiero.

-Quería hacerles sufrir un rato…-la joven sonrió y salió del comedor.

-Menuda bruja tengo de prima…-Lucían al oír eso estallo en risas.

_Bosques del santuario, 4hs después._

Los caballeros habían ido a buscar a los viajeros, que según la información otorgada por unos caballeros de plata estaban en el bosque.

-No te podes acordar de esa vez…-Escucharon que comento jovial Héctor. Los otros estaban rojos por la risa, al parecer llevaban una tarde llena de humor.-Te juro que ya me estaba olvidando…

-¿Se acuerdan dela ves que fuimos a Dio's y a Lucían se le insinuó un pibe…?-Comento Helena muerta de risa. Por lo cual todos estallaron en un nuevo coro de carcajadas.

-Cómo olvidarme de ese momento, encima parecía una mina con el pelo largo… Falto poco para que lo bese…-El caballero de cáncer estaba rojo por la risa y se tapó la cara.

-Eso te pasó por borracho… vos y Héctor toman… por todo el santuario cada vez que salimos.-Comento Kira que se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Los caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta… No podían creer lo que oían. Y de paso ya se enteraban la que sus hijos se iban a mandar en un futuro.

-¿La mejor fiesta…?-Pregunto Miah.

-La fiesta de pijamas en Virgo… esa pasara a la historia como la mejor fiesta de nuestra época…-sus padres y compañía se miraron ¿Que tenia de gua una fiesta de pijamas? ¿En Virgo? Shaka sentía que se le hervía la sangre como osaron hacer una fiesta en su templo.-Que buena fiesta adultos fuera del santuario, todos por demás borrachos, los 45° de calor que provoco que las chicas estuvieran con los pijamas de verano…Mejor paro porque me estoy empezando a sentir incómodo.-El joven se acomodó el cuello de la remera.

-Na sos un zarpado.-Se rio Miah…-aunque Virgo sin remera y con el pelo corto como lo tenía durante esa época…

-No exageres que no está para tanto-Comento Kira que contenía la risa, a trataba de darle seriedad a sus palabras

-No te hagas la tonta que sé que te gusta-Helena estallo en risas- además… solo es un año. Yo le saco 4 meses a mi marido y no me quejo…-Esta recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Héctor, que aprovecho para besarla.

-Eso es mentira…-Kira se puso roja como un tomate.

-Estas bien roja… -Lucían sonrió-creo que te está fallando la clarividencia… Nunca te agarran con la guardia baja.

-Cállate…- dijo la joven mientras miraba a Escorpio.

-No me calles.-Este le saco la lengua.

-Se lo decía a Miah- Este pareció comprender algo.

-¿Hace cuánto…?-Pregunto Héctor algo preocupado…

-No sé cuánto es que escucharon… Pero si no corres Aioria te mata.-Le informo la joven. El sagitariano trago saliva.

-Bueno para terminar, ya que nos atraparon…-comenzó Lucían- Según estoy informado por mis excelentísimas fuentes…-Este sonrió.- Měng shì hace tres meses que se cepilla a una de las mucamas…

-BUCHON… última que te cuento-Su hermana se lanzó sobre él y terminaron cruzados en un combate juguetón.

-Resulto, peor que Lucían…-Le realizo burla Kira.-Me tiras del pelo y lo vas a lamentar…-Le advirtió.

-Así que los señoritos…están casados…-Aioria se acercó a la pareja de elemento fuego.

-No tengo suegro en mi tiempo… pero me lo tengo que soportar en este…-Héctor soltó un bufido.-Y yo que me sentía libre…-Los demás ahogaron la risa.

-¿Por qué no dijeron que estaban casados?-Pregunto Saga.

-¿Cambia en algo saber que estamos casados?-Le replico Héctor.

-Ya decía yo que andaban muy juntos…-Comento sonriente Afrodita.

-No mientas porque yo ando todo el tiempo con ella y no somos novios…-Comento sonriente Lucían que le aplicaba un agarre juguetón a Miah.

-Ustedes son hermanos.-Le recordó Shaina.

-Solo porque un papel lo dice…-La joven se soltó del agarre de Lucían - Genéticamente no hay nada que nos una. Pero yo lo quiero como un hermano…-Lucían murmuro por lo bajo algo y la chica le miro para luego sonreír. Ahí había un secreto y un sentimiento encontrado en el joven de Cáncer, eso estaba claro.

-Por curiosidad cuales otras se han mandado…-Shaka contenía la rabia.

-Ni que fuéramos idiotas para jodernos la joda varios años antes…-Concluyo toda la discusión Helena, para luego levantarse y retirarse con Héctor. Los otros tres le siguieron.


	23. LIBRE

_Lucidez, Ironía, Bondad, Resistencia, Estrategia. (L.I.B.R.E)_

-Kanon…-El dios sonrió mientras veía a su víctima en el suelo. Este levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los del sádico dios.- ¿Que te pareció la ilusión?

-Maldito…-El guerrero intento abalanzarse contra él. Las cadenas le retuvieron y no le permitieron golpear a Ares.

-¿No te agrada la idea de ver a tus hijas muertas?-El dios sonrió, Phobos ahí presente rio socarronamente. Él era el encargado de revivir los mayores miedos de los cautivos.-Phobos… has lo tuyo.

-Ilusión del terror…-Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada mientras todo el lugar cambiaba. De pronto se hallaba en Irlanda, en el inmenso campo de flores silvestres que no estaba muy lejos de la casa donde vivía con su amada esposa e hijas.

-Papi…-Esa voz, Kanon se dio vuelta… Una de las niñas salía corriendo con dirección al bosque limítrofe.

-Es una ilusión…- se decía para sí-, es una ilusión ella no está ahí. Ella ya es una mujer adulta no una niña. No caeré de nuevo.

El paisaje cambio. Por primera vez en tantos años no había caído en la ilusión del dios. Algo estaba cambiando, sentía un extraño cosmos rodeándolo. No podía decir de quien era, solo sabía que no era Athena. Cuando la Ilusión tomo forma, se hallaba en la casa de campo. Oía las risas provenientes de una de las estancias. Se acerco a la puerta y coloco la mano en el pomo. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho la voz de una mujer _"No lo hagas, no abras la puerta ellas no están ahí. Ellas están esperándote…" _La ilusión se interrumpió de golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos Phobos estaba en el suelo, temblando, y Ares le miraba algo sorprendido.

-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto el dios de la guerra.

-No se alguien me bloqueo…-El otro dios se levanto, con algo de dificultad, parecía tener miedo de algo.-Otro dios… no sé quien…

-Imposible…-Ares gruño.-Vengan a buscar al prisionero…-Ordeno. Kanon no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Por primera vez en tantos años volvía de su "castigo" con una sonrisa en los labios. Los demás le miraron, la duda le picaba, y por el pequeño incidente a todos los demás le dieron un día de piedad. Lo encadenaron en su lugar de no ser que esa esclava que llevaba, que anulaba su cosmos, seguramente se hubiera escapado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Kanon que paso?-Pregunto Afrodita.

-Pues que alguien le dio su merecido a Phobos.-Kanon estallo en risas.- Tendrían que haberle visto la cara.

-¿Como fue eso?-Mascara estaba muy interesado en saber eso.-Habla.

-Pues no sé exactamente, yo estaba en una de sus ilusiones cuando esta de pronto se termino y cuando abrí los ojos Phobos estaba temblando en el suelo.-Kanon se rio-Al parecer otro dios desde la distancia le mando un "saludo".

-¿Otro dios…?-Milo levanto la vista, tenía un terrible deseo de reírse del dios del miedo.-Que incoherente el dios del miedo teniendo miedo…-Todos estallaron en risas. Eso sí que estaba chistoso para ellos y claro esta ninguno se ahorraría el comentario cuando estuvieran frente al dios.

Kanon cerró los ojos. ¿De quién había sido ese benévolo cosmos que sintió? ¿Qué otro dios o diosa, aparte de Athena, se preocuparía por él?

_Santuario Submarino._

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-Poseidón observo a su "esposa". Esta exhibía una sublime sonrisa.- ¿Paso algo?

-Nada solo estaba pensando…-respondió esta mientras caminaba junto a él, por el patio del santuario.

-Diosa Anfitrite…-Ariel de Escila se presento.-Por que hubo un cambio en su cosmos… Lo sentí por un breve momento

-Les dije que me llamaran Kiara…-La diosa sonrió- Nada solo le estaba dando una ayuda a una persona que estimo…-La diosa sonrió, el general dándose por satisfecho se retiro.

-¿Kiara eso que fue?-Pregunto Poseidón con voz cómplice.

-Nada Sebastián…-le respondió en el mismo tono- Solo me divertía un rato y de paso ayudaba a mi padre… A fin de cuentas uno de los talentos de Géminis son las ilusiones.

-¿Kanon está vivo?

-Lo está siempre lo estuvo, solo que esta prisionero.-La diosa realizo un mueca- Por cierto… cambia de idea con respecto al regalo que me quieres hacer. Porque no me va a gustar.

-Ni siquiera te compre el…-El dios sonrió-Una pequeña ayudita… gracias…

-Tampoco me va a gustar.-Le dijo la diosa.

-Hay por todos nosotros Kiara no puede ser que no le vaya a pegar a ninguno de los regalos que quiero hacerte… Tú y tu maldita clarividencia.

-¿Es clarividente…?-Kristen de Sirena. Se acerco había escuchado la conversación detrás de un pilar.

-Sí, y a tu otra pregunta. Se los iba a decir pero más adelante.-Informo la diosa.

-¿Por que más adelante?-Pregunto la marina.

-Por que quería estar segura que no estaba rodeada de oportunistas…-la diosa sonrió- No diré: pronósticos del tiempo, quienes ganan los partidos de futbol, como es la chica o chico con el que se van a casar, ni cómo deben ir vestidos a la cita, quien será el nuevo presidente y los números de la lotería..

-No se preocupe mi diosa…-La joven no sabía si reírse o mantenerse seria.-no diré nada… yo no sacare provecho de sus talentos.

-No le digas a los demás.-Le recordó la diosa, la joven se retiro.

-Kira… quieres ir a…-Sebastián/Poseidón sonrió mientras se ruborizaba…

-Me duele la cabeza-se masajea las sienes. La diosa se retiro con paso firme hacia el soporte principal. Tentada de risa, solo que se contuvo.

-Por que tenía que ser vidente…-El dios se golpeo la cabeza.-La prefería cuando era una nereida coqueta. Aunque ahora… con ese cuerpito bien formado que tiene de guerrera…-El dios sonrió…-Tengo que pedirle ayuda a alguien.

_Salón de descanso, Santuario submarino._

-¿Algo lindo que se le puede regalar a una dama…?-Joao de Lymnades meditaba la situación…-Depende de la dama…

-No ayudes Joao…-Le dice el dios.

-Yo no conozco los gustos de la señorita Kira.-Y si los conociera no se los diría, usted debería saberlos ya, pensó para sí Iván de Kraken.

-¿Pues qué cosas le gusta a Anfitrite… perdón a la señorita Kira?-pregunta Ariel de Scylla

-Pues le gusta... mmm-El dios comienza a pensar-Eh no sé.

Sus generales por poco y sufren un ataque.

-¿Mi señor no sabe los gustos de su esposa?- Nikolay le miro algo turbado….- ¿Pero ustedes no están juntos desde la era del mito?

-Pues si… Pero jamás me tome la molestia de conocerla bien…-El dios parecía algo apenado.-Solo la secuestre y la hice casarse con migo…

-El romanticismo es su fuerte por lo que veo…-Comento burlón Nikolaos de Dragón Marino - Menos mal que fue en la era del mito… porque si es la época actual le cae con un abogado y le mete una demanda.

-Que simpático…-Comento Krisaor.- ¿Mi señor quiere que le ayudemos a saber que le gusta a su esposa?

-Según ella no es mi esposa… Ella dice que Kiara es soltera y si quiero que sea mi mujer que la enamore.

-Que mal…-Comento Scylla. Golpearon la puerta y una nereida entro. Le entrego una carta al dios Poseidón y se retiro. El dios la leyó y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-Que sucedió mi señor.-Pregunto Caballo Marino, este le tendió la carta. :

"Caíste bajo Poseidón ¬¬

¿Cómo NO VAS A SABER QUÉ COSAS ME GUSTAN? PíDELE ASILO A TUS GENERALES POR QUE HOY DIRECTAMENTE DUERMES FUERA DEL PALACIO.

Disculpen por las palabras chicos, en 10 minutos esta la cena.

Besitos

Kiara."

-¿Cómo es que se entero lo que estábamos hablando…?-Le pregunto Saren.

-Larga historia chicos…-La diosa entro risueña seguida de Kristen de sirena.-Solo vine a buscarlos para cenar. Poseidón tú te vas a fuera… el dormir fuera del palacio comienza a partir de ahora.

-Pero Kiara…-Comienza el dios mientras Kristen le hace gesto a sus camaradas de que se corran y estos así lo hacen.

-Kiara nada…-La diosa cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza su tridente.-Como es posible que no sepas nada de mí… Hasta que por lo menos sepas algo… no vuelves a entrar.

-Pero Anfi…-comenzó Poseidón, sus generales estaban conteniendo la risa.

-Si te sientes solito duerme con uno de tus generales. -Kristen soltó una pequeña risita. Mientras los generales se ponían rojos como tomates al igual que Poseidón… Los chicos temían que su señor tuviera los gustos de Zeus. Por lo cual se apartaron un poco del dios.

-Tenía razón… podía ponerlos a todos rojos con solo 10 palabras.-La diosa estallo en risas.

-Vamos Kristen…-La diosa se retiro.

-¿Quien me da asilo hoy?-Pregunto el dios, sintió un movimiento detrás suyo cuando se dio vuelta estaba solo.-DESGRACIADOS.

_Santuario de Athena._

Kiki de Aries estaba entrenando a Shia y Patricio, que tenía a su cuidado, dado que su maestro estaba ocupado. Ambos niños realizaban sus ejercicios de forma correcta. En su opinión, Patricio tenía más nivel que para ser destinatario de una armadura de bronce. Sintió algo y se dio vuelta de forma inmediata.

-Shia y Patricio detrás de mí ahora.-Ambos niños obedecieron al pie de la letra. No paso mucho hasta que tres guerreros se aparecieron, revestido con armaduras negras y rojas.- Ustedes largo de aquí…-les ordeno a los tres guerreros de Ares. No sé porque sigo diciendo eso es obvio que no me harán caso.

-Aries… despídete de este mundo… Porque tú y tus discípulos van directo al Hades…-Los tres se lanzaron al unisonó contra Kiki quien coloco su Muro de Cristal. Las tres técnicas colisionaron contra el muro.

-Shia…-Le llamo Kiki mientras empleaba gran parte de su fuerza para que el muro no ceda.-Vallan a buscar refugio…AHORA.

Ambos niños comienzan a correr alejándose del combate. En eso Kiki descubre tardíamente que esos tres no son los únicos presentes. Dos guerreros de Ares salen en pos de los niños desde su escondite.

-MALDICION…-El muro se fragmenta y el combate empieza.

-Date por muerto Aries…-Para Kiki no es mucho trabajo quitarse a esos tres de encima

-REVOLUCION DEL POLVO ESTELAR…-sus tres oponentes caen abatidos…-Ahora por los chicos…

-Llegaras tarde caballero… Nuestro objetivo no eras tú eran esos niños.-El guerrero murió diciendo eso con su último aliento.

-Maldita sea…-Kiki comenzó a buscar a los niños.

_Escondite._

-¿Quienes eran esos hombres Patricio…?

-Shh-le chito Patricio-Guarda silencio Shia… no pueden encontrarnos.-El más pequeño asiente. No pasa mucho hasta que escuchan pasos.

-¿Donde se metieron esos mocosos…?

-No se pero el señor Ares quiere muertos a todos los aprendices…-Informo el otro. Patricio le tapo la boca a Shia para que no gritara.

-Así que eso les trajo aquí…-Escucharon una voz bastante conocida para Shia.

-¿Tu quien eres… niño?-Uno de esos hombres, como le decían los niños, pregunto burlón al joven a parecido con ropa de entrenamiento azul.

-Mi nombre es Paris de Lira y ustedes deben largarse de aquí.-Ordeno fríamente.

-¿Lira? Qué suerte la nuestra… es el hijo de Saga de Géminis.-El guerrero le sonrió al adolescente.-El señor Ares quiere tener en su colección a los hijos del patriarca.

-Cállense. Lárguense de aquí si no quieren perder sus vidas.-les espeto.

-Jejeje… vamos por el…-Los niños escucharon como empezaba la pelea y decidieron salir de su escondite. Cuando salieron vieron a Paris sosteniendo, sin armadura, un vehemente combate. Ambos niños aprovecharon la situación y abandonaron el refugio. Uno de los guerreros los diviso y cambio la dirección del ataque que pensaba lanzar. Este fue hacia Shia, solo que el maestro del niño apareció a tiempo para quitar a su discípulo del camino.

-PATRICIO…-Grito este, el niño volteo. En ese momento Steven de Oso sangriento, volvió a lanzar el ataque, pero esta vez hacia el hijo menor de Hyoga.

-CUIDADO…-Kiki intento ir en pos del niño, solo que una sombra color cobrizo apareció y se llevo al pequeño antes que el ataque le impacte.

-Que valentía la vuestra…-Comento la joven de cabellera rubia mientras se detenía sobre un pilar.-Atacar a un infante… la valentía de ustedes es algo prodigiosa.-Los comentarios los hizo con una voz sumamente calma.- Jamás vi un acto de semejante valentía…

-Una amazona… Ahora veras mugrosa, ha nosotros nadie nos hace burla… BRAMIDO CORTANTE DEL OSO…-La joven esquivo el ataque solo recibiendo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.

-Sí que eres idiota…-La joven coloco al niño en el suelo, que se escondió detrás de su pierna.-No saben quién soy…-La joven sonrió y levanto la vista. Los caballeros y los guerreros de Ares se encontraron con una intensa mirada celeste.-Soy Melisa de Banshee… una desbastadora de la diosa Enio.

-¿Enio?-Los dos guerreros de Ares retrocedieron-Una guerrera de Enio… eso quiere decir…

-Que la cortada en mi rostro… -La joven la toco…-Significa la ruptura de la alianza entre Ares y Enio…-La joven sonrió…-Y ya que no somos aliados… GRITO DE LA BANSHEE…-el ataque dio directamente en ambos guerreros dejándolos primero paralizados, para luego quedar muertos al oír el terrible lamento de las Banshee…-Todo aquel que escuche el llanto de una Banshee morirá dependiendo de la cantidad de veces que esta grite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Paris le miro fijamente, mientras Patricio iba a esconderse detrás de la pierna de él. Shia estaba detrás de Kiki tapando su carita con la capa de su maestro.

-Nada… Mi señora me mando a averiguar sobre los movimientos del santuario.-La joven se acariciaba la cortada en su rostro despreocupadamente.-Pero ya no vale la pena de avisarle sobre ello. Hay algo más importante que debo informarle.-La joven desapareció en un destello cobrizo.

-Le debemos informar de esto a Athena…-Ambos caballeros tomaron a los niños, para que luego Kiki les tele transportaran.

_Salón del trono. Santuario de Athena._

-¿ENIO?-Athena parecía algo sorprendida.

-Si Athena, ella dijo que servía a Enio.-Informo Kiki.

-mmm…-Athena pareció meditarlo.-Que posibilidades hay de que Enio plañera la intervención de una de sus guerreras entre un combate de los guerreros de Ares y alguno de ustedes.-La diosa cerró los ojos.-Ya lo entiendo… Enio eres muy lista.-elogio a la diosa que no estaba presente.

-Diosa Athena… ¿A que se refiere con ello?-Saga le miro sorprendido.

-Pues que Enio se desligo de la alianza con Ares de una forma muy estratégica. Si un guerrero de determinado dios ataca al guerrero de un dios aliado con toda la intención de herirle… La asociación es abolida.-La diosa sonríe.-Enio sin duda fue muy brillante. Pero ahora temo que le puede pasara a ella y su guerreros ahora que no peleara del lado de Ares. No creo que le permitan estar neutral en esta guerra si ella estaba al tanto de sus movimientos.-Athena cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo ayudar a Enio.

_Casa de campo, Grecia._

-Diosa Enio…-La joven de cabellera rubia llego ante la diosa y se arrodillo.-Lo que usted me mando a realizar ya está.

-Ya somos libres del servicio de Ares…-La diosa se acerca y observa el corte en la mejilla.- Perdona que te haya enviado a esto Melisa, pero no se me ocurrió otra salida.-Paso con cuidado su pulgar sobre el rasguño.

-Señorita Enio, yo le debo mucho más de lo que usted cree…-Tomo y beso la mano de su señora. Sobre el cálido metal que cubría su mano. Siempre le sorprendió que la armadura de su diosa, el metal que la formaba, era cálido en vez de frio.-Siempre contara con mi ayuda y lealtad.

-Lo sé…-La diosa se arrodillo y miro a su desbastadora a los ojos.- ¿Ya te acomodaste en nuestro nuevo hogar…?

-Todavía no.

-Pues apúrate por que los demás se están apoderando de las mejores habitaciones.-La diosa sonrió y la joven se levanto. Enio les había hecho abandonar el Olimpo, el lugar donde todos habían vuelto a empezar. Ahora vivían en una casa de campo realmente espaciosa que tranquilamente podría tomarse como un palacio. La joven se retiro.

-Espero que los pueda esconder de los otros dioses…-Dijo al fin Enio cuando se quedo sola. Ahora que había "roto" la alianza comenzaba a ver las posibles consecuencias. Se dirigió a su habitación, entro y se encontró con el pequeño Ariel durmiendo plácidamente. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor.-Es pero ponerte lejos de su alcance…

_Continuara..._


	24. Las palabras dichas… son la llave

_Las palabras dichas… son la llave._

Kira se despertó en plena noche, solo abrió los ojos. Ya sabía que hacían exactamente como regresar a sus amigos. Solo tendría que esperar el momento indicado, ya sabía quién iba a ser el primero en volver. Se movió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, tendría que guardar energía… esa tarde la necesitaría en exceso.

_Salón comedor._

-¿Quién te puso el nombre?-Shaina miro fijamente a su "hija" que desayunaba frente a ella.

-El primero Tu, el segundo él.-Indico con la cabeza a Milo que desayunaba tres lugares a su izquierda.

-¿Tienes segundo nombre?-Kanon le miro era algo extraño muchos solo tenían un nombre en el santuario.

-Si, por que no se ponían de acuerdo de cómo llamarme.-La joven se dispuso a tomar su café.

Un poco más alejados de ellos. Aioria no le sacaba la vista de encima a su hija y yerno. Aun no era capaz de creer que su hija estuviera casada con el hijo de ese hombre. El responsable de la muerte de su hermano y que él fuera tachado de traidor gran parte de su vida.

-Señor Aioria… realmente me está empezando a doler la cabeza…-Héctor le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Qué tal si mira fijo a otro lado?

Aioria cambio de dirección la mirada, solo para no mirar al muchacho a los ojos. No quería mirarlo a los ojos por que se encontraba con la pacífica y calma mirada del joven. Trato de calmarse, no por ser hijo de Saga quería decir que fuera a darle problemas…

-¿Por qué dijiste en el bosque que "no tengo suegro en mi tiempo"?-Aioria tomo valentía y le miro eso no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Desapareciste junto con el padre de Miah…Ahí se acaba la historia y el interrogatorio.-Le informo Helena.

-Mascara tiene razón, eres igual a tu madre…-Helena y Héctor se miraron.

-¿Mi suegra es igual?

-Sí, hablas como si no la conocieras…-Exclamo Afrodita.

-Por desgracia…- y suerte, agrego para si- no la conozco… desapareció cuando Helena tenía 9.

-Y a los 10 Helena obtiene la armadura de Leo…-comento pensativo Saga…-¿A mí me pasó algo o a tu madre para que a los 11 obtuvieras la armadura de Sagitario?

-No… no les paso nada malo… mis razones son otras-Admitió sin mucha culpa, mientras Helena ponía los ojos en blanco- pues mi rival cada vez que peleábamos quedábamos en empate…

-¿Tu rival?-Aioros le miró fijamente…-¿Cómo se llama?

-Alma.-respondió.-Tu hija.

-¿QUE?-Aioros por poco sufre un ataque cardiaco y casi deja sordo a Shura, sentado a su lado.-COMO QUE MI HIJA.

-Es 1 año más chica que yo… pero pega muy fuerte…eso no lo puedo negar…-Este se encogió de hombros.

-Con "pega muy fuerte" te quedaste corto…-Miah le miro taimada.-Es la única amazona de plata que está al nivel de los de rango dorado. Hasta a los prodigios se nos hace un tanto complicado ganarle…

-¿Enserio?-Aioros le miro sorprendido. Todos habían dejado sus cosas al escuchar las palabras de Miah.

-Héctor gano por que fue capaz de estar en pie por solo 5 minutos más que ella. Estuvieron peleando por 17 horas consecutivas sin receso.-La joven les miro-Alma por poco y era una amazona de oro…

-Eso no lo dijiste…-Saga miro sorprendido a su hijo.

-Te dije que mi rival me causo muchos problemas y por poco pierdo… nunca te dije que pelee con una mujer…-este se encogió de hombros…-No te iba a decir todo lo que paso…

-Atentos que ahí viene Shaka… que no pego un ojo en toda la noche…-Informo tranquila Kira. En definitiva Shaka entraba con unas ojeras de considerable magnitud… En vez de saludar a Mu saludo a Kira al lado de este. Se produjo un destello en los ojos de la joven…-Esa sí que es mala suerte… Mi sentido pésame…

-Gracias…-Shaka se dejó caer en su lugar al lado de Mu…-Esto no puede estar pasándome…

-¿Que te paso…?-Mu le miro sorprendido.

-Mi padre me arreglo una boda….-Shaka se largó a llorar…-Yo no me quiero casar…

-Que se hace problema…si su esposa esta re buena…-Comento Lucían como si nada. Héctor le metió un golpe en la nuca.

-Más respeto que es la madre de un compañero…-Le reprocho este…

-No me golpees que vos también le silbaste…-Helena les fulmino con la mirada, Lucían al darse cuenta se puso al silbar.

-¿La madre de un compañero?-Shaka le miro sorprendido-¿Esta aquí en Athenas?

-Ya que los payasos de Lucían y Héctor abrieron la boca…-Helena fulmino a su marido con la mirada-Es una amazona. No se preocupe. No le va mal como hombre casado-Cerro los ojos.

-Bueno… si estoy casado en su tiempo no creo que me tenga que quejar…-Shaka llamo a su auto control.- ¿PERO POR QUE ME TENIA QUE ARREGLAR UN MATRIMONIO…?

-Bueno… me retiro…-Kira se fue con suma calma.

-¿Soy el único que está pensando…-Comenzó Héctor mientras le miraba irse...

-Que oculta algo?-concluyo Helena.

-No.-comentaron los "hermanitos" al unísono.

-¿Ustedes como saben que oculta algo?-Pregunto Mu algo sorprendido.

-Es mi prima.

-Mi mejor amiga, me doy cuenta.-Comento Helena.

-Le delata las actitudes-Acoto Miah.

-El aura esta de otro color…-Death Ángel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedes ver auras?-Camus le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, no sé por qué… pero a veces puedo ver…-El muchacho sonrió.-auras…

-¿De qué color es el aura ahora?-Pregunto curiosa Helena.

-¿La tuya o la de ella?-Pregunto burlón.

-No fastidies….-La chica miro hacia otro lado, algo molesta.

-Luego te quejas… Azul la tuya y la de Kira Marrón.-El muchacho sonrió.-A diferencia de la de Héctor y la de Miah… la mía no me la veo-el muchacho rio burlón.-Para no perder costumbre… tu siempre igual…-El muchacho comenzó a irse.

-¿Podrías dejar de pelearla?-Miah le miro con reproche.

-Ya calma Miah… que el aura blanca te queda bien…-el muchacho se fue.

-Por qué tiene que ser tan peleador.-comenta Helena.

-No te pelea, solo te dice la verdad de la forma menos delicada.-Helena le intento pegarle a Héctor que se corrió a tiempo.

-Ya compórtense par de inmaduros…-Miah les miro…-¿Cómo pueden ser de los más grandes con esa actitud?

-¿Esta nos está retando?-Helena le miro sorprendida. Héctor parecía tentado de risa y más de uno también. Era extraño ver a alguien de Escorpio llamando la atención a otro.

_Bosques del Santuario. 3 horas después_

-¿Kira que ocultas?-Helena salto desde un árbol cayendo en frente de la amazona de Géminis.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Kira la observa fijamente aunque sabe la respuesta.

-Para mí no es difícil saber la ubicación de las personas…-La joven alza la vista.-El viento y los árboles son muy conversadores en estos casos. ¿Qué ocultas?

-Ya sé cómo regresarlos… Pero solo será uno por vez…-Kira cerro los ojos…-No podemos volver todos juntos. Me consume mucha fuerza… y… cuando ya este hecho lo que teníamos que hacer en esta época… La armadura comenzara a brillar y vibrar…

-¿Ya sabes quién se ira primero…?-Helena arqueo una ceja.

-Si… ya se… No falta mucho.-Kira sonríe.-Cuando vuelva llorara por hallar en el futuro algo que le fue arrebatado en un pasado.-Helena sonrió, había entendido el mensaje.-Vamos ya se hace la hora que se valla…

-¿Como…?

-Lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hizo… Solo falta que otra persona de el paso… Nosotros solo damos el primero… Ellos deben dar los que siguen.-Helena asintió, le parecía lo más sensato que había oído en ese día.

_Oráculo de Delfos. Santuario de Apolo._

-Mi señor… si se va a arriesgar permítame cuidarle desde antes que respire por primera vez como mortal…-La joven de cabellera rubia miro fijamente al dios pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

-Sé que es lo que me vas a pedir…-Apolo miro a su guerrera.-Y tienes mi permiso. Solo falta que llegue mi hermana.

-Sera un honor mi señor… se su madre y guardiana.-La joven beso la mano del dios.-Es la única forma de asegurarme que usted estará bien…

_Santuario de Athena. (Esa misma noche)_

_Casa de Escorpio._

-¿De que querías hablar Milo?-Shaina le miró fijamente.

-No sé cómo decirlo sin que te sientas forzada u obligada…-Milo cerro los ojos.

-Entonces solo escúpelo y listo.-La amazona sonrió burlona. Milo se acercó, tomo su mano y se arrodillo.

-¿Shaina me darías el honor de dejarme enamorarte y dejar que yo me enamore de ti?-Shaina se ruborizo por completo… No esperaba eso… Milo le miro con sus bellos ojos turquesas, esas preciosas gemas turquesas que heredaría Miah.

-Claro Milo-Se ruborizo un poco más, se sentía cursi diciendo esas palabras.-Pero a la que me traicionas te castro.

-Tendré en cuenta la amenaza…-Milo le sonrió mientras se reincorporaba.-Vamos a donde están los demás….

_Jardín de la casa patriarcal._

-¿Qué le pasa a mi armadura…?-Miah observaba como la armadura, que portaba, empezaba a vibrar y resplandecer con un destello dorado.

-Es extraño… las armaduras no suelen portarse así… Las he visto hacer esas cosas antes, pero no una sola…-Shion le miro sorprendido.

-Miah es hora que te unas a la batalla.-Kira se acercó, estaba rodeada de un aura dorada. Apenas le sintieron los demás se apresuraron a ir. Por la simple curiosidad de saber a quién correspondía ese cosmos tan poderoso que sentían. Dado que ninguno de los 5 había realmente elevado su cosmos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Lucían le miro sorprendido, mientras Helena se le acercaba por la espalda. Por si el otro intentaba algo. Para ella no le sería problema estorbarle los movimientos.

-Cada quien a su tiempo…-Miro a Miah, que comprendió la situación y asintió.

-¿Otra dimensión?-Pregunto sonriente. Milo y Shaina llegaron corriendo, al igual que los demás se sorprendieron al ver a la armadura de escorpio brillando y resonando. Junto con el poderoso cosmos de la guardiana de Géminis.- ¿Quieren que lleve algún recado?

-Si dile a Marcos que no toque mis cosas.-Comento burlón Death Ángel.-Que si encuentro algo movido le tiro de cabeza al Yomotsu.

-Ok…-La chica se rio.

-OTRA DIMENSION.-El portal se abrió. Miah les miro por última vez antes de desaparecer en él.

-¿Estas segura que llegara bien?-Milo se le acerco a la Géminis, que aún mantenía su cosmos elevado.

-Sí, Shaina la está esperando allá.-La joven le sonrió.-Miren bien el dibujo que les dejo…-El cosmos se apagó y la joven se alejó, seguida de Helena.

-Hay Miah por tu bien déjame alguno para matar…-Lucían sonreía, pero su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre. En esta no había ningún dejo de burla, era una sonrisa esperanzada. Se fue en compañía de Héctor, hacia el mismo lugar donde habían ido las chicas.

-¿Por qué sonreía así?-Pregunto algo sorprendida Shaina.

-Porque ya no son hermanos…-Ángelo le guiño el ojo.-Por eso.

-Dijo algo del dibujo…-Camus miro a los demás.- ¿Dónde está?

-En mi casa…-Milo salió corriendo hacia la casa de Escorpio.

Casa de Escorpio.

Estaban inspeccionando el dibujo con sumo cuidado.

-Mira aquí hay un número… es el 3.-Camus señalo el numero oculto en la cabellera de Milo.

-Acá hay otro… el 11-Informo Marín… el numero estaba oculto entre los delicados trazos de la vestimenta que Shaina tenía en el dibujo.

-3 de noviembre-Milo sonrió.- "Nacería dentro de escorpio de todas formas…" Nos dejó su fecha de nacimiento…

-Les dejo la fecha para que Shaina no muera…-Informo Helena a su espaldas…-Tienen una hija muy lista. Nadie buscaría una ayuda como esa en un dibujo.

-¿Esa es su fecha de nacimiento?-Shaina le miro sorprendida.

_- Nacida de la combinación de dos poderosos venenos… el fruto de una peligrosa unión. Estará quien cuya piedad solo se comparara con su ferocidad. Esa persona otorgara la vida a quien la merezca y la muerte a quien la padezca. Las decisiones de la piedad son confusas, pero muy certeras como el piquete de un escorpión o la mordida de una cobra.-_Recito tranquilamente Helena.

-¿Que fue eso…?-Saga estaba sorprendido… al igual que el resto. Helena había recitado las palabras con calma, pero nadie era capaz de interpretar su significado.

-Nada importante. Parte de una profecía… que debela lo que pasara en un futuro-Helena les sonrió para luego retirarse.

_Continuara…._

La amazona Miah de Escorpio ha regresado al futuro… ¿Hallara lo que Kira pronostico? ¿Habrá cambios por esta acción?


	25. Una cucharada de esperanza y recuerdos

_Una cucharada de esperanza y recuerdos._

Miah despertó en su cómoda cama. Miro todo a su al redor, si no está desorientada volvía a estar en Escorpio, en su Escorpio. Le llegaba el delicioso aroma a café y tostadas, alguien se atrevía a preparase un desayuno y no le había invitado. Se levanto de la cama, en ese momento noto que estaba con su pijama. Sentía que algo había cambiado aunque no podía decir que. Solo sabía que cuando fuera a la cocina hallaría un motivo para sonreír, aunque no sabía cuál era ese motivo, su mente daba vueltas. No se molesto en vestirse, a fin de cuentas era su casa. Entro a la cocina y se hallo con una mujer bebiendo café.

-¿Mama?-Shaina se dio vuelta y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio las lagrimas en los ojos de Miah.

-¿Miah porque lloras?-la más joven no respondió, solamente abrazo a su madre con fuerza.- ¿Miah qué pasa?

-Nada…-La turbación en su mente desaparecía, de pronto su mente le enviaba imágenes de su infancia. En todas estaba su madre, comenzó a llorar de emoción, tenía a su madre. Su madre estaba viva no había muerto antes que ella naciera. Poco a poco los recuerdos de que no tenia madre desaparecían y eran remplazados por los que si tenía.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras? Tú eres como tu padre y yo: no te gusta llorar.

-Cambie tu futuro…-logro decir en un susurro.

-Tengo una hija muy lista… y una gran artista…-Shaina salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sobre la chimenea, protegido por un marco y un vidrio, estaba el dibujo que Miah había realizado hace casi 27 atrás.-Gracias… por permitirme ser tu madre…

-Gracias a ti por querernos…-Le corrigió Miah. Ahí estaba su dibujo… le llamo la atención que la fecha siguiera igual… cuando ella había nacido después del 3 de noviembre.

-Tienes que ir a reportarte con Athena… Ve a cambiarte. -Shaina le sonrió- Yo te preparo el desayuno de mientras.

-Está bien… me daré un baño y luego me cuenta cómo es que termine en mi cama.

Miah se retiro, mientras Shaina continuo contemplando el dibujo, volvió hallar los números.

-3 de noviembre el día que quisieron matarme, 15 de noviembre… el día que naciste.-La mujer toco el dibujo…-teníamos miedo cuando llego ese día. Pero no se compara con lo que sentimos dos semanas después cuando naciste como debería ser.

_Jardín de flores, Inframundo._

Minos se estaba mordiendo los nudillos, Pharaho se le acerco algo dudoso.

-¿Juez Minos que sucede?-El otro no respondió, por lo cual siguió la mira de juez, para luego imitarlo. No paso mucho hasta que un par de espectros curiosos llegaron y comenzaron a imitarlos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Radamanthys y Pandora, que se encontraban haciendo la ronda de revisión de tropas, llegaron al lugar.

-¿Que miran tanto…?-Radamanthys se acerco algo molesto a los espectros que no paraban de mirar vete a saber qué. Pandora, encontró la causa y sonrió burlona.

-Dejen adivinar… Les pidieron salir o intentaron hablar y esas dos les dijeron que no o directamente les ignoraron.-La joven de 26 años miro a los espectros quienes asintieron.

-Debe ser penoso que les digan que no a ustedes y ahora se estén riendo con Zeros…-Radamanthys arqueo una ceja. La verdad que era una situación hilarante. Las dos guardianas mortales de Perséfone estaban riéndose por algún chiste o comentario de Zeros.

Vallamos a ver de que se ríe este trió.

-Tenias razón…-Lucia se tapa la boca ahogando la risa.

-Nunca vi algo tan gracioso…-Le confirmo la albina. Zeros sonreía. Esas dos se veían más hermosas cuando se reían y lo mejor de todo, se reían con él en vez de él...

-Puede ser más gracioso… ¿Quieren que se los muestre…?-Dijo este mas que risueño.

-Bueno… Demuéstranos algo mucho más gracioso…-Lucia de Luz, o Ángel de Luz, le sonrió cándidamente.

-Permítanme sentarme en medio de ustedes.- Vica entendió que tramaba y le dejo un espacio. El espectro se sentó entre las jóvenes. La reacción no se hiso esperar. Los comentarios como: "NO": "MALDITO SAPO DE ALBERCA"; "QUE GANADOR"; "ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA NO ME PUEDE GANAR ZEROS" no tardaron en aparecer. Las jóvenes no pudieron contenerse y estallaron en risas junto con el espectro.

-Les dije que sería divertido…

-¿Les damos un infarto a todos?-Lucia sonrió con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su camarada.

-¿Como haremos eso?-Zeros miro a las jóvenes que contenían la risa.

-Lo que importa es la belleza que está dentro de la persona.- Vica le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.- ¿Lista?

-Si.-Ambas le besaron al mismo tiempo las mejillas a Zeros de Rana. Quien se sintió derretir. Dos chicas lindas le acababan de besar al mismo tiempo y por voluntad propia.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-Todos los demás espectros se cayeron de rodillas. Esperaban que lo que veían sus ojos fuera una broma o una ilusión.

-Ahora entiendo… Señoritas… Gracias por los lindos besos. -Zeros se sentía en el paraíso.

-Cuando quieras… cada vez que nos hagas reír de esta forma tendrás uno…-la albina le guiño el ojo.

-Zeros si ya te cansaste de hacer el dandi… ve hacer tu trabajo.-Ordeno Radamanthys que fue el único que no se puso de rodillas. ¿Para que mirar a las guardianas si podía mirar a Pandora?

-Sí, señor… Nos vemos señoritas.-El espectro beso delicadamente las manos de las joven y se retiro.

-Que simpático… Ven vamos a entrenar un poco.- Vica se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los guerreros. No se ahorraron las sonrisas burlonas hacia los espectros.

-No sé porque, pero sospecho que lo hicieron apropósito.-Murmuro Pandora, solo para que le escuche Radamanthys quien sonrió burlón. Sospechaba lo mismo era mucha suerte para Zeros.

_Templo de Thanatos. Campos Elíseos._

-¿De donde te conozco…? ¿De dónde…?-El dios meditaba, algo no le encajaba estaba seguro que conocía de algún lugar a la guardiana del viento. La guerra santa no podría ser, fue 130 años después de la guerra que Athena tuvo con Ares. Y la joven pasaba desde el 348 D. C, sus días congelándose en el inframundo.

-¿Que pasa Thanatos?-Hypnos se acerco a su hermano, le llamo la atención verlo pensando.-Si sigues pensando se te sobrecalentara el cerebro…-Le dijo burlón. Pero Thanatos no le respondió, lo que resulto muy desconcertante para él-Debe ser grave para que no me respondas un insulto.

-Es que algo me intriga…-Informo calmado, tomo su taza de té y comenzó a beber de apoco. –Tenías programada una partida de ajedrez.

-Si, -el ajedrez se materializo en la mesa.-Veamos si podemos terminar una partida antes que Hades nos llame.

Su hermano sonrió y comenzaron la partida, no tardo mucho hasta que la partida pareciera interminable.

-Mmm no pareces el dios al que venció una mortal.-Comento burlón Hypnos tratando de desenfocar a su hermano de la partida.

-Eso es.-Thanatos abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Solo existía una persona que le ganaba. Sonrió por que no la había reconocido, ahora lo sabía. Ella recordaba quien era cuando llegaba su último día en la tierra de los vivos. Cuando le esperaba sentada bajo el mismo árbol de laureles, con una taza de té y un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Thanatos que sucede?-Hypnos le miro intrigado su hermano sonriendo sin una expresión burlona o cruel… eso era raro.

-Nada terminaremos la partida luego.-Thanatos se retiro a sus aposentos.

_Habitación de Thanatos, Templo de Thanatos, Elíseos._

-Por eso me eras conocida. Mi estimada amiga, todavía recuerdo todas las veces que te fui a buscar, es extraño que te vea aquí. Cuando tú misma usaste tu poder para que nadie te halle, yo solo podía hallarte cuando tu tiempo como mortal terminara.-Thanatos se dejo caer sobre la cama.- A Zeus le dará un ataque cuando te vea…-Comenzó a reír.-Cuando se entere donde estas…-ya no era capaz de contenerse y estallo en risas. Todas las ninfas se alteraron al oír las risas del dios.

_Templo de Enio, Olimpo._

-No hay rastro de Enio por ningún lado. -Deimos apareció algo turbado.-No hay rastro de ella.

-No puede ser que desaparezca.-Ares parecía muy molesto.-Primero me entero que tiene tropas y ahora desaparece.

-Te dije que no desconfiar-Hera le miro burlona.- Te dije que Enio debía de estar encerrada para que no molestara… Una mujer nunca olvida una traición…

-¿De qué hablas?-Ares le miro sin entender.

-Le dejaste abandonada en el campo de batalla a la merced y piedad de Athena…-Eris se acerco.-Una mujer no olvida eso…

-Me están diciendo que…

-Enio nos traiciono y se salió de la alianza.-Dijo con un tono triunfal Hera.

-Mi señora no traiciono a nadie. Ustedes nos traicionaron a nosotros.-Informo una voz masculina, que parecía provenir de todos lados.-Uno de sus guerreros hirió a una camarada mientras se dirigía al santuario para robar información…

-Quien eres date a conocer humano…-Ordeno Ares.

-Si la alianza continuara me haría presente y realizaría una respetuosa reverencia frente a ustedes, -respondió la calmada voz- pero Enio nos informo del acto cobarde de sus guerreros. Y muy, pero MUY molesta nos ordeno abandonar la lucha por sus ambiciones. Hagan el favor de salir de este templo…

-¿Donde está Enio…?-Pregunto muy "tranquilo" Ares.

-Pasando una lindas vacaciones con mis colegas en Hawái… y si me disculpan me estaba haciendo el guapo con una nativa que estaba "madre mía"... Hasta que Enio me mando a decirles que salgan de su templo, así que adiós.-La voz dejo de oírse.

-Maldito humano te mataremos…-rugió Eris, pero no hubo respuesta.

_Casa de Campo de Enio._

-Mi señora, ya está todo hecho…-Informo Demian de Roc.

-Ares removerá cielo y tierra para saber cuál de sus guerreros fue el que cometió semejante estupidez. -Enio sonrió mientras hacía girar el vino en su copa.-Hay Ares como te conozco se que estarás muy ocupado buscando y no te darás cuenta de que pasa frente a tus narices.

-Mi señora. ¿Qué planea?-Tomas de Estirge miro a su señora fijamente. Sus demás camaradas miraron a la diosa fijamente. Los ocho guerreros de la diosa Enio, los devastadores aun con una rodilla en tierra tenían completa confianza en su señora.

-Díganos señora que quiere y nosotros lo haremos gustosos.-Informo Mateo de Manticora, su más leal guerrero y confidente.

_Continuara…_


	26. La melodía de Cáncer

_La melodía de Cáncer: una serenata de amor..._

Ángelo estaba afeitándose tranquilamente, la verdad que saber que la mocosa tendría a su madre le había sacado un peso de los hombros. Aunque según parecía aún era un personaje importante en la historia de la escorpiana. En Cáncer también se había quedado Lucían, ya que tenía un hijo quería sonsacarle información. Solo que él muy bastardo no parecía tener intención de revelarle como es que conquisto a su madre. Hoy se había despertado de muy buen humor, tenía un almuerzo programado para realizar el intercambio de celulares. Que sin duda se había demora en hacer. En un momento por mera curiosidad había atendido el teléfono, era el ex de la joven. Como se divirtió con el muy bastardo. Escuchando todo lo que le decía, luego llamo a María Ángeles para informarle del "incidente" y esta no pareció darle ni la más mínima importancia. Salió del baño vestido a medias solo le faltaba la camisa, se encontró a Lucían con su...

-¿QUE HACES CON ESO?-Menudo susto se dio el pobre muchacho que por poco deja caer el objeto en cuestión al suelo.

-Que susto me has dado…-coloco con cuidado el violín en el estuche.-Bonito violín… nunca te vi tocar.-El muchacho le miro con toda la inocencia que podía aparentar.

-Ni me veras… no se tocar.-Le gruño Mascara a su hijo mientras acomodaba con sumo cuidado el violín en su posición perfecta y cerraba el estuche.-Me olvide que estabas en Cáncer o sino no lo sacaba.

-¿Si no sabes tocar para que lo tienes?-El muchacho realizo la pregunta más lógica, y ya repetida que había oído, de personas que se enteraron de la existencia del violín.

-Por qué era de tu abuela.-Tomo el estuche con cuidado.-Ella sabía tocar el violín… cuando el idiota alcohólico que tuve como padre perdió todo. Ella nos dio de comer con su música, tocando en las calles de Sicilia…-Su cara tomo un aire de nostalgia.-Parecía un ángel cuando tocaba… Hubiera llegado lejos… solo que ese infeliz lo arruino todo. Cuando todo se complicó para mal mi madre empeño el violín… yo con mis ahorros de lustra zapatos lo fui a comprar y lo escondí quería dárselo para su cumpleaños. Solo que nunca llegue a dárselo. –Lucían le miraba sorprendido y atento a todo lo que su padre decía. Claro su padre había tenido un pasado antes de llegar al santuario.- Es lo único que soberbio al incendio, solo él y yo…

-¿Por eso te enojaste cuando lo tome…? ¿Por qué es lo único que te queda de ella?-pregunto tranquilamente Lucían, sus palabras estaban libres de toda burla e ironía.

-Sí, y SI LO VUELVES A TOCAR TE CORTO LAS MANOS.-Le rugió Mascara volviendo a su actitud normal.

-Y se pasó el momento emotivo…-Lucían sonrió socarrón a su padre. El violín salió de su estuche ante la sorprendida cara de Mascara, este fue flotando hasta Lucían quien lo puso en la posición correcta y empezó a tocar. Mascara presto atención al reconocer la melodía se dejó caer en el sillón, dejando que los viejos recuerdos salgan de la cripta de su memoria. Cuando Lucían término de tocar, Ángelo recordó la razón por la que se estaba arreglando.

-Me voy que llego tarde…-salió corriendo vistiéndose por el camino…-GUARDA ESO DONDE ESTABA.-Le grito desde afuera.

-Sí, papá-respondió este desde adentro.

_Dos horas después. Bar en Atenas._

-Valla por primera vez puedo hablar con alguien que si sabe lo que le digo.-Comento sonriente María Ángeles.

-Pues la verdad no te hacia hija de un empresario dueño de funerarias.-comento sonriente Ángelo.

-Me pienso mantener en el negocio familiar. Por eso estoy estudiando para médico forense.-informo esta con una sonrisa pícara.-sencillamente me crie entre los muertos.-ambos estallan en risas.

-Aunque no lo creas todo lo que me dices me hace creer que sin duda halle a la mujer perfecta.-María le mira fijamente.-No me mal interpretes…-se apresuró a decir.

-No te mal interpreto… la verdad que resultas ser una persona agradable.-le informo esta. Su celular comenzó a sonar, le miro y lo apago.

-Te juro que me divertí mucho con ese cabron…-Ángelo soltó una risotada.- sin duda me divertí.

-De no ser que es mucho trabajo le haría la autopsia en vida…-murmuro la joven.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-Mascara le miro algo sorprendido, parecía que lo decía en serio eso le agradaba.

-Si, por que tengo que secuestrarlo, atarlo a una mesa, amordazarlo y empezar la operación.-comento esta…-además luego tendría que limpiar todo.

-Como hablas parece que ya lo tuvieras todo planeado…-mascara le sonrió.

-Pues medica ya soy…-la joven se encogió de hombros.-mi padre tiene los materiales y me falta poco para graduarme como forense.

-¿Pero no tienes 23?-Mascara le miro sorprendido.

-Me adelantaron 4 años en primario… Comencé a estudiar para médica a los 14-Mascara soltó un silbido, con que de su lado había salido tan inteligente el muy bastardo de Lucían.

-Pon la fecha que nos casamos…-soltó este entre risas mascara, la joven también se rio. Sin duda que ese idiota le sacara el celular había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, pensó María Ángeles.

-Eres todo un caso…-La joven se rio.- ¿En qué ataúd estabas escondido nene?-Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo en broma.

-En el menos pensado… _mia bellissima assassino_ (mi bella asesina)-le respondió en un tono seductor.

- _C'è un Dio che io muoia... che romantica_ (Hay dios que me muero… que romántico)-le respondió esta mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? Dan "Asesinato a la luz de la luna"-le pregunto en el mismo tono.

-Me muero por ir a ver esa película… no conseguía con quien ir a verla.-le respondió esta de lo mas tranquila.

-Pues yo invito…-Ángelo pidió la cuenta y quiso ser caballero por primera vez en su vida y pagar. Pero la joven aseguro que se ofendería si no le dejaba pagar algo, aunque sea la bebida. Por lo cual pagó el 75% él y el 25% ella.

_4 horas después._

-Me parecieron muy pobres los efectos de la sangre…-critico la joven. Ángelo pensaba igual, él había visto cientos de asesinatos. Aunque claro eso no se lo iba a decir, todavía.

-Tienes toda la razón… la sangre abandona el cuerpo a una mayor velocidad cuando se corta la aorta.-le comento Ángelo.

-Al parecer estamos en el mismo canal…-comento la joven alegre.-Bueno yo aquí me separo… me voy para mi casa que tengo que estudiar… Si dios y mi cerebro quieren para mitad del año que viene soy forense.

-¿Tan rápido?-Ángelo le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, eh adelantado materias dando exámenes libres.-comento la joven mientras caminaban hacia la parada de colectivos.

-Tengo auto… lo deje frente al bar… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No estoy tan loca. Sin ofender-La joven le sonrió.-Nos hablamos.-Se subió al micro/ colectivo y desapareció de la vista de Ángelo.

-Ni un beso de despedida…-Murmuro para sí. Pero no importaba ya se lo cobraría más adelante, no fue por una obra divina que existiera Lucían de Cáncer. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió al auto.

_Santuario de Athena._

Mascara entro a Aries silbando tranquilamente hallándose con Mu con una cara de los mil demonios y una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa carnero?

-Que algún chistoso le puso miel a todos los cascos y armaduras… y aparte me comieron las hormigas.-comento rechinando los dientes.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?-Ángelo parpadeo algo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo fue? No sé solo te diré que cuando varios se pusieron las armaduras se encontraron con los talones internos de las botas llenos de miel y también los cascos.-Mu le miro fiero.-Y varios aseguran que tu hijo no salió de Cáncer en todo el día.

-Yo recién llego de Atenas. –Se excusó Mascara.

-Si lose te vi salir a la mañana temprano…-Mu cerro los ojos.-Ángelo solo por el hecho que no se puede probar que fue él los demás aun no lo han matado… Dile que se deje de hacer bromas por que de seguro a la próxima lo matan.-sentencio Mu.

-Le digo no te preocupes… Le pondré limites a mi "hijo".-dijo la última palabra burlón. Mu le miro y entro al sector privado.

Para Mascara la subida fue casi igual, exceptuando el alegre saludo de la hija de Kanon, el resto por poco y se lo come crudo, incluyendo Aldebarán. Varios estaban reunidos en Géminis debatiendo que hacer, pero como nadie tenía pruebas para culpar al "inocente" de Lucían. Que tuvo la desfachatez de mentirle a Athena en su cara, según ellos. No podían hacerle nada a menos que probaran que fue él.

-Ángelo algo que quieras decir…-Le interrogo Kanon.

-Sí,-tomo aire-El muy bastardo es inocente hasta que prueben lo contrario.-Les sonrió burlón y se retiró.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Cuando entro Lucían ya tenía a medio preparar la cena.

-Pastas al estilo italiano… sin duda eres mi hijo.-Comento Mascara mientras sacaba una cerveza de la heladera y la bebía.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-pregunto el joven enfocado en su labor de amasar.

-Podrías haberme dicho que tu madre era una ñoña al igual que tu.-Le comento Mascara.

-No hubiera servido de nada. Que yo exista no quiere decir que te valla a facilitar el hecho de enamorarla-Le comento Lucían como si nada.

-Tienes razón… Tu madre es la mujer perfecta…-Comento mientras cerraba los ojos.

-A pesar que hallas desaparecido hace casi 7 años ella te sigue esperando.-Comento Lucían, Ángelo ya encontró un tópico para debatir en la cena.

-Háblame de eso.-Pidió.

_Continuara._


	27. Momentos de decisiones

_Momentos de decisiones: Las verdaderas amistades._

Thanatos entro a la habitación con sumo silencio. Frente a él, la silueta durmiente de la persona que había ido a buscar. En una de sus manos apretaba un relicario de plata, no estaba seguro que si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Se sentó con sumo cuidado en la cama no quería despertarla, su semblante era tan pacifico estaba rodeado de una paz absoluta un sueño muy grato sin duda porque estaba sonriendo. Tomo el relicario entre ambas manos y roso con su pulgar la parte grabada. Una corona de laureles, una espada y una balanza se hallaban talladas en el relieve del medallón. Miro a la silueta durmiente, no sabía si lo que iba hacer era lo correcto era una pesada carga sin duda. Una carga que nunca en toda su inmortalidad hubiera querido. Cerro los ojos recordando cómo es que ese medallón llego a sus manos.

_Recuerdo._

_-Sin duda nadie va a poder hacer nada para que no se valla…-la diosa Perséfone caminaba entre él y Athena, al lado de Athena caminaba Hermes. Habían sido los únicos cuatro que habían estado de acuerdo con la diosa en cuestión. Algunos otros dioses no dijeron nada mientras que otros expresaron todo sus deseos contrarios. Hasta amenazaron con encerrarla si se atrevía abandonar el Olimpo._

_-Siempre obtiene lo que quiere… que bueno que no es una diosa caprichosa y es una diosa pensante.-Comento Athena.-No por nada es una diosa de la justicia._

_-Zeus firmo su sentencia cuando le dijo que le encerraría si osaba salir del Olimpo….-Él, Thanatos, negó con la cabeza-¿Para qué nos querrá a los cuatro?_

_-Si lo supiera… me ahorraría el trayecto-comento sonriente Hermes._

_-Tú te tomas todo a la broma por lo que veo…-Perséfone le observo mientras arqueaba una ceja.-Por su partida puede haber una guerra entre dioses._

_-No pasara nada de eso…-afirmo una calmada voz, ya habían llegado al templo de la diosa, esta les esperaba en la puerta._

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Athena le observo._

_-Por qué yo sé cómo obtener la victoria en mis actos sin necesidad de ocasionar el caos.-la diosa alada les sonrió.-Entren quiero darles algo antes de irme a la tierra de los mortales._

_Ellos entraron siguiendo a la diosa de blancas alas hasta una habitación donde reposaba su armadura sagrada. Se acercó a un sagrario(o altar si así lo prefieren) frente a esta, donde reposaban 4 objetos._

_-¿Que son esas cosas?-Curioseo Hermes desde la distancia._

_-Mis __**verdaderos **__amigos hablarían, mientras que los amigos callarían y los falsos protestarían.-Comento la diosa.-Son mis obsequios de despedida.-La diosa voltio tenía en manos un báculo que terminaba en un círculo donde estaba lo que podría ser considerada su imagen.-Athena adelántate.-La diosa de la sabiduría se adelantó y se arrodillo ante la otra deidad como muestra de respeto.-Por ser la primera en hablar. Te concederé este báculo que yo misma fabrique con la rama de mi árbol sagrado. Este báculo te dará la victoria siempre Athena, dado que yo no estaré a tu lado para otorgártela…-Athena tomo el báculo en sus manos._

_-Gracias amiga.-Dijo esta, se reincorporo para volver a su lugar..._

_-Hermes.-Llamo la diosa. El dios de los atletas y demás se arrodillo como lo había hecho su hermanastra. La diosa alada coloco una corona de laureles sobre el dios.-Mientras lleves esta corono obtendrás la victoria en todo lo que te propongas y serás inmune al ataque de quienes quieran evitar tu victoria. Hermes beso la mano de la diosa y para luego volver a su lugar a la izquierda de Athena._

_-No me la quitare no te preocupes…-Hermes sonrió._

_-Perséfone.-La diosa se adelantó y se arrodillo también. En sus manos la diosa coloco un broche con forma de flor de laurel.-Mientras lo lleves nadie te podrá someter, podrás ser libre de todos y obtener la victoria en todo lo que quieras.-La diosa tomo el broche y lo coloco sobre su corazón agarrado de su vestido._

_-Gracias…-La diosa se levantó y abrazo a su par. Quien le devolvió el abrazo._

_-La primavera siempre tiene que obtener la victoria…por qué es el comienzo de todo.-le dijo la otra. Perséfone volvió a su lugar.-Pueden retirarse…-Miro a los otros tres dioses.-Thanatos quiero hablar algo en privado contigo._

_Los tres dioses se retiraron dejándolo solo con la diosa de mirada azul y alas blancas._

_-¿Para qué les pediste que se retiren?_

_-Porque tu solo debes saber de la existencia de este objeto…-Tomo su mano y coloco el relicario…-Este es el único objeto donde se puede aprisionar mi alma…-La diosa le sonrió.-Solo en ti tengo completa confianza… La vida ganara batallas…_

_-…pero es la muerte la que obtiene al fin la victoria.-concluyo él._

_-Exacto… dejare que solo tú seas capaz de encontrarme…-La diosa le sonrió.-Los demás solo podrán encontrarme cuando realmente me necesiten…-la diosa comento refiriéndose a los otros tres dioses._

_-¿Pero por qué me das esto…?_

_-Por qué tú eres el único dios en el que tengo…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Plena confianza…-Murmuro la joven dormida a su lado. Vio cómo se movía y le daba la espalda.-No es el momento…-dijo en sueños-aun no.

Thanatos sintió el cosmos dormido de la diosa y sonrió. Ella estaba dormida dentro de ella misma. Solo a ella le pasaba esas cosas de tanto reencarnar como una mortal una y otra vez había quedado, su lado de diosa, confinado al sector inconsciente de su mente. El dios se acercó a ella y solo susurro en su oído tres palabras.

-Yo te cuidare.-Espantando la razón por la que había ido en ese momento, ella tenía razón no era el momento capaz jamás existiría ese momento en que tendría que encerrarla en ese medallón. Beso la frente de la joven dormida y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera se colgó el medallón al cuello y lo coloco bajo sus ropas para que no sea visible para nadie.

_Santuario de Athena._

Dohko vagaba por el santuario, él estaba libre de sus funciones como caballero. La noche era magnifica sumamente estrellada. Había visto a la joven reencarnación de Shion correteando con las reencarnaciones de sus antiguos camaradas. Los hermanitos rubios discípulos de Helena y Héctor eran claramente Sishyphus e Ilias… aunque no había tenido trato con el segundo supo reconocer al pequeño sagitariano. Esa mirada… cerro los ojos todos estaban volviendo y el seguía ahí… ¿Cuantas generaciones más tendría que ver venir y desaparecer? Sabía que esta sería la última generación que vería… y que pronto estaría con sus camaradas. Kardia… perdón Isaac era todo un demonio aunque Miah era una maestra estricta (a pesar de esa actitud jovial y su manía de cometer locuras con el caballero de Cáncer) el muy travieso siempre sabía escaparse del control de su maestra y mandarse algunas travesuras.

Su corazón le estaba mandando señales hace un par de años… si esa era su última noche en la tierra de los vivos… pues las estrellas se habían puesto de acuerdo para brillar con mayor intensidad. No moriría en combate, pero moriría sabiendo que había tenido una vida plena y larga, bien larga.

-Solo espero poder encontrarme con ustedes chicos…-Dijo al fin. Tomo rumbo de nuevo hacia Libra, ese era su único deseo. Volver a estar con sus antiguos camaradas…-Sé que te dejo en buenas manos Athena, confió en estos chicos.

Llego a libra y se sentó en lo que se había convertido a través de los años su sitio favorito. Dentro de la casa de libra había un jardín de estilo oriental. Cerró los ojos, meditaría por última vez bajo ese árbol de cerezos que le había regalado Saori para su jardín. Comenzó a recordar la viejas épocas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a medida que sentía como su cuerpo parecía caer dentro de una calma total. Su corazón fue deteniéndose lentamente, sin causarle el más mínimo dolor o sufrimiento. Murió sonriendo recordando las viejas épocas. Deseando volver a encontrarse con sus camaradas.

-Adiós amigos… espero verlos en otras vidas…-exclamo en su último aliento. No paso mucho hasta que los integrantes de la orden dorada que se hallaban en el santuario fueran a Libra.

Cuando entraron a jardín hallaron a Měng shì de rodillas frente a su maestro desplegando una plegaria para que su alma llegara a salvo al reino de los muertos y encontrara la paz en el.

-No llores por él Meng…-le consoló Benjamín mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

-No lo hago eso sería insultarlo…-Libra se levantó su rostro estaba sombrío.-Maestro le juro que proteger con mi vida lo que usted defendió por tantos años…

_Casa de Virgo._

Los aprendices habían quedados todos en Virgo. Daiitoku les vigilaba desde la distancia los pequeños se habían reunido en consejo.

-Ya tendremos un nuevo compañero…-Exclamo sonriente Isaac.

-No es seguro primero tienen que traerlo.-Le recordó Marcus aprendiz de Héctor.

-¿Cuándo creen que llegara?-Pregunto Alejandro su hermano mayor.

-Dentro de un par de años supongo…-exclamo sonriente Andrea.

-Yo ya quiero tener de nuevo a mi amigo…-exclamo Shia. Los niños se acomodaron y se dispusieron a dormir de nuevo.

_Continuara._

**_Fin de la primera etapa. (La historia continua no se preocupen xD)_**


	28. Telaraña

_**Datos útiles para la segunda etapa.**_

_**Términos para definir a las armaduras (si lo se tendría que hacerlo antes xD)**_

_**Armadura (bronce/plata/oro): Armaduras de los caballeros y amazonas de Athena**_

_**Armadura divina: Armadura de Athena y los cinco caballeros legendarios**_

_**Armaduras sangrientas: Armadura de los guerreros de Ares (general mayor y soldados)**_

_**Destructoras: Armaduras de Enio y sus guerreros.**_

_**Elementary (elementales): armaduras de las guardianas de Perséfone.**_

_**Escamas: Armaduras de Poseidón, Anfitrite y sus tropas.**_

_**Glorys: Armadura de Artemisa y sus ángeles**_

_**Godly element (Elemental divina): Armadura de Perséfone.**_

_**Kamui: Armadura de Zeus, Ares y Hera.**_

_**Sapuris: Armadura de Hades, Thanatos, Hypnos y espectros.**_

_**Solar armor: Armadura de Apolo y sus arqueros**_

_**Victory: Armadura de la diosa Niké.**_

* * *

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Telaraña_

Kira tenía los ojos cerrados todo le era indiferente en ese momento, ahora entendía la razón por que a Helena se la pasaba en el bosque gran parte del tiempo era un lugar muy tranquilo. Pero como dije "era un lugar muy tranquilo" es claro que la tranquilidad es la antesala del desastre.

-Esa maldita de escorpio mato a diez de los nuestros... cuando la encuentre la matare...-al oír esto Kira abrió los ojos, pero no se movió de la rama de donde estaba.-Cuando le tenga en mis manos le doblare lentamente el cuello…

-Si logras hacerlo… Escorpio es capaz de matarte antes… Su apariencia es engañosa.-Comento la voz de un joven. Presto suma atención a esas palabras estaban hablando de Miah de eso no había la menor duda.

-Cállense los dos, por mi hagan lo que quieran solo déjenme a Cáncer…-A estas palabras le sitio la risa de una mujer.

-Cuidado viuda… te vas a empachar.-Se escuchó el coro de 5 risas.

-Pues por mi haz lo que quieras con él… solo quiero a la maldita japonesa.-Esa voz ¿De dónde la conocía?

-Helena…-murmuro sin duda hablaban de Helena. ¿Pero quién era esa persona?

-¿Escucharon algo?-Pregunto uno de los varones.

-Debe ser el viento…-respondió uno…-Este bosque debe de tener cientos de fantasmas…-el muchacho respondió entre risas. Kira se preparó, estaba atenta a los movimientos de estos. No podía verlos, pero les sentía muy cerca.

-No son fantasmas… es una persona…-Kira se acomodó… el momento estaba cerca.-Te tengo GEMINIS…-Kira escapo en el momento preciso del ataque, lo único que sucedió fue que el árbol termino prendido fuego...

-Valla supuse que eras tú…-Kira le miro parecia que le doliera ver a esa persona.- Me cuesta creerte que estés resentida…y que le sirvas a él.

-Calla Géminis…-Su oponente le miro por demás sonriente.-Tu si nos serás útil… Atrápenla.-Los otros cuatro se lanzaron contra Kira, que logró esquivar los ataques. Siendo capaces de predecir los ataques en el momento preciso.

-Escapa de esto Géminis…-dijo una de sus oponentes sonriente.-TELARAÑA SANGRIENTA…-Kira creyó evitar el ataque. Pero poco después se dio cuenta de su grave error.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Cuanto más elevaba su cosmos para intentar liberarse más gruesas se volvían las partes de la telaraña.

-Olvídalo Géminis, -la dueña de la técnica se acercó sonriente.-Es a prueba de dorados… absorbe tu cosmos… cuanto más lo eleves más grueso se harán los filamentos… Sin contar que cuanto más tiempo estés atrapada más absorberá tu vida.-Esta le sonrió y se trepo a la telaraña, mientras que sus camaradas le miraban sonrientes.-Una amazona estaba atrapada en la tela de la araña…como veían que resistía… -comenzó a canturrear en su oreja- ¿Cómo continua la canción Géminis?

-Púdrete…-le respondió sencillamente Kira.

-No, yo no… tú te vas a pudrir en esta telaraña…-La guerrera sonrió y se bajó de la telaraña.-Por cierto estamos olvidando nuestros modales.-Se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras con burla hacia una reverencia.-Me llamo Renata de Viuda negra. Y es un placer ser tu asesina.-Kira se contuvo el insulto y la ira.

-A mí ya me conoces…-la otra mujer se adelantó-Soy Selena de Quimera… ex aprendiz de Leo. De no ser que le dieron la armadura a la hija de Aioria esa armadura seria mía, sin duda se la dieron por favoritismo… por ser su hija no porque realmente la mereciera

-Perdiste contra Helena, en un combate justo…-le recordó Kira. ¿Por qué una persona noble como Selena ahora servía a Ares? Le miro atentamente a los ojos y descubrió algo que le atemorizo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas… eso solo quería decir una cosa: Estaba bajo un control mental por eso actuaba así… ¿Pero controlada por quién? Escucho la risa de uno de los tres varones.

-Selena ve a vigilar la zona que nadie moleste...-La joven se retiró.-Valla eres muy lista Géminis. Soy Augusto de Desuellamentes. Y será todo un placer dominar tu mente, pero ahora que se presenten mis amigos. Porque según veo… tu mente es una fortaleza impenetrable y si estoy viendo tus pensamientos… -Kira no pudo evitar hacer una mueca-Para mí la mente de los humanos es un libro abierto-Rio con suma crueldad.

-Ya déjate de reírte que me da dolor de cabeza…-El otro se adelantó.-Buenos días… aunque tu día no tiene nada de bueno…

-Deja de intentar comunicarte con ellos… no te oirán jamás…-Le dijo burlón Desuellamentes.

-Me dejas de interrumpir.-El otro le miro algo indignado.-Soy Federic de Drider. Un placer señorita…-Este le miro sonriente, sus dientes parecían colmillos. Si ya odiaba las arañas antes ahora sin duda las aborrecía. Si pudiera soltarse sin duda se liberaría de todo este circo que ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Aun no pierdas la cabeza Shadow… o si lo prefieres Kira de Géminis.-Augusto le miro sonriente.- ¿Por qué las amazonas son tan lindas…?-Kira apretó los dientes… no le daría el gusto.

-Déjate de hacerte el seductor con ella…-Viuda negra sonrió…-Yo me quedare aquí… ustedes vallan por el resto.

-Claro, pero primero me presento-El ultimo joven se adelantó, su cabellera era gris y sus ojos estaban ocultos por el casco de su armadura.- Soy Magnus de Drow y a diferencia de ellos no me divierte tu futuro sufrimiento. Me es indiferente en todo sentido. Vámonos.

Los tres jóvenes se retiraron dejándola sola con Viuda negra. Quien sonrió y se trepo aun árbol próximo mientras su telaraña se expandía por los hacia los arboles más cercanos, se quitó el casco dejando caer una melena negra y le miro, sus ojos marrones expresaban toda su locura.

-Nos quedaremos solas… Selena se irá con ellos… Ojala aparezca ese bomboncito lindo de Cáncer…-Exclamo mientras se miraba en el reflejo de su armadura negra y roja.- Ya quiero cenar…-La joven rio. Kira llamo a todas sus fuerzas para no enloquecer y lograr comunicarse con el resto. Si no lo lograba esperaba que se dieran cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado y salieran a buscarla.

_Santuario de Athena_

-¿Alguno vio a Kira?-Pregunto Héctor durante el almuerzo, era raro que su prima se perdiera un pollo al horno con salsa agridulce.

-Se fue al bosque en la mañana temprano, dijo que necesitaba estar tranquila…-Comento como si nada Shaka.

-Entonces debe de estar bien… si pasara algo nos avisaría.-Comento Héctor tranquilamente y siguieron comiendo.

_Casa de Géminis, esa misma noche._

-Estoy preocupado por Kira no la hemos visto en todo el día…-Comento Kanon.-Eso es raro… normalmente alguien la ve, pero nadie la ha visto hoy.

-No te preocupes Kanon… debe de andar por ahí.-Le calmo Saga mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. Tenía una cita con la futura madre de sus hijos.

-Saga, me preocupa porque ni siquiera me responde cuando le hablo por cosmos.-Kanon volteo a verlo preocupado.-Por lo menos antes me decía "no te preocupes solo quiero estar sola", pero ni eso me dice.

-¿No te responde?-Saga le miro.-Por qué no sales a buscarla. Pídele ayuda a Death Angel tengo entendido que puede rastrear los cosmos.

-¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su apodo?

-Ni idea… solo me salió decirle así-Kanon abandono la habitación y se dirigió hacia Cáncer.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Mascara ¿Tu hijo donde esta? Quiero hablar con él. Necesito su ayuda para algo.-Kanon observo a Mascara que estaba en la entrada de Cáncer.

-No sé, pero cuando lo encuentre le matare.-le respondió este secamente.

-¿Que hiso ahora?-Kanon le miro algo dudoso.

-Desaparecer… no lo eh visto desde que dijo que iría a buscar a Kira al bosque porque quería consultarle algo.-En ese momento noto la preocupación en la voz de su amigo. Algo no estaba bien.

-Maestro Ángelo ¿Lucían está aquí…? -Helena se acercó a ellos vistiendo la armadura de Leo, junto a ella llegaba Héctor también con su armadura. Les llamo la atención no ver los risos marronrojizos de la joven. Tranquilamente podría pasar por un chico muy delgado. Dado que la armadura no había sufrido un gran cambio en lo que era el peto.

-No, no está aquí… ya comienza a preocuparme.-Mascara soltó un bufido, no esperaba expresar abiertamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Mi prima dónde está?-Pregunto Héctor, Kanon como simple respuesta se encogió de hombros. Eso estaba claro, los jóvenes se miraron y continuaron su marcha.-Vigilare desde arriba, pero ten cuidado.-El muchacho extendió sus alas y con un impulso tomo vuelo…

-Está bien…-respondió sencillamente Leo.

-¿Adónde creen que van?-Kanon le miró fijamente, tenía que ver con su hija.

-Los árboles están asustados escucho sus lamentos… hay algo en el bosque.-Helena continuo su camino.-Si quieren venir… les sugiero que estén alertas.

-Espera creo que sería mejor avisarle al resto primero…-Helena se detuvo no era una mala sugerencia la de Kanon. Por lo cual asintió, le aviso por cosmos a Héctor quien le respondió diciendo que se quedaría volando a prudente distancia del bosque.

_Casa de Aries._

-Creen que les paso algo a los chicos… ¿Pero no se supone que son prodigios?-Aldebarán comento algo sorprendido.

-Si **prodigios**-dijo Helena remarcando la palabra.-no súper héroes. Como todos nosotros pueden padecer las consecuencias de un ataque.

-¿Que tan seguras estas que les paso algo?-Kanon le miro algo preocupado.

-No estoy segura si les paso algo. Kira tranquilamente puede estar en las montañas del santuario o mirando las olas chocar en Cabo Sunion y Death puede estar tranquilamente contando cuantas almas caen por minuto por el Yomotsu.-Los demás le miraron algo sorprendidos.-Cuando se aburre lo hace se los aseguro.

-¿Y por qué ir al bosque?-Aioria miro arqueando una ceja a su hija. Esta solamente agacho la mirada.

-Por qué hay algo ahí… créanme o no hay algo y sospecho que les paso algo a los chicos.-La joven se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque del santuario. La trenza con la que había atado su cabello daba ligeros saltitos mientras decencia por las escaleras.

-No sé ustedes… pero está ocultando algo…-Comento Aioros antes de seguir a su sobrina.-Iré volando podre vigilar más terreno.

Los demás lo meditaron un poco, un par se quedaron en las doce casas y el resto se fue con la joven. Aldebarán, Saga, Shaka, Dohko y Afrodita se quedaron el resto partió hacia el bosque… No tardaron en darle alcance a la joven, que estaba parada en el límite del bosque…

_Bosque del santuario._

-Que los está asustando… porque esos lamentos…-murmuro Helena más para sí que para el resto. Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.-Cuídense las espaldas, las sombras no son sombras solamente.

-Tiene que hablar siempre tan complicado…-Murmuro Mascara, sin duda esa manía de la hija de Aioria le enloquecía.

-Te traduzco: Cuidado que nos pueden estar asechando en las sombras.-le informo burlón Milo.

-Si eso lo entendí… solo digo que habla complicado.-Mascara miro atentamente a su alrededor. Aparte que el bosque esta oscuro parecía haber una extraña presencia en él. Algo que le hacía terrorífico. Se acercó al grupo, no porque fuera cobarde sino porque así era más fácil la defensa. Llegaron a uno de los caminos que atravesaban el bosque, en una de las ramas de un árbol se hallaba un aprendiz con las manos atadas estaba sumamente pálido y su cosmos apenas se sentía. Milo intento romper el extraño hilo blanco que aprisionaba sus muñecas para bajarlo del árbol. Para su muy poco grata sorpresa en vez de romperse al recibir el impacto de la "aguja escarlata" este se hiso más grueso. Helena dio un brinco y se subió a la rama. Con bastante esfuerzo logro romper con sus manos el extraño hilo y bajo al chico (que aún tenía las manos atadas)

-La rama de ese árbol está muerta…-Comento Helena cuando bajo de este. Llamo por medio del cosmos a Aioros y Héctor que no tardaron en aparecer.-Me sorprende que me haya soportado.

-¿Como que muerta?-Mu miro de nuevo la rama, con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna pudo divisar que las hojas estaban muertas. Helena le tomo el pulso al joven y suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que aún vivía.

-Esperaba no volver a ver esa cosa…-cometo Héctor mientras se acercaba con flecha en mano, utilizo la punta para romper las atadura en las manos del joven no mayor de 14 años.-¿Te acuerdas que paso en Austria…?

-Sí. –Helena se levantó con el joven en brazos.-Tenemos que buscar a los demás…

-Tenemos que saber quiénes no volvieron hoy…-Héctor le miro.-Espero no hallar lo que paso en Austria aquí…

-¿Que paso en Austria?-Kanon les miro ocultando lo mejor posible su miedo, a fin de cuentas su hija aun no aparecía.

-Imagínate una telaraña donde los caballeros, amazonas y aprendices son las moscas.-Comento fríamente Helena, ocultando toda emoción-Fuimos porque no había noticias de nadie… lo que hallamos fueron a todos muertos aprisionados en una telaraña inmensa. Cuando intentamos liberarnos usando ataques esta se hacía más fuerte… terminamos cortándola con las punta de las flechas sin utilizar el cosmos.

-Mu… llévate este chico a las doce casas y averigua cuantos no han regresado hoy a sus cuartos.-Ordeno Camus. No había visto a Hyoga a la hora de la cena, tampoco a Shun y Seiya. La última vez que los había visto estaban jugando con una pelota de futbol… en un claro del bosque. Hyoga era como un hijo para el si algo le pasaba… apretó el puño. Observo que Mu se tele transportaba con el joven en brazos… Hyoga ya tenía casi 17, hace un par de años tranquilamente podría a ver sido ese chico.-Apresurémonos a revisar el bosque… ese chico tal vez no es la única víctima…

-Sera mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben…-Shura dijo eso mientras reanudaban la marcha.

_En el sector más profundo del bosque._

-Huy hoy sí que me estoy divirtiendo-Viuda negra observo atentamente a sus cinco víctimas más importantes. Estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol que se había muerto cuando la telaraña comenzó a absorber su "fuerza vital". Lucían maldecía para sus adentros. Había caído como un tonto en la trampa, habían utilizado una técnica ilusoria y él por completa confianza se la había tragado. Creyó que la ilusión era obra de Kira, pensó que la amazona debía de estar aburrida y por eso le intentaba tomar el pelo. Pero cuando llego a la zona donde le mostraba la ilusión se encontró con la amazona atrapada en la telaraña y mucho no pudo hacer para evitar caer también. Observo a la amazona… esta estaba tratando de soltarse sin elevar su cosmos. Al igual que él no estaba con su armadura, sino que vestía ropa de civil: remera, pantalón y zapatillas. Y para sumarle a su infortunio habían capturado a tres de los cinco legendarios.

Shun fue el primero, se había acercado a la zona luego que Seiya pateara la pelota con más fuerza de la requerida y la mandara a la otra punta del bosque (literalmente). Cuando se encontró con los dos futuros dorados atrapados quiso ayudarlos, pero apenas elevo su cosmos las telarañas cobraron vida propia y le aprisionaron también. Lo mismo le paso a él, a Hyoga y Seiya. Por lo cual dedujo que esas telarañas respondían a la estimulación por cosmos. Por eso esa maldita fanfarrona era capaz de irse tranquilamente y no preocuparse por vigilar a sus cautivos. Era una perfecta técnica, no tenía necesidad de vigilarla esta actuaba sola.

-Seiya no eleves tu cosmos…-le dijo Shun. Su amigo intentaba soltarse, pero solo lograba que las telarañas de todos se hicieran más gruesas. La telaraña estaba unida completamente si uno elevaba su cosmos más resistente se volvía y más fuerza les quitaba. Se preguntaba cuántos más habría en la misma triste situación.

-Qué te pasa precioso…-Escucho que le hablaban por encima de su cabeza. Renata de Viuda negra había aprovechado su momento de reflexión para acercarse.- ¿No estas cómodo…?-le sonrió coquetamente. Death Angel hiso todo lo posible para no vomitar. No porque la joven no sea atractiva, realmente era muy atractiva. Lo que le enfermaba era la situación.- ¿La araña te comió la lengua?-La joven se trepo en la telaraña para quedar en la misma altura que él-Por qué no me hablas… Por lo menos dime tu verdadero nombre Death Angel…-Comenzó a acariciar el fino cabello de Lucían, a pesar de llevarlo casi siempre despeinado, su cabello era igual al de su madre delicado y sedoso al tacto.-Que lindo pelo…-le susurró al oído. Lucían cerró los ojos, necesitaba salir de ahí… si pudiera usar las ondas infernales… por medio de ellas había descubierto que podía ir hasta Cáncer. Dado que la cuarta casa era una "entrada" hacia el mundo de los muertos. Le había costado mejorar la técnica para hacer eso, pero lo había logrado al fin.

-Pobrecita niña-escucho de pronto la única niña ahí era Shadow. -¿No se debe sentir nada lindo saber que morirás…?- Augusto de Desuellamentes estaba parado frente a la red que sujetaba a Kira. A diferencia de él y los santos de bronce la telaraña de Kira no le mantenía muy alejada del suelo.

-Por qué no te mueres…-Le dijo sencillamente esta.

-Por qué morirme si puede divertirme viéndote sufrir… -este se acercó a la amazona como era alto su mirada no tubo problema para cruzarse con la de Kira-Se todo lo que piensas… y tus miedos no están muy alejados de la realidad… que podría ser…cierta.-Kira le escupió en el rostro, por lo cual se ganó una bofetada de este.-Mas respeto falleg stúlka (niña preciosa en Islandés) o desfigurare este lindo rostro.-acaricio la mejilla de la joven con suma delicadeza.-Seria una pena dañar esta piel suave como la porcelana y delicada como los pétalos de una rosa…-Kira sentía nauseas.-Tus pensamientos son toda una delicia…

-Aléjate de ella desgraciado…-Logro al fin decir Lucían, la ira le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

-No te atrevas a tocar a esa joven…-le rugió completamente furico Hyoga. Seiya y Shun tambien dejaron libre su indignación… profiriendo gritos a ese sujeto vestido con armadura negra y roja.

_En otro sector del bosque._

-Ese idiota si no deja de molestar a esa amazona se meterá en serios problemas…-Quimera se quitó el flequillo de sobre los ojos. –La verdad da vergüenza…

-Dara vergüenza, pero es un mal necesario.-exclamo sonriente Federic de Drider. Sus dos camaradas le miraron, era claro que su opinión no era bienvenida.

-Solo por el hecho de dominar mentes…-Quimera le miró fijamente sus pupilas aun dilatas, daban muestra de su verdadero estado.-No le da el derecho de ser un patán.

-Si supieras de lo que él es capaz no dirías nada al respecto.-este le sonrió fríamente. El sí sabía muy bien cómo es que la joven había terminado bajo el dominio mental de Desuellamentes. Dominio que ella ignoraba completamente y uno de sus compañeros lamentaba.

-Deja de molestarla…- Magnus de Drow se levantó del tronco que usaba de asiento.-Ven Quimera… si lo sigo escuchando cometeré un homicidio y tú te rebajaras a su nivel.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del tercero, sin darse cuenta también se alejaron del peligro.

_Continuara…_

_Datos sobre las criauras en las que me base para las armaduras._

_Drow._

_Los drow son criaturas malvadas subterráneas descendientes de los elfos. Físicamente, un drow es muy parecido a un elfo, sobre todo en las manos alargadas y las orejas puntiagudas. Sin embargo, el drow tiene la piel oscura y el cabello muy claro, normalmente blanco. Son bastante delgados y no muy altos. Suelen vestir de negro y usar unas capas élficas especiales que los hacen prácticamente invisibles en su entorno. Los drow son seres de gran inteligencia que suelen hablar varias lenguas. Además, tienen un lenguaje silencioso basado en signos que practican con sus ágiles manos. Poseen cualidades propias de la vida subterránea, como la visión infrarroja, y también habilidades élficas, como la de detectar puertas secretas gracias a su asombrosa percepción de corrientes de aire._

_Drider._

_Un drider es un engendro proveniente de un drow que ha sido repudiado por su diosa. En la sociedad drow existe una gran veneración a la diosa araña, Lolth. Cuando un drow llega a un cierto grado de desarrollo, ya sea como guerrero, mago, etc., es sometido a una prueba especial encomendada por Lolth. Aquéllos que no superan la prueba reciben una maldición de la diosa y son desterrados de su comunidad. La maldición los transforma en seres que mantienen la parte superior de drow, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo es la de una araña gigante, normalmente de 8 patas._

_Desuellamentes_

_Es una criatura oscura, malvada e increíblemente inhumana que se alimenta de cerebros de humanos, elfos y otros humanoides. También es conocido como illithid o ilícido. Físicamente tiene la piel de color malva y de su boca salen 4 tentáculos parecidos a los de un pulpo. En el combate, usa uno o más tentáculos con los que golpea el cerebro de su adversario hasta que llega el momento en que tira de él y mata a su víctima. Además, sus poderes mentales convierten al desuellamentes en una de las criaturas más peligrosas del subsuelo. Este poder mental es capaz de esclavizar incluso a los seres más fuertes y poderosos. Los desuellamentes tienen telepatía y se comunican así con las demás criaturas. Su inmenso poder mental les permite levitar, hechizar a monstruos y personas para quitarles la voluntad, proyectarse astralmente y cambiar de plano._


	29. La fuerza del escorpion

_La ferocidad de un guerrero: La fuerza del escorpión._

Miah estaba sentada en la entrada de Escorpio, las ordenes era esperar. ¿Esperar que? ¿Que viniera otro ataque como el que la mando al pasado? Le sorprendió saber que Kiara era la reencarnación de Anfitrite y comprendió la razón de mandar a Kira a entrenar a la isla Kanon. Muchas cosas parecían tener sentido ahora. Athena le había puesto al tanto de muchas cosas. No podía creer lo que había acontecido en su ausencia. Le divirtió ver a Lautaro intentando aprender una nueva técnica leyendo antiguos pergaminos. Su cara de concentración era hilarante, pero no rio dado que Isaac era muy curioso y un bocazas que no sabía guardar la forma... Hablando de Isaac todavía el pequeño zángano que tenía como discípulo no se había levantado. Entro a la casa y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la habitación del menor.

-Isaac ya es hora de…-La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El niño no estaba en su cama-No otra vez…-Salió corriendo de la casa con dirección al coliseo esperaba hallarlo ahí. El niño era muy amigo de los pleitos y le gustaba provocar a los mayores.

_Zona límite del campo de entrenamientos._

-Je la maestra estará como loca, pero me felicitara cuando vea lo mucho que estoy progresando yo solito. No necesito una maestra para entrenar puedo hacerlo bien solito.-Decía para si el pequeño niño mientras intentaba romper una roca con sus pequeños puños. Si su maestra era un prodigio que había obtenido su armadura y el cargo de amazona a los 7 años… ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo él? El niño fantaseaba con ser el nuevo prodigio de escorpio por lo cual cuando podía escabullirse de esa forma y entrenar para alcanzar el nivel de su maestra, a quien idolatraba en secreto, lo hacía. Aún tenía tiempo disfrutaba de sus 6 años, no hace mucho cumplidos, y poseía un año para alcanzar el nivel de su maestra.

El niño decidió darse un descanso y se sentó en el suelo. Una sombra le tapo el sol y volteo para ver quien le interrumpía la luz, rogando para sus adentros que no fuera su maestra, del astro rey. Intento escapar cuando vio que la persona en cuestión no portaba una armadura del santuario sino que portaba otra muy distinta y que imponía el miedo con su simple presencia. El hombre lo tomo por el cuello y le levanto, sin ejercer mucha presión. Quería jugar con el solitario niño, normalmente donde hay un discípulo hay un caballero.

-¿Cómo te llamas mocoso… para que armadura entrenas? Responde.-Rugió el temible hombre ejerciendo más presión en su delicado cuello.

-Me llamo Isaac… en… entreno…pa… para escorpio.-Informo entre jadeos el infante. Deimos sonrió su suerte le estaba sonriendo. Un discípulo de una de las amazonas doradas. Escorpio no debía de andar lejos.

-¿Dónde está tu maestra niño?-La respuesta llego en forma de tres agujas que se incrustaron en el brazo con el que sostenía al niño, dejándolo caer pesadamente contra el suelo. Retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo el vibrante calor subir por su brazo. Las agujas habían perforado su armadura. La amazona se hiso presente de un salto interponiéndose entre el dios y su protegido.

-Las próximas irán directamente a tu corazón…-Le amenazo la joven, el niño se levantó del suelo y miro a su maestra. Su rostro estaba firme e inexpresivo y su mirada era amenazadora.

-Valla Miah de Escorpio. Hace un par de días vi a tu padre… ya quiero ver su rostro cuando le lleve tu cadáver.-Esperaba alterar a la joven con esta noticia para desenfocarla, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado-Mi padre me felicitara cuando se entere que te acabe a ti y a tu discípulo.

-Primero mátame y luego sueña…-La amazona se quitó la capa, permitiéndole al sol sacarle destellos dorados a la armadura.

-Maestra yo peleare al lado suyo…-informo el niño, ante la peligrosa mirada que le otorgo Miah luego de esas palabras el niño comprendió que su ayuda no era bienvenida.

-Escóndete ahora…-Ordeno la joven sin sacarle la vista de encima a su oponente.

-Pero-Comenzó a protestar el niño, ante la sonrisa sardónica de Deimos.

-Te eh dado una orden Isaac obedéceme una vez en tu vida.-Ordeno la joven por lo cual el niño se alejó de los dos contrincantes ocultándose entre unas rocas.

-No porque le mandes esconderse lo pondrás a salvo mío… lo matare luego de matarte a ti.- El dios se lanzó contra la joven intentando golpearla. Solo que esta le esquiva y le lanza una aguja escarlata en una de las piernas.-AHG MALDITA…-El dios retrocedió, la joven ni siquiera había elevado su cosmos.-Juegas rudo amazona… pues yo también… ETERNO LAMENTO…

La joven no pudo evitar el ataque y quedo atrapada en la técnica psíquica de Deimos. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Escuchaba el lamento de todas esas personas que no había podido salvar y de las personas que no pudo ayudar. Sentía como su corazón era oprimido por todos esos gritos desgarradores se sentía caer en el abismo de donde estos provenían...

-Ya estas acabada amazona… nadie supera sus propias penas…-El dios se acercó sonriente a la momentáneamente indefensa amazona quería darle el golpe de gracia.

-MAESTRA…-Grito Isaac que observa al dios acercase hacia la persona que lo había cuidado desde que tenía uso de memoria. Al oír el grito algo hizo clic en la mente de la joven, no había podido salvar al pueblo de Isaac, pero si lo pudo salvar a él y pudo salvar a cientos de personas más en otras circunstancias… Por ellos y por los que había en un futuro, dejaría que esos lamentos se volvieran palabras de aliento, una razón más para pelear. Ya no les podría devolver la vida, pero se aseguraría que nadie más la perdiera.

-AGUJA ESCARLATA…-La joven se reincorporo lanzando las 15 agujas juntas. La reencarnación del dios retrocedió dolido… el veneno sumado al que ya estaba en su cuerpo por la herida en su brazo se volvía insoportable. Él era por segunda vez consecutiva humillado por un humano… no lo permitiría. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento y dolor de su cuerpo se lanzó en pos de la joven e intento golpearla. El combate estaba parejo, dado que el dios estaba herido no podía hacer muestra de todo su potencial divino. Miah sabía que no tenía la victoria asegurada no dejaba de ser un rival poderoso. Un potente rodillazo a su vientre le recordó que sus dudas estaban bien infundadas, la joven fue impulsada hacia atrás y estrellada contra unas rocas. Isaac quiso salir de su escondite, pero su maestra por medio de una mirada le instigo a quedarse donde estaba.

-Eres ruda muchacha…-Deimos miro como su rival se reincorporaba y se quitaba un poco de escombros de encima.-Sin duda esto aumenta mi deseo de matarte…

_Casa patriarcal, santuario de Athena_

-Athena uno de los cosmos combatientes es el de Miah de Escorpio.-Informo Kiki de Aries. Los grandes maestros, los antiguos caballeros dorados, miraron con preocupación a Athena y el patriarca.- ¿Qué haremos?

-Saquen a todos los discípulos y caballeros jóvenes cercanos a la batalla… -Ordeno Athena.

-Diosa Athena es posible que este peleando con un dios…-Protesto Camus.-No puede dejarle sola… mande algún caballero a ayudarla.

-No podemos dejar desprotegidas las doce casas Camus.-Saga le miro.-De Géminis a Leo NO hay nadie cuidando… lo mismo pasa ahora en Escorpio y Sagitario… no podemos dejar sin guardia… Miah es una hábil guerrera. Digna hija de Milo. Ella sabe lo que hace.

-PATRIARCA…-La amazona de Loto entro apresurada, para luego arrodillarse.-No aparece el discípulo de Escorpio.

-Esperemos que no esté con Miah…-comento por lo bajo Aldebarán.- Seria una tragedia perder a Miah y su discípulo.

_Zona límite del campo de entrenamientos._

Deimos escupió sangre la última patada de Miah le había aflojado más de un diente. Ambos estaban igual de heridos. Aunque las heridas del dios cada vez hacían más mella en su cuerpo, la pérdida de sangre cada vez dificultaba más sus sentidos, sin contar los dolores causados por el veneno. En un movimiento mientras bloqueaba el puño de la amazona aprovecho la situación y le disloco el codo derecho. Por lo cual la joven no fue capaz de reprimir un grito de dolor, mientras los combatientes estaban entre lazados en combate el pequeño aprendiz se lamentaba de haber huido ese día… Podría perder a la mujer que le había entregado su cariño y bondad, desde aquel nefasto día en el que sus únicos recuerdos era olor a quemado y gritos de desesperación.

Su maestra devolvió el golpe, con notoria fuerza, con el brazo izquierdo mandando a varios metros de distancia. El dios se estrelló, desprendiendo un ruido seco al impactar, en el suelo. Miah aprovecho la situación para tomar un poco de aire… mientras el dios cada vez más débil intentaba ponerse de pie. Lo logro con suma dificultad…

-Ya verás maldita amazona-El dios miro completamente colérico a la joven… -ETERNO LAMENTO…

-No funcionara de nuevo…-La joven sonrió… esa técnica era para quebrar su voluntad. Pues no lo haría de nuevo.- Esto es un ataque… si no te caíste con el primero este te derriba… AGUJA ESCARLATA…-Las 15 agujas se unieron a las 15 anteriores intensificando el dolor del dios reencarnado.-De no ser por tu condición de dios… hubieras muerto hace tiempo por el efecto del veneno.-Su sangre divina está haciendo difícil el trabajo.

-Mal…maldita…-El dios cayo de rodillas al suelo… su armadura al igual que la de su contrincante estaba parcialmente destruida… Miah había perdido el casco/diadema de escorpio hace tiempo al igual que una de sus hombreras y los guanteletes fisurados. Mientras que el peto presentaba varios quiebres, solo la voluntad de Athena había impedido que este se fragmente... El dios tenía el pecho desprotegido, dejando a la vista las heridas que la joven le había realizado. El dios que no quería morir sin antes llevarse a esa mortal con él al Hades se lanzó en al combate de nuevo. Para Miah no le era difícil bloquear los ataques cada vez eran de menor intensidad.

-Ya ríndete Deimos…-Dijo la joven luego de bloquear un golpe del dios…-Si desistes de esta guerra te perdonare la vida…y acabare con tu sufrimiento.

-Yo no le suplicare a ningún humano…-El dios estaba decidido mataría a la joven aunque eso significara la muerte para él. La joven se colocó en una posición extraña, pero a él no le importó lanzaría su técnica suprema- RAFAGA DE ARDIENTE DOLOR...

-DESTELLO DE ANTARES…-Grito la joven solo un par de segundos antes que él, se produjo un destello rojo… que fue lo único que vio el dios. Él sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba estático no era capaz de mover un solo musculo… su técnica había sido realizada con menor intensidad de la esperada, impacto en la amazona que cayó mal herida al suelo… mientras partes de su armadura se fragmentaban… Pero había algo en él… sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho, un dolor que no se comparaba con ningún otro que había sentido antes en toda su inmortalidad. La sangre comenzó a escapar de su boca cayó al suelo escupiendo el líquido vital. Escorpio había destruido su corazón al último instante. Deimos murió sintiendo como su cuerpo… su reencarnación mortal padecía los insoportables dolores provocados por el envenenamiento.

-MAESTRA…-Isaac fue corriendo hacia donde yacía su maestra.-MAESTRA POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE…MAESTRA…DESPIERTE-El niño comenzó a sacudir a la mujer, al ver que no obtenía respuesta comenzó a llorar.-TODO ES MI CULPA… NO DEBI ABANDONAR ESCORPIO… LO SIENTO MAESTRA-sintió de pronto como alguien le limpiaba las lágrimas… abrió los ojos hallándose con la sonrisa de su maestra, una sonrisa que costaba mantener…-MAESTRA…-El niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero no de dolor sino de felicidad…-MAESTRA NO ME VUELVA ASUSTAR ASI…-abrazo a la joven que como podía intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Deja de llorarme…-La mujer miro a su fallecido rival.-Si la técnica hubiera sido más fuerte seguramente me mataba…-dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la información sobre su agotamiento.

-DEJEME AYUDARLA MAESTRA POR FAVOR…-Suplico el niño entre lágrimas… se sentía por demás culpable de la actual condición de su maestra.

-Está bien…-Miah le sonrió con esfuerzo…-Pero no creas que te salvaras del castigo por desobedecerme.- El niño de seis años ayudo a ponerse de pie a su maestra y comenzaron el regreso hacia las 12 casas. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

_Casa de Aries. 2hs después._

-No eh sentido el cosmos de Miah en las últimas dos horas está comenzando a preocuparme…- Sus camaradas habían bajado hasta la primera casa, junto con la mismísima Athena.

-Athena permítanos salir a buscarla…-Pidió Gio de Tauro…más que pedido era una súplica. Athena les había prohibido salir de las doce casas. No paso mucho hasta que sintieron una presencia débil entrar a Aries. Los antiguos caballeros y los actuales miraron hacia la entrada. Miah entraba con su pequeño discípulo dormido en brazos. Habían sido muchas emociones para el pequeño en un breve lapsus de tiempo. La batalla había durado todo el día. Al ver el deprimente estado en que se hallaba la joven varios corrieron a ayudarla. Kiki tomo al niño, que para su alivio según pudo ver estaba intacto, mientras que Benjamín y Lautaro llevaba a la joven hacia las estancias privadas de Aries.

_Al día siguiente. Casa de Escorpio._

-Un dios menos…-comento Shaina luego de escuchar el reporte del combate que su hija le había dado a Saga. La joven ahora tendría que estar en cama dado que ni su cuerpo ni su armadura estaban en condiciones de pelear.

-Tuviste suerte…-Camus miro a la joven prodigio. Mu ahí presente asintió-por poco mueres.

-Solo tuve ventaja por herirlo primero en él brazo…-La joven soltó una risa que le termino causando un terrible dolor en las costillas.

-Eres igual a tu padre incluso en las malas riendo…-Shaina sonrió con melancolía. Alguien golpeo la puerta ante la indicación el pequeño discípulo de escorpio entro a la habitación. Traía algo escondido a sus espaldas y parecía algo abochornado ante la presencia del patriarca y los dos ex caballeros y ex amazona. -Vamos… supongo que quieres hablar con tu maestra.

Miah aprovecho que el niño no podía verla para ensayar mentalmente una reprimenda, cuando el menor se acercó a la cama se halló con el semblante serio de su tutora. Parecía sumamente apenado por lo hecho además sus ojitos estaban muy tristes, por lo cual Miah decidió dejar el castigo para luego.

-Tome lo hice para usted…-le tendió la tarjeta hecha por él mismo, dibujada y coloreada con crayones. La amazona le sonrió al niño y le indico que se sentara al lado suyo.- Si está molesta con migo… me lo merezco…-De sus ojitos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-Mira mi cara…-La joven le miro con ternura.-No estoy molesta, pero no vuelvas a salirte así… pudo haberte matado…-Beso la frente del niño.-Me preocupe cuando vi que él te agarraba. No llores… los escorpianos no lo hacemos… Somos guerreros feroces.-atrajo al niño hacia sí y comenzó a mimarle acariciándole el cabello.-No me vuelvas hacer eso… no quiero perderte.

_Palacio del terror._

-NOOOOOOOO-Ares estaba destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Primero Enio le abandonaba y ahora uno de sus hijos, sangre de su sangre, había muerto en manos de una amazona que había sobrevivido al combate.-JURO QUE LA DESPELLEJARE A LA MALDITA… No mejor aún… le golpeare en donde más le duele…-Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sector de las mazmorras donde estaban los prisioneros. Hera fue tras él su hijo en ese estado cometería una locura. Ya que esa amazona había acabado con alguien muy importante para él, el acabaría con alguien importante para ella.

_Prisión del palacio del terror._

-Me vengare acabando contigo…-Milo miro no entendiendo al dios… Los demás caballeros prisioneros tampoco entendían que pasaba. Pero sabían que el dios quería matar a Milo.

-ARES MATAR AL PADRE NO TE DEVOLVERA A TU HIJO…-Hera apareció y sujeto a Ares que estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón con su lanza a Milo.-DEIMOS NO VOLVERA POR MATAR AL PADRE DE SU ASESINA…-La diosa sujeto con fuerza al diosa más joven.-Ven Ares, capturaremos a la maldita y le haremos pagar la muerte de Deimos.-La diosa se retiró llevándose al dios que no dejaba de maldecir por la muerte de su hijo.

-Hey Milo.-Le llamo Ángelo desde su celda. Milo le miro.-Felicitaciones por ser padre de la asesina de Deimos. Tu hija se cargó un dios y sobrevivió debes estar orgulloso.-Ángelo había entendido todo… "capturaremos a la maldita y le haremos pagar la muerte de Deimos" "matar al padre de su asesina", esas frases solo significaban una cosa. Miah se cargó a Deimos y Ares estaba encabronado por ello.

-Me cuesta creer que mi hija haya matado a ese infeliz…-Milo lo dijo en un susurro para luego levantar la vista, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de orgullo. Nunca creyó que se enteraría de algo así estando prisionero… Su hija era una digna sucesora suya, lamentaba no saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Pero se sentía orgulloso de ella.

_Continuara…_

_**Técnicas de Miah de Escorpio.**_

_**Restricción **_

Poder psíquico que paraliza completamente al enemigo.

_**Aguja Escarlata**_

Ataques que al impactar en el enemigo asemejan a la picadura de un escorpión, con la cual el enemigo se desangra y pierde sus 5 sentidos además de producir un agudo dolor. Las Agujas Escarlata son 15 (como las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio) y la última se llama Antares (por ser el corazón de la constelación) que es la más poderosa y mortal de todas, el ataque definitivo. Las 15 agujas se pueden lanzar de forma individual, haciendo sufrir al rival, o todas a la vez.

_**Destello de Antares**_

Técnica que permite la utilización de la combinación de restricción y la 15 aguja (Antares). Esta técnica permite la destrucción del corazón del oponente, pero suele consumir demasiada fuerza y cosmos. El oponente queda paralizado e indefenso ante esta técnica, la muerte se produce por la penetración del veneno no solo en la sangre sino también en el musculo cardiaco. Una vez ejecutada no se puede detener debido al corto plazo entre el impacto y la muerte. Se denomina destello dado que se produce un destello rojo cuando se lanza la técnica.


	30. Oíd el rugir del León

_Oíd el rugir del León: La fuerza de Helena._

_Recuerdo._

_-Papi… ¿Tu armadura se llama Mufasa?-Pregunto la pequeña niña, cuyo cabello no decidía si era marrón o rojizo. Caminaba de la mano de un hombre que no aparentaba más de 30. Aioria miro a su hija un tanto sorprendido y divertido ante la pregunta. _

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-sin duda su hija preguntaba las cosas más hilarantes. La infante, de no más de 5 años, le miro como si la pregunta de su padre fuera la más absurda que había oído._

_-Tú dijiste que tu armadura representa al león que está en las estrellas.-El adulto asiente.- ¿Mufasa no está vigilando a Simba desde las estrellas?-Al oír esto el caballero se detiene y mira a su pequeña hija. Con que por ahí venia la cosa._

_-Un día de estos matare a tu tío por regalarte películas de Disney.-Murmuro por lo bajo, encima que las canciones eran un tanto agotadoras. La chiquilla siempre terminaba preguntando sobre esta cosa y la otra. Casi estalla en risas cuando recordó que, la pequeña, le dijo al caballero de ballena que era muy malo por comerse a Pinocho.-No Helena… mi armadura representa al león de Nemea._

_-¿Entonces no se llama Mufasa?-pregunto la chiquilla con tristes ojos verdes._

_-Aioros… te juro que te matare por esto…-volvió a murmurar por lo bajo.-Si quieres entre nosotros le llamaremos Mufasa… pero solo cuando estes con migo, nada de decirlo frente a los demás._

_-SIII-La niña comenzó a dar saltitos… Se dio vuelta, su padre no festejaba ni reía, su expresión era seria.- ¿Papi?-Algo en su padre le preocupaba… miraba el entorno con suma frialdad como si buscara algo._

-YA BASTA

_Fin del recuerdo._

-¿Que fue eso?-Aioria al igual que todos los demás, los 5 que quedaron con la amazona, dado que se dividieron para abarcar más terreno, habían visto ese recuerdo.-Ese es un recuerdo tuyo ¿no?

-Hay un psíquico…-murmuro la amazona por lo bajo. Había gritado y hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para interrumpir ese recuerdo.

-No respondiste a la pregunta de Aioria…-Mascara le miro.

-Cierren sus mentes… No dejen que usen sus recuerdos en su contra…-Ignoro por completo las palabras de Ángelo. Siguió caminando, estaban cerca ya ni los lamentos de los árboles se escuchaban.

_Donde está la telaraña._

-Qué triste… Augusto, rompió tu técnica ilusoria.- Federic de Drider rio con notorias ganas. Miro a las víctimas de la telaraña. Solo los de rango dorado aún estaban consientes. Aun "peleaban**"** por mantenerse consientes. El primero en caer en el profundo sueño que producía la pérdida masiva de cosmos y fuerza fue Hyoga, le siguió Seiya y por ultimo Shun.-Ustedes dos ¿Qué tal si se dejan abrazar por la muerte también? Dejen que los acune en sus helados brazos…

Kira no se dignó en responder lo mismo sucedió con Lucían, tenían toda su fuerza física y mental concentrada en no perder la conciencia y en no dejar que Desuellamentes invada su mente robe los valiosos secretos que poseían y controle sus voluntades...

-Tanto empeño ponen…-Augusto de Desuellamentes sonrió.-Cuando sus fuerzas sedan no me tomara mucho tiempo invadir sus mentes…-No muy lejos de ellos Kanon y Mascara apretaban con fuerza sus puños y Camus rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que su "hijo" estuviera inconsciente y que no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

Helena miraba todo con una mirada desconfiada, algo no estaba bien allí algo faltaba, no sabía por qué, pero algo no estaba bien. Algo se lo decía, su instinto se lo decía había alguien más aunque no lo pudiera ver. Le indico con la mirada a Shura que vigilara a uno de esos dos, algo no estaba bien lo sabía ¿Pero qué era lo que no estaba bien? Uno de esos guerreros tenía en su armadura lo que parecía ser parte de una araña él podría a ver creado la telaraña tranquilamente... El otro no parecia ser el mejor candidato para crear esa tecnica... habia dicho algo de controlar la mente de sus camaradas, ese debia de ser el psiquico.

-Esperen aquí no se muevan…-Helena comenzó a acercarse con sumo sigilo hacia donde estaban ellos. Lucían levanto la vista solo un segundo y negó con la cabeza. La amazona de Leo se detuvo dónde estaba, fue solo dos pequeños gestos con la mano… un tres e indico hacia un costado. Los caballeros divisaron lo que indicaba, trepada sobre un árbol había una joven revestida con el mismo tipo de armadura que los otros dos, su armadura negra y roja... el peto al igual que la diadema y los protectores de bazos y piernas eran negros, mientras que el resto (adornos y detalles menores) rojos. De su espalda desprendían algo similar a las patas de una araña acomodadas de una forma que parecían como alas sin nada que las uniera entre sí.

-Al parecer atrape algo…-la chica soltó una risa algo maniática. No paso mucho hasta que se escuchara un ruido de ramas rotas, Milo fue el primero en aparecer con una pierna aprisionada en uno de los hilos de las telarañas y se unió a los otros 5. Poco tardaron en agregarse a la telaraña, de la misma forma, Aioros, Héctor y Mu.-Huy hoy es mi día… cuatro guapos seguidos.

-MAESTROS, HECTOR CIERREN SUS MENTES PUEDE LE… aj-Kira de no ser que no podía moverse, sin duda se llevaría la manos al estómago. Augusto de Desuellamentes acaba de pegarle para que no terminara de advertirles… Aunque habían entendido el mensaje, cuando el guerrero quiso ver los pensamientos le fue imposible.

-Esto te saldrá caro preciosa…-Toco con cuidado la mejilla de la joven, que no demoro en meterle un escupitajo en uno de los ojos como este tampoco demoro en golpearle en el rostro... Kanon sintió como su ira le invadía y como su cosmos subía ante la rabia.-Renata…-Los hilos de la telaraña aprisionó a Kanon y a los otros cuatro cuando quisieron ayudarle... Solo Helena se había quedado libre al no elevar su cosmos. Los cinco caballeros (Kanon, Camus, Aioria, Mascara y Shura) fueron a unirse con el resto.

-Renata… te llevas el premio a la mejor atrapando caballeros.-El guerrero de Drider estallo en risas.-Por eso te amo, eres la mejor haciendo esto.

-Seré la mejor cuando atrape a Leo y a Escorpio…-La chica sonrió con sorna ¿Escorpio? Si el señor Milo está ahí atrapado, pensó Helena, a menos que se refiera a Miah… La amazona sonrió era una mueca de astucia. Comenzó a moverse con sigilo, la campanilla en su cuello emitía ligeros repliques a su paso.

-Una está cerca…-La joven se subió a uno de rama de un árbol y desapareció dando un brinco hacia otro... Escucharon el sonido de una rama romperse y la guerrera de Viuda Negra fue arrojada contra uno de los árboles muertos partiéndolo.-Da la cara Leo.-Rugió indignada no había visto venir a la amazona, que le tomo por la espalda y la arrojo contra el árbol.

-Estoy cómoda aquí en el bosque…-Escucharon a la voz de la joven que parecía provenir de todos lados.

-Federic, Renata… desháganse de Leo. Voy a vigilar a Drow y Quimera.-Sonríe con sorna.-Cuidado Leo es capaz de conectarse con la naturaleza no podrás localizarla con tu telaraña…-Augusto de Desuellamentes desapareció en un destello.

-Je se hace el bravo, pero es un flor de marica…-Murmura por lo bajo Kira, ganándose una mirada de odio de los otros dos.-escapa de las peleas…

-El no dijo nada de no matarlos…-Drider se truena los dedos. Iba a atacar a Kira, pero un sonido le detiene. Fue solo un microsegundo lo que separo el replique de la campanilla del Plasma relámpago, que le arrojo a gran distancia de la amazona de Géminis.

-Te vi…-Renata de Viuda Negra se lanzó en pos de la joven que les miraba sonriente desde la rama de un árbol. Helena esquivo sin problema el ataque y se tranzo en combate con Renata, esquivando y deteniendo los golpes de esta.

-A si piensas vencerme…-Helena esquivo un ataque y le asestó un golpe en la nuca. Haciéndole caer aturdida contra el suelo. Al mismo tiempo que Drider le comenzaba atacar.

-Danza de los muertos…-Las sombras comienzan a moverse y rodear a la amazona aprisionándola entre los brazos fantasmales de todos los que han muerto en esas tierras. Helena sonrio con sorna, habia visto la tecnica como si hubiera sido producida en camara lenta...

-Ante la oscuridad que se haga la luz…-La joven elevo su cosmos y disipo las sombras que le rodeaban.-Curiosa tu técnica… Solo controlas superficialmente esas almas.-La chica sonrió burlona, sus camaradas intentaban soltarse (Exceptuando Kira y Lucían que apenas eran capaces de mantenerse consientes)-Es fácil romper los finos hilos de cosmos que las someten a tu voluntad… Solo tengo que elevar mi cosmos un poco más que el tuyo...

-¿Vi…vi…viste mi técnica?-El guerrero retrocedió un paso, eso no se lo esperaba. Renata parecía volver del aturdimiento, temporalmente la red de telarañas se habían flaqueado. Y eso Helena lo había notado.

-Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia…-Murmuro para sí Helena ya había visto como era que se sostenía esa red.

-Ahora veras bruja…-Renata se lanzó contra ella.-Cuchillas veneno…-el cosmos de la joven creo un par de dagas que se lanzaron contra la amazona de Leo, que no dudo en hacer muestra de su gran destreza esquivando sin problema su ataque.

-Les mostrare una de mis técnicas…-Helena les miro fijamente.- Rugido del Rey- se produjo un estridente sonido que dejo paralizado a ambos guerreros, no paso mucho hasta que un relámpago cayó sobre ambos dejándole sumamente heridos y con gran parte de sus armaduras destrozadas... La telaraña volvió a temblar, Camus se dio cuenta elevo su cosmos y se liberó sin problema. Los demás cuando quisieron hacerlo, esta había vuelto a estar firme.

-Maldita…-Renata se levantó y escupió sangre. Para su sorpresa Drider, al lado suyo no se movía, había un charco de sangre que fue producido por el líquido vital que abandonaba su boca.-Federic…-Los ojos de la guerrera se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia…-TE MATARE MALDITA PERRA.-Helena ni se inmuto ante estas palabras.-CUCHILLAS VENENO…-Helena volvió a ver la técnica aunque la rabia y la fuerza, con la que había sido lanzada, provoco que por su velocidad una se incrustarse en su pierna. Soltó un pequeño quejido…sentía un inmenso dolor en la pierna que amenazaba con extenderse por su cuerpo.

-Te morirás amazona…-esta soltó una risa sardónica se cortó de golpe… miro su pecho había un pequeño orificio, en donde se ubicaba su corazón, escupió sangre y cayó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo la telaraña perdía su fuerza y permitía a los guerreros liberarse. Camus corrió, literalmente a ayudar a Hyoga que permanecía inconsciente.

-Nunca bajes la guardia… incluso si estas en territorio conocido…-Helena se acercó al resto, para ayudar a liberar a Seiya.

-Aprovechaste que no te miraba para usar el Relámpago de Voltaje ¿Enserio eres hija de Aioria?-Pregunto burlón Milo.-Con ese analicis de sacar probecho no lo pareces...

-Señor Milo… si no se da cuenta, la situación no está para chistes…-Respondió esta fríamente. Ya comenzaba a despuntar el amanecer.

_Enfermería 5 horas después._

-Lucían que tal si le haces un bien a todos y te duermes…-Pidió Kira que trataba fallidamente dormir. Aunque no necesitaran estar en la enfermería, Athena había insistido que se quedaran ahí un día. Seiya y Shun que también el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle pesados los parpados estaban ligeramente de acuerdo con la amazonas.

-Oye tu pedazo de imbécil casi me muero de un infarto cuando no volvías…-Ángelo miro a su hijo.-Te juro que si lo vuelves hacer te matare.-Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Mascara se pregunto si la paternidad no le estaba afectando antes de tiempo. Segun Lucían faltaban casi 4 años para que nazca

-Pues prepárate por que esta fue el primero de muchos disgustos que te voy a dar…-Lucían estallo en risas ganándose un almohadazo por parte de Kira.- Huy nena que carácter…

-¿Lucían no sabes lo que es el cansancio?-la joven se sentó en la cama y le miro con ferocidad, Kanon al igual que el resto estaba cayado. Ese par les estaba sacando varias risas contenidas.-TE JURO QUE SI NO TE CALLAS TE HAGO EL SATAN IMPERIAL-Al oír tan sutil pedido Lucían hizo como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre. Kira se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir, no tardó mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo

-Pensé que bromeaban cuando decían que esta era insoportable cuando no dormía…-dijo por lo bajo Lucían, robando un par de risitas a los de bronce.-pues hay que ver para creer.

Helena entro a sala, durante el viaje de vuelta esta había estado renqueando y mostraba cada tanto muecas de dolor. Los de bronce le sonrieron, Seiya lamentaba no haberle visto pelear. Según Milo, Helena era prodigiosa a la hora de pelear. Esquivaba de forma sutil los ataques y los devolvía con suma intensidad. De la forma en la que lo contó Milo, forma muy exagerada, hacia verle como una batalla apocalíptica.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?-pregunto Camus sentado a los pies de la cama de Hyoga.

-Mejor… la armadura detuvo casi todo el impacto.-mintió… no quería decirles que por un largo rato había tenido veneno sumamente letal corriendo por sus venas y que la razón, que no muriera, era que estaba protegida por el cosmos de dos dioses ajenos al santuario.

-Me alegra que estés bien…-Kanon sonrió, realmente le alegraba saberlo. A fin de cuentas le debía la vida de Kira, porque la joven amazona de Géminis apenas se liberó perdió el conocimiento al igual que Lucían. Ya estaban seguros ¿Por qué seguir resistiendo al inevitable agotamiento?

-Por cierto Helena… te enteraste lo de…-comenzó Lucían.

-Lo de Selena si.-La joven le miro inexpresiva.-Pensar que le creímos muerta todo este tiempo y resulta ser que ese maldito le mantiene bajo un control mental.

-Le liberaremos de él…-Aiora entraba a la sala y miro sus colegas-¿No es así chicos?-Los caballeros asintieron.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Me dejan un marcador para cuando me aburra?-Varios hicieron muecas- no voy a pintarle las caras con fibron a ellos ni que fuera tan infantil.-Lucian hiso una mueca...-No es mi estilo...

-A medias acabas de confesar que haces bromas...-Helena sonrio haciendo una mueca.

-No estoy confesando nada... solo estoy diciendo que no soy un infante para hacerle una broma de esa calaña a la chiflada de Géminis.-Mascara salio de la habitación y volvió y le arrojo un marcador que el joven escondido bajo la almohada...-Creo que mejor duermo... si la levanto me come crudo... o me da un viaje sin escalas a la Antartida-El muchacho se acomodo y se quedo dormido.

-No más estaba cansado...-Comento Camus.

-Oye Helana ¿A que venia el asunto de Mufasa...?-Mascara sonrio burlón. Helena hizo una mueca... Esperaba que se olvidaran de eso, dado que lo que seguía en ese recuerdo no era exactamente un cuento de Hadas.

_Montañas fuera de los límites del santuario._

-Esos idiotas… les dije que tuvieran cuidado…-Desuellamentes, el líder del escuadrón, caminaba de un lado a otro. Drow le miraba indiferente y Quimera no emitía palabra alguna. Dado que él le oprimía la voluntad de opinar. Aunque muy en el fondo la joven festejaba la victoria de su ex compañera.

-Deja de quejarte si hubieras querido…-Drow le miró fijamente.-Les hubieras ayudado. Dado que te jactas de ser el más fuerte de nosotros… supongo que hubiera sido pan comido vencer a la amazona de Leo.-Desuellamente miro fijamente a su interlocutor, Drow era el único que cuestionaba su accionar y no temía en trasmitir su descontento.

-Cállate…-Se acercó a él amenazadoramente-O acabare con lo único que realmente te importa…-Le susurró al oído, para luego alejarse, el guerrero no realizó ninguna mueca ante esas palabras ni replico tampoco. Dado que en ese tiempo no era solo una persona las que eran importantes para él había otras tres.

_Continuara…_

**Técnicas de Helena de Leo.**

_Rugido del Rey:__ Técnica que funciona en dos fases, primero crea un estridente sonido para paralizar al rival, y luego deja caer un relámpago para liquidarlo. (técnica de Micenas de Leo, vere si más adelante agregare alguna de las otras junto con alguna otra técnica de Regulus de Leo.)  
_

_Relámpago de Voltaje:__ centra su poder en un solo punto lanzándolo como una imparable descarga de energía cósmica que arrasa todo a su paso._

_Plasma Relámpago:__ concentra su cosmos en su puño y golpea con él, enviando una multitud de rayos de energía luminosa, millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que se entrecruzan dejando un rastro de luz. A la vista del oponente el Lightning Plasma se asemeja a una red de líneas luminosas. El ataque puede variar en potencia así como el número de golpes realizados en la técnica,_

**Habilidades.**

_Capacidad de poder ver el flujo de cosmos que las personas usan en sus técnicas, descifrando su mecánica, lo que le permite aprender las técnicas que observa. Ya sea para manipular las técnicas del oponente en su contra o realizarlas él mismo._

_Genio t__á__ctico es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación __en un combate r__á__pidamente a trav__é__s de observar las capacidades del oponente._

_Muestra la capacidad de única de comunicarse con el Mundo o Naturaleza esto le permite saber la ubicación exacta de cualquier objeto o ser en el Universo._


	31. Los arqueros del sol

_Los arqueros del sol._

No sabía cómo reaccionar… él le estaba ¿Besando? La timidez había hecho acto de presencia en ella sonrojando sus pálidas mejillas y privándola de toda reacción. Sentía los labios del dios contra los suyos, con toda la inocencia (que solo se podía obtener con él hecho de morir a los 24 años, en el siglo IV, estando al servicio de Athena) la joven no sabía cómo rebelarse ante el hecho de que besaran sus catos labios. En el ejército de Athena una mujer solo besaría los labios (y amaría) al hombre que le viera sin mascara y claro estas si decidiera perdonarle la vida entregándole su corazón… Al recordar eso y otro detalle que hizo que se ruborice mucho más (por ejemplo al pobre de Tauro que mato por verla mientras se sacaba la máscara para cenar)… Logro obtener control de nuevo sobre sus brazos, aparto al dios de ella de un poderoso empujón. Thanatos cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando su cabeza se chocó contra la pared, desprendiendo un sonido hueco al impacto. Miro algo cohibido a la joven de blanca cabellera, que lo observaba con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios le había besado? Maldijo a Hades por obligarles a reencarnar, desde que lo había hecho sentía emociones e impulsos jamás antes sentidos... Pero recordó la verdadera razón por que la beso… Y se alivió al darse cuenta que había pasado el peligro.

-¿Por qué me besaste…? ¿Por qué me llamaste así?-Miro la partida de ajedrez terminada… Donde las fichas blancas mostraban el movimiento que le había otorgado la victoria a la joven. La chica estaba tentada en salir corriendo de la habitación a fin de cuentas estaba apoyada en la puerta… Solo tenía que voltear abrir y salir de la habitación… Ya comenzaba a volver su frio carácter y su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora...

_35 minutos antes… en la misma sala._

-Jugare con usted al ajedrez si promete no volverme a llamar tramposa.-La joven miro al dios de cabellera plateada. Este como simple respuesta asintió. Perséfone le había rogado que mantuviera ocupada a la joven. La guardiana del fuego, que tenía la costumbre de salir a volar por la tierra de los vivos durante el amanecer, había visto al dios Ares acercarse hacia la entrada del castillo de Pandora, por lo cual entro de forma inmediata por una de las ventanas e ingreso al inframundo veloz para alertar a sus señores de la no grata visita. En menos de un parpadeo la mitad de los espectros desapareció encendiéndose en puntos estratégicos del inframundo. Hades se encerró en su estudio y Hypnos se fue a aguardar órdenes en los campos Elíseos. Thanatos se acercó a la joven y por medio de un par de sencillas palabras le convenció de jugar la revancha… aunque con el paso del tiempo esa revancha se volvía a pedir. Todo esto era una sencilla estratagema del dios para mantener a la joven ocupada mientras Ares se entrevistaba con Perséfone. Las otras tres guardianas estaban escondidas en otros lugares… Las ninfas (guardianas de agua y tierra) estaban en el Eliseo con Hypnos y la tercera, mortal al igual que Vica, guardiana de fuego/luz estaba en una de las habitaciones cercana al salón del trono… Por si su señora llegaba a solicitarla… Cuando Ares se disponía a marcharse Vica ya se había cansado de jugar al ajedrez, aparte que había sentido la presencia del dios y la turbación del cosmos de Perséfone.

-Veré si la señorita Perséfone necesita ayuda…-La joven se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Thanatos con toda la velocidad que le permite el hecho de ser un dios, apoyo su mano sobre la puerta impidiendo que la joven salga. Esta se dio vuelta y miro fijamente al dios a los ojos.-Déjame salir, por favor.

Por un momento Thanatos casi le obedece, pero recordó que tenía que evitar a toda costa que las divinidades se vieran. Coloco su otra mano contra la puerta manteniendo "encerrada" a la joven… Quien comenzó a ponerse incomoda, al dios le resulto muy enternecedora la mirada asustada de la joven sumando el leve sonroje de sus mejillas.

-No temas… Yo jamás te haría daño…Nike…-Acaricio la mejilla suave y blanca de la chica. Esta le miro confundida, su nombre no era Nike era Vica ¿Por qué él le llamaba así?-Te hice una promesa una vez… yo jamás te haría daño…-El dios obligo a la joven a levantar la mirada, dado que esta se había notoriamente incomodado por la cercanía del joven. Podría haber extendido las alas de su armadura y apartar de esa forma al dios, pero estaba tan aterrada que no fue capaz de realizar un solo acto.

-Yo no me llamo Nike…-Logro articular la joven… El dios le tomaba delicadamente del mentón y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. Esta empezaba a temblar y ruborizarse como si fuera una chiquilla, lo que incitaba el deseo de protegerla.-Mi nombre es Vica…

-La rosa con cualquier nombre sigue siendo una rosa…-El dios apoyo su frente contra la diadema de la joven-No importa que nombre tengas en cada reencarnación… sigues siendo el mismo ser en esencia…-EL dios presto atención a su impulso y beso a la joven en los labios. Mientras besa sus labios cerro los ojos, sentía una curiosa frescura en los labios de la chica, la sentía temblar le percibía vulnerable… sin saber porque le rodeo con sus brazos. No paso mucho hasta percibió el cosmos de Ares retirarse del inframundo… al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba la joven le empujaba y le apartaba de ella.

_Tiempo actual._

-Vamos a ver que quería el engreído de Ares aquí…-Ordeno fríamente el dios a la joven que le atravesaba con su miraba azul. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Dejando sola a la confundida joven.

-Para no perder costumbre… los dioses jamás responden a las preguntas de nosotros los mortales…-La joven salió detrás del dios caminando cinco pasos detrás de él.

_Salón del trono, Inframundo._

-Ya estamos todos…-Hades observo a los dos últimos en ingresar, el dios de la muerte calma y la joven guardiana de su esposa. No le fue muy difícil notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven, pero no era momento de prestar atención a cosas banales.-Dinos a que vino el ser desagradable que tienes como hermano

-Quería saber si podíamos revivir el cuerpo mortal de su hijo Deimos… Le dije que no porque su alma mortal estaba en proceso de juicio y no podíamos detener el juicio una vez empezado.-La diosa miro a su esposo quien asintió, una respuesta sencilla y creíble.- Pero también sigue con la insistencia de averiguar que fue del alma de Vica. –La chica mencionada arqueo una ceja- No quiso decirme para que te busca.

-Es una suposición, pero debe de quererla porque le sería ventajoso tener a su servicio alguien que conozca el santuario. –Sugirió el actual Radamanthys. Los dioses asintieron por el momento era una excelente excusa, para mantener distraídos a los jueces y guardianas.

-Posiblemente tengas razón Radamanthys -Hypnos cerró los ojos-Pueden retirarse.-Los 8 presentes (Pandora, los jueces y las 4 guardianas) salieron de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron seguros que no les escuchaban.- ¿Hasta cuándo le ocultaremos la verdad a esa joven?

-El tiempo suficiente hasta estar seguros que Ares no le hará daño…-Informo Hades fríamente-Nike no debe saber quién es… es muy peligroso.

-Debo admitir que le dije algo sobre quien es…-Thanatos miro a las otras tres divinidades…-Pero por la situación creo que no me prestó atención…

-¿Qué situación?-Preguntaron los tres al unísono un tanto alarmados.

-Nada importante…-el dios sonrió burlón- solo diré que por estar en un cuerpo humano me deje llevar por una tentación que tengo hace milenios…

-Parecía nerviosa y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas…-La diosa de la primavera le miro…-¿Tu no la habras besado?-La diosa le observo con inquisitivos ojos verdes, el dios de ojos grises y cabellera plateada solo se dignó a sonreír.-Thanatos…-La diosa parecía algo molesta.- Eso no está bien… Nike se enojara contigo.

-Creo que ya lo está…-Hypnos no había perdido de vista la mirada helada que la joven le dedico a Thanatos durante la reunión.

-Bueno… véanle el lado positivo…-Hades se dejó caer en su trono mientras embozaba una calmada sonrisa.-Por fin alguien tuvo una victoria sobre Nike.-Perséfone frunció el ceño mientras los gemelos reían.

_Casa de Escorpio. Santuario de Athena._

-Au -Miah se quejaba mientras su madre le cambiaba las vendas.-Más cuidado…

-Maestra no sea una chiquilla…-le comento el sonriente Isaac que estaba de asistente luego que Shaina cambiara el vendaje del vientre de la joven.

-Yo no estaría pasando por esto si me hicieras caso.-La joven miro al chico, quien borro su sonrisa y se puso completamente sombrío.-Perdona Isaac no quise decir eso…

-Tiene razón…-El niño se contuvo las lágrimas. "Un escorpión no llora", se dijo para sí.-Prometo no volver a salirme. –La joven soltó un suspiro, no había caso Isaac se echaría la culpa por todo lo acontecido. El niño no podría olvidar que ella casi muere ante sus ojos.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Benjamín estaba de guardia en su casa. No querían ser tomados por sorpresa, por prevención la diosa Athena había suspendido el entrenamiento de los discípulos que no es tuvieran entrenando para una armadura determinada. Athena junto con el patriarca y el maestro Mu estaban analizando los planos de las armaduras de los dioses a los que se enfrentaban. Por petición de Athena los mensajeros de Eros habían vuelto con su señor llevando una carta para Hefestos, pidiendo la destrucción de los planos de su armadura, la de los dioses de los mares y del infierno. Había sonreído un poco cuando se enteró que Francesca era sobrina de Camus _**(Nota:en otro de mis fic "Semana de locuras" Camus tiene una hermana menor llamada Gabrielle, que forma parte de los guerreros de Eros) **_y por alguna razón el caballero se había notado frio y distante con el otro joven. Pero tenían un curioso parecido, lo único que variaba es que Camus tenía el cabello azul y el heraldo lo tenía negro. Y hay que admitir que los rumores no tardaron en circular. Pues al parecer Camus había tenido un amorío con una de los heraldos de Eros.

Cerro, apartando de su mente esos pensamientos triviales, los ojos su hermana mayor, Electra, estaba de guardia en las fronteras de Santuario. No pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, había visto el estado en que quedo Miah luego del intento de Deimos de matar a los aprendices… Si Miah que era una amazona de Oro había quedado así de dañada ¿Qué le podría pasar a su hermana? Ares quería acabar con el eslabón más frágil, pero importante del santuario: los discipulos. Suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras de Capricornio, algo le decía que Ares no pasaría por alto la muerte de su hijo.

_Oráculo de Delfos,_ _Santuario de Apolo._

-No se tengo la sospecha que tu padre nos tiene de mensajeros…-La joven morena suspiro era la segunda vez que les mandaban con el dios de los profetas.

-Ya calma Jaz…-Paris sonrió mientras reanudaban el camino luego de descanzar para beber agua.-Prefiero andar de mensajero que perdiendo el tiempo en mi cuarto.-Comento el joven santo de plata.

-¿Podrías tocar algo mientras caminamos?-Jazmín de Loto, le sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. Ante esto Paris también sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban arder por el sonroje. Tomo su lira y comenzó a tocar, Jazmín suspiro se dio cuenta que su amigo improvisaba. Eso le gustaba.

-Oh… que linda parejita…-escucharon de pronto una voz burlona. Los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia…-El señor Ares quiere implementar el ojo por ojo… Pero él no matara al hijo del enemigo… Tiene otro plan para ustedes.

-Qué tal si das la cara…-Ordeno Paris… mientras se preparaba para el combate. Un sujeto revestido con una armadura color azul se apareció frente a ellos.

-Yo soy Alcander de Pólux… -el guerrero sonrió.

-Pólux…-repitieron los jóvenes, eso no les gustaba nada.

-Exacto sirvo originalmente al dios Zeus… pero él me ordeno servir a Ares.-el hombre sonrió…-esto-indico su armadura-es una thunder cloth… mucho más resistente que sus trastos de plata-volvió a sonreír…-Tu no me interesas niña, solo vine por el hijo de Saga de Géminis…-Realizo un extraño movimiento con su mano y Jazmin comenzó a levitar atrapada en una cosmos energía azul para luego ser arrojada contra el precipicio que flanquea uno de los costados del camino por el que transitaban.

-JAZMÍN…-El muchacho corrió al borde, su camarada se sujetaba de unas piedras.-SUJETATE VOY POR TI…

-PARIS CUIDADO ATRÁS…-Le grito, el muchacho esquivo al último segundo él ataque de Alcander

-No te resistas… niño.-el hombre sonrió. Paris comenzó a tocar su lira, para aprisionar a su rival entre las cuerdas.-No fastidies con esto…-el hombre volvió a utilizar su poder psíquico y las cuerdas de la lira atraparon a su portador.

-Qué demonios…-El muchacho sentía como las cuerdas cortaban las zonas desprotegidas de su piel, comenzó a elevar su cosmos para liberarse de ellas.

-Estas perdido niño…-su oponente comenzó a reír bajando la guardia.

-Reivindicación de los sabios…-el ataque impacto contra el arrojándolo contra el muro de piedra… Jazmín había logrado subir y liberar a su compañero de la tragedia que se avecinaba...

-Qué demonios es eso…-el hombre se paró, tomo nota de no volver a subestimar a la chiquilla. Sentía una ligera distorsión de los sentidos.

-El poder de la sabiduría…-la chica le miró fijamente.-ken que ataca tanto cuerpo como mente.

-Necesitan más que un simple ataque para vencerme…-les miro con burla a ambos jóvenes.

-Necesitan cumplir una misión…-escucharon una calmada voz a sus espaldas. -Vallan con el dios Apolo, yo me encargare de esto.-Los jóvenes parten de ahí presurosos…- dile a quien se está escondiendo que salga de una vez… los enfrentare a los dos juntos.-Una joven vestida con una armadura dorada y cobriza, que brillaba como el sol, se hiso presente.

-Te diste cuenta…-Otro guerrero revestido con una armadura del mismo material azul aparece.-Soy Owen de Hércules. ¿Tú quién eres?-le miró fijamente.

-Soy Amelia de Casandra... Segunda arquera del dios Apolo.-Informo esta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Una mujer contra nosotros dos…-Los guerreros sonrieron… Cuando Owen se lanzó para atacar a la joven una flecha se clavó en su muslo desprotegido.-AAAAWWW-Se quitó la flecha y miro a su agresor. Detrás de su camarada había un joven de cabellera rubia portando un arco.

-Ah… Perfecto uno para cada uno.-Pólux sonrió.-Esa herida en la pierna de Hércules te saldrá cara.

-No tengo miedo de ti-El rubio, revestido con una armadura del mismo material que la joven, sonrió...- Yo soy Andrew de Crises, primer arquero de Apolo.

_Entrada al templo del dios Apolo._

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-Jazmín se detuvo, luego de ver las heridas sangrantes en Paris. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, también ignoraba quienes eran esas personas.

-Son dos de mis seis arqueros-Informo Apolo mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Pobre muchacho entra para que pueda curar esas heridas…-El dios le tendió la mano al joven.-Artemisa te pondrá al tanto de todo pequeña…-Miro a Jazmín que aun trataba de recuperar el aire. Nunca antes habían corrido tan rápido en sus vidas.

-Gracias dios Apolo…-Respondió Paris mientras se acercaba al dios sin tomar su mano. El dios sonrió.

-No estas entre mis gustos pequeño no te preocupes…-Al oír esto Paris se ruborizo por completo y Jazmín de Loto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír. Pobre muchacho, Paris se lamentó de haber leído sobre Apolo, si no lo hubiera hecho le sería más fácil seguir al dios.- Ciro…-Llamo el dios. Un joven de cabellera negra y piel morena se presentó ante el dios.-Les presento a Ciro de Paris…-Paris de Lira arqueo una ceja.-Amazona él te llevara ante mi hermana.-El muchacho le indico a la joven que le siga, esta miro a su compañero y siguió arquero.

_Salón de té. Santuario de Apolo_

-Diosa Artemisa.-Ciro se arrodillo ante la diosa junto con la amazona de Loto.-La emisaria de Athena.-La diosa le sonrió, Touma miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.-Quédate Ciro, por favor. Esperemos que llegue mi hermano…

Luego de esperar lo que para Jazmín fueron los 15 minutos más largos de su vida, fueron llegando los arqueros de Apolo. Amelia de Casandra tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y una de las hombreras rotas, sin contar que el carcaj que portaba estaba casi vacío. Andrew de Crises se presentaba en mejor condiciones que su camarada, solo poseía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla aunque no dejaba de masajearse la mano derecha, aun protegida por el guantelete. Poco después llegaron tres jóvenes más una chica y dos varones, también revestidos con armaduras doradas y cobrizas. El dios fue el último en llegar, Paris estaba igual de rojo como le había visto al alejarse, solo que ahora no poseía ningún rasguño.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho…-El dios tomo asiento frente a su hermana.-Díganle a mi hermana que mi padre ya está enterado que pelearemos del lado de Athena.-El dios sonrió…-Infórmenle que cuenta con mis seis arqueros.

-Si señor.-Dijeron los dos jóvenes guerreros de Athena.

-Sera mejor que los presentes…-El dios se levantó y se acercó a los seis jóvenes revestidos con las armaduras doradas y cobrizas.-Ellos son mis arqueros solares…-Movió su mano indicando al joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azul oscuro.-A él ya lo conocen… es mi primer arquero y comandante de mis fuerzas… Andrew de Crises-El joven realizo un movimiento de su cabeza mientras el dios tomaba su muñeca rota y la sanaba por medio del cosmos.-Ella es Amelia de Casandra mi segunda al mando. –La joven de cabellera negra y ojos miel realizo un movimiento con la mano.-Ellos- indico con los jóvenes que parecían mellizos, una chica y un chico.-Son Helen de Dafne y Quinn de Jacinto. Son mi tercera y cuarto arqueros-Paris sonrió a medias… los jóvenes llevaban como armadura protectora el nombre de dos seres amados por Apolo.- A él ya lo han visto es Ciro de Paris… mi quinto arquero y único portador de mi espada…-Prestaron atención y vieron que efectivamente el joven llevaba, a parte del arco al hombro, una espada envainada pendiendo de su cintura.- Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante… Soterios de Eneas-el joven les sonrió mientras realizaba una graciosa reverencia.

-Un placer yo soy Paris de Lira y ella es mi compañera Jazmín de Loto.-se presentó el joven plateado.-Dios Apolo… la diosa Athena espera que llevemos su respuesta. Espero que no le moleste que partamos ahora.

-Preferiría que no lo hagan… Los guerreros sagrados de Pólux y Hércules no eran los únicos que merodeaban por aquí…- Dijo fríamente el dios.

-Hermano que te preocupa…-Artemisa se paró y miro fijamente a su mellizo.

-Temo que Ares nos ataque, eso es lo que temo.-Informo el dios…-Artemisa si puedes has venir a tus ángeles…-Apolo acababa de ver lo que parecia el futuro inminente. Se acercaba una sangrienta batalla.

_Continuara…_

_**Notas.**_

**Caballeros y amazonas de plata:**

**Nombre: **_Paris_** Signo: **_Escorpio_** Edad: **_15 _**Maestro: **_Orfeo de Lira_

**Padres: **_Saga de Géminis y Luna de liebre _**Lugar de entrenamiento: **_Santuario de Athena._** Nacionalidad: **_griego_** Característica física: **_cabello celeste corto; ojos verdes como los del padre; piel bronceada; altura: 1,75._

**Nombre: **_Jazmín_** Edad: **_15_** Signo: **_virgo_** Maestro: **_Shaka de virgo_

**Padres: **_Shaka de virgo y Kali de Vulpécula_** Lugar de entrenamiento: **_India_

**Nacionalidad: **_India_** Característica física: **_Cabello negro liso largo hasta la cintura; ojos negros; piel morena; altura 1,70_

_**Significado de los nombres (griegos):**_

Alcander: es un nombre griego quiere decir fuerte.

Owen: nombre griego quiere decir guerrero.

Andrew: hombre valeroso

Amelia: nombre femenino de origen griego de "Ámalos", que significa "Aquella que es tierna y débil" (Aunque esta arquera de débil no tiene nada xD)

Ciro: Nombre persa quiere decir clarividente.

Quin: Significa sabio.

Soterios: Significa salvador

_Personajes de la Mitología._

_Crises_

En la mitología griega, Crises era hermano de Briseo y sacerdote de Apolo.

Su hija Criseida fue raptada por Agamenón. Crises, abatido, pidió ayuda a Apolo. Este dios escuchó sus ruegos y envió una peste a los griegos. Agamenón supo que para aplacar a Apolo debía entregar a Criseida a su padre. Luego pidió a Aquiles que le entregase a Briseida, prima de Criseida. Pero el guerrero se enfadó con Agamenón, y dijo que no iba a luchar para los griegos.

_Eneas._

Eneas se convirtió en el más valeroso de los héroes troyanos, después de Héctor. En los combates que tuvieron lugar durante la Guerra de Troya, se vio auxiliado y favorecido en varias ocasiones por algunos dioses, según cuenta la narración de Homero: fue herido por Diomedes pero su madre Afrodita lo salvó. En la acción posterior la propia Afrodita fue herida por Diomedes. Apolo envolvió a Eneas en una nube y lo transportó a Pérgamo, donde fue curado por Artemisa y por Leto. Posteriormente Eneas estuvo a punto de ser nuevamente herido por Aquiles y fue nuevamente salvado por un dios, Poseidón.

En dos poemas perdidos del Ciclo Troyano, se ofrecían versiones diferentes acerca del destino de Eneas tras la caída de Troya: en la Pequeña Ilíada, Eneas fue parte del botín de Neoptólemo, el hijo de Aquiles y, tras la muerte de éste en Delfos, Eneas recobraba su libertad; sin embargo, en la Iliupersis, Eneas lograba escapar. Este último poema debió de constituir una de las fuentes principales de la tradición latina acerca de la fundación de Roma.

_Casandra._

En la mitología griega, Casandra era hija de Hécuba y Príamo, reyes de Troya. Fue sacerdotisa de Apolo, con quien pactó, a cambio de un encuentro carnal, la concesión del don de la profecía. Sin embargo, cuando accedió a los arcanos de la adivinación, rechazó el amor del dios; éste, viéndose traicionado, la maldijo escupiéndole en la boca: seguiría teniendo su don, pero nadie creería jamás en sus pronósticos. Tiempo después, ante su anuncio repetido de la inminente caída de Troya, ningún ciudadano dio crédito a sus vaticinios.

_**Por conveniencia xD utilizare este otro mito:**_

Hay versiones alternativas de la historia en las que Casandra, siendo niña, pasó la noche en el templo de Apolo con su hermano gemelo Heleno y las serpientes del templo chuparon y limpiaron sus orejas, por lo que ambos serían capaces a partir de entonces de oír el futuro. Este es un tema recurrente en la mitología griega. Otras versiones sugieren que Casandra consiguió la habilidad de entender el idioma de los animales, en lugar de conocer el futuro.

_Paris._

Durante la guerra de Paris demostró ser un buen arquero. En la llanura, el príncipe retó a Menelao: quien ganara se quedaría con Helena. Paris resultó herido, y habría muerto de no haberlo llevado Afrodita a las murallas. Algunas versiones apuntan a que fue él quién mató a Aquiles, disparándole una flecha al talón con el arco. Algunas versiones aseguran que Apolo, uno de sus protectores, guio su flecha hacia el talón. Otra versión dice que lo mató con la espada del dios Apolo, y otra dice que fue la propia deidad quien disparó la flecha que acabó en el talón de Aquiles.


	32. Keira

_Keira._

_Recuerdo._

_¿Por qué me tienen que dejar aquí? ¿Por qué me separaron de mi hermana? ¿Que fue eso tan malo que hice para que me trajeran aquí? La pequeña niña de 7 años no dejaba de llorar, su tío le había traído a esa isla donde el calor era insoportable, el agua dulce escasa, sus únicos compañeros eran adultos que no querían jugar y no se molestaban en preocuparse por ella. No entendía el por qué de esa decisión, su pelirroja cabecita no era capaz de entender nada. Si había vencido a su hermana ¿Por qué era apartada de ella? Las lagrimas caían de sus tristes ojos de dos colores… algunos de los adultos miraban esos tiernos e infantiles ojos con miedo… Como si ella fuera un monstruo, pero si ella era una pequeña niña que fue apartada de su madre cuando desapareció su padre. Aun recordaba a su madre llorando cuando su tío las subía al auto. A pesar que ya se había acordado que irían al Santuario… Había acontecido todo tan rápido, la desaparición de su padre, ser apartada de su madre, vencer a su hermana en el combate por la armadura y luego ser apartada de ella. Y ahora estaba ahí escondida de la vista de todos llorando, por que las amazonas no lloraban, las amazonas eran mujeres fuertes que servían a su diosa o eso le habían dicho. Ella solo quería tener con quien jugar, quería tener a su hermana de vuelta con ella. Siguió llorando, por que Shion la había apartado de su hermana… De su familia, de todo. No podía dejar de llorar, si tenía soportar estar separada por su hermana "por un corto tiempo" como dijo su tío, lo haría ella era una niña grande… Pero no podía evitar llorar al recordar que estaba sola…_

_-¿Por qué lloras?-La niña levanto la vista al escuchar una voz igual a la suya. Frente a ella había una niña de su misma edad, de cabellera castaña casi negra y ojos grises. De tristes ojos grises, parecía estar llorando también, parecía igual de triste que ella._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Kira… Le parecía conocida la niña… su rostro le era muy conocido muy familiar._

_-No se…-la niña parpadeo un par de veces-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto la niña, Kira le miro de nuevo, se seco las lagrimas con su antebrazo. Esa niña vestía igual que ella, la misma ropa de entrenamiento marrón (similar a las de los varones) incluso tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza. Kira se levanto del suelo y miro a la niña._

_-Me llamo Kira de Géminis-La niña de cabellera castaña sonrió._

_-¿Kira de oscuridad o de otro significado?-Pregunto la niña de tristes ojos grises. Kira parpadeo un par de veces… ¿Oscuridad? Su nombre no significaba eso…_

_-Kira significa sol… Keira, es una variante de mi nombre, ese si significa oscuridad. -Respondió esta, sabia eso porque había aprendido a leer y encontró el libro de nombres de donde habían sacado el suyo. Y debajo de este estaba Keira… otro nombre Irlandés…_

_-Me gusta ese nombre…-La niña de ojos grises sonrió.-Keira es muy bonito_

_-Ya que no sabes tu nombre puedes llamarte así…-Kira sonrió- dado que no tienes nombre toma uno._

_-Pues entonces, me llamo Keira.-Se presento la niña de ojos grises.-No me dijiste por que estabas llorando…_

_-Porque estoy sola…-Respondió Kira a punto de largarse a llorar de nuevo._

_-Yo también estoy sola…-Keira se acerco a ella.- ¿Puedo estar con vos…?-la niña pelirroja levanto la vista._

_-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-Pregunto la sonriente Kira. Tener una amiga, de su edad, entre tantos adultos, le haría bien… ya no estaría ni se sentiría sola._

_-Jamás te dejare sola.-La niña se acerco. Kira de pronto tuvo miedo y retrocedió un par de pasos.-Prometo jamás hacerte daño, prometo estar siempre a tu lado. Yo no quiero estar más sola. ¿Por qué estas en esta isla?_

_-Yo tampoco quiero estar sola, pero me trajeron aquí por qué dicen que es por qué debo ser más fuerte._

_-¿Más fuerte para qué?-Pregunto con una expresión algo exceptiva la niña castaña._

_-Para proteger a la diosa Athena y al mundo de todos aquellos que quieran hacer el mal.-Dijo Kira de memoria. Palabras aprendidas desde que era pequeña y tenía grabadas en su memoria.-De los dioses que quieran hacer el mal. Yo seré fuerte para defender a mi mamá y rescatar a mi papá…_

_-A mi no me importa Athena, no me importan los dioses y sus guerras. Tampoco sus caprichos. Solo me importa no estar sola, no quiero estar sola eso me aterra.-La niña de ojos grises parecía a punto de llorar.-YO NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA… LOS DIOSES NO SON NADIE PARA IMPONERME LA SOLEDAD…-Grito de pronto se calmo.-yo jamás serviré a los dioses, yo jamás me arrodillare ante ellos. Porque soy libre… jamás me amoldare a su paradojas… yo elegiré mi camino, no elegiré el que ellos me imponen… Para algo existen varios._

_-¿Tu también ves esos caminos?-Kira parpadeo un par de veces. Había personas que no le creían cuando ella les decía lo que iba a pasar._

_-Sí y elijo mi camino. No sigo los que ellos me imponen hago lo que a mí me conviene.-Dijo la niña sonriente de ojos grises.-Yo quiero ser tu amiga…_

_-¿Quieres ser mi amiga a pesar que defienda a una diosa en la que no crees?-Pregunto Kira con una expresión dudosa en los ojos, curiosamente sus ojos estaban ambos celestes.-Yo quiero proteger a Athena, a mi hermana, a mi madre, rescatar a mi padre, ayudar a mis tíos y primos... a mis amigos._

_-Sí. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero estar más sola. Entrenare para poder defenderte cuando lo necesites.-La niña de ojos grises sonrió.-Yo defiendo a los que quiero y cuando quiero… Y quiero ser tu amiga para siempre y defenderte siempre._

_-¿Realmente serás mi amiga y entrenaras con migo?-Kira abrió bien grande los ojos, una compañera para jugar y entrenar. Una amiga en esa desolada isla. Luego de un tiempo descubrió que los caballeros y amazonas no eran los únicos en esa isla._

_-Entrenaremos juntas…-Keira sonrió y se acerco a la pelirroja.-Pero no seré leal a tu diosa te seré leal a ti._

_-¿Por qué serle leal a una amiga y no a una diosa?-Pregunto algo sorprendida dudosa. Esa lógica entraba en su mente. ¿Cómo podías serle leal a tu amiga y no leal a una diosa?_

_-Pues… para serle leal a una ser superior. Primero tienes que aprender a serle leal a un amigo… cuando seas leal a tu amigo, puedes considerarte ser capaz de serle leal a tu diosa.-Dijo la sonriente castaña. _

_-Pareces un adulto con esas palabras… mi padre me dijo las mismas…-La niña sonrió con nostalgia-Extraño a mi papi…-La niña comenzó a llorar._

_-Deja de llorar… te ayudare a juntarte de nuevo con tu padre…-Keira le sonrió._

_-¿En serio…?-Kira se limpio las lagrimas.- ¿Me vas ayudar a sacarlo de esa prisión…? Parecía sufrir en ese lugar…-La niña casi comienza a llorar de nuevo, al recordar esa visión de su padre encadenado… diciendo palabras incapaces de entender por ella (Léase insultos en griego)._

_-Prometo ayudarte…- La niña sonrió… Kira se acerco un paso más a ella, levanto su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo la otra niña levantaba su mano izquierda. Parecían el reflejo una de la otra… bueno casi un reflejo, dado que los ojos y cabellos eran distintos, pero los rostros y las sonrisas eran idénticas. En un pequeño segundo las niñas juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. Kira se sintió mareada, uno de sus ojos celestes brillantes se torno gris… su ojo izquierdo había vuelto a hacer gris. Ella y Keira eran solo una ahora. Amigas siempre… juntas siempre._

_-Nunca te dejare sola Kira… seremos amigas por siempre, contaras con migo siempre…-Kira cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento. Su cabello estuvo unos solos minutos de color castaño oscuro casi negro y sus ojos grises. Cuando cerró los ojos su cabello volvió a ser rojo como el fuego._

_Una amazona… Michael de Jirafa__ escucho, como alguien le llamaba, la voz de una niña. Esta le decía que buscara a Kira en una cueva cerca del mar. Saga de Géminis, el maestro de la menor, la estaba buscando desde hace más de una hora por la isla. Con ayuda de los caballeros y amazonas que eran enviados a entrenar ahí. Obviamente nadie quería admitir que no vigilaban, y mucho menos que no cuidaban, a la niña. Ella había llegado hace un día y la había visto a la menor un par de veces. Pero creyó que sus camaradas estaban atentos al entrenamiento y el cuidado de la menor por lo tanto no se había acercado a hablarle a la legítima amazona de Géminis. Si algo le había pasado a la menor estarían en serios problemas con el dorado. Porque hasta que la menor tuviera la edad (y la contextura física necesaria) no podría usar la armadura… Además tendría que entrenar con ella para adaptarse al peso que extra de esta. Estaba explorando las cuevas y hallo a la menor._

_-Que estés dormida y sana porque tu tío nos mata a todos…-La amazona se sintió aliviada de que la menor estuviera solamente "dormida" y no herida. Cuando Kira despertó en su cómoda cama, en la cabaña que le correspondía, se encontraba con su pijama. Se dirigió hacia afuera. Le parecía escuchar la voz de su tío… parecía muy molesto._

_-¿Me abre quedado dormida?… Se habrá enojado por ello-La niña salió y se encontró con todos los otros guerreros realizando abdominales. La niña se acerco a su tío que tenía una cara de los mil demonios.- Tío ¿Estas enojado? ¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto la niña inocentemente._

_-Tú no…-gruño…-Ellos si… _

_-¿Que hicieron?_

_-No cuidarte…-Saga miro a su sobrina- en la cueva que estabas durmiendo, cuando sube la marea queda tapada. Pudiste haberte ahogado.-Le dijo con reproche.-No vuelvas a meterte ahí._

_-Si… tío le diré a Keira que no vamos a ir ahí de nuevo.-Su tío le miro._

_-¿Quién es Keira?_

_-Mi amiga… tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos grises._

_-¿Hay alguna otra niña entrenando aquí?-Pregunto Saga. El no recordaba que hubiera otra niña entrenando en la Isla Kanon. Tal vez era una de las niñas del pueblo, pero lo dudaba estaban muy alejados de allí._

_-Con una borrega tenemos suficiente…-respondió uno de los castigados. Saga puso cara de fastidio._

_-500 flexiones más para ti.- Rugió Saga…-Con responder si o no era suficiente…-Miro a su sobrina.-A cambiarte no vengo a Kanon, todos los días, a mirar el paisaje. –La niña entro corriendo a la casa. Cuando se fue a lavar los dientes, observo en el espejo a otra niña._

_-Hola Keira.-Saga entro, busco a su sobrina. La encontró, ya cambiada, en el baño. Él solo veía a una niña pelirroja en el reflejo del espejo, por lo tanto no entendía ese saludo. Bueno lo entendía a medias. Su hijo, Héctor, ahora tenía amigos imaginarios… tal vez le pasaba lo mismo a su sobrina. Por lo cual lo paso por alto._

_-Vamos Kira es hora de entrenar… ayer no pudimos por qué no aparecías… Hoy haremos en doble._

_-Sí, tío.-La niña salió hacia afuera. Para proseguir con su entrenamiento._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Kira abrió los ojos… estaba sentada en el tejado de Géminis. ¿Cómo es que llegue al tejado? Observo el cielo estrellado que dominaba en ese momento el firmamento. Se acomodo la frazada sobre los hombros, por lo menos habia tenido la consideracion de agarrar una frazada.

-Keira… ¿Ese sueño/recuerdo es obra tuya no?-No recibió respuesta alguna-Keira se que estas ahí…

**-**_**Que quieres que te diga si sabes la verdad**__-escucho que le respondía una voz en su cabeza.__**-Estaba aburrida y me puse a pensar en el pasado. No quise interrumpir tus sueños.**_

-¿Desde qué hora estas a cargo?-Pregunto Kira mientras sonreía.-Me hubieras avisado… pudieron avernos visto.

_**-¿Y qué hay con eso…? Sabes muy bien que cuando estoy pavoneándome por ahí, ando con una ilusión sobre nosotras para que no noten la diferencia física.-**_Keira rio_**.-Se que es peligroso… pero ninguno nos ha visto. Además no hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de adrenalina nocturna. Nuestro padre duerme profundamente y Saga esta con la futura madre de Héctor. Y me fije, gracias a nuestro don…. Si era prudente salir.**_

-No dejas ningún clavo suelto.-Kira rio…-Procura que no noten tu existencia… ellos pueden no entender, además Héctor y Helena no lo saben… Les daremos un infarto si se enteran…

_**-¿Y Death Angel?-**_pregunto Keira… con indiferencia. Para no perder costumbre el riesgo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pues… Él no es idiota. Sabe que oculto algo…- Kira sonrió con disimulo.-Me preocupa que es lo que puede pensar… Pude sacar cualquier pensamiento absurdo.

-Por eso me tome la molestia de hablar con Keira…-Death Angel se sentó junto a ella.-No me gusta andar suponiendo, sin tener pruebas… Aunque el proceso dice arma una hipótesis, pruébala y si es correcta es teoría, si no lo es vuélvele hacer.

-Gracias por avisar…-gruño Kira. No había visto a Death, tal vez este ya se estaba yendo cuando ella despertó y percibió el cambio del cosmos. El cambio de personalidad de Keira a Kira.

_**-De nada. Un placer**_.-escuchaba como la muy bruja se reía.

-¿No me tenias pensado decir nada…? Perdón no tenían pensado decirme nada ninguno de los dos…-Miro con reproche a Lucían.

-Pues… fue de pura casualidad…-Lucían sonrió tranquilamente. -Salia a caminar y me encontré con ella…

_**-Eso es cierto…-**_Keira comenzó a reír.

-Por que creo que ese encuentro fue intencional…-Murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Estas diciendo que miento?-Lucían realizo una mueca un tanto ofendido.

-Lucían… este no es el momento de llamarte mentiroso, si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera dicho cuando… Cuando…-Kira lo pensó un momento.

_**-¿Cuando dijo que al momento de la muerte de Shion tenía 10, cuando en realidad tenía 15?-**_acoto Keira.

-Por ejemplo…-Kira sonrió, Lucían arqueo una ceja…-Cierto me olvide… tú no puedes escuchar a Keira… a menos que ella este… al mando por así decirlo…

-Supongo que dijo algo bríllate ¿No?

-Me recordó algo que hiciste…-la chica sonrió cómplice- No eres más que él un mentiroso…

-No soy mentiroso solo administro la verdad a mi manera. Y esta vez no mentí me la encontré cerca de las ruinas.

-No dije que tú mintieras… Keira tiene acceso a mis visiones.-Kira le miro.-Estoy segura que eligió la paradoja que le convenía…

-¿Cómo es eso?-Lucían arqueo una ceja-Debo admitir que tu capacidad de ver el futuro… Me resulto siempre atrayente… Algo irreal e improbable científicamente, pero real al mismo tiempo.

_**-Nos quiere como conejillas de indias…**_

-Mientras sea como conejillas de laboratorio y no de otro tipo…-Kira se rio… Lucían también se rio… No tenía necesidad de saber que hablaban esas dos. Lo suponía a la perfección.

-Chicas… Ustedes dos son todo un caso. Kira es seria y madura. Keira es todo lo contrario.-Miro a la amazona de pelo rojo.- ¿Ella es la representación de todo lo que no quieres hacer?

-No.

_**- Ni te acercas nene.**_-Agrego Keira. Aunque, como antes, solo lo escucho Kira.

-No Lucían… Keira es más que mi lado irresponsable…

-¿Entonces que es Keira?

-Vete a dormir…-Kira se levanto y bajo del techo. Lucían luego de pensarlo un poco regreso a Cáncer.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-¿No es muy grande para ti?-Mascara estaba recostado en el sofá mirando una película de terror.

-Esa película es patética…-Comento el más joven.

-No me respondiste… Kanon te comerá crudo si te descubre con ella a estas horas de la noche.

-Ella es mi amiga… Jamás le tocaría un pelo.-Hace una mueca.-A demás es la novia de mi amigo…Ups…-me fui de lengua.

-¿La novia de quien?-Mascara sonrió… quería saberse ese chisme.-Vamos con confianza que soy tu padre. Juro que no diré nada.

-¿Estuviste viendo Stars Wars? Con eso de "Soy tú padre"…-Lucían hizo una mueca mientras tomaba asiento…-Estábamos recordando lo que paso en nuestro tiempo y preguntándonos como le irá a los demás…

-Si me lo suponía…-Mascara hizo muecas.-Pero no me respondiste… ¿Con quién sale ella…?

-Con nadie… se comportan como idiotas, pero no se dicen lo que sienten. -Lucían soltó un bufido.

-¿No es lo mismo que hacen tu y Miah?-Lucían se puso rojo, para deleite de su padre.

-Lo nuestro es distinto…

-Si claro… distinto.-Mascara se rio.-Muchacho si Milo no te ha matado aun, quiere decir que te tolera como yerno.

-No me importaría soportar las agujas escarlatas del maestro Milo. -Lucían cerró los ojos.-Lo que pasa es que la quiero mucho y valoro mucho la relación de amistad que tenemos… Para joderla.

-Para joder esa relación…mmm.-Mascara se puso medio pensativo.- Menudo problema chico. Te gusta tu mejor amiga pero eres incapaz de decírselo…-Mascara estallo en risas burlonas.

-Deja de reírte es serio.

-Hay muchacho eres patético…-su padre continuaba riéndose-Como puedes estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga… y no decírselo…

-SE LO DIJE SOLO QUE ELLA SOLO SE DEDICO A SONREIRME.-Mascara paro de reírse… Lucían parecía muy dolido…-Prefirió ser mi amiga… estoy de acuerdo en ello… Solo se dedico a ser mi amiga… mi mejor amiga.

-¿Estas segura que realmente esa fue esa decisión? Hay que estoy diciendo… Lucían… Mantén distancia con migo me estas afectando mucho… -Lucían arqueo una ceja-Todavía tengo que conquistar a tu madre, aparearme con ella, preñarla y luego de eso esperar que nazcas y de ahi empesar a comportarme como padre.

-Te olvidaste el casarte… Yo soy hijo matrimonial…-Lucían se levanto… Estaba tentado de la risa.- Eres un bruto… hablas como si ella fuera un animal.

-El ser humano es un animal…-Lucían puso los ojos en blanco… Odiaba cuando la gente decía cosas brillantemente estúpidas.-Buenas noches.

Lucían entro a su cuarto y se hecho en la cama. Su padre tenía razón… Miah nunca había dicho que no. Esa sonrisa pudo ser un si… un sí de su parte y el nunca lo había interpretado así. Pero ahora no podía sacarse esa duda. Miah estaba en el futuro. Se lo había preguntado el mismo día que comenzó esta guerra, antes de comenzar este "viaje". Eso estaban haciendo ellos dos. Estaban hablando en Cáncer… él la había detenido, por que ella iba hacia Géminis. Kira le había llamado y se dirigía halla y ahora que lo pensaba había sido la voz de Kira la que le decía ahora o nunca. Sonrió, no había sido Kira, había sentido el cambio de cosmos… Eso había sido obra de Keira. En ese momento pensó que se debía a una visión de la amazona y no como sabia ahora al cambio de personalidad. Cerró los ojos.

_Recuerdo._

_-El día que te encuentre haciendo algo productivo Death… Sera el fin del mundo. -Miah rio, como solo ella podía hacerlo con esa risa que le hacía ver como una niña .Él dejo de limpiar la diadema de su armadura._

_-Limpiar mi armadura es algo productivo.-Rio… __**"Qué esperas idiota díselo o no tendrás oportunidad de nuevo"**_ _–Miah… ¿Puedo hablar con vos?_

_-¿Cuando te dije que no? si tus charlas las adoro…-Miah sonrió._

_-Te amo.-La sonrisa de Miah desapareció por un momento parecía sorprendida.-Siempre te ame… Y quisiera que fueras mi mujer… no me conforma seas mi amiga, yo te amo y te quiero con toda mi alma y quisiera que estuviéramos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas incluso después de la muerte… que siguiéramos juntos… -Miah relajo la expresión de su rostro y le dedico la más bella de sus sonrisa… Parecía estar a punto de hablar… Pero sintieron un cosmos inmenso… y el grito del patriarca._

_-CABALLEROS, AMAZONAS A SUS LUGARES ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-¿Esa sonrisa era un sí?... Me estabas por decir que si…-Lucían se reincorporo-Me iba a decir que sí. Maldito Ares me la re arruinaste… podías haber esperado un par de minutos más.-Arrojo la almohada por la ventana… Se levanto y miro por ella para ver donde había acabado el objeto arrojado.-A perfecto tengo que bajar por un risco para recuperar la almohada.

Salió diciendo maldiciones, en todas las lenguas que sabía, para Ares.

Continuara…

Nota1: Les recuerdo que el futuro cambio en pequeñas escalas y por lo tanto cambio mucho algunas cosas... Por ejemplo la relacion de Lucian y Miah. Ya no son "hermanos" solamente son amigos.

Nota2: Keira es una variante del nombre Kira. En irlandés quiere decir mujer de cabello oscuro. :P


	33. Caminos del destino

_Caminos del destino._

-Ares se enojara por esto…-La joven rubia, de acento Italiano, miro a su señora.

-Soy la diosa de la violencia… Es normal que se me valla la mano cuando la ejerzo.-La diosa frunció el entrecejo.-Ares es un idiota… con un cargo importante…Solamente es eso. Vámonos Equidna… ya hemos de terminado de limpiar…

Elisa de Equidna se dispuso a seguir a su señora, al igual que esta no tenía un deseo real por el que pelear. Su armadura, de color cobriza al igual que las demás, poseía dos alas delicadas en su espalda… Dado que ella era la temible Equidna: la dragona madre de los peores monstruos de la mitología griega. Su armadura protegía todo su cuerpo: las perneras llegaban hasta el muslo, de la cintura salían dos protectores laterales, el peto le protegía por completo amoldándose a su figura, los guantéeles protegían hasta por encima del codo, las hombreras (de delicada conformación) no dejaban desprotegido ni un centímetro de piel. En su cuello llevaba una especie de collar con un esmeralda incrustada, la diadema de su armadura protegía: su frente y los costados de su rostro con dos gemas verdes simulando los ojos de la Equidna.

-Mi señora… ¿Le avisamos al resto?

-Seguramente le contaras a tu hermano… y este le contara al resto.-La diosa de armadura color sangre le miro-De nada sirve decirte que no lo hagas.

-¿Les informo que estamos en alerta?-pregunta la rubia de ojos verdes.

-No solo diles que estén atentos… Ares sabe que si cometí este acto realmente estoy en su contra.

-¿Se aliara con Athena entonces?

-No lo hare mientras no me dé un verdadero motivo para hacerlo.-llegaron hacia el límite del bosque donde comenzaba la barrera que ella misma había levantado.-Espero que el destino no me dé razones… para hacerlo.

_Casa de Campo._

-Diosa Enio.-Verónica de Naga, una de sus consejeras se acercó.- ¿A que vino esa extinción de cosmos en el bosque?

-Nada solo estaba practicando puntería con mi lanza.-la diosa sonrió con disimulo.-Nada que debas preocuparte…

-Diosa Enio…-La joven morena le atravesó con la mirada.-Si hay enemigos cerca debería informarnos.-La chica vestida con unos jeans gastados y una blusa le miró fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Le recuerdo que hay un menor entre nosotros.

-Solo avísale a Mateo y Darío que redoblen la vigilancia…-Lo dijo solamente para evitar esa mirada de reproche en su guerrera.-Y ya que vas a avisarle a Mateo mándalo con migo que quiero hablar algo en privado con él-La diosa se retiró.

-Eli… me explicas que paso-La morena miro fijamente a la rubia.

-Pues en resumida soldados sangrientos… Los guerreros de Ares merodeando la zona.-Elisa le dé volvió la mirada.- ¿Qué querrá hablar Enio con Manticora?

-Si lo supiera te lo diría…-La de cabellera morena invoco su armadura- Elisa… llama a tu hermano. Que él y Jana hagan la primera ronda.

-Si.-La joven se alejó de ahí.

-Que te tiene preocupada mi señora.-La joven había contemplado a su señora a los ojos, y había visto la preocupación en estos.

_Despacho de Enio._

-Me mandaste a llamar Enio-El jefe de su armada, Mateo de Manticora, entro a al despacho con paso firme y decidido. Llevaba su casco bajo el brazo y el latigo pendiendo de su cintura. Tambien poseia varias cuchillas escondidas debajo sus alas. Era el único que no le llamaba mi señora cuando estaba frente a ella. Los otros le decían Enio solo cuando creían que no los miraba.

-Siéntate por favor… quiero hablar con respecto a tu hermano.-La diosa estaba completamente seria. Manticora se sentó teniendo el buen cuidado de que sus alas no estorbaran ni incomodaran.

-¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan seria?

-Tu hermano…-la diosa apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, junto sus manos y los para luego apoyar en sus manos-Verónica accidentalmente me hiso dar cuenta de algo.-Observo como el devastador de Manticora se tensaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede con Ariel?

-¿Qué haríamos con él… si algo nos pasara a nosotros?-Le pregunto sencillamente la diosa.-En el caso que te pase algo estaría dispuesta a hacerme cargo de él.-La diosa le atravesó con sus gemas escarlatas.- Pero nada garantiza que no pueda ser tomada prisionera como otros muchos dioses. ¿Qué sucederá con Ariel si algo les sucede a ustedes?

-Ya lo había estado pensando…-Manticora bajo la mirada.-Pero no sé qué hacer sin necesidad de herirlo. No quiero hacerlo sufrir separándolo de mí.

-Tu miedo no está en que sufra… está en que no te perdone por alejarlo de tu lado.-La diosa miro al joven.-Creo que puedo hallar una solución, pero no es segura.

-¿Cuál?-Manticora levanto la vista esperanzado.

-Tu eres argentino, pero tu hermano menor nació en Brasil-La diosa le miro.- Nunca me termino de cerrar como es que pasaste de Brasil... a la Argentina de nuevo –La diosa sonrió, lo mismo que el más joven.

-Larga historia…-El muchacho sonrió.- ¿Me va a decir que es lo que trama?

-¿Qué signo es tu hermano menor?

-Tauro.

-¿Tienes sus papeles?-Pregunto la diosa, el muchacho arqueo una ceja…-Que tonta… si tus papeles y lo de tu hermano los tengo yo…-Enio se mordió el labio, como pudo olvidarse de ello. Tenía las actas de nacimiento de todos, menos la de Tomas de Estirges y su hermana Elisa de Equidna.

-¿Para qué quiere los papeles de mi hermano y saber su signo?-Parecía notoriamente a la defensiva.

-Por qué hace no más de 8 años empezaron a reencarnar los caballeros de Athena, a los que les corresponde las armaduras doradas. Y el caballero de Tauro nace, casi siempre, en Brasil.-La diosa le devolvió una astuta mirada.-Y me eh cansado de decirte que tu hermano tiene cosmos…

-¿Quieres llevar a mi hermano al santuario de Athena?-El joven se levantó colérico-Usted sabe lo que Ares quiere hacer con los discípulos.

-No llevaremos a tu hermano al santuario de Athena-La diosa le miro.-A menos que no tengamos otra alternativa.-Mateo pareció relajarse… si el destino de su hermano era servir a la diosa de la guerra justa. Él no podría evitarlo, por más que le doliera aceptarlo...

-No quiero… que mi hermano sufra…-Mateo parecía sumamente triste. La diosa se levantó y se acercó a su caballero.-No quiero perder lo único que me queda.-La diosa abrazo a su guerrero y atrajo la cabeza de este hacia ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Me tienes a mi…-La diosa sonrió.-Y siempre tendrás a tu hermano eso es algo que los dioses no podemos sacarte…-la diosa acaricio la caballera de su guerrero.-No te preocupes por ello, siempre será tu hermano.

_Palacio del terror._

La amazona de Piscis, se escabullía por los jardines del palacio. Si hay algo en que casi igualaba a dos de sus camaradas era en su velocidad. Junto a Cáncer y Escorpión solía realizar las tareas de inteligencia (léase espionaje). Ahora que Miah estaba temporalmente incapaz de pelear y Lucían perdido en los confines del tiempo. Valentina de Piscis que no solo poseía una belleza inocente, sino también era poseedora de una peligrosa fuerza y fortaleza mental. Estaba dispuesta en llevar a cabo esta misión arriesgada, no era la primera vez que se metía en esa fortaleza. Con cuidado se dirigió hacia las prisiones. Si lo informado por los guerreros de Eros, era cierto, había varios ex caballeros y ex amazonas prisioneros. Tubo el buen cuidado de no ser vista, temía que la fragancia a rosas que siempre le acompañaba le delatara. Hasta el momento no la habían descubierto.

Ella llevaba una contabilidad de las tropas de Ares, hasta el momento había descubierto 123 guerreros, e iban en aumento cada vez había más de ellos. Cuando tenía la oportunidad eliminaba ah alguno y ocultaba el cadáver. Se agacho mientras por una de las galerías pasaban tres de ellos. No podía dejar que fuera vista por nada, podría tener 18 años, pero no era nada tonta e ingenua. Se movía con sigilo entre todo ese territorio hostil. Hallo una ventana abierta en el segundo piso y saltó por ella. Ya dentro del palacio todo dependía de recordar por donde había entrado y buscar cualquier otra salida posible. Comenzó a caminar con cuidado por la casa del enemigo.

_Prisión del palacio._

-¿Así que te encargaste del entrenamiento de la hija de Shun?-Milo miro a su compañero.-No la conozco dime como es…

-Milo estas casado y ella tiene 18 años.-Afrodita miro con reproche a su camarada. Misteriosamente no les habían suministrado sus torturas diarias.-Es físicamente igual a Shun, pero con el cabello rubio liso.

-¿Con quién se casó Shun?-Pregunto Aioria.

-¿Con quién crees?-Afrodita miro fijamente a sus camaradas mientras Ángelo sonreía.

-Al niño le gusta el látigo…-Ángelo comenzó a reírse con ganas.-Con June de Camaleón se casó… Yo eh visto a la niña es una muñequita… la última vez que la vi… no era mayor a los 10 años

-Valentina de Piscis…-Kanon lo pensó un momento.- ¿Que se sintió entrenar a la hija de quien te mato dos veces?

-Caya Kanon…-Le gruño Afrodita.

-Si no les escuchaba discutir no les encontraba...-Una joven de cabellera rubia lisa se acercó a ellos, con el rostro parcialmente oculto por el casco de su armadura.-Me fue muy fácil llegar hasta aquí…-Es muy sospechoso, pensó para sí.

-¿Valentina?-Afrodita abrió los ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shhh…-La joven les chisto y miro sobre su hombro, para luego treparse sobre una de las vigas quedando sobre el pasillo. No paso mucho hasta que Phobos ingreso por la misma puerta que entro Valentina.

-¿Dónde está la pececita…?-Phobos miro a los 5 cautivos.-Niña uno de ellos es tu maestro… si no sales lo matare.-Valentina hizo una mueca desde el tirante. Si mirara para arriba sin duda la veía… Ya había descubierto que los caballeros y amazonas estaban vivos, y en el estado en que estaban… La joven no podría salir de ahí… mientras Phobos siguiera parado delante de la puerta. El dios comenzó a alejarse de ella, caminando hacia las celdas desocupadas.

-No está aquí ninguna pececita, a menos que te refieras a Afrodita.-Ángelo sonrió burlón. Mientras su mejor amigo le atravesaba con la mirada.

-Cáncer ni las torturas y los 8 años de encierro cambiaron esa actitud sádica.-El dios sonrió, mientras seguía caminando-No pudiste irte muy lejos Piscis… siento el aroma a rosas.

-Permíteme corregirte Phobos, pero este lugar apesta a Rosas desde que llego Afrodita.-Le dijo sonriente Kanon.-Podrían hacernos el favor de llevárselo a otro lugar, el olor a Rosas me da dolor de cabeza.

Phobos lanzo una mirada colérica a los guerreros, que se estaban tomando la molestia de verle la cara de idiota.

-Ya que estas tan sonriente…-Phobos se dio vuelta mirando colérico al ex caballero de Géminis.- -Ilusión…-El dios no pudo terminar el nombre de su técnica. Una rosa blanca se acababa de clavar en su espalda a la altura del corazón.-Pero que…-La rosa no tardó mucho en teñirse de la sangre del dios. Valentina aprovecho y huyo del lugar apenas Ares sintiera que se extinguía el cosmos de su hijo revolvería el palacio.

-Buen tiro niña…-Dijo por lo bajo Mascara.

-LA AMAZONA DE PISCIS ESTA EN EL PALACIO…-Grito el dios moribundo por cosmos-NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR.

* * *

-Maldito Phobos...-Valentina se escabullía por los pasillos mientras evitaba ser vista por los guerreros del dios Ares.- Si me descubren estaré en serios problemas... me romperán los huesos... Como mínimo.

-Busquen a la amazona de Piscis...-Ordeno uno de los guerreros-Cuando la encuentre llévenla ante el señor Ares.

-Ojala que te mueras Phobos...-Dijo la amazona antes de continuar su escape. Entro a lo que parecía una biblioteca… con cuidado se movió por ella. No le convenía ser ruidosa, para sus adentros deseaba que su armadura no produjera ningún ruido metálico que le delatara…

-¿Estas en problemas amazona?-Pregunto una voz de mujer. Valentina se puso alerta. No había sentido ningún cosmos ni veía a nadie en esa habitación, que de por si por la oscuridad y sombras que reinaban era algo difícil.-No te preocupes… hasta la próxima guerra santa somos aliadas.

-Un espectro…-Valentina no bajo la guardia, pero unos brazos la tomaron por detrás y la atrajeron hacia una de las sombras más grandes.

-Niña… quiero ayudarte deja de forcejear.-le susurro Violeta de Behemoth al oído- Mientras estemos bajo mi control en las sombras que yo controlo no seremos vistas.

-Debiste haberme dicho, del susto casi me matas.-Le recrimino Valentina. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y ambas callaron. Dos guerreros de Ares entraron portando antorchas.

-La amazona de Piscis estuvo en esta habitación… se siente el olor a rosas.-El guerrero que sujetaba la antorcha se acercó a la ventana abierta.-Como dije estaba, debió salir por aquí…-Salto por ella y su compañero le siguió.

-Es hora de irnos…-Violeta sonrió-Te causara un par de mareos…-Comenzó a moverse entre las sombras sin soltar a la amazona, que pasaba velozmente de una sombra a la otra siguiéndole el paso a la espectro. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una de las salidas laterales. Muy bien custodiada, Valentina se colocó una rosa negra en los labios mientras hacía aparecer una roja en su mano.

-No pudo irse muy lejos de aquí… La señora Eris está segura que esta aun en el palacio.-Uno de los que parecía el jefe estaba ordenando reforzar la vigilancia en esa puerta. Luego se retiró.

-No está el dueño de casa según parece…-Murmuro Violeta…-Veamos que pueden hacer tus rosas… Si nos abres el camino podremos pasar…-La amazona y espectro comenzaron a acercarse por las sombras. Violeta, en caso que lo necesitara, estaba preparándose para realizar su "Sutura de sombra". Lo suficientemente cerca de los guardias, pero evitando ser vista por ellos, la amazona se dispuso a lanzar su técnica. Decidió mirar antes de hacerlo y descubrió a un guerrero apostado no muy lejos de ahí, observando la puerta.

-Vigilan la puerta…-La amazona le indico con la mirada al guerrero.- Si lanzo mi técnica nos descubrirá.

-Es uno de los generales sangrientos…-Violeta sonrió, ya era hora de encontrar un rival de su condición.-Encárgate de ellos… yo me desarmo al pajarraco niña.-Valentina realizo una mueca odiaba cuando le llamaban niña. Violeta desapareció entre las sombras.

-Está loca… Bueno yo también lo estoy, por aceptar esta misión… Debí ser más cuidadosa…-Se acercó a los guerreros y lanzo sus "Rosas Diabólicas Reales" acabando con los guerreros que custodiaban la puerta. Salió por ella, pero no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro, a fin de cuentas la espectro le había ayudado. Se quedó oculta entro los arbustos, a una buena cantidad de metros alejada del palacio. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro, volteo dispuesto a atacar a su agresor. Resulto ser la espectro, que parecía más un chico que una chica, esta le miraba seriamente.

-Era una ilusión… quiere decir que el general de Buitre está cerca.-Informo…-No era necesario esperarme, se cuidarme sola niña.

-Evitaste que me descubrieran, te debo un favor.-Le dijo a regañadientes Valentina, odiaba el tono burlón en que le decía "niña".-Sigamos…

-¿Qué hacia una amazona ahí adentro?-Pregunto Violeta, ya que estaba le sacaría algo de la información que no había podido obtener.

-Investigando.-Le respondió secamente.- ¿Vos?

-Estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que escuche que te descubrieron.-La guerrera sonrió.- Por que mandan Athena a ser el trabajo de las mujeres a las niñas.

-Solo me descubrieron porque le lance una rosa sangrienta a Phobos.-Violeta le miro, mientras le dedicaba una gélida sonrisa.

-Bravo niña… si logras matar a un dios con una rosita, te mereces un aplauso.-le dijo socarrona.- ¿Obtuviste algo de información supongo?

-Tal vez- me robe algúnos mapas, agrego para si-… pero eso no te incumbe.

-De donde vengo a las ladronas se les corta las manos…-Dijo una voz sepulcral. El General sangriento de Buitre les miraba con una expresión sádica.

-Vete amazona… Yo me hare cargo de él-Violeta choco sus puños entre si.-Que esperas una invitación… Largo.-Valentina le dirigió una última mirada y salió corriendo del lugar. No paso mucho hasta que escucho como iniciaba el combate. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escucho, y sintió, como este terminaba. Pero también sintió otra cosa un poderoso cosmos acercándose a ella. Con tantos arboles le sería difícil apuntar a menos que su enemigo descendiera. Dado que escuchaba el batir de las alas. ¿Violeta habría perdido el combate?

-Te tengo…-Dijo una voz burlona a su oído cuando quien quiera que sea la tomo y la levanto por el aire. Se abrió una especie de portal oscuro e ingresaron en él.

_Inframundo._

-Valla Violeta, muy buen trabajo.-Escuchaba una voz fría felicitando a la espectro. Valentina lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con un cielo sin estrellas. Se incorporó, se sentía algo mareada y desorientada...

-Espero no haberle causado mucho daño a la rosa de Piscis.-Dijo Minos, tratando de aparentar seriedad. La amazona le atravesó con la mirada, si sus cándidos ojos verdes eran capaces de destilar las peores miradas de odio.-Oye… esos ojos verdes fueron hechos para miradas dulces no miradas de odio.

-Pude haberte matado idiota.-Le rugió la amazona.

-¿Lo dices por esta rosa?-El espectro le mostro la Rosa blanca que la amazona había incrustado en su pecho.-Soy un espectro del ejercito de Hades. No muero…-dejo caer la rosa al suelo para luego pisarla.

-Minos… Ella tiene razón.-Hades se acercó a ellos con paso calmo.-Ten más cuidado amazona, según las reglas si matas o hieres a uno de mis guerreros estoy en todo mi derecho de declararle la guerra a mi sobrina.

-No se volverá a repetir. -Informo fríamente Valentina de Piscis...-¿Cómo termine aquí? No creo estar muerta.

-No lo estás… Minos te trajo por medio de un portal que yo abrí-Informo Hades.-Otro de los generales, del detestable de mi sobrino, te seguía… y supongo que hay una buena razón para que lo hiciera… Algo que tiene que ver con el mapa que escondes.

-¿Cómo se enteró de él?-El dios indico con la mirada a Violeta.

-El general de Buitre pregunto por él antes de abandonar cobardemente el combate.-Violeta sonrió-Al parecer no eres tan inútil como creí…

-Tengo que informarle a Athena que estoy bien… y lo que he averiguado.-Informo la amazona.

-Ya le informamos a mi sobrina. De todo.-El dios le miró fijamente…-No tengo motivo para engañarte realmente. Permite ese mapa.

-Aunque estemos en su reino, es peligroso que lo vea aquí.-Hades lo medito un poco y le indico a la hija de su antiguo contenedor que le siguiera.

_Continuara…_

**No me olvide de lo que acontece al santuario de Apolo, solo estoy extendiendo el suspenso mujajajjajaja….**

_**Nota: Personajes.**_

**Nombre:** Valentina **Signo: **Piscis **Edad: **18. **Maestro:** Afrodita de Piscis

**Padre:** Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón. **Lugar de entrenamiento:** Santuario de Athena, Groenlandia **Características físicas: **_Piel blanca; ojos verdes (como los del padre); cabello: rubio lacio; apariencia: de una niña frágil; Estatura: 1,80 _

_**Técnicas.**_

_Espinas Carmesí:_ es una técnica que permite controlar la sangre envenenada de su propio cuerpo y la convierte en cientos de filosas agujas que dispara a la velocidad de la luz para atacar consecutivamente al enemigo.

_Rosas Diabólicas Reales:_ En esta técnica se usa rosas rojas como un proyectil. Cuando son golpeados por las espinas de las rosas o el olor de su perfume, el objetivo sería envenenado, hasta que poco a poco perdió sus cinco sentidos y muera.

_Rosas Piraña:_ La técnica permite enviar infinidad de rosas negras en forma de proyectiles cortantes y ráfagas de espinas contra su oponente para destruir todo lo que tocan sus espinas, que están sumamente afiladas.

_Rosa Sangrienta:_ Se trata de una rosa de color blanco que se puede lanzar a la velocidad de la luz directo al corazón del enemigo y ésta, una vez clavada, absorbe la sangre del enemigo volviéndose paulatinamente roja, y cuando pierde totalmente su color blanco por el rojo el enemigo muere.


	34. Planes y secretos ocultos

_Planes y secretos ocultos.._

-Qué cara…-Afrodita miro a Lucían se sentaba en la mesa con unas ojeras de considerable longitud.

-No dormí bien a noche…-El joven soltó un bostezo. –Odio cuando me entra una duda que no es fácil hallarle una respuesta.

-El camino fácil… siempre es el más aburrido.-Kira parecía distraída. Death Angel le atravesó con la mirada.-Por eso prefiero complicarme la vida…-La joven le sonrió con sorna.-Para que preocuparse por dudas que tranquilamente puedes eliminar fácilmente…

-Te estas ganando que te de un viaje de ida al mundo de los muertos…-Le dijo gruñón.

-Yo deje todas mis dudas en el futuro… Si tú te acabas de dar cuenta que metiste la pata por lento no es mi culpa, yo te quise ayudar.-La chica sonrió.-Vamos Lucían… no te deprimas… Miah está en el futuro vivita y coleando.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Helena le miro de reojo- nada aseguraba que Miah no hubiese muerto en algún combate… Sé que suena pesimista, pero te recuerdo que en el futuro estamos en una guerra.

-Soy adivina…-lo dijo burlona, varios ahogaron las risas.-Vamos Lucían… que no es la muerte… de nadie.-Resalto la palabra muerte mientras la pronunciaba

-¿Quién mato a quién?-Héctor que estaba medio distraído, por el sueño que cargaba, solo había interpretado la palabra muerte- Oye no nos dejes con la duda… KIRA…-Le llamo Héctor.-Por qué siempre hace eso… Bueno casi siempre… Hay veces que lo cuenta todo…-Bebió un poco de su café con leche.-Parece otra persona… cómo se comporta a veces. Lucían come cómo una persona normal…-le reprocho.

Lucían se estaba atragantando con un porción de su tostada… Aldebarán le metió un golpe en la espalda. Por poco le hace escupir todo el sistema digestivo por la boca. Bebió un poco del contenido de su taza.

-¿A que vino eso Death?-La amazona de Leo le miro suspicaz.-Tu y Kira están tramando algo ¿No? Ya encontraste un nuevo compinche para tus bromas…-Lucían estaba seguro que la amazona sospechaba algo.

-Me cuesta creer que hayas convencido a Shadow…-Héctor arqueo una ceja.

-No necesito de Kira para sacar de la rutina a medio santuario.-Lucían se levantó, para abandonar el lugar silbando.

-¿Qué le pico a este?-Mascara lo pensó un poco-Tendrá algo que ver con lo que le dije que mantenga distancia…

-¿Distancia de qué?-Pregunto Saga.

-Pues… verán… Desde que tengo a Lucían cerca, me cuesta ser yo.-Milo sonrío burlón al igual que Aioria.-Borren esa cara de idiotas, idiotas.

-Bueno…. Ángelo…-Afrodita sonrío mientras saboreaba cada letra que formaba el nombre de su amigo.-Es innegable que la presencia de Lucían te ha ablandado.- Helena a todo esto estaba bostezando con notorio sueño también… Afrodita miro a la pareja de elemento fuego. La mirada de Ángelo le advertía que dejara de meter cizaña o le saldría caro.- ¿Tienes sueño la mini simba?

-No me digas mini simba.-Le gruño la joven, seguida a sus palabras vino otro bostezo.

-Le decían Nala de chiquita…-Héctor comenzó a reír, pero termino siendo interrumpido por otro bostezo. Mientras Helena pensaba si meterle una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza o dejarlo en abstinencia por los próximos 3 años.

-¿Nala?-Varios dorados estallaron en risas.

-Esa podría ser Marín… dan justito la pareja… Papá Aioria es Simba, mamá Marin es Nala -Ángelo sonrío burlón-y Helena es...-Trato de hacer memoria.

-La hija de Simba y Nala es Kiara.-La chica le miro feroz-Por eso me decían Nala… porque ya había una Kiara en el santuario.

-¿Por qué eras hija de Aioria te decían así?-Pregunto Aioros, Helena asintió.

-No mientas…-Héctor sonrío.-Te decíamos Nala por que eras una leoncita revoltosa, igual que el personaje.

-Si tienes razón…-la joven le fulmino con la mirada- Pero cuando Nala crece se vuelve una leona madura…-Helena parecía a punto de saltarle al cuello a su marido.- ¿O nunca viste la película?

-Como no verla… Es un clásico… y no dije que fueras una inmadura, solo te recordaba que eras una revoltosa de pequeña.-Héctor se tapó la boca para ocultar otro largo bostezo.

-mmm… Hay dos en esta mesa que no durmieron a noche-Dijo meloso Afrodita tratando de molestar a los jóvenes.

-Habla dormido y se apodera de las frazadas…-Dijo Helena.-Me morí de frio anoche…-la joven soltó un pequeño estornudo.

-Me mata a patadas y tiene los pies fríos.-acoto Héctor. Al oír esto Afrodita parpadeo un par de veces.-Por eso no dormí.

-Que sinceros…-Mascara les miro algo sorprendido…-Ojala no me pase lo mismo.

-Qué tal si le preguntas a Lucían-Helena se levantó y se estiro. Golpeando con toda intención a Héctor que le fulmino con la mirada.-Me voy a entrenar.

-Te sigo…-Héctor se levantó y fue tras su mujer.-Ese golpe me lo pagas.

-Ese par es terrible…-Comento Shaka, que no parecía del todo animado ese día. Parecía que tampoco hubiera dormido.

-¿Que sucede Shaka?-Mu miro intrigado a su mejor amigo.

-Mañana regreso a la India… No me quiero casar… pero si no lo hago deshonraré a mi familia.-Shaka se sentía entre la espada y la pared.-Buda… porque me dejas solo en esto.

-Vamos Shaka… no seas pesimista… Ellos dijeron que conocen a tu futura esposa.-Le trato de consolar Mu, que se preguntaba si en el futuro también tendría alguien especial esperándolo.

_Ruinas alejadas._

-Keira…-Lucían se acercó a la amazona de cabellera rojiza.

-Cuando sea yo la que domine…-la amazona le miro-Dime Shadow, de esa forma no levantaras sospechas.

-Helena sospecha.-Le dijo cortante el caballero…-Ella no se conformara con el "tuve un mal día".

-Helena te estuvo siguiendo.-Le informo la amazona.-Sal ya Helena…-La amazona de Leo se hizo presente su mirada era suspicaz... Lo sospechaba pero se negaba a creerlo.

-No la vi... la próxima vez debo ser más cuidadoso.-Lucían parecía algo indignado con sigo mismo.-Héctor no está cerca... Está en el coliseo, según parece.-Agrego, dado que sentía el cosmos de Héctor allí.

-Poseo una segunda personalidad… que no es maligna.-Le dijo tranquila Kira, ya siendo la que tomo el control.-Nuestra Athena lo sabe.

-Me cuesta creer que ocultaras algo como esto.-Helena parecía muy molesta-Pudo haber matado a Athena o al patriarca.-Era obvio que Helena iba a continuar con los posibles acontecimientos en los que Keira mataba a medio santuario.

-¿Me dejas hablar?-El cabello de la amazona se volvió castaño oscuro y sus ojos grises. La amazona de Leo guardo silencio dando a entender que si le permitía hablar.- ¿Tan poco vale nuestra amistad para que empieces a juzgarme sin darme oportunidad de decirte quien soy realmente?-Helena parpadeo un par de veces, la pena se presentó en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Tienes razón... somos amigas, pero no te eh dado el beneficio de la duda.-Lucían miraba a las dos amazonas. Su mirada pasaba de la amazona de cabellera castaño oscuro, sentada en una columna derribada, y la amazona de cabellera marron rojizo. No era necesario que le digan que estorbaba en ese momento.

-Bueno... me voy a contar cuantos feos caen por el abismos de los infiernos por hora.-Lucían desapareció por medio de las "Ondas infernales".

-Lucían será algo insoportable a veces-Helena suspiro.-Pero debo admitir que sabe cuándo no es requerida su presencia.

-Lo mismo opino-La amazona de Géminis se levantó y quedo frente a la de Leo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Aunque mi apariencia física sea otra... Siempre estuve con vos.-La de Leo le devolvió la mirada.-Seguramente te dabas cuenta del cambio de actitud.

-Si lo hacía.-La leona le miro un tanto recelosa, tanteando el terreno.-Pero nunca pensé que la causa fuera una segunda personalidad hos...

-No digas "Hostil" por qué no lo soy.-Le corto la peli castaña. La de Leo le miro seria.

-Lo se.-La amazona de leo le miro para luego apoyar su frente contra la de su amiga y sonreír.-Me vuelven a ocultar algo así y te mato... Perdon las mato.

-Amenázame con algo mejor.-La chica rio.-Para ser leal a un dios, primero debes aprender a serle leal a tus amigos.-Con esas palabras. Volvían a sellar un silencioso pacto de amistad.-Me hubiera dolido que me rechazaras...-Los ojos brillaron con tristeza.

-Si no eres el lado malo... ¿Quiere decir que Kira lo es?-Pregunto algo confusa la de Leo, luego de separarse de ella.

-No, Kira solo es mi pobre cordero...-Contesto la de cabellera morena. Mientras su pelo volvía a ser rojo.-Eso sonó feo Keira... ¿Vamos a nadar a Sunion?

-No, por culpa de tu primo termine resfriada.-Comento Helena.

-Entonces ayudemos a Lucían con la que está preparando...-El pelo volvió hacerse castaño oscuro.-La que está tramando es monumental.

-No me parece prudente... ni correcto.-Le dijo secamente Helena. Mirando con reproche a la otra, ahora le era fácil distinguir a la gemela.

-Son dos aburridas.-Helena arqueo una ceja.-Tu y Kira.-La amazona de Leo sonrió.

-Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-El cabello por medio de una ilusión se puso rojo y los ojos se pusieron de dos colores

-Keira... pero cuando estoy deambulando dime Shadow.-La amazona sonrió, mientras su pelo volvía a ser pelirrojo. Helena arqueo una ceja-Es una ilusión… Kira está durmiendo.

-¿DORMIDA?-Helena abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada-Como puede estar dormida a esta hora.

-Helena son las 5:45 de la mañana… está dormida porque tiene sueño.-Keira embozó una sonrisa burlona- Por culpa de Athena y las reglas absurdas de Shion de levantarse al alba… nadie puede dormir bien… mejor no te hagas la tonta. Que estoy muy bien informada de tus siestas en el bosque.-Helena sonrió.

-Bueno… en algún lugar tengo que recuperar el sueño perdido.-Ambas estallaron en risas, seguía siendo su amiga. Siendo o no otra personalidad seguía siendo Kira. Seguía siendo su mejor amiga. La que la había llevado a rastras a cierto negocio para darle un regalo especial a Héctor para su cumpleaños número 21°.-Oye… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Fuiste tú o Kira la que me arrastro a cierto negocio en Atenas?

-El de que decía "regalos especiales para los novios, maridos y amantes"-Helena se puso roja como un tomate. –Esa fue Kira… no soy la única que tiene la mete retorcida.

-Mejor volvamos, si puedo me hecho a dormir en algún lado…-Helena soltó un bostezo.

-Como los leones de la sabana solo necesitas un lugar de sombra…-Kira rio con ánimo.– ¿Todavía no me perdonas que te llevara engañada?

-No y por favor no lo vuelvas hacer.-Helena comenzó a caminar tranquila seguida de la Géminis.-¿No estabas dormida?

-Keira es una mentirosa compulsiva...

_Bar en Rodorio._

-Y esto así… y listo.-Lucían, termino de darle los últimos retoques a su maquiavélico plan.-Si me descubren ahora si estoy jodido.

-¿No es muy temprano para estar bebiendo?-Milo, Aioria y Mascara se acercaron. El escorpiano sonrió burlón…-Sin duda saliste a tu padre. Desde temprano empinando el codo.

-Si señor Milo tiene razón… Es muy temprano para tomarme un café como los dioses mandan. –Lucían dio vuelta la hoja que estaba utilizando.-Debería tomar otra cosa… más ligera como el agua con colorante que nos dicen que es café en el santuario.-Mascara estallo en risas, realmente era un asco el café del santuario.

-Que estás haciendo muchacho… te veías muy entretenido.-Aioria miro al Death Angel.

-Pues mis mejores ideas surgen mientras desayuno.-Lucían sonrió-Por desgracia me hace falta Miah…. Con ella era mucho más fácil planear una broma… Estábamos siempre en el mismo canal.

-¿Planeas una broma?-Milo miro sonriente al chico.-A sí que fuiste tú el de las bromas anteriores.

-No. Yo soy inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.-Lucían estallo en risas- Pero si me quieren ayudar… No estoy seguro de hacer este elaborado plan.-Les tendió la hoja. Mascara lo tomo y la dio vuelta.

-A no estás loco del remate.-Le dijo Aioria.

-Dicen que los locos son los más brillantes.-Respondió el sonriente Cáncer.

-A mí me gusta. Arriesgado, pero muy entretenido. Si llega a ser como lo planeas esto será recordado por todo el santuario.-Milo sonrio.

-Sí, pero no puedo hacerlo.-Les saco el papel.-Creo que mejor este plan va a parar a tacho de basura. Necesito a alguien locuaz, astuto y que sepa como meter los materiales sin que nos descubran los guardias…

-TE AYUDAMOS.-Dijeron los tres al unísono. Lucían sonrió su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente.

_Continuara._


	35. La batalla del Sol, la Luna y la Guerra

_La batalla del Sol, la Luna y la Guerra: Verdad, Luz y Muerte._

Los arqueros de Apolo se estaban preparando recargando los carcajes vacíos. París miraba a todos lados preocupado, no era la primera vez que peleaba, pero nunca creyó verse envuelto en semejante enfrentamiento. Artemisa había mandado a llamar a sus ángeles, estos estaban listos para proteger a su señora. Touma de Ícaro, a pesar de poseer ya varios años encima, mantenía una contextura física envidiable, París le miro, esperaba tener la oportunidad de llegar a vivir tanto. Jazmín se acercó a él, parecía igual de nerviosa.

-¿Asustado?-Pregunto tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-No, para nada... Como voy a estar asustado si están a punto de atacar un santuario que no conozco. Sin contar que la persona que quiere atacar este sagrado lugar, resulta ser el maldito que se apodero del cuerpo de mi padre y me quiere como trofeo... No tengo motivo para estar asustado ¿Por qué lo estaría?-pregunto notoriamente nervioso.

-Calma niño...-Soterios de Eneas, el más joven de los arqueros, se acercó al dúo de guerreros Atenienses.-Nadie ha podido penetrar en este santuario.-El joven les sonrió.-No están solos. Cuenta.-El muchacho levanto sus puños cerrados.-Somos seis arqueros.-Levanto los dedos una mano y uno de la otra.-Tres ángeles.-Levanto tres más- y dos dioses. Bueno ahí me quedo corto... no tengo 11 dedos...-El muchacho estallo de risas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan animado...?-Jazmín arqueo una ceja.- Estamos al borde de un combate.

-No por que llueva, el sol deja de brillar-El muchacho sonrió, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que tranquilamente podría tener su edad.-No se preocupen... son guerreros su deber es pelear. Además contaran con nuestro apoyo... No creo que venga específicamente por ustedes.- Soterios les sonrió.-Si quieren pueden estar con migo, me toca vigilar el lado Oeste... Es el más aislado y nadie suele irse por allí.

-No es mala oferta...-Jazmín miro a París, quien asintió. Pues estarían en el sector Oeste mientas esto acontecía.

_Fuera de los límites del santuario de Apolo._

Ares miraba a sus filas... La gran mayoría guerreros de su padre, pobres ilusos creídos que pelaban por el verdadero deseo de su señor. Miro a los tres hijos de Eris que estaban con él. Se dividirían para el ataque, el comandara uno de los grupos, formado exclusivamente de sus guerreros, mientras que los otros dirigirían a los grupos de guerreros mixtos...

-Homados, Proioxis, Ate.-Los dioses menores se acercaron y se arrodillaron ante el dios.- Ah los guerreros me los traen muertos. A los idiotas de mis hermanastros, vivos.-Sentencio el dios. Las tres divinidades asintieron. Se separaron dejando solo al dios de la guerra-Estense preparados mis soldados... la fiesta apenas está por comenzar.

_Santuario Submarino._

Kiara entrenaba con Kristen de Sirena, para un momento y miro el cielo de mares... Su mirada parecía carecer de toda emoción, ya no reía si no que su rostro estaba por completo serio.

-Mi señora... ¿Sucede algo?-Ariel de Scylla, que contemplaba el entrenamiento, se acercó a su diosa.-Parece preocupada...

-Lo estoy... algo malo esta por suceder en la superficie...-Informo la diosa. Kristen invoco su armadura.-Es lejos de aquí Kristen. Pero sería prudente avisarle a Sebastián...

-El señor Poseidón esta con los generales de Crisaor y Dragón Marino.-Informo Scylla.-Ya mismo parto a decirle.-El joven abandono el patio dejando a las dos mujeres solas...

-Mi señora... Él sospecha.-Informo la sirena.

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar...-París, Jazmín desearía poder ayudarlos en esta batalla, pero hay cosas que devén aprender por si solos...-Sigamos entrenando, no podremos hacer nada para ayudarles.

-¿Ayudar a quién?

-Yo me entiendo Kristen, yo me entiendo...-La diosa volvió en poner en posición de combate-Continuemos.

_Santuario de Apolo, sector Oeste._

Nyx comenzaba a cubrir el cielo con su manto negro, trayendo con sigo a las estrellas y Artemisa decoro el perfecto paisaje con una brillante luna. Sin duda el combate seria de noche, y quería otorgarle a los guerreros la mayor visibilidad posible. No muy lejos de donde estaban, Solteiros emitía unos sonidos que simulaban el canto de un pájaro como respuesta recibir unos sonidos similares.

-Se está comunicando con los otros arqueros...-Comento Jazmín, mientras revisaba si su armadura estaba bien colocada...-Unos cazadores cerca de la aldea donde me crié hacían lo mismo, se comunicaban de esa forma para informar el avance de las presas.

-¿Crees que estén haciendo lo mismo?-Pregunto Paris, mientras emitía un par de acordes de su lira.-Crees que se estén avisando entre ellos el avance de las tropas de Ares...

-No, en realidad estábamos consultándonos sobre que habrá para cenar... Nadie quiere cocinar.-Informo el joven que se acercaba sonriente. Los guerreros de Athena se miraron entre ellos.-Es broma. No ah ávido movimientos de las tropas Ares... Pero según el señor en cualquier...-El muchacho se corrió de golpe esquivando un ataque...-Van a atacar...- Se dio vuelta encontrándose con tres guerreros del dios Ares.

-Parece que nos esperaban...-El que parecía ser el jefe sonrió a los tres jóvenes.-Un arquero de Apolo y dos niños del ejercito de Athena.-Paris se colocó en posición lo mismo que Jazmín.-Pero que suerte la nuestra, si son tres niños... El arquero más chico del ejército de Apolo.-el hombre sonrió con crueldad- Cuanto tienes 14 o 15... Sera una lástima matarte... El señor Ares te quiso entre sus tropas... Pero no aceptaste...

-Señor... ¿Qué haremos con el principie?-Pregunto burlona la que estaba a su izquierda.-A perdón... ya no tienes familia... ya no existe la tribu de la que saliste...-Informo la guerrera burlona.-Que pena... toda esa gente inocente, muertos por que te negaste a servir a nuestro señor.

-¿Que pasa príncipe? Por la cara de los guerreros de Athena no lo sabían. Él, es descendiente directo de los antiguos reyes Romanos... El ultimo que queda de ellos. Un eslabón perdido en el tiempo, una pequeña aldea en medio de una isla del Mar Egeo...-El hombre sonrió- En una isla que se creía desatibada... Ahora lo está.-Estallo en risas con sus camaradas. Mientras la respiración del joven se hacía más acelerada.-Solteiros el salvador que no salvo a nadie.

-SILENCIO.-Solteiros armo su arco y apunto al pecho del jefe, cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se calmaba y bajaba su arco.-No pude salvarlos a ellos, pero no permitiré la muerte de nadie más. SAETA SOLAR...-Levanto su arco en cuestión de microsegundos, apunto y disparo. Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar el jefe de los enemigos cayó al suelo, mientras su corazón se prendía fuego y moría lentamente...-Eso va por mis padres y mi hermanos.

-MALDITO MOCOSO...-La guerrera se lanzó contra el joven, Paris le salió al encuentro y se tranzo en combate con ella.

-SEÑOR APOLO... ESTÁN ATACÁNDONOS.-Informo Solteiros. Aunque sabía que su aviso era innecesario. Sentía como en otras partes del santuario comenzaban a elevarse cosmos...-Un ataque sorpresivo en varios puntos... Atacan por varios flancos a la vez.

-Hola... Solteiros...-Escucho una voz melodiosa y volteo encontrándose con Mirna de Lynmades... Solteiros le miro con ira. Ella era la que lo había sacado del pueblo engañado, para luego internar matarlo cuando se negó a servir a Ares. Apolo intervino y evito la muerte del joven. Cuando este volvió presuroso a la aldea encontró a todas las personas que conocía muertas. No quedaba nadie, estaba solo. -¿Me extrañaste nene...?-El joven armo su arco-Tomare eso como un si.-Se lanzó al encuentro del joven.

_Sector sur del Santuario de Apolo._

-Solteiros no dejes que ella nuble tu visión.- Apolo levanto la vista solo un segundo. Para luego esquivar un ataque de uno de los guerreros de su padre. Había ordenado no matarlos a ellos, solo deberían asegurarse de dejarlos fuera de combate. Ellos no tenían la culpa, de que a su progenitor le pusieran una venda sobre los ojos. Su armadura dorada y cobriza al igual que la de sus guerreros resplandecía ante los rayos de la luna. No muy lejos de allí Artemisa vestida, con su armadura también, esquivaba de una forma magistral. Casi parecía danzar, mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus oponentes. Su padre mortal, Touma, acababa de matar con su lanza a uno de los guerreros de Ares.

-Señor... Permítame irle ayudar a los demás-La guerrera Amelia de Casandra le miro.-No podemos dejar a los niños solos.

-Ve con ellos.-Ordeno el dios. La joven partió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras lo hacía de paso mato a varios guerreros de Ares con sus flechas de filosas puntas.

-Apolo.-Una mujer de cabellera negra se presentó ante el dios, con una sardónica mirada.

-Proioxis... Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte.-El dios miro fijamente a la diosa de menor.-Por un momento pensé que te habías retirado del combate.-La diosa le miro con ira. ¿Ella retirarse cuando el combate recién en pesaba? Se lanzó contra el dios, a la que no le era mucho esfuerzo esquivar sus ataques. Era patético enfrentarse a él. Siendo el dios de los profetas, sabía que era todo lo que su oponente planeaba.

-Yo jamás escapo de un combate Apolo...-El dios se apartó de ella, mientras convocaba su arco. Tomo con firmeza este y apunto.

-Realmente no quiero hacerlo.-Informo el dios.

-Sí, claro... ¿Sabes lo que hará era cuando te tenga besando sus pies?-Pregunto esta burlona, el rostro del dios se volvió iracundo-Le hará un retoque en el rostro a Leto, para que Zeus nunca más se acueste con ella.-Apolo soltó la flecha y mato a la diosa reencarnada. -Artemisa.

-Si lo escuche...-La diosa mato a otro guerrero con su arco.-Hera se está ganando una tunda.

_Sector norte del santuario de Apolo._

Helen de Dafne y Quinn de Jacinto peleaban a la par, como buenos hermanos. Helen cubría la espalda de Quinn y este se la cubría a ella.

-Quinn cuidado.-El joven escapo del ataque de una mujer vestida con una armadura negra y roja. La mujer de cabellera rubia y mirada indescifrable volvió a formar una esfera en su mano.

-Falle, pero no lo haré de nuevo.-La diosa Ate no parecía tener verdadero deseo de pelear, su rostro no expresaba nada…-Que bueno que los hermanos están juntos… Así puedan ir juntos al Hades.

-¿Lista Daf…?-Pregunto Quinn, mientras se colocaba en posición.

-Siempre lo estoy hermano…-La guerrera sonrió.

-Adiós pequeños. FURIA DE LA RUINA…-La diosa lanzo su técnica, que para su desgracia fue evitada por los jóvenes, portadores de las solar amor que representaban a los antiguos amores de Apolo, quienes no demoraron en devolver el ataque.

-Disco solar.-El joven arrojo un disco que brillo y se volvió de fuego.

-Lazos de laureles…-Unas rices surgieron del suelo atrapando a la diosa en ellas, que no le permitieron liberarse por lo cual sufrió el impacto del ataque del otro joven. La diosa cayó de rodillas.

-Desháganse de ellos.-Los guerreros de Zeus, junto con los de Ares, salieron de su escondite dispuestos a acabar con los guerreros del dios solar. Ate, que se sentía terriblemente humillada, se reincorporo. Su armadura estaba dañada, las ataduras de los "Lazos de laureles" habían dañado partes de su armadura y el "Disco solar" había dañado el peto de esta.-Terminen con ellos.-La diosa se retiró, Ares la solicitaba en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué no nos matan?-Uno de los guerreros de Zeus miro a los mellizos que no los habían matado, habían acabado con los guerreros de Ares. Realizando simultáneamente una técnica llamada "Danza solar". Los guerreros de Zeus estaban en el suelo, con sus armaduras destruidas, casi al borde de la muerte.

-Porque esa fue la orden de nuestro señor.-Informo Quinn, que colocaba una flecha en el arco.-A su señor le pusieron una venda sobre los ojos. Su visión esta nublada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el jefe del grupo.- ¿Cómo que una venda en los ojos de nuestro señor?

-¿Crees que te mentiría?-La chica les miro.-Nuestro señor es el dios de la verdad, no tenemos necesidad de mentir. ¿Quién eres? No me gusta hablar con extraños.-La joven sonrió.

-Soy Baxter de Perseo.-Informo el joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero unas raíces surgieron de la tierra e impidieron que se levantara. Otras hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeros.- ¿Por qué no nos matan?

-Por la misma razón por la que no mataron a los guerreros de Polux y Hércules-El joven le sonrió.-No tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, solo eres otro títere de Ares, Eris y Hera.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-La joven miro a su hermano, quien asintió, coloco el arco en posición.-Si estamos en lo cierto… Tu eres la reencarnación de Perseo y Hera te odia al igual que al resto.

-Nos quieren matar…-Baxter cerró los ojos. Por eso Hera les había sonreído de esa forma mientras salían del palacio del terror.- ¿Zeus quiere que seamos asesinados?

-Son sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de padre les desearía la muerte?-Le pregunto Quinn.- Serán sus reencarnaciones, pero no dejan de ser sus hijos.

-Esto no es más que un derrocamiento, hacia tu señor.-La joven le miro.-Puedes perder la vida por lo que te estamos por decir.

-Díganmelo. -Suplico Perseo.-No me importa si pierdo la vida, díganmelo.

-Ares quiere el Olimpo para él. No quiere evitar que derroquen a Zeus, él es que quiere derrocarlo.-Perseo abrió los ojos. Estaban peleando contra los dioses equivocados. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la inconsciencia lo abrazara.

-Muchas heridas e información de golpe.-Quinn sonrió.

-Es mejor que sepa la verdad. Espero que el resto este bien…-Helen de Dafne suspiro, mientras seguía atenta a los posibles guerreros enemigos que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

_Sector Oeste._

-Reivindicación de los sabios- tres guerreros cayeron ante el ataque de la amazona.-Solteiros, Paris son muchos…-Eran realmente muchos los guerreros que les rodeaban todos ellos vestidos con armaduras rojas y negras.

-Si nos dimos cuenta…-Solteiros disparo otra flecha que se clavó en el pecho de otro oponente.- No podemos dejarles entrar al santuario… Seguramente quieren apoderarse del oráculo.

-No me cabe la menor duda…-Paris esquivo a uno de sus oponentes.-Nocturno de Cuerdas.-Varios guerreros cayeron atrapados en la técnica del chico.-cuatro menos…

-Si serán cuatro menos… pero estos desgraciados siguen llegando.-Exclamo Jazmín, mientras bloqueaba los ataques de uno de sus oponentes.

-PERO QUE SUERTE LA MIA.-Escucharon la voz de un hombre, una voz áspera carente de emoción.-Sin son los hijos de los dorados y el príncipe sin reino.

-ARES.-Los tres chicos retrocedieron algo asustados.

_Sector Este._

-Amelia detrás de ti.-La joven esquivo una lanza que paso a centímetros de su cabeza. Andrew lanzo una de sus flechas y mato a quien casi mata a la guerrera.

-Gracias Andrew…-La guerrera le sonrió y disparo otra flecha derribando a otro guerrero de Ares. Una lanza plateada incrusto a uno de los guerreros contra un pilar.

-Gracias Odiseo.-El otro arquero, Ciro de Paris, agradeció la ayuda brindada. No podía evitar el ataque, momentáneamente estaba trabado en combate con uno de los guerreros de Zeus. Gracias a un hábil movimiento, con su espada, derribo al guerrero de Zeto. Una vez desarmado su rival, lo dejo inconsciente siguiendo las órdenes de su dios.

-¿Y ese cosmos de quién es?-Ciro de Paris levanto la vista un momento.-Está presente en el lado Oeste.

-Amelia-Llamo Andrew- ¿Quien está en el sector Oeste?

-Los niños.-Miro a su camarada, es ahí donde se dirigía, se distrajo para ayudar a sus amigos.

-Ve por ellos. Nosotros, junto con Odiseo, nos encargaremos.-Dijo Ciro, sonriente.-Ten cuidado.-La joven les sonrió y abandono el lugar.-Es medio difícil… creo que no cargare con mi conciencia si algo le sucede.-El rubio le sonrió al otro chico de cabellera negra.

-No le pasara nada no te preocupes.-Andrew de Crises le calmo.

_Sector Oeste._

-JAZMIN, SOLTEIROS…-Paris miro con terror como su mejor amiga y Solteiros, a quien podría comenzar a considerar un amigo, salían impulsados hacia atrás debido al impacto de la técnica del dios. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron como pudieron, no pazo mucho hasta que él también fue víctima del mismo ataque.

-Es muy poderoso…-Solteiros escupió un poco de sangre… Busco con la mirada su arco, durante el impacto lo había soltado. Intento tomarlo cuando lo vio, pero cuando lo intento Ares piso tanto su mano como el arco.

-No nene estas muy equivocado…-El temible dios piso con más fuerza su mano escuchando, mientras embozaba con una cruel sonrisa, los huesos crujir.-Me encanta escuchar como resuenan tus frágiles huesos…-El muchacho intento soltarse, pero le era imposible liberar su mano.-Vez lo que le pasa a los idiotas que no me sirven…

-ARDIENTE FUEGO DE TROYA.-De su mano aprisionada surgió una poderosa llamarada que quemo ligeramente al dios, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo. El joven retrocedió hacia donde estaba Paris, que estaba arrodillado junto a Jazmín, que aún no era capaz de levantarse debido a las heridas. De su mano lastimada brotaba sangre, el dios había roto el guantelete mientras le pisaba.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte principito.-El dios miro iracundo al joven. Que le sostenía la mirada retadoramente.- FURIA…ag.-El dios soltó un alarido de dolor cuando una flecha se clavó en su brazo.

-Aléjate de esos niños inmundicia.-Amelia dio un salto, quedando entre el dios y los tres adolescentes.-O la próxima va a tu corazón.-Coloco en el arco una flecha dorada, distinta a todas las demás, era claro que no era suya. Las flechas doradas eran exclusivamente del dios Apolo, los arqueros poseían flechas cobrizas.

-Pagaras cara esta agresión… muy cara.-Se sacó la flecha del brazo.- FURIA DIVINA.-La guerrera sufrió el golpe de la técnica, sin soltar el arco, lo mismo los tres más jóvenes. Quienes terminaron estrellándose contra los muros del santuario. Paris, Solteiros y Jazmín cayeron inconscientes, las armaduras de plata quedaron destruidas, mientras que la Solar Amor quedo parcialmente destruida. La guerrera comenzó a ponerse de pie, mientras preparaba el arco de nuevo.

-Lamentaras tus bajezas Ares. FLECHA DIVINA DEL SOL.-La flecha se llenó totalmente de cosmos y la disparo, Ate salió de su escondite y recibió la flecha por Ares.-NO…-La única flecha dorada que poseía con ella, acababa de ser desperdiciada.

-Qué pena muchacha… me toca.-El dios sonrió, mientras pasaba por encima de la joven reencarnación moribunda.-BORRASCA DE LA GUERRA-Un poderoso viento cargado de cosmos lanzo a la joven hacia atrás, mientras que realizaba diversos cortes en ella. Cayó al suelo y escupió sangre. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a pararse, pero una fuerza extraña le obligo a quedar de rodillas.-Que suerte la mía…-El dios se acercó y tomo al inconsciente Paris en brazos.- Pájaro carpintero, Lechuza-Dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, se presentaron.-Como dos de mis generales les impongo esta importante misión… Lleven al príncipe romano y a la amazona al Palacio. Que no se les escapen. Tengo unos bonitos planes para ellos.

-Sí, señor.-Ambos guerreros tomaron a los chicos inconscientes y desaparecieron de ahí volando.

-Maldito ¿Que bajezas les harás a esos chicos?-Amelia de Casandra sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podría ayudarles, estaba inmovilizada por el cosmos del dios.

-A me estaba olvidando de ti…

-Ares... lo prometiste…-Ate escupió sangre, estaba moribunda, dentro de poco su corazón dejaría de latir.

-Como le dije a Enio hace más de 1700 años. Si fuera tu verdadero cuerpo me daría pena dejarte, pero solo es una reencarnación.-La diosa abrió los ojos. Su mirada era de terror, el dios que juro servir le estaba abandonando.

-Ya acabare con vos luego, como también me apoderaré de este santuario.-El dios sonrió a la arquera, para abandonar el lugar. Apenas se fue Amelia recupero sus movimientos, se acercó a la diosa moribunda.

-Por… favor…no quiero morir sola…-De la boca de la diosa salía sangre.-Nunca debí escuchar sus promesas…

-¿Qué le prometió?-Amelia se arrodillo a su lado, mientras tomaba la mano, que la diosa le tendía. Sentía pena por ella, estaba siendo traicionada eh iba a morir sola. Nadie merece morir solo, pensó para sí.

-Me permitiría volver al Olimpo, estar cerca de mis hermanos y madre.-De sus ojos cayeron lagrimas-Me dijo que si lo cubría lo haría, me sanaría y me permitiría volver. Que si le aseguraba el éxito de la misión, me lo permitiría-Varias lagrimas siguieron cayendo con mayor intensidad.-Yo no puedo volver al Olimpo, ni comunicarme abiertamente con mis hermanos. Solo quería volver a casa…

-Shh…-La joven acaricio la cabellera rubia de la diosa. Le daba pena ver esos ojos miel llenos de lágrimas. A fin de cuentas esa diosa no dejaba de ser una mujer, un ser con sentimientos-Tranquila yo estoy al lado suyo diosa Ate.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-La mujer sonrió, a pesar de tener la boca llena de sangre.

-Si… ahora guarde silencio.-La joven tomo la cabeza de la diosa y la coloco sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia y suave de la diosa, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. La diosa cerró los ojos, era ridículo que recibiera compasión de una mortal, que esta fuera la que le hacía compañía al momento de su muerte. Pero prefería que fuera esa situación ridícula. Total ella estaba obligada a reencarnar siempre, una y otra vez. Jamás volver al Olimpo.-Algunas personas son muy crueles con sus hijos-Comento la joven, luego de que el corazón de Ate dejara de latir.

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Apolo._

Luego de que Ares se retirara, así lo hicieron los guerreros tanto los suyos como los de Zeus, que aún eran capaces de pelear. Apolo convocó a sus guerreros al salón del trono, para oír sus reportes

-Lo siento mi señor… no pude evitar que se los llevaran-Amelia miraba el suelo, mientras daba su reporte de lo acontecido en el sector Oeste. Apolo se acercó a su guerrera se arrodillo junto a ella, le tomo el mentón e hiso mirarle.

-No te culpo por ello.-Le informo este.-Helen de Dafne. –El dios se reincorporo.-Ve a avisarle a Athena sobre lo acontecido aquí.

-Si mi señor.-La joven partió de ahí inmediatamente. Los demás ángeles y arqueros no dijeron nada.

-Artemisa…-Llamo el dios, su hermana le miro.-Por precaución hemos puesto a los guerreros de nuestro padre en las prisiones. ¿Puedes coordinar a los guerreros para que les vigilen?

-Si hermano.-La diosa se retiró seguida de sus ángeles.

-¿Señor?-Andrew miro a su señor.

-Retírense yo les daré las instrucciones a su debido tiempo.

Santuario de Athena. Dos horas después.

Shaka estaba de rodilla, había sentido debilitarse el cosmos de su hija. Pero jamás le había esperado ese destino. Sus lágrimas caían sin tener fin. Su hija, su preciada hija estaba en manos de ese monstruo. Su hijo Daiitoku, permanecía callado al igual que Saga. Este no había emitido palabra o expresión alguna, estaba en shock por la noticia. Por dentro Saga se sentía morir, Ares le acababa de arrebatar a otro de sus hijos. Paris, el pequeño que le había sonreído apenas nacido, su pequeño niño, lo había mandado al santuario de Apolo para mantenerle alejado de los ataques hacia el santuario de Athena. Pero el resultado había sido nefasto.

-Saga-Aioros trato de acercarse a él. El actual patriarca se alejó de allí, dejando a todos en la seriedad absoluta. Mu se arrodillo junto a Shaka quería consolar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo darle esperanzas a alguien que sabe lo que sucede? ¿Cómo decirle que recuperarían a Jazmín, si eso hasta el momento resultaba imposible? ¿Cómo calmar su dolor?

Saga en su despacho lloraba, dando libertar a su angustia. Se sentía caer en un abismo, se sentía miserable. Él mismo había enviado a su hijo a los brazos del peligro, sin saberlo lo había expuesto a un peligro mayor del esperado. No solo lloraba por Paris, lloraba por todos sus fracasos: No había podido localizar jamás a su hermano y liberarlo, no había podido evitar la guerra, no había podido liberar a los guerreros presos de hacía varias décadas en manos de Ares, no había podido salvar a sus hijos. Ahora tenía que sumarle a sus fracasos la hija de Shaka. Sabia, que tanto como él, este jamás le perdonaría que Jazmín callera prisionera.

_Palacio del terror._

-Cambia esa cara Eris… Ate ya estará buscando un lugar donde reencarnar-El dios de la guerra sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello del inconsciente Paris. Tenía al joven sobre sus piernas inconsciente, era un trofeo para él y quería exhibirlo. Cuando el chico estuviese despierto le pondría una cadena y lo ataría a su trono… Como si se tratase de un perro.

-Escuche lo que le prometiste a Ate… eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, Zeus no la quiere en el Olimpo- la diosa le miro-tampoco la bruja que tienes como madre.

-Ya sé que Hera quiere a todos los hijos "ilegítimos" de Zeus muertos.-El dios puso cara de fastidio.- No es mi culpa que te revolcaras con mi padre y mucho menos que Ate naciera.-Miro sonriente a la diosa-Pero su muerte nos puede resultar beneficiosa.-El dios siguió acariciando el cabello del menor.

-¿Cómo?-Phobos miro a su padre. Eris le había curado y evitado que muriera. Juro vengarse de la amazona de Piscis por la agresión.-Como nos puede resultar beneficiosa su muerte.

-Ya lo verán…-El dios sonrió-¿Que hicieron con el arquero y la amazona?

-Como ordeno mi señor…-El dios Homados le miro, el único que fue con él al santuario de Apolo y sobrevivió.-… están encerrados en las mazmorras.

-Perfecto… Avísenme cuando despierten… si es que lo hacen.-El dios estallo en risas. Una risa llena de crueldad.

_**Continuara…**_

_Criaturas de la mitología_

Criaturas procedentes de la mitología griega. Los lymnades son un derivado de los duendes. Aunque en otras variantes de los mitos dicen que eran mujeres.

Según las historias, estas criaturas vivían en los lagos o en sus cercanías y tenían el deber de proteger a las ninfas de cualquier hombre que se atreviese a acercarse a ellas.

También se dice que poseen el don divino de ver en lo más profundo del corazón y los sentimientos de los hombres. Los lymnades usaban esta habilidad para tomar la apariencia de seres queridos o personas importantes de aquellos incautos que se acercaban demasiado para matarlos y devorarlos.

_Dioses poco conocidos y personajes de la mitología griega._

_Homados_

Homados es un dios menor o espíritu que personificaba el alboroto de las batallas, los gritos de los soldados y el chocar de las armas. Se le podría considerar como uno de los macas, y por sus atributos se le equipara con Cidoimos. Como otros muchos espíritus maléficos, Homados fue engendrado por Eris.

_Proioxis_

En la mitología griega Proioxis era una diosa menor, daimon o espíritu que representaba la embestida, el avance o ataque en las guerras, con su hermana Palioxis simbolizaban el avance y retroceso de las tropas en las contiendas, siendo por tanto ambas consideradas como integrantes de los macas, los espíritus del campo de batalla.

_Ate._

Ate, Atea o Ateo ('ruina', 'insensatez', 'engaño') era la diosa de la fatalidad, personificación de las acciones irreflexivas y sus consecuencias. Típicamente se hacía referencia a los errores cometidos tanto por mortales como por dioses, normalmente debido a su exceso de orgullo, que les llevaban a la perdición o la muerte. En las obras de escritores clásicos Atea aparece bajo una luz diferente: venga los actos malvados e inflige justos castigos a los delincuentes y su posteridad, de tal forma que su personalidad es casi la misma que la de Némesis y las Erinias. Aparece con mayor protagonismo en los dramas de Esquilo, y con menor relevancia en los de Eurípides, donde la idea de Dice (Justicia) está más completamente desarrollada.

En la Ilíada, Homero dice que Atea es la hija mayor de Zeus, sin mencionar madre alguna. Instigada por Hera, usó su influencia sobre Zeus para que éste jurase que el día que naciera un mortal descendiente suyo, éste sería un gran gobernante. Hera inmediatamente retrasó el nacimiento de Heracles y provocó el de Euristeo prematuramente, logrando así que éste obtuviese el poder destinado al primero. Encolerizado, Zeus arrojó a Atea a la tierra para siempre, prohibiendo que volviese al cielo o al Olimpo. Atea vagó entonces por el mundo, pisando las cabezas de los hombres en lugar de la tierra, provocando el caos entre los mortales. En su Teogonía, Hesíodo afirma que la madre de Atea es Eris (Discordia), pero no menciona a ningún padre. Algunos autores, pues, la consideran hija de Zeus con Eris.

_Zeto._

En la mitología griega, Zeto o Zetos (en griego antiguo Ζήθος Zếthos, en latín Zethus), hijo de Zeus y Antíope, es el hermano gemelo de Anfión. Ambos fueron abandonados de niños, por orden de su tío Lico, rey de Tebas, en el monte Citerón y recogidos por pastores. Anfión se convirtió en músico y Zeto se ocupó del ganado.

Al crecer, gracias a que su madre escapó del encierro a la que tenía sometida Lico y les encontró, Anfión y Zeto conocieron su historia, y para vengar a su madre destronaron a Lico y castigaron y mataron a su esposa Dirce, atándola a los cuernos de un toro de la misma manera que había hecho ella con su madre.

Zeto se casó luego con Tebe en la ciudad de Tebas, bautizada en honor a ésta.

Según Homero tuvo un hijo, Itilo, concebido con Aedón, pero ésta lo mata en un ataque de locura.

_Perseo._

Perseo (en griego antiguo, Περσεύς) es un semidiós de la mitología griega, hijo de Zeus y la mortal Dánae. La tradición le atribuía la fundación de Micenas. Según la versión del Pseudo-Apolodoro y la de Pausanias, un oráculo había anunciado a Acrisio, rey de Argos, que moriría a manos de su propio nieto. Para evitarlo, Acrisio hizo encerrar a su hija Dánae en una torre de bronce (o en una cámara subterránea de ese material) para impedir que tuviera trato con varón. Sin embargo, el rey de los dioses, Zeus, se transformó en una lluvia de oro que cayó en Dánae desde el techo y la preñó.

Pero había otra tradición que decía que había sido Preto, hermano de Acrisio, quien había seducido a Dánae. En cualquier caso, la princesa concibió a Perseo. Al enterarse Acrisio, no creyendo divino el nacimiento del niño, lo arrojó con Dánae al mar en un cofre de madera. El mar fue calmado por Poseidón a petición de Zeus, y la madre y el hijo sobrevivieron y alcanzaron la costa de la isla de Sérifos. En esa isla gobernaba el rey Polidectes, y su hermano Dictis recogió a la mujer y al niño, al que criaría como si fuera su hijo.


	36. Eclipse

_Eclipse._

-ATHENA…-Kira entraba al recinto patriarcal con una expresión de terror en el rostro… Los caballeros dorados, inclusive Shion, le miraron con reproche.

-Cuando hay una reunión…-comenzó Shion.

-Atacara el santuario… dejara a todos en estado vegetativo…-Se apresuró a decir la joven. Los caballeros parpadearon un par de veces.-Nadie podrá salvarse a menos que le detengamos…

-¿A quién? –Pregunto Athena.

-A DESUELLAMENTES, EL QUE MANIPULA LA MENTE DE SELENA…-Kira parecía por demás nerviosa, si alguno de sus amigos la hubiera visto, claramente pensaría que se trataba de otra persona. La amazona jamás perdía su frio temperamento a la hora de transmitir malas noticias.

-Kira cálmate…-Saga se acercó a su sobrina eh intento calmarla, pero apenas tomo la mano de la joven este le rechazo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No me toques.-en el rostro de la joven había una expresión de pánico- Eviten que ataque el santuario… No puedo ayudarles en esto…-La joven desapareció por medio de la otra dimensión.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?-Todos se quedaron estáticos… Tanto se había asustado que abandonaba una pelea.

-A mí Hyoga me dijo, que le hizo pasar un mal rato… todos lo vimos también. A fin de cuentas no deja de ser mujer.-Camus miro a sus camaradas.-Es entendible su nerviosismo.

_Casa de Leo._

-¿Kira asustada?-sus tres amigos lo dijeron al unísono al oír las palabras de sus padres.

-Kira no le teme a nada.-Héctor levanto una ceja.

-Ella nunca ha perdido un combate… bueno ahora podemos contar el de la telaraña… -Helena arqueo una ceja.-Siempre fue muy segura de sí misma... jamás ha perdido un combate ni siquiera por entrenamiento. Tal vez quedar atrapada en esa telaraña le perturbo un poco.

-A Kira no le debe de preocupar eso…-Death Angel cerro los ojos…- ¿Qué posibilidades hay que los psíquicos seamos más susceptibles a sus técnicas?-Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Shion le miro algo sorprendido.

-Nada… Si me necesitan estaré en la biblioteca…-El muchacho abandono Leo. Tendría que dejar la broma que estaba planeando para luego. Era claro para sus compinches eso.

-¿Que tan seguros están de que es hijo de Mascara?-Pregunto Milo.

-MILO-Le gritaron todos.

-"…está el hombre que nacerá iluminado en cuya cabeza, recién nacido, la sabiduría alumbrara compartiendo su saber"-Recito Helena…-Athena beso la cabeza de Lucían cuando era un recién nacido… en ese momento le transfirió el don de la sabiduría…-Miro a los caballero y progenitores.-Si Lucían supone algo… Muy difícilmente se equivoca.

-Tendrá algo que ver… con eso de la segunda personalidad de Géminis -Héctor parecía pensativo…-Ninguna de mis primas a dado señal de poseer una segunda personalidad...-estaba seguro de sus palabras, el pobre muchacho ignoraba la verdad sabida por su esposa y amigo.- ¿Qué pasaría si ese maldito intentara dominar a Kira y lo lograra despertando el lado oscuro de los géminis?

-No te preocupes por ello… la segunda personalidad solo se presenta en el primer gemelo no en el segundo.-Saga le sonrió tratando de calmar a su "hijo".

-Iré a ver que está buscando Lucían y si necesita ayuda…-Informo Camus.

-El resto monte guardia en sus casas… Daré la alerta en el santuario.-Shion se retiró en compañía de Athena y los demás caballeros de las casa superiores.

-Héctor ven… vamos a vigilar los alrededores de las doce casas…-Helena y el futuro caballero de Sagitario abandonaron la casa de Leo.

_Biblioteca del Santuario._

-¿Quieres ayuda?-Camus se acercó a Lucían, que intentaba sacar un papiro debajo de varios más.

-Si quieres ayudarme… busca todo lo relativo a los caballeros y amazonas que tuvieron la armadura de Géminis. –Paro y lo medito un momento- Y lo que halla de la guerra santa del siglo IV contra Ares.

-¿Para qué quieres saber sobre esa guerra santa?

-Por qué hay información de la vida anterior de Kira…-El muchacho bajo de la escalera- Quiero sacarme un par de dudas…

-¿Crees que Kira posea de una segunda personalidad hostil?

-No lo creo.-Afirmo. Estaba plenamente seguro de sus palabras, sabia de la segunda personalidad, pero dudaba que fuera hostil.

-Como sabes que esa es la anterior reencarnación de Kira.-Camus le observo…-Ella puede tener cientos de reencarnaciones. Del siglo IV hasta la actualidad.

-No Camus. La amazona de Géminis del siglo IV es su anterior reencarnación. Nuestro ciclo es el más largo de todos.-El joven suspiro- Aproximadamente 1750 años… o más de espera hasta poder reencarnar para poder servir a Athena de nuevo. Y pelear de nuevo con Ares.

-¿Tanto? Había odio de que algunos ciclos de reencarnaciones eran largos… pero jamás creí que fuera tanta la espera.-Camus comenzó a revisar los pergaminos… Algunos tenían los signos zodiacales para su fácil localización.-En ese tiempo se producen varias guerras contra Hades…

-Sí, lo sé. Nosotros tardamos tanto por que suelen ser guerras en la que intervienen varios dioses…-El muchacho miro a Camus, quien con la mirada, pedía que se explique.-Suele pelear Ares y todos sus allegados.

-Están en serios problemas chicos…

-Sí, lo se…-Lucían se sentó y empezó a leer el pergamino. Tendría mucho para leer…-por eso es el ciclo más largo... porque son heridas hechas con armas divinas...-Camus suspiro, pero no replico.

_Isla Kanon._

_**-Que cobarde eres.**_

-Cállate Keira… no es cobardía, no puedo dejar que descubran tu existencia.-le replico Kira… mientras contemplaba la lava del volcán.

_**-No tienes justificativo… Estas dejando a todas esas personas a su suerte Kira de Géminis.**_-Le gruño la otra desde lo más profundo de su mente. No tenía necesidad de ser la otra personalidad, para saber que la otra mentía. Realmente tenía un miedo irracional circulando dentro de ella.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué valla descubran tu existencia, me consideren una traidora y mi padre me mire con vergüenza?-De los ojos de Kira comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

_**-Ninguna de las dos mato a Shion, estábamos peleando para defender a la gente de esta isla cuando paso. EN LA OTRA PUNTA DEL MAPA**_-le recalco...- ¿Por qué nos considerarían traidoras si no hemos infligido las reglas? ¿Por qué el sentiría vergüenza de nosotras?-Pregunto sumamente calma Keira.

-Porque la sombra de Géminis es la gemela malvada y la segunda personalidad también.-respondió en un susurro Kira mientras apretaba los puños.-Siempre ha sido así.

_**-ESO ES MENTIRA Y LO SABES.**_-Grito dentro de su mente Keira.-_**TU NO ERES MALA Y YO TAMPOCO.**_

-¿Entonces? Apenas vean que existes… pensaran todo lo contrario… A fin de cuentas la opinión del acusado no importa en el santuario. ¿O ya te olvidaste la forma en que nos miraban de pequeña? Cuando nos miraban con repulsión o temor.-de sus ojos caían varias lágrimas. Porque estaba tan deprimida, ella jamás caía en esos actos de profunda tristeza.

_**-Esto no son tus pensamientos… Bajaste la guardia un segundo… esto es obra de Desuellamentes.**_ –Keira lo dijo segura.-_**Se cómo detener esta técnica… Sé cuándo la realizo.**_

-¿Una técnica?-Kira abrió los ojos. Si era posible que fuera una técnica…En un momento, que estaba sola con ese desgraciado, le pareciera recordar, que este había pronunciado unas palabras… Pero no recordaba cuales…

_**-Cataclismo emocional…**_-Le recordó Keira.-No me afecto a mí por que estabas con las barreras mentales, y aparte, yo también me estaba defendiendo… Somos dos mentes y un solo cuerpo.

_**-¿Esto es obra de él?**_

-Sí, es obra suya…-Keira cerró los ojos para volver abrirlos en solo dos segundos. Estos eran grises y su cabello castaño oscuro casi negro.-Perdona… pero tenía que tomar el control antes que nos destruyeras a nosotras mismas.

_**-Cuando es la dirección correcta, no puedo negarte las acciones**_.-le respondió Kira desde adentro de su mente. Sonaba mucho más calmada que hace unos instantes.- _**¿Qué harás ahora?**_

-Tú ya lo sabes… ¿Para qué preguntas?-La joven levanto una mano y la coloco frente a su rostro.

_**-De no ser que sé que estas en lo cierto… te detendría… es muy peligroso auto aplicarse una**_ _**técnica.**_-Le informo Kira.

-Kira… cierra el pico. Pequeña niña cobarde.-Keira comenzó a reír mientas en su mano se originaba la concentración de cosmos…

_Límites del santuario de Athena._

-No creo que sea prudente atacarles.-Informo el tranquilo Drow.

-No pedí tu opinión.-Le gruño Augusto de Desuellamentes-Quimera… tú conoces el santuario guíanos en él… le daremos un par de sorpresas a los caballeros.-La guerrera de Quimera comenzó a caminar hacia el santuario. Mientras su alma lloraba.

Drow, al igual que muchas otras veces, lamento ver el alma de la joven llorar. Desde el día que la vio por primera vez, se lamentó de unirse al ejército de Ares, haber aceptado arrodillarse y servir al cruel dios a cambio que le devolvieran a su familia. Familia que seguramente, si le vieran ahora desearían seguir muertos. Aunque en este tiempo no estaban muertos, estaban vivos… no había muerte que les separa aun. "Si te arrodillas y me juras fidelidad _cuando obtenga_ el poder total, sobre el reino de los muertos, te devolveré a tus padres y hermana". Como todo adolescente idiota se había creído la falsa promesa del dios… Ahora pagaba las consecuencias, se había abstenido de matar muchas veces, sufriendo terribles castigos por ello, y ahora estaba a punto de observar otra masacre. Desuellamentes estaba decido en recobrar su "honor", y adquirir más fuerza de paso, absorbiendo las energías psíquicas de los caballeros. Porque todos en mayor o menor escala en el santuario las poseían.

-Por aquí-Indico Quimera mientas caminaban por un camino abandonado en las montañas-Se sale directo a la entrada norte.

-Perfecto Quimera…-Desuellamentes sonrió. Para él dominar la mente de Selena había sido uno de sus mayores éxitos. A pesar de ser uno de los generales sangrientos, para él cuantas más mentes dominara era mejor. Renata había estado bajo su control mental un tiempo. Hasta que logro corromper por completo a la joven volviéndola cruel y sádica. Lo mismo pasó con el esposo de ella, Federic de Drider. Antes que Desuellamentes los "reclutara" para luego corromper sus almas. Renata era una mujer dulce y amable, maestra de preescolar recién recibida, y Federic era asistente social. También, al igual que su esposa, era una persona que se preocupaba y quería al prójimo. Pero Augusto había intoxicado sus almas hasta tal punto que el salvajismo y la crueldad los consumió volviéndoles los seres más despreciables, que Magnus de Drow, había conocido. Hasta el momento Selena había tenido la suficiente fuerza para evitar que su alma se corrompiera, pero Drow temía que esa fuerza se acabara en cualquier momento. Él estaba eclipsado, ni formaba parte de la luz ni era completamente oscuro. Tenía su propio brillo entre toda esa oscuridad, su conciencia se hallaba así. Eclipsada.

-Drow… sirve para algo averigua donde están los caballeros psíquicos.-Desuellamentes sonrió con sorna.-Quimera acompáñalo… no quiero que haga ninguna estupidez.

-Deja de usarla como títere.-Le gruño… Quimera era y a la vez no lo era consciente de que estaba bajo un control mental. En lo más profundo de su mente donde se hallaba la verdadera Selena, era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero en lo más superficial de su mente no lo era.

_Biblioteca del Santuario._

-¿Qué opinas Camus? Hay que admitirlo… los signos tienen sentido del humor.-Dijo Lucian luego de pasar las 8 últimas horas leyendo sobre los caballeros de géminis, sus cualidades psíquicas y técnicas.

-Nunca creí que hubiera tanta diferencia entre varón y mujer.-Camus arqueo una ceja.-En las mujeres es indiferente el orden nacimiento… Solamente una será la amazona… no posee sombra. La otra no tiene derecho sobre la armadura. Aunque no especifican el porqué.

-Luego se lo preguntare a Kira… Ella de seguro sabe cuál es la Géminis legítima.-Lucían se acarició la barbilla aunque suponía la respuesta.

-Mira esto…-dijo de pronto Camus, no podía creer lo que leía_- "Se ha notado que la segunda personalidad de las mujeres tiende a ser protectora de la primera personalidad, como si se tratara de una madre que defiende a su hijo. Solo se muestra hostil cuando la primera personalidad presenta riesgo de muerte. Esta segunda personalidad realza el instinto maternal de protección, convirtiéndole en un ser pacífico. En contraste la segunda personalidad de los varones, que ejercen como guardianes de la casa de Géminis, no le importa el bienestar de la primera personalidad, siendo seres que solo tienen interés en sus propios beneficios sin importar el daño producido con tal de obtener su objetivo, son seres siniestros..."_

-En otras palabras… mientras no se le quiera hacer daño a la primera personalidad… La segunda se quedara mansa…-Lucían sigue revisando los papeles… Había encontrado otro, que explicaba mejor la segunda personalidad de las mujeres.-¿Qué fue eso?-Era una variante muy fuerte en el cosmos…-Están atacando el santuario… Vamos…

Camus y el futuro caballero de Cáncer abandonaron la estancia… Por la telequinesis, del caballero de Cáncer, todo volvió a su lugar no era prudente dejar esos valiosos papeles al alcance de cualquiera.

_Sector de ruinas._

Shiva de Pavo real caía al suelo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Desuellamentes había absorbido toda su energía psíquica y sus sentidos. Ágora de Loto y los demás caballeros y amazonas miraban a su compañero caído sin ser capaces de reaccionar solo había sido un segundo. Ese sujeto había tomado a su camarada de la cabeza y pronunciado unas extrañas palabras invocando una técnica… y ahora el caballero de plata estaba en el suelo.

-Quien…sigue….-Miro a sus siguientes victimas…-Me daré un festín de cosmos aquí…

-Me suponía que eras tú…-Lucían llego en compañía de Camus.

-Creo que probare los mariscos… la carne de ave me dejo con hambre…-Volteo a mirar a Lucían con sorna.-Death Angel de Cáncer, capacidades psíquicas que se asemejan a las de Aries y Géminis… muy interesante… muy apetecibles.

-Ten cuidado Lucían…-Le susurro Camus.

-Siempre lo tengo…-Lucían se colocó en posición de combate… Desuellamentes se lanzó hacia adelante…

-ABSORCION DE ALMAS…-Rugió este… Dispuesto a robar todas las capacidades psíquicas del caballero de Cáncer.

-MURRALLA DE LA FORTUNA.-Una muralla de viento se levantó delante de Camus y Lucían, al mismo tiempo que Kira salía de una puerta dimensional.-No te llevaras la energía psíquica de Lucían…-Desuellamentes retrocedió al ver frustrado su ataque.-es muy útil el pobre loco…-agrego con una sonrisa y una risa burlona- Caballeros de plata… vayan a poner a salvo a los discípulos… esta no es la única escoria…-Los caballeros de plata rápidamente abandonaron el lugar, solo Agora se retrasó para cargar el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-dijo sonriente Lucían.

-No iba a venir…-Kira le guiño el ojo.-Ella me obligo a hacerlo…

-¿De quién hablas?-Camus le miro sorprendido-¿Quién te obligo a venir?

-Cuidado con el fuego de la Quimera.-Respondió Kira... para luego apartarse al igual que Lucían, que corrió a Camus para evitarle el impacto de la técnica.

-Atrapen a Cáncer, su capacidades psíquicas son excelentes.-Ordeno Desuellamentes. Selena de Quimera salió al crucé de Lucían, que no teniendo otra opción comenzó a pelear con ella. Camus observo que el otro joven no se había movido de su posición, no parecía tener deseo de pelear su mirada mostraba pena y ¿Vergüenza? Eso era lo que emanaba de él... vergüenza de sí mismo.-Drow acaba con Acuario o lo lamentaras-le amenazo el líder del grupo. El muchacho con una expresión fría se dirigió hacia Camus. Este vio como con sus labios formaba un silencioso "Lo siento". No cabía duda ese joven realmente no quería pelear, no quería estar ahí. Tal vez al igual que Selena estuviera siendo manipulado por el otro guerrero de Ares. Por lo cual decidió no herirle realmente de gravedad. ¿Cuantos más estarían en la misma condición? Siendo manipulados, obligados a sacrificarse en nombre de una causa que no deseaban llevar a cabo.

Drow no peleaba en serio, pero Quimera sí. El combate que mantenía con Lucían estaba obligando al joven a tener que ser rudo. Ambos contrincantes estaban parejos, Quimera era veloz al igual que Lucían. Aunque si el quisiera podría ser mucho más veloz que la joven. Desuellamentes comenzó a pelear con Kira. Ese sí que era un combate peligroso, ambos contrincantes eran psíquicos y poderosos. A pesar de estar combatiendo con Géminis, sus pensamientos estaban en el albino. Sonrió, había algo en el corazón del guerrero que le podría ser muy útil. Delicioso sentimiento, fácil de manipular y provocar que se expanda por cada célula del cuerpo. Rencor, eso era lo que veía en el joven. Ese rencor estaba oprimido, encarcelado en lo más profundo del corazón de Lucia, pero estaba ahí.

-LLAMARADA DE LA QUIMERA.-Lucían se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. No podría lanzar ninguna técnica sin correr el riesgo de lastimar de gravedad a la joven. A Camus tampoco, en apariencia, le iba bien. Su contrincante ponía en aprietos al maestro de los hielos. Magnus de Drow, aunque no quisiera realmente pelear. No quería morir en manos del acuariano. En un momento sus puños colisionaron.

-¿Por qué peleas en nombre de Ares…? ¿Por qué le sirves a un ser tan vil?-Pregunto Camus aprovechando la ocasión que sus rostros estaban frente a frente. Pudo ver la duda en los ojos del joven, mezclado con la pena.

-Por qué no tengo opción… Las puertas están cerradas para mi.-Le dijo este, sin ceder un solo milímetro de energía.

-En tu tiempo no tienes opción… Aquí si la tienes.-Le dijo Camus. El joven parpadeo un par de veces. SI tenía opción, aun no era huérfano aun podía cambiar su destino. Pero si este cambiaba, jamás vería de nuevo a la Quimera y eso le apenaba. Camus se dio cuenta del remolino de emociones que había generado en el joven. Por lo tanto aprovecho esos momentos de ventaja-POLVO DE DIAMANTES.-El joven fue impulsado hacia atrás por la técnica, mientras parte de su armadura se congelaba.

Selena y Lucían seguían en su combate el caballero había logrado dañar buena parte de la armadura de la joven sin necesidad de herirle de gravedad. Pero su principal preocupación era Kira. El combate que mantenía con Desuellamentes le tenía algo preocupado. Kanon y los demás caballeros fueron llegando. Encontrándose con el dichoso combate que se llevaba a cabo. La mirada de él ex marina se posó en su hija que mantenía un feroz combate con el más peligroso de los tres. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder terreno. Kira bloqueaba los golpes de una forma envidiable, mientras que su oponente lanzaba a diestra y siniestra sus ataques.

-Veremos si escapas de esto… LAZO TENTACULO…-Los tentáculos de la armadura.-Colocados en los antebrazos (solo para el uso de esta técnica acomode temporalmente los tentáculos en sus brazos. En realidad estos están en la cara. SOLO se modifica cuando Augusto lleva la armadura puesta) se estiraron y atraparon los brazos de la amazona…-Ven Géminis… tu clarividencia es muy apetecible…-Los tentáculos comenzaron a contraerse tratando de arrastrar a la joven hacia el guerrero. Esta elevo su cosmos, y una ráfaga dorada salió de su cuerpo destruyendo en su totalidad los tentáculos que le aprisionaban. Todos miraban la escena asombrados. Kira era un hueso duro de roer. Ninguno intervenía en el combate las reglas eran claras uno a uno. Camus tenía a su oponente paralizado dentro de un ataúd de hielo. Y Lucían seguía lidiando con la herida guerrera. Al parecer en algún momento el joven perdió el control y la hirió un poco más de lo esperado.

-Déjame adivinar… querías sacar mi energía psíquica mientras me creías indefensa…-La amazona sonrió. Augusto de Desuellamentes se lanzó contra ella. Kira evitaba los golpes en un movimiento de su oponente se cortaron un par de cabellos. Solo Camus, por ser el más cercano, vio que estos cabellos pasaban de rojo a negro y de nuevo a rojo. Observo sorprendido ese micro segundo. Si el cabello pasó de rojo a negro y luego a rojo eso quería decir…

-Una ilusión…-Escucho un ruido y miro a su oponente encerrado que no demoro en liberarse. Este cayo de rodillas gran parte del calor de su cuerpo se había esfumado.-No tengo intención de pelear y tú tampoco.-El joven asintió.

-Deja de escaparte Géminis…-Rugió Desuellamentes. Escucharon un sonido y Selena salió impulsada, por el golpe de Lucían, hacia donde estaban Camus de Acuario y Magnus de Drow. Cayo inconsciente entre estos dos, Magnus se acercó a ella y comprobó que solo estaba inconsciente. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo en brazos sin levantarse del suelo.

-Me parece que te han dejado solo…-Kira sonrió con burla.

-CAYA… MALDITA SOMBRA.-gruño este molesto. El semblante burlón de Kira se transformó en una mueca de rabia.

-Yo no soy la sombra de nadie…-Dijo esta mientras se apartaba a una buena distancia de este.-Espero que se te grabe…

-Si eres una miserable sombra… ¿Qué problema hay que te llame así?-Este sonrió.-Te ocultas y ocultas cosas… Sentimientos que pueden ser dañinos.-su sonrisa se ensancho. –Como el rencor que hay en el corazón de Cáncer…- desapareció.

-LUCIAN CUIDADO…-grito Kira. Lucían, nada tonto a la hora de reaccionar, esquivo lo que sin duda hubiera sido un terrible golpe. Desuellamentes había cambiado de rival. A Helena y Héctor les llamo la atención lo del rencor en el corazón de su camarada. Lucian esquivaba todo los ataques, estaban seguros que Kira le informaba de los posibles movimientos de su oponente.

-Ya me estoy cansando Cáncer. ANIQUILACION DIMENCIONAL.-Kira no fue capaz de avisarle sobre ese ataque. Aunque Death Angel esquivo lo que sería la mayor parte del ataque, su armadura y cuerpo sufrieron heridas. Cuando Desuellamente parecía dispuesto a atacarle de nuevo, Kira intervino sacando a su amigo de en medio por medio de la otra dimensión.

-Creo que me toca…-La joven sonrió, Desuellamentes estaba cansado ya de la amazona. Su parecencia verle respirar y la sonrisa burlona en Drow… Esperen ¿Sonrisa burlona? ¿Que sabía Drow para que le sonriera de esa forma? Intento hallar la respuesta en su "camarada", pero le fue imposible. Si la hallo en Camus. El seguía pensando en el cabello que había cambiado de color.

-Tú no eres Kira… -le acuso sonriente, mientras el rostro de todos cambiaba a una expresión de duda, sin bajar la guardia aun-solo estas utilizando una ilusión sobre ti misma para que no noten la diferencia.

-Estas en un error… Ahora soy Kira.-Le dijo esta sonriente. Desuellamente al ver su plan frustrado se lanzó contra ella de nuevo. –Muro de la fortuna. –La técnica volvió a bloquear el ataque y repelerlo.

-No mientas… a fin de cuentas eres una miserable sombra… siempre estarás en segundo plano. En todas tus reencarnaciones.-Kira realizo una mueca, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos sufría una micro variante. Que solo fue percibida por Lucian y Shaka ahí presente.

-Yo reencarno sola… Las mujeres de Géminis no deben tener gemela…-Le informo está tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos. Kanon sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él. Los demás se miraron sorprendidos ¿Solo una amazona?- Pero está la excepción, aproximadamente cada 3400 años, nace con migo una persona. A la que debo proteger… A la que tengo que proteger, como buena hermana.-El cabello de la joven se tornó oscuro, de un intenso castaño oscuro, que casi se tornaba negro. Abrió los ojos estos estaban grises. Desuellamentes retrocedió varios pasos.-Mi deber es proteger a la persona que nace antes que yo… A quien debo mantener a salvo de la oscuridad. Cuando estoy segura que esa persona no necesita que la proteja… -La joven sonrió.- Como ahora. Mi corazón solo tiene el deseo de proteger a Kira… y a todos los seres que para ella sean importantes.-Su oponente se colocó en posición jamás hubiera esperado semejante confesión. Esa cosa estaba echando a perder todos sus planes.-Y el deseo incluye a Athena.

-¿Qué eres?-El guerrero parecía aterrado.-No eres la segunda personalidad maligna… Puedo leer la maldad de los corazones, las almas y la mente. Tú no posees maldad… ¿Qué demonios eres?

-Nada en especial… -Un aura dorada, una cándida aura dorada que solo transmitía benevolencia, rodeo a la joven-Solo… La luz que está escondida en Géminis.

-¿LUZ?-El rostro de su oponente se contrajo en una mueca de espanto… La luz de Géminis… -Una brillara con mayor intensidad que la anterior…

-Lo has dicho mal…-La joven levanto la vista, mientras su cabello danzaba con delicadeza por causa de su elevado cosmos- _"Juntos caminaran los que han nacido juntos. Siempre así, quien vio la luz primero brillara, pero no como quien la vio después. Desde las sombras_-la joven sonrió-_ esa persona brillara con luz propia, ahuyentara a todas las sombras que quieran apoderarse de sus cuerpos y almas"_

-Eso… ¿Qué quiere decir…?-Drow miraba todo, Selena seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. Entendió todo, solo le costó entenderlo una pequeña fracción de segundos-Supongo… que tu deber no es eclipsar a tu hermana, tu deber es eclipsar...

-Exacto-Le interrumpió la joven…-Todo lo que estabas por decir es correcto. Solo tome otro nombre para ocultar lo que representamos…-La joven sonrió.

-Y cual… es ese nombre…-El general sangriento estaba recobrando su sangre fría. No importa que fuera la joven, poseía varias cartas bajo la manga.

-Keira…-La joven cerró los ojos. El guerrero creyendo que la amazona había bajado la guardia se lanzó contra ella.

- Cataclismo-Comenzó a decir este seguro de que su técnica surgiría efecto en la joven.

-DIMENSIÓN DE LUZ. –Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando recibió la técnica de la amazona, desapareció de enfrente de todos. –Si manejas dimensiones como lo supongo no tardara en volver… -Voltio y miro al mal herido Lucían.- Sera mejor que te vayas. Guardando tanto rencor, eres susceptible a sus técnicas. -Héctor se acercó a su amigo, no sabía de qué hablaba la joven, pero era claro que Lucían no debía estar allí. Le ayudo a levantarse y comenzaron el camino de regreso.

-¿Dónde está?-El cabello de la joven volvía a tornarse rojo. Drow aún no soltaba a su inconsciente compañera.

-Escapo. Abrió otra puerta dimensional des donde lo envié para salir de allí. Pero no volverá al santuario.-Le miro- no le conviene-La joven se acercó a este, quien abrazo con fuerza a su compañera.-Si fueras malo, Camus ya te hubiera eliminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.-La joven se arrodillo junto a ellos.-Una técnica psíquica más fuerte anula a una anterior...-La joven coloco un dedo sobre la frente de la joven inconsciente. Se produjo un destello dorado, a penas este salió la armadura dañada de la Quimera abandono a la guerrera. La joven realizo unos pequeños movimientos, mover sus manos, antes de abrir sus ojos. Dos orbes ámbar. Miro primero al joven que la tenía en brazos y le sonrió.

-Hola-Selena era libre luego de tantos años era libre. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, Drow sonrió. Por primera vez desde que la conocía le veía llorar de alegría. Pues tenía que admitir que, desde que la conocía, la joven no había tenido oportunidad de ser ella misma. Apoyo su cabeza contra la de la amazona, sintió algo extraño y se dio cuenta de inmediato. Su armadura le abandono apenas realizo ese acto.

-Ya no sirvo como guerrero de Ares.-La joven le sonrió, intento levantarse su cuerpo estaba adolorido.-Al parecer a Cáncer se le paso un poco la mano.

-Sera mejor que volvamos... Hay varios que quieren una buena respuesta.-La joven miro a los caballeros. Pero su mirada estaba principalmente fija en su padre. Kanon había contemplado todo, visto y oído a la otra personalidad de su hija. Vigilados por los caballeros de plata dejaron a Magnus ex guerrero de Ares y Selena en la enfermería.

_**-Tiene miedo.-**_Dijo Keira en su interior.

-Si lo se… pero más miedo tengo yo de que me rechace.-Le replico Kira.

_Salón del trono. Dos horas después._

Athena estaba sentada en el trono, Shion estaba parado junto a ella y los demás estaban dispersos por la sala. Esperando que ella se dignara a darles una explicación. Lucían y Helena ya se estaban preparando, por si tenían que defender a su amiga.

-Verán…-Kira cerro los ojos, dando comienzo a la explicación.-Keira comenzó a existir a partir del momento en que pensé a sentirme sola en Kanon. Durante mucho tiempo fue mi compañía… A pesar que sea tomada como el lado malo de géminis no lo es realmente...-Los demás le miraron, era medio raro que les dijeran que la segunda personalidad era buena... Aunque habían visto que aparentemente si lo era.-A ella le importa poco lo que pasa, no le interesa la guerra santa que se lleva a cabo en el futuro ni los problemas que se hay en el presente. Solo defiende a Athena porque ese es mi deseo.-La joven miro a la joven diosa quien asintió, ella suponía la existencia de la "nana", como durante siglos solían llamar a la segunda personalidad de las mujeres de Géminis.

-¿Keira… es la representación de tu soledad y de la luz que habita en tu corazón…?-Death Angel le miro con pena… aún estaba herido. Aunque no emitía queja alguna por sus heridas -Debiste sentirte muy sola en Kanon… Y ese sentir creo a Keira… no todas las segundas personalidades de Géminis son causadas por posesiones, algunas son creadas como representación de los sentimientos de los portadores.-Se cayó la boca. Si Kira tiene una segunda personalidad, pensó, eso quiere decir…-Tu siempre fuiste la guardiana legitima de Géminis…-su voz se mantuvo firme- eres tú la que presta la armadura a su gemela… no Kiara.

-Vencí a Kiara en el combate por la armadura.-Dijo en un suspiro, mientras la cara de varios se transformaba en una expresión de sorpresa e inseguridad. Principalmente la de Saga, Kanon y Shion-Me enviaron a Kanon para hacerme más fuerte mientras mi hermana fingía ser la guardiana-Kira les miro con una expresión de completa tristeza en sus ojos.-Por eso me separaron de ella… para que fuera más fuerte a la hora de pelear… y fue Keira la que me alentó a seguir entrenando. La simple razón de mandarme allá fue que cuando tuviera que defender Géminis pudiera hacerlo con la fuerza digna de un guardián de esa constelación…

Un incómodo silencio siguió a esas palabras… ¿Keira no era mala? ¿Entonces que era realmente? Aunque las jóvenes ya se habían explicado (una durante el combate contra Augusto y la otra en ese mismos instante) Los guerreros seguían con la duda a flor de piel.

-Si a Kiara no le corresponde ser la amazona de géminis… a pesar de ser la mayor.-Shion le miro recalcando lo último… Algo no encajaba, su experiencia le decía que algo muy grande se ocultaba- ¿Qué viene a ser ella en todo este plan que llevare a cabo en un futuro?

-Fue en ese momento en que mi padre les dijo que las hermanas no debían pelearse ¿No?-La joven asintió, Lucían embozo una pequeña sonrisa. Ignorando por completo al patriarca-Ahora entiendo por completo la ironía de mi padre al llamarte Shadow... ¿Él lo sabía?

-Fue el primero en darse cuenta... de Keira apenas volví de Kanon-La joven miro a Shion.-El lugar de mi hermana no está en el santuario de Athena… su mismo nombre lo dice.-Informo esta antes de salir de la habitación. Dejando a todos pensativos…. "Su mismo nombre lo dice" ¿Que dice su nombre?... Kanon sintió un pequeño escalofrió subirle por la espalda. Él sabía que dice el nombre, solo esperaba equivocarse...

_Santuario de Ares._

Desuellamentes estaba de rodillas ante el imponente dios. Ares con su cuerpo inmortal miraba a uno de los 7 guerreros que aún tenía a su servicio. Augusto era el único de rango superior. El resto no eran más que unos simples guerreros de bajo rango.

-Repíteme lo que me has dicho.-pidió el dios mientras fijaba su mirada en él.

-Que hay rencor en el corazón del caballero de Cáncer. Que el cobarde de Magnus de Drow ha desertado y que ya no controlo a Selena de Quimera. Sin contar que la amazona de Géminis posee una segunda personalidad con un cosmos bondadoso.-lo último lo dijo como si acabara de decir el peor insulto del mundo.

-Ya eh decidido-El dios miro a su subordinado.- Cáncer, si tiene rencor hay algo que lo causa. Si logras apoderarte de su mente por medio de esa emoción nos será muy beneficioso. Géminis me la traen, la quiero frente a mi.-El dios sonrió con crueldad.-Veamos qué tan útil nos será su clarividencia, en cuanto a Drow y Quimera, ya han expirado sus fechas de caducidad. Mátenlos. Artemisa no debe saber que tendré bajo mi poder a dos de sus cazadores.

-¿Cazadores?-Pregunto un joven a la izquierda de Augusto.

-Si… Cazadores. Mi hermana posee dos tipos de guerreros. Los _**ángeles**_: su guardia personal y los _**cazadores**_ que no suele invocar mucho.-la divinidad parecia aburrida por explicar ello.- El deber de estos últimos solo se hace presente cuando hay una guerra santa. Supongo que mi hermana se estará preguntando que paso con la parejita de cazadores que le sirven.-El dios movió la copa de vino en su mano.-Me asegurare que no tenga ningún cazador. Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben sobre ellos dos…

_Continuara…._


	37. Destrucción y renacer: la nueva alianza

_Destrucción y renacer: la nueva alianza, la nueva oportunidad  
_

_Casa de Campo._

La diosa caminaba por las galerías de la inmensa casa. Todo estaba en sumo silencio, ya que Ari (como le decían al hermano de Manticora) hace un buen rato dormía y eso producía un absoluto silencio últimamente. Silencio que incomodaba a la diosa. Antes estaba acostumbrada al silencio, pero desde que tenía a sus guerreros, este silencio era algo que le molestaba. Se acercó a una de las salas, donde sentía el cosmos de los guerreros, estos estaban sentados o esparcidos por toda la habitación (Pero ninguno sentado en su sillón, jamás lo hacían, por más que ella se los permitiera).

-Nadie está obligado a quedarse…-Mateo sin duda esa voz, áspera y llena de calma, era suya. Enio se quedó del lado de afuera de la habitación, sus guerreros no hablaban si le tenían en frente. Aún tenían un pasado que provocaba que sus viejas heridas quemaran cuando se producía el menor mal entendido.

-Yo no dije que quiero desertar-Ese era Tomas de Estirges- Jamás lo haría le tengo mucho aprecio a Enio.

-Aprecio no es igual a lealtad…-Le recalco Verónica de Naga

-Pues…. Para los que vivimos en la calle, aprecio significa mucho…-Miro a su hermana y Mateo. Ellos sabían a qué se refería, aunque él solo sabía que una parte mínima de la historia de Mateo de Manticora.-Tu tuviste una familia y personas que creyeran en ti… señorita universitaria. Con Elisa nos cansamos de ser echados de todos lados.-ahí estaban de nuevo… Verónica aún no era capaz de comprender a Tomas. Elisa había sido un poco más fácil para hacerle contar una parte de su historia, pero aún se mostraba hermética con los demás.

-No empiecen…-Exclamo Melisa de Banshee – No comiencen a monopolizar la conversación… Todos hemos sufrido... de nada sirve competir en quien sufrió más. Ese no es el tema.

-Yo defenderé a Enio.-Elisa de Equidna miro a sus camaradas. -Le debo mi lealtad, mi vida y la de mi hermano. Fue la única que creyó en nosotros… Y nos sacó de esa mierda de mundo.

-No eres la única…-Mateo cerró los ojos, mientras inconscientemente se acariciaba el brazo izquierdo.-Todos le debemos el volver a nacer… en menor o mayor medida.

-Mateo… tú nunca, hablas de tu pasado-Demian le miro tratando de distraer al resto. Mateo ya estaba con Enio cuando el llego, por lo tanto el sabia la historia de todos, pero ninguno sabia completamente su pasado.

-Cuando Enio me encontró… Era un drogadicto, que quería salir del infierno en el que se metió solito.-Dijo este sin rodeos, sus camaradas le miraron entre la sorpresa y la duda...- Mi madre murió durante un enfrentamiento de bandas, luego de eso… quise salir y hacerme cargo de Ariel… A fin de cuentas éramos solo nosotros dos… Y alguien tenía que cuidarlo…

-Nunca creí…-Comenzó a decir Melisa…

-¿Que fuera capaz de hacer esa estupidez? ¿Qué fuera capaz de envenenarme a mí mismo todo los días? ¿Que hubo un tiempo que Ariel y mi madre me importaban nada?-pregunto el joven. Sabía que ahora su autoridad como el líder de los devastadores estaba a punto de ser cuestionada... O mejor dicho, su comportamiento seria cuestionado.

-Nadie va a cuestionarte por tu pasado…-Darío de Silfo le sonrió. Él era mudo, por eso solo hablaba por cosmos o señas- No somos nadie para hacerlo...

-Gracias Darío.-El muchacho le sonrió.

-Yo nunca llegue a ese extremo...-Tomas se acarició la mejilla, donde poseía una cicatriz que partía de la parte inferior de su ojo derecho y bajaba hasta casi su cuello.- Pero eh de admitir que me eh metido en varias...

-Pues... jamás robe para satisfacer ese vicio...-Eso era algo que le aliviaba un poco.-Se entra fácil, pero se es difícil salir.- Tomas le dedico una mirada fiera.-Ya sé que tu robabas para comer... no es necesario que me mires así.-Estirges se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada... Entre todos los demás devastadores, podría considerar Mateo un amigo.-Cuando murió mi madre sentía que algo en mi cambiaba… Creo que me llego la madurez de golpe…-El joven soltó una amarga risa- Solo que por más que lo intente por mucho tiempo, volvía a caer y levantarme… Abandone la escuela y empecé a trabajar…-El joven les miro.-Una vecina, que quería ayudarme, dijo dónde estaba asentado el lugar donde yo compraba la droga. Para que no pudiera seguir comprando.

-Que buena vecina…-Melisa sonrió.

-Pues si… el problema fue…-El guerrero se pasó una mano por el pelo. –Que ellos pensaron que había sido yo… y fueron a buscarme a la salida del trabajo.

-Si estás aquí… Quiere decir que te dejaron vivo…-Demian trato de destensar un poco el ambiente. Recordó que cuando conoció a Mateo este le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para tener mala suerte...

-Me dejaron vivo por que Enio me salvo el cuello…-El muchacho soltó una risa mientras exclamaba un par de palabras en su lengua natal.-Por qué si era por ellos… Me mataban a golpes.

-¿Enio te salvo la vida?-Naga le miro sorprendida, no dudaba de esa acción. Solo le llamaba la atención el hecho de saberlo. Mateo asintió, mientras el recuerdo de como llego al santuario de Enio venía a su cabeza. Había vuelto a su casa luego de la golpiza acompañado por la mujer que le había salvado la vida….

_"Tomo sus cosas y la de su hermano, agarro los pocos ahorros que no sabía por qué aún tenía. La diosa lo estaba esperando afuera le tendió la mano al joven que llevaba en brazos al niño. Este se la estrecho, vio como todo cambiaba de aspecto. De pronto estaban frente a una inmensa estructura de mármol blanco. Se dio vuelta para mirar el resto del lugar, un inmenso jardín de flores color rojas en diferentes matices le rodeaban. El cielo era el cielo más estrellado que había contemplado. Percibió un destello de luz roja detrás suyo, cuando se dio vuelta… Se encontró con la diosa revestida con su armadura y portando su lanza. Retrocedió asustado y tropezó; su hermano dormido, aun en brazos, exclamo una queja._

_-¿Quién eres…?-Logro articular mientras protegía a su hermano abrazándolo con más fuerza y colocándose de costado._

_-Soy Enio, diosa griega de la violencia…-Le informo esta.-Quiero ayudarte. Tu no debes vivir en ese lugar… mereces vivir en un lugar mejor junto a tu hermano. La violencia no es lo único en este mundo._

_-Te cansaste de ser mala y ahora tratas de ser buena.-El muchacho le miró fijamente con desconfianza._

_-No, yo nunca fui mala… solo me deje llevar por las palabras de los demás dioses. Quiero ayudar, la diosa Athena me dijo que del caos y la destrucción pueden salir cosas nuevas… Nuevas oportunidades, eso es lo que quiero hacer.-La diosa le miro.-Quiero darte la posibilidad de resurgir de las cenizas en las que tú mismo te convertiste. Ya encontraste un motivo: TU hermano, solo te falta una meta y ayuda para lograrla._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga…?-Murmuro el joven._

_-Que me ayudes a cambiar también.-le respondió la diosa con una sonrisa."_

-Mateo… Tierra llamando a Mateo…-Demian aplaudió frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Te quedaste estático…

-Perdonen…-El muchacho sonrió.-Estaba recordando algunas cosas…

-No todo ese día fue malo…-Enio entro y le sonrió a sus guerreros.-Yo no les obligare a pelear… La idea de abandonar el Olimpo es esa. Que ustedes no peleen. –La diosa les miro con calma.-Ya han sufrido mucho. Melisa… tu madre te tenía como una sirvienta, para ella eras menos que una baratija.-La joven suspiro, recordar eso no le era muy grato.- Demian… a ti te apartaron de todo, dejando que te hundieras en una profunda depresión. Creyéndote culpable por tus tragedias familiares.

-Cómo olvidar que me consideraban de mala suerte.-El muchacho tomo el casco de su armadura y miro su reflejo en el.-Ahora me parece algo tan lejano…

-Jana… al igual que Melisa, fuiste víctima de tu familia… En tu caso tu padre. Recuerdo que cuando llegaste estabas muerta de miedo… Pero con ayuda de Demian y los chicos-La joven tomo la mano del mencionado-Pudiste salir de ese miedo.

-Si lo recuerdo…

-Ustedes dos.-Miro a la pareja Naga y Silfo.- Verónica siempre quiso auto superarse a sí misma… Olvidándose de vivir la vida y disfrutar realmente sus logros. Darío, tu padeciste lo que es un padre sobre protector y manipulador… siempre tenías que hacer lo que él te decía. Se olvidó que lo más importante era tu felicidad, no lo que opinaran los demás.

-Esa parte no me la sabia…-Exclamo distraído Tomas.

-Tomas… no hables… no tienes un pasado del todo bonito lleno de buenas acciones.-El joven le saco la lengua burlón, era el único que se atrevía hacer eso ante Enio. La diosa se rio, sin duda Tomas podría parecer un caso perdido, pero en el fondo era un buen chico. Y eso era lo que Enio quería, que la persona que se ocultaba bajo los escudos de frialdad que mostraba casi todo el día saliera a la luz.-Le pagabas al mundo con la misma moneda… Las personas eran crueles con vos y tu hermana, tú eras cruel con ellos.-La diosa se acercó y acaricio la cicatriz.- Solo se te olvido que si el mundo te da una cachetada… tu regálale una sonrisa para hacerle saber que su golpe no te afecta.-El joven rubio de ojos verdes sonrió.

- Tendría que apuntar ese método en la lista de consejos que no sigo.-Varios soltaron una risita. Cuando los mellizos llegaron, a duras penas eran capaces de leer, ahora devoraban los libros. Y poseían respuestas brillantes y llenas de lógica, la mayoría de las veces.

-Elisa… tu pasado es igual al de tu hermano…-La diosa le miro.-Te enojaste con el mundo, por que tus padres le abandonaron a su suerte en la calle… Pero el mundo no tenía la culpa.

-Capaz, pero las personas que nos miraban lo hacían como si fuéramos leprosos.-La joven cerró los ojos…-Pero mejor dejemos el pasado… y enfoquémonos en el presente.

-Mejor sanen las heridas del pasado… y luego preocúpense por el presente… De eso me encargo yo.-Enio se sentó sobre su sillón.-Las estrellas de la guerra están brillando con fuerza…

-Eso es malo-Mateo le miro.- ¿Sus órdenes?

-No estoy decidida…-La mujer miro a sus guerreros. Mateo estaba parado solo a unos metros de ella. Melisa de Banshee miraba distraídamente por la ventana, Verónica de Naga y Darío de Silfo estaban sentados juntos en un sillón de dos cuerpos. Los mellizos, Tomas de Estirges y Elisa de Equidna no estaban muy alejados de la chimenea apagada. Jana de Gorgona estaba en uno de los sillones de un solo cuerpo y Demian de Roc estaba parado detrás de este, aun sujetándole la mano a la joven.

_-¿Qué es lo que causa su indecisión? Mi señora.-_Pregunto Darío, su primer consejero.

-Ustedes.-La diosa les miro para luego cerrar los ojos-Ninguna de las dos opciones puede garantizar que nada les pase.

-Enio… Somos guerreros, tarde o temprano entraremos al campo de batalla.-Le replico Mateo, mientras miraba fijamente a su señora.

-Ya que hablaste…-La diosa le miro- ¿Pensaste lo que te eh dicho?-El guerrero bajo la mirada.

-Secretos en público es de mala educación…-Canturreo Demian.

-Ariel tiene cosmos…

-¿En serio?-Estirges le miro burlón.- ¿Sabes que no nos habíamos dado cuenta…?

-Me dejas terminar…-Mateo le miro fiero-Ariel debería de estar siendo entrenando por un caballero de la orden de Athena. No por nosotros. –Los guerreros parpadearon un par de veces.

-Cuando Ariel nació…-Enio les miro.-Las estrellas de Tauro brillaron con gran intensidad. Y eso solo sucede, cuando nace quien sea digno de portar la armadura dorada de Tauro. De uno forma u otra Ariel terminara en el santuario de Athena.-La diosa cerró los ojos- Tarde o temprano el llegara a ese lugar. Y lo que le pregunto a Mateo es: si quería llevarlo allí.

-Es peligroso.-Equidna les miro.- Ares tiene vigilado los santuarios…

-Ares, no sabe cómo somos.-Le dijo Verónica.-Tenemos eso a nuestro favor.

-Podemos aprovechar eso para llevar a Ariel al santuario…-Mateo cerró los ojos, sabía que si miraba a sus amigos no sería capaz de contener la pena que se apoderaba lentamente de él.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?-Demian le miro, él era capaz de leer emociones. Y podía leer el torbellino que en ese momento azotaba al jefe de los devastadores.

-Sí.

-Escuchen esto…-Enio les miro, sacando a Mateo temporalmente fuera de esa penosa situación.- Si las tropas de Ares, le causan aunque sea un mínimo rasguño a ustedes o a Ariel. Entraremos a la guerra en contra de Ares, pero no por eso estamos obligados a pelear del lado de Athena.

_-Seriamos nosotros solos… Cuidándonos entre nosotros._-concluyo Silfo, la diosa asintió. Mientras no tuviera una razón real, no formaría una alianza con Athena.

-¿Cuándo le llevaras?-pregunto Melisa.

-Mañana a primera hora… ya se lo eh dicho.-Mateo salió de la habitación, dando por terminada su parte de la conversación.

-Está sufriendo y mucho.-comento con pena el devastador de Roc.

-Déjenle en paz…-La diosa le miro, Tomas estaba a punto de ir tras su amigo.-Lo que necesita es tiempo para sí mismo…-Roc le miro un tanto cansado, movió un poco las inmensas alas de su armadura de color cobrizo, no podía creer que Enio le dijera eso. Y por la expresión de Tomas de Estirges… este tampoco aceptaba de buena gana la orden.-Váyanse a dormir… mañana será un día largo.

_Habitación de Mateo de Manticora._

Mateo estaba sentado sobre su cama… la verdad que no tenía sueño dudaba poder dormir esa noche. Coloco el látigo y lo coloco a un lado, se quitó la tiara de su armadura y se miró fijamente en su reflejo.

-Por primera vez… en mucho años… Temo volver a equivocarme.

La armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y tomo la forma de una Manticora. Mateo le miro… Del lomo salían dos inmensas alas similares a las de un murciélago. El cuerpo era como un león, solo que el rostro (incompleto por que el aún mantenía la tiara consigo) era el de un hombre con melena de dicho animal. La armadura terminaba de dar su curiosa forma con una cola larga (que cuando él la llevaba puesta formaba el látigo) la punta de la cola remataba en varias púas colocadas en forma de abanico, que se transformaban en cuchillos envenenados. Que pasaban a ser recelosamente ocultados debajo de las alas, sujetos de unas trabas especiales ocultas en la espalda. Por lo cual si alguien le veía pensaría que eran parte de las ornamentaciones de la armadura...

-Espero que tú nunca sufras mis dudas…-Se acercó y coloco la tiara en su lugar. Se cambió y se dispuso a tratar de dormir… Aunque sabía que eso sería en vano.

_Habitación de Melisa de Banshee._

Melisa ya estaba cambiada, pero miraba su armadura. Esta representaba a una joven que abrazaba sus piernas y parecía llorar. Sintió un ligero escalofrió subir por su espalda… ¿Cuantas veces ella había estado en esa posición? Cuando sentía que toda su vida no valía nada y solo le esperaba aguardar que la muerte se apiadara de ella y le fuera buscar. Cerró los ojos, esos pensamientos no deberían estar en su mente… ella era la devastadora de Banshee, la que usa el sufrimiento como arma. El dolor propio era su arma y ella ya sabía cómo dominarlo.

-Espero que un día… dejes de llorar y puedas convertirte en el hada de luz que siempre quisiste ser…-Se metió dentro de las frazadas. Mientras le daba la espalda a su armadura, no fue capaz de ver las lágrimas que esta derramaba.

_Habitación de Tomas de Estirges._

Tomas daba vuelta por su habitación, sin duda la orden de Enio le tenía molesto. Mateo fue quien le tendió la mano por primera vez. El tenia a su hermana y recordaba lo que había sufrido cuando creyó no verla nunca más. Entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento el jefe de los devastadores. Miro su armadura, una especie de gárgola con alas de murciélago, con cola de león y pico largo de ave. Las estirges se alimentan de la sangre de sus víctimas… recordó. Él se había alimentado de las billeteras de sus víctimas, no pudo evitar ahogar una risa. ¿Quien diría que uno de los ladronzuelos de Venecia terminaría siendo un guerrero de una de las diosas de la guerra en la mitología griega? Antes de llegar con Enio, a penas era capaz de leer un par de frases juntas. Ahora leía con voracidad los libros que caían sobre sus manos. Entre todos esos libros, sus favoritos eran los de la mitología griega. Revisando esos libros encontró que Enio era la diosa de la guerra, mucho antes que Ares. Un momento… Si su señora era anterior a Ares… Eso quería decir que el lugar que ocupaba Ares en el Olimpo…

-Que el lugar del Olimpo… es… de Enio.-Por qué no lo había pensado antes… Salió de su habitación, llevándose por delaten al sorprendido Roc que estaba haciendo la ronda.

-¿Oye que pasa?-El guerrero comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

-Después te cuento.-Continuo corriendo.

_Salón del trono._

-Diosa Enio…-Tomas entro rápidamente, cuando llego ante su diosa hinco una rodilla como muestra de respeto.- ¿Me permite una pregunta?-La diosa le miro, entre divertida y sorprendida. -¿Qué sucede?

-Estas en pijama…-La diosa rio.-Claro puedes preguntarme lo que quieras… Menos si el pijama te queda bien.

-Perdone…-Invoco su armadura, aunque sentía las mejillas arder por la vergüenza- Mi señora usted es más antigua que Ares, según la mitología.-La diosa asintió, aunque esa no era la pregunta.- ¿Por qué no es usted la diosa de la guerra violenta en el Olimpo? Si esa es una de sus funciones… Usted es la diosa de guerra violenta, el derramamiento de sangre y la destrucción de ciudades. ¿Por qué Ares tiene ese puesto y no usted?

-Burocracia…-Enio le sonrió, mientras su armadura emitió un ligero replique cuando se reincorporo y comenzó a caminar hacia su guerrero.- Podríamos llamarle así.

-¿Quieres explicarse mejor?-Pregunto el joven.

-Dime cuantos dioses que ocupan lugar en el consejo del Olimpo no son parientes directos de Zeus o Hera.

-Ninguno.

-Exacto… Yo soy hija de Forcis y Ceto. Dos dioses no muy bien vistos en el Olimpo.-La joven le dedico una fría mirada escarlata- Mi madre es la diosa de los monstruos marinos y del mar y mi padre es un dios primordial del mar… Ambos… no están en paz con los Olímpicos. Y yo y mis hermanos…-la diosa cerro los ojos- pagamos las consecuencias… Estamos obligados a permanecer debajo de ellos, por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Tiene hermanas y hermanos?

-Casi no quedan ninguno…-La diosa cerró los ojos.-Mi hermana Medusa fue asesinada por uno de los hijos de Zeus.

-¿Medusa es su hermana?

-No nos llevábamos muy bien… pero si era mi hermana-La diosa le miro.- Equidna, Medusa, Esteno, Euriale, Dino y Pefredo eran mis hermanas.

-¿La dragona Equidna era su hermana?-El guerrero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa…-Pero en ese caso usted es…

-Una de las grayas… Pero no soy como ellas.-La joven le miro-Aunque puedo verme como una si quiero…-La diosa rio.

-No quiero saber qué aspecto tiene si toma esa forma.-Exclamo el joven, había leído que las grayas eran ancianas, muy feas. Le costaba ver a su señora como una de ellas.

-Pues… un día enójame y me presentare así ante ti.

-¿Por eso no le dejan ocupar un lugar en el Olimpo?-El joven le miro.

-Soy muy peligrosa para tenerme como una diosa de las Olímpicas. Pero no es la primera vez… que hacen algo así con otras deidades.-La diosa le sonrió.-Vete a dormir.-El joven asintió, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le habían preguntado a su diosa por su familia… Se habían olvidado que ella también tenía familia.

-Buenas noches mi señora…

-Athena… creo que fue la única que protesto cuando nombraron a Ares como el dios de la guerra violenta.-La diosa se volvió a sentar en el trono. No era como el que tenía en su santuario, mucho menos, la sala. Pero igual era un lugar tranquilo. –Tienes otra cosa a tu favor Athena. En cuantas otras cosas me has ayudado…-La diosa cerró los ojos, tratando de meditar los actos de la diosa de la guerra justa.

_Santuario de Athena, al día siguiente._

Giovanni de Tauro estaba realizando la vigilancia alrededor del santuario cuando vio venir a un joven, vestido de civil, trayendo de la mano a un niño no mayor a cinco años. Mateo miro al joven, su mirada era de un castaño intenso y transmitía una completa frialdad mientras que (en contraste) la del niño era verde y transmitía solamente calma.

-¿Tu eres Aldebarán de Tauro?-El caballero sonrió casi todos le decía Giovanni, no Aldebarán, pero asintió.

-Sí. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre y la razón por la que estás aquí? Es un lugar muy peligroso para estar con un menor.

-Me llamo Mateo de Manticora, un devastador de la diosa Enio. Él es mi hermano Ariel. La razón por la que estoy aquí… -El guerrero cerró los ojos.

-¿Tu hermano es la razón por la que estás aquí?-Aldebarán le miro sorprendido.

-Las estrellas de Tauro, estaban en posición el día en que nació mi hermano. -Aldebarán le miro sorprendido.- Al parecer el lugar de mi hermano es el santuario de Athena, no el santuario de Enio. -Gio miro al niño, sentía un poco de cosmos en el menor. Bien podría ser un poderoso guerrero si se le entrenaba.

-¿Desde cuándo están en Grecia?-El guerrero de Enio le miro no entendiendo la pregunta.

-Casi 4 años.-El caballero parpadeo, no pudo evitar estallar en risas. El hacía casi 5 años que buscaba a su sucesor EN BRASIL. Resulto ser que el niño estuvo los últimos cuatro años en Grecia.

-Perdona la risa… Es que eh buscado a tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo-Giovanni sonrió.- Solo me causo gracia…que.

-¿Estuviera todo este tiempo en Grecia?-Giovanni asintió.

_-Giovanni de Tauro, por favor preséntate ante Athena y trae a las visitas._

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Athena._

-SEÑORITA ENIO…-El niño abandono los brazos de su hermano, hubiera sido una insensatez hacerle subir todas esas escaleras a pie, y fue abrazar a la diosa de la guerra violenta. Que se encontraba, junto con sus otros guerreros, al lado de Athena.

-Este debe ser el niño del que me hablaste…-Athena miro a la pequeña criaturita de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

-Sí lo es…-Enio, vestida con su armadura rojo sangre le miro.-Con respecto a lo que hablamos…

-Eres bienvenida a nuestro frente de combate Enio.-Athena le tendió la mano.- Ya era la hora que renacieras…y fueras lo que tú quieres ser…

-Y no lo que otros quieren que sea.-Concluyo la diosa.-Ariel-El niño le miro.-Nos tenemos que ir con Mati y los chicos…-El niño comenzó hacer puchero- ¿Puedes quedarte con Athena? Ella es una buena amiga y va a cuidarte. –El niño asintió.- Él, indico al caballero de Tauro.-Sera tu maestro ahora, no Mati. Por lo tanto hazle caso y no le des problemas. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí.

-Que buen niño.-Se produjo un destello cobrizo y Mateo estaba revestido con su armadura ahora. El niño corrió hacia donde estaba este, el joven se arrodillo y abrazo al pequeño.

-Nunca te olvides que te quiero…-Le susurro este mientras el niño le daba un tierno abrazo.

-No lo hare…-dijo el sonriente niño.- ¿Me vendrás a ver?

-Claro que si… No te preocupes por eso, vendré a verte.-El guerrero le sonrió.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto la calmada Enio.-Nos veremos luego Ari… pórtate bien. –La diosa beso la mejillita del niño y susurro unas palabras mientras le acariciaba la cabecita. Athena sonrió, Enio acababa de darle su protección al niño. Los otros se despidieron al niño, y salieron del salón del trono. Para luego desaparecer en un destello cobrizo.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-Gio le sonrió al niño, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Que bueno es saber que tendremos a Enio de nuestro lado.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Devastadores**_

_Nombre: __**Mateo** _

_Destructora (armadura):_ **_Manticora _**_Signo:_ **_Libra_**

_Edad:_ **_20 _** _País de origen: __**Argentina **__Familia__: __**Ariel**_

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: castaño; ojos: marrones; piel: morena; Altura: 1, 88**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Melisa**_

_Destructora (armadura):__**Banshee**__ Signo:__**Virgo **_

_Edad:__**20 **__País de origen__: __**Inglaterra**_

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: rubio; ojos: celeste; piel: blanca; Altura: 1, 80**_

* * *

_Nombre:_**_ Demian_**

_Destructora (armadura):_**_ Roc _**_Signo:_**_ Sagitario_**

_Edad:_**_ 20 _**_País de Origen: _**_Grecia_**

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: Marrón**__; __**ojos: dorados**__; __**piel: blanca**__; __**Altura: 1,86**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Jana**_

_Destructora (armadura):_**_ G_**_**orgona **__Signo:__**Escorpio**_

_Edad:__**20 **_

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: Negro**__; __**ojos: cafés;**__**piel: morena**__; __**Altura: 1, 79**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Darío**_

_Destructora (armadura):__** Silfo **__Signo:__**Leo**_

_Edad:__**25 **__País de Origen: _**_Francia_**

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: rubio;**__**ojos: violetas**__; __**piel: blanca**__; __**Altura: 1,87**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Verónica**_

_Destructora (armadura):__** Naga **__Signo:__**Aries**_

_Edad:__**25 **__País de Origen: _**_Francia_**

_Aspecto físico:__**Cabello: Marrón**__; __**ojos: negros**__; __**piel: morena**__; __**Altura: 1,88**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Tomas**_

_Destructora (armadura):__** Estirges **__Signo: _**_Géminis_**

_Edad:__**18 **__País de Origen: _**_Italia _**_Familia__: **Elisa de Equidna (Hermana)**_

_Aspecto físico:__** cabelló: Rubio**_; _**ojos: verdes**_; _**piel: blanca**_; _**Altura: 1,79**_

* * *

_Nombre:__**Elisa**_

_Destructora (armadura):__** Equidna **__Signo: _**_Géminis_**

_Edad:__**18 **__País de Origen: _**_Italia_**_ Familia__: **Tomas de Estirges (Hermano)**_

_Aspecto físico:__** cabelló: Rubio**__; __**ojos: verdes**__; __**piel: blanca**__; __**Altura: 1,77**_


	38. Revelaciones

_Revelaciones._

Luego de que Kira se sincera con el resto y reconociera la existencia de Keira. Nadie le había visto, por lo cual le habían salido a buscar por el santuario. Ya caída la noche, nadie la encontró. Comenzaron a caminar por la casa patriarcal era el único lugar donde no habían buscado. Dudaban hallarla en ese lugar, escucharon unas risas, la de Lucían y de Kira.

Estaban sentados cómodamente en los sillones jugando al ajedrez. Los caballeros se sintieron al borde del ataque, estuvo todo el tiempo con Death Ángel. Miraron el tablero el partido iba parejo, se podría decir, dado que la clarividencia de Kira no era rival para la capacidad analítica de Lucían. Este armaba todo el tiempo una nueva estrategia, confundiendo la capacidad de predicción de la amazona. Que todo el tiempo tenía que cambiar su juego y adaptarlo al de su contrincante.

-Oye…-Kira le miro luego de mover su caballo.

-¿Uh?-Lucían se reclino sobre el tablero, tratando de analizar qué movimiento era el más conveniente.

-Tú que estuviste en el santuario en el momento de Shion… ¿No viste nada?-Pregunto esta.- Siempre me quedo esa duda… Yo no tuve ninguna visión.

-Estabas peleando en isla Kanon, para evitar que destruyeran la aldea de ahí. -Lucían le miro dándole a entender que dejara el tema.- Y no, no vi nada. Estaba ocupado…-se apresuro a decir.

-¿Ocupado en qué? Adiós caballo.-La chica le miro, no le dejaría el asunto por la paz, quería saber qué era eso que hacia tan importante.

-Adiós reina…-Lucían, le quito la reina con la que, su amiga, le había dejado sin caballo.- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿O que mienta?-Lucían parecía algo incomodo.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?-Shadow le miro maliciosa. Afrodita que escuchaba la conversación les hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran.

-Que era, lo que realmente estaba asiendo cuando mataron a Shion. –Al oír esto los caballeros guardaron silencio, eso sonaba interesante.- Te lo diré si me prometes no decir a los maestros… Me mataran si se enteran, corrección. Shion me matara… -Debido a que Lucían estaba sentado de forma que no pudiera ser visto desde la puerta. Los caballeros no pudieron ver la sonrisita inocente en su rostro. Además tenía que sumársele el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Si Lucían te lo prometo.-Dijo la amazona mientras realizaba otro movimiento.

-Tienes que jurarlo por tu hermana.-Le dijo este, la amazona jamás juraba sobre su hermana.

-Sabes que nunca juro sobre mi hermana.-La amazona le atravesó con la mirada.

-Hazlo o no te enteraras nunca que estaba haciendo realmente cuando mataron a Shion.-El muchacho sonrió. Le gustaba hacer eso, chantajear a las personas.-Ni Athena sabe la verdad.

-¿Le mentiste a Athena?-La joven le miro sorprendida. Mientras todos los demás, incluidos Héctor y Helena que se acercaron para saber que espiaban sus padres y maestros, se quedaban con la boca abierta- Lucían eso no está bien. Bueno está bien… Juro sobre la vida de mi hermana, que por _MI_ voz nadie se va a enterar.

-Pues… la razón por la que mentimos cuando nos interrogaron por la muerte de Shion.- Lucían sonaba medio nervioso. Se ruborizo tanto que le dio un aspecto muy tierno, sumado a la inocente mirada infantil que estaba presente en su mirada celeste. Aunque el hecho de llevar la armadura de Cáncer, no afectaba la expresión de su rostro.

-Espera ¿Por qué dijiste "mentimos"? ¿Quiénes mintieron?-Lucían se ruborizo aun más.

-Eh…. No creo que vaya decirte eso…

-LUCIAN.-Le rugió la amazona.

-Bueno… Ya que prometiste no decirlo…-El caballero paso saliva mientras se tornaba aun más rojo.- Los que mentimos en nuestra declaración, porque estábamos todos juntos, fuimos: Beny, Gio, Miah, Alex, Luz, Tati, Ludo, Jano, Maqui y yo- La amazona abrió la boca desmesurada al oír los nombres. –y también Afrodita que nos cubrió como los mejores… Le debo una a mi padrino. Bueno… esos eran algunos… Habíamos más.

-Si ya puedo imaginarme quienes eran… - La joven miro al chico. Que estaba completamente rojo, y sumado a su cabellera blanca, le hacía ver como una cereza con crema. La amazona se vio tentada a reírse al comparar a su compañero con una cereza.- ¿Por qué tantos mintieron? ¿Qué hacían cuando mataron a Shion?

-Pues…- Lucían se termino de poner todo lo rojo que era posible. Mientras abandonaba su asiento y caminaba de un lado al otro, permitiendo a quienes espiaban la conversación verle la cara. Todos se miraron ¿Que tenía tan avergonzado Lucían? –Estábamos…

-¿Estábamos?-Los curiosos y la amazona de Géminis estaban deseos de escuchar esa confesión.

-Jugando a la…-Lucían trago saliva, la amazona ya sabía la respuesta, por lo cual quedo con la boca abierta.- jugando a la botellita en el sótano de Piscis.

Kira llamo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar, y reírse al mismo tiempo, a su compañero. Había caballeros y amazonas (entre 13 y 15 años, pero guerreros a fin de cuentas) cerca de Shion, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía escaleras arriba.

-Dime que es un chiste-Kira estaba roja por la risa contenida mientras que Shion, fuera de la habitación rojo, por la rabia. Aunque al igual que los dorados, rogaba que fuera un chiste del caballero de Cáncer. Milo estaba rojo de la rabia 10 años… Miah tenía 10 años (o eso creía porque era lo que ambos habían dicho o eso creía) cuando jugaba a ese juego. Seguramente entro a ese juego por culpa de Lucían. Su hija había jugado a la BOTELLITA con 10 años.

-No lo es…-Kira comenzó a reírse, ya no podía contener la risa-No te risas… Afrodita nos permitió jugar en su sótano, porque si un maestro nos agarraba…-El muchacho puso cara de espanto- ¿Sabes lo que nos hubieran hecho? si se enteraban que había 14 personas en el sótano de Piscis en el momento en que mataron a Shion

-14 guerreros entre 13 y 15 años…-La amazona estallo en risas…-Eso sí que hubiera sido digno de ver.-La amazona continúa riendo, mientras el caballero se pone más rojo aun.

-¿De 13 a 15?- Algo no cuadraba ahí, Saga miro a Helena y Héctor. Ellos podrían sacarle la duda sencillamente con responder.- ¿Qué edad tenían cuando mataron a Shion?

-18.-Respondieron al unisonó. Si no sacaba mal las cuentas Miah tenía 14 años y Lucían 15 al momento en que mataron a Shion, no diez como dijeron. Y eso solo indicaba una cosa…

-Lucían y Miah mintieron, cuando Shion le pregunto sobre su muerte…-El patriarca y los demás guerreros le miraron-Dijeron que tenían 10 cuando mataron a Shion.

-Jamás podrían tener 10 los dos al mismo tiempo.-Le recordó y reprocho Héctor. -Lucían es un año y medio mayor que Miah.- Es imposible que ambos tengan diez al mismo tiempo.

Los caballeros se golpearon la cabeza ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan ciegos? Si era obvio que eso no era posible. Los dos le habían mentido y sostenido la mentira como si estuvieran hablando con la verdad.

-¿Dime que valió la pena guardar tanto tiempo ese secreto y mentirle a Athena?-Pregunto Kira, ya algo calmada. Aunque lo rojo por la risa no lo había perdido.

-¿Me preguntas si bese a Miah?-La amazona asintió. –No, pero me asegure que ella no besara a nadie.-Responde este como si nada. Milo soltó un suspiro de alivio, había estado pensando como matar a Lucían-No era el único que quería robar el primer beso de Miah… por eso me asegure de manipular la botella con mi telequinesis.

-¿Qué? Por que estabas tan seguro…

-Pues…-Lucían se puso más rojo que antes.-Veras… Miah era una muñequita. Que Shaina tenía recelosamente apartados de nosotros por si las dudas.-Kira ahogo la risa, sabía que Shaina era muy celosa de su hija. Eran celos sanos, celos para cuidarla de los chicos metiches.- Y bueno veras… Miah aparte de ser linda era la única de rango dorado de nuestra edad en ese momento.

-Lo sigue siendo… Pero estera… ¿Nuestra edad?-La amazona se mordió el labio.- Noooo… Dime que me equivoco… -La chica estallo en risas.-Ya decía yo que ese quería algo más que amistad…

-Te diste cuenta por lo que veo. -Lucían parecía un tanto molesto.

-Ah Benjamín le gusta Miah… Hay dioses…-La amazona ahogo la risa.-A Luz le gusta Beny… ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere?

-Si, como una fiera-el guerrero sonrió- no por nada es de Piscis. A parte que la aguilita tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios… cuando se enoja.

-¿Enserio a él le gusta Miah?

-SI, para mi desgracia sí.- Lucían hizo una mueca- Como puede mi mejor amigo... estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga y para colmo que esta me tiene loco.-Kira se retorció de la risa, la forma en que lo dijo le saco un estallido de risas. Lucían había confesado, ese detalle, de una forma tan natural.

-Qué pena… -le sonrió con burla. Ante la mirada de Lucían la amazona se explico.-Según varias conversaciones que eh tenido con muchas amazonas… El 90% quiere tener a Benjamín de novio.-La amazona soltó una risa divertida.

-No te creo…-gruño.

-Pues si no me crees. Pregúntale a Helena, Valentina, MIAH, Kiara todas te dirán lo mismo.-La amazona se miro las uñas como si nada.-Todas opinan que el español, es un buen partido.

-Y si es tan buen partido….-Lucían le miro notoriamente molesto.- ¿Por qué no sales con él?

-Sencillo tiene 22… la edad de Miah.-La joven estaba disfrutando hacer enojar al caballero.- No me gustan los niños pequeños.

-¿Y Valentina?

-Valentina tiene 18-El caballero le miro.-Además tío Ikki, casi rostiza al último chico que se atrevió a acercarse más de lo prudente a Piscis...

-¿TIO IKKI?-Gritaron todos los dorados, menos Helena y Héctor (que quedaron sordos), al otro lado de la puerta. Lucían se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, dejando caer a todos los curiosos.

-¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?-El cosmos de Lucían de Cáncer, comenzó a arder como muestra de su rabia. Una cosa era quedar como tonto ante Kira, eso le pasaba a muchos, pero otra muy diferente era quedar como tonto frente a todos los maestros. Los caballeros miraron sorprendido al joven, su cosmos era poderoso. Varios supusieron que rivalizaría tranquilamente con el de Saga o Shaka.

-Lucían… El cosmos.-Le informo Kira, el caballero cerró los ojos y apago su cosmos, reduciéndole hasta casi el nivel de un aprendiz.

-Oye… Cuando empezaba a sentirme orgulloso de ti.-Mascara le miro con reproche.

-Eso fue solamente una parte del cosmos de Lucían.-Informo tranquila Helena.-Junto con Kira, Lucían es el más fuerte de nuestra generación.

-Eso es…-Comenzó Mascara.

-¿Increíble?- Pregunto Héctor.- El cosmos de Lucían es casi insuperable.

Los guerreros le miraron algo sorprendidos ¿Lucían el más fuerte de la orden? No, no el más fuerte, el puesto lo compartía con Kira, pero era el más fuerte.

-Hay dioses…-Mascara coloco su mano sobre la hombrera dorada de su hijo.-que orgullo ser tu padre.

-Se te olvida maestro.- Lucían le sonrió. Vaya quien diría que tendría un hijo tan habilidoso y poderoso, que orgullo ser su padre y maestro.

-Que bueno es tener un hijo tan valiente… y fuerte como tu.-Mascara sonrió- Sin duda tengo un hijo perfecto. Solo falta que no tenga ninguna debilidad… Y es el guerrero perfecto.-Mascara soltó una risa.

-Por desgracia, para ti, Lucían la tiene.-Kira le atravesó con la mirada- Tenemos la misma debilidad.-Los caballeros le miraron, mientras los ojos de Kira emitieron un frio destello.- El como yo, tiene hermanos. Yo tengo a Kiara, el tiene dos hermanos menores. Y al igual que yo, pondrá sus vidas antes que la propia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Mascara le miro ¿Lucían tenía hermanos? Creía vagamente recordar que el joven se lo había dicho.

-Que si tengo que dejar que me maten a cambio de que mis hermanos se salven.-Mascara le miro aterrado, esperaba que no lo dijera.- Lo hare…-Lo dijo, fue un acto reflejo golpeo al joven con un poderoso puñetazo. Las caras de Kira, Héctor y Helena fueron invadidas por la sorpresa.

-QUE IDIOTA ERES.- Lucían se acariciaba la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo.- ¿Crees que el enemigo mantendrá su palabra una vez que este muerto?-Lucían guardo silencio mientras Ángelo hablaba.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez hermanos?-Lucían le miro, era una expresión gélida y un tanto terrorífica, pero eso no le quitaba la apariencia angelical a su rostro. Death Angel el ángel que traer consigo la muerte.- Alguna vez antes de verme y saber quien soy: ¿Pensaste alguna vez en las personas que te rodean?-Parecía atravesarlo con la mirada. Kira por medio de un gesto, les indico a los demás que le que callaran…-No me hables de idiotez, porque en ese caso, tu superaste todo los limites.-Angelo miro sorprendido ese par de ojos celestes, idénticos a los suyos.-La persona que yo eh admirado toda mi vida, mi padre, aun no existe…-El cosmos del joven comenzó a arder de nuevo, esta vez lleno de una poderosa ira.- TE FALTA MUCHO PARA SER ESA PERSONA… LA PERSONA A LA QUE LE JURE CUIDAR Y PROTEGER CON MI VIDA A MIS HERMANOS-Lucían, parecía estar al borde de la ira, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me jurarías eso?-Lucían bajo la mirada.

-Fobos me ataco por la espalda… había sentido un cosmos hostil y fui a ver que era…-Lucían cerro con fuerza el puño, mientras lo levantaba hasta su rostro. Su puño comenzó a brillar por la fuerza de su cosmos.- Ese maldito era muy fuerte… Prodigio o no, no fui capaz de sostenerle la batalla. Antes que me diera cuenta, mi armadura estaba destrozada y yo al borde de la muerte-Sentía la ira contenida en ese cosmos. Lucían cerró los ojos, mientas su cuerpo temblaba ante el recuerdo y la ira contenida.-Cuando estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia apareciste y lo evitaste.

-¿Me mataron frente ante ti…?

-Peor….-Lucían dejo que su cosmos se extinguiera, mientras terminaba ese relato, abrió sus ojos estos estaban llenos de dolor.- Fobos te propuso un trato. Mi vida a cambio que te entregaras como su prisionero.

-Ángelo acepto el trato…-Aioria soltó un penoso suspiro luego de decir esas palabras. El hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Lo hizo…-Lucían les atravesó con la mirada.-Por mi culpa, les prive a mi hermanos menores tener un padre. Es mi culpa… sé que es la verdad…-cerro los ojos se sentía destruido.

-Lucían… Tu armadura.-Le dijo con su voz calma Helena.

_Continuara…_


	39. Los aprendices de la Isla Kanon

_Los aprendices de la Isla Kanon._

Se removió en su cama, le llega el olor a comida, no paso mucho hasta que su estómago emitió un gruñido informándole del apetito imperioso. Miro hacia la cama que estaba en frente de la suya, vacía. Adel había madrugado aparentemente. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño luego de lavarse la cara se miró en el reflejo del espejo. Un joven de 16 años, de ojos verdes y cabello azul corto, le devolvía la mirada. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al modesto comedor. Adel se encontraba desayunando, le vio morder una tostada untada con mermelada.

-Estuviste gritando anoche.-Le informo el recién llegado, con unas notorias ojeras.

-¿Que grite?-El otro dejo de comer y miro a su gemelo.

-Por favor… no le hagan daño a mi hermano.-Repitió lo que había escuchado durante gran parte de la noche-De no ser que desde que somos pequeños gritas eso… Ya le hubiera avisado a la maestra, aparte de que ella ya lo sabe. Tienes que dejar de soñar con el pasado.

-Dia… me es difícil… Cierro los ojos y recuerdo a esos sujetos.-Adel cerró los ojos mientras evitaba cruzar la mirada con su gemelo.-Diadelfos… ¿Sabes algo de la maestra?-Su hermano menor negó con la cabeza- Es extraño… nunca se ausenta tanto tiempo… y cuando lo hace avisa cuales son las razones…

-Debe estar ocupada en el santuario.-Diadelfos, segundo aprendiz de Géminis, miro a su gemelo mientras se servía una taza de café.-Sabes que hay temporadas que tiene que estar por un mes en el santuario Adelphos.

-Si… pero no sé, se siente extraño. Normalmente siento que esta… pero ahora…

-No la sientes… a mí me pasa lo mismo-Diadelfos miro a su gemelo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos.-Si le hubiera pasado algo a la maestra Kira lo sabríamos.

-Tienes razón… Seguramente un día aparecerá y nos relatara lo que ha sucedido en el santuario.-Adel sonrió con calma.- Me gustaría conocer ese lugar.

-Ella dijo que nos llevaría cuando estuviéramos listos.-Su hermano le miro, él también lo sabía.-Siempre me eh preguntado cómo serán las Doce casas…

-Y yo como es todo el santuario.-Adelphos sonrió. Ambos deseaban conocer ese lugar durante toda su vida, o prácticamente desde los cuatro años, solo conocían la Isla Kanon. –Me pregunto si las estrellas se verán tan bien como ella lo dice.

-¿Por qué iría a mentirnos?

-Nunca dije que nos mintiera Dia… Pero es claro que nos oculta muchas cosas.

-Eso no lo niego… Pero ya sabes sus razones. También como lo sé yo.

-No quiere que eso que llama la discordia de Géminis… nos afecte.-Adelphos soltó un suspiro. Había tenido una charla con su maestra hace unos años. Ella le había dicho que tenía una buena razón para no entrenarlos en el santuario. Y esa razón, era lo que pasaba cuando dos gemelos entrenaban para una sola armadura. Recordaba que esta, algo lastimada por un combate reciente fuera de la Isla, le miró fijamente con esos curiosos ojos de dos colores. "Mi tío, el anterior caballero de Géminis, encerró a mi padre en Cabo Sunion (una horrenda prisión que queda bajo el agua cuando sube la marea) sucedió algo que no viene al caso contarte… Pero como paso con ellos, ha pasado con TODOS los guardianes varones de Géminis que entrenaron en el santuario. Hay incluso casos en que un gemelo utilizo técnicas psíquicas para manipular a su hermano menor, o mayor en raros casos, para que este asesinara a miembros de la orden dorado o al mismísimo patriarca. Por eso no les entreno en el santuario… Quiero que entrenen alejados de todas las discordias que se pueden generar en ese lugar. No quiero el mismo final para ustedes… quiero que rompan ese maldición que carga la armadura de Géminis." Jamás le había contado eso a Diadelfos… bueno le había contado una pequeña parte (no le dijo lo de la manipulación por medio de una técnica psíquica no quería que su hermano menor pensara que le haría lo mismo.)

-Vamos a entrenar.-Diadelfos término de desayunar y salió de la cabaña. Adelphos le siguió.

_Volcán principal de la Isla Kanon._

Adelphos por medio de la telequinesis había formado varias esferas de lava y se las arrojaba a su gemelo que utilizaba su cosmos y telequinesis para desviarlas. Pasaron gran parte del día entrenando en el volcán. Adelphos no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó, la primera vez que su maestra les permitió entrar a la cámara donde se hallaba el magma. Recordaba que él y Diadelfos se tomaban con fuerza de las manos, por miedo a ese lugar en el que a cada paso hacia más calor. ¿Cuánto tendrían? 8 o 9 años cuando les empezó a entrenar en ese lugar. Hasta el momento solo habían entrenado fuera del volcán y había sido solamente entrenamiento físico. Su maestra quería asegurarse que manejaran las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, obviamente con el cosmos ya despierto, antes de enseñarles el uso de las técnicas más avanzadas.

-Nada mal Adel… Trata de lanzarlas con más fuerza y velocidad.-Le alentó Diadelfos. Solo para darle el gusto a su hermano lanzo de ah varias juntas. Luego le toco cambiar de lugar. Algo que siempre le sorprendió era la capacidad de Dia de controlar el magma y la lava. La maestra había dicho que este era un talento innato, por parte del segundo gemelo. El esperaba un día ser capaz de tener el nivel de Diadelfos en el manejo de esas técnicas. Sacando esta pequeña diferencia los cosmos y talentos de los jóvenes eran iguales. Aunque claro esta cada uno tenía sus mañas.

A él le encantaba la temporada de primavera-verano en Kanon… por que las estrellas eran mucho más visibles y el viento arrastraba el olor de las pocas flores que en la isla crecían. A su hermano en cambio le gustaba el otoño y ver cambiar las hojas y las bellas puestas de sol que se hacían presentes en invierno.

Diadelfos era más calmado, solía tener un pensamiento más pasivo (pero no por eso era menos inteligente que su gemelo) y siempre parecía conformarse con lo que le tocara y no solía hacer berrinches. Siempre fue el más calmo y pasivo de los dos. Aunque cuando quería podría ser un verdadero demonio. Y él y su maestra lo sabían… había sucedido una vez que habían ido a comprar suministros al pueblo. Eran pequeños, si su maestra lo sabía sin duda había aparentado no sospechar nada. Unos chicos mayores a él (que solamente constaba con 6 años y el nivel básico de un aprendiz) le fueron a quitar la jugosa manzana encáramela que su maestra había tenido la cortesía de comprarle. Cuando Diadelfos vio que estos chicos tomaban a su gemelo del cuello de la remera y le sacaban la manzana, su carácter calmo parecía nunca haber existido. A pesar de ser mucho más bajo que ellos, el niño les dio una paliza digna de un adulto o de un aprendiz más entrenado. Recordaba que se había quedado estupefacto ante la actitud de su gemelo y más sorprendido aun cuando este se dio vuelta para devolverle su manzana. La mirada verde del niño de nuevo transmitía una calma y serenidad total. Incluso le sonrió mientras los chicos huían de ahí.

-Paremos un poco…. Vamos a tomar agua.-Pidió Adelphos… su hermano se emocionaba cuando entrenaban con lava, y la verdad no quería terminar algo quemado… Aunque sabía que Dia no dudaría en parar el combate y sanarle. Al fin de cuentas era lava no fuego con lo que estaban entrenando. Los jóvenes abandonaron la cámara dentro del volcán y corrieron hacia uno de los arroyos que no estaban lejos del campamento… porque eso era donde estaban un campamento de entrenamiento, solo que eran ellos dos solos y su maestra (por el momento) quienes se hallaban ahí. Por alguna curiosa razón, su maestra había abandonado el lugar en plena noche y a los pocos días lo hicieron los demás. Algo malo debería de estar pasando para que el patriarca, al que aún no tenía el honor de conocer, mandara a llamar a los miembros de todas las órdenes.

Que no vivieran en el santuario no les hacía ignorantes, sabían cómo era todo en ese lugar. Las reglas del santuario y las leyes de Athena. Sabían la división por elites u órdenes, su maestra se había asegurado que lo supieran todo. Les había enseñado las constelaciones la geografía de los países (aunque nunca les había llevado a esos lugares), claro está… a veces por practica les hacía abrir portales dimensionales en distintos puntos del mundo. Aunque no solían quedarse a "inspeccionar" el lugar… Kira era muy estricta con eso. Lo importante era que supieran abrir los portales a diversas partes del mundo, no que conocieran el lugar… Ya lo harían cuando obtuvieran la armadura o como ella pensaba… sus discípulos aprovechaban para escaparse cuando estaba en el santuario. Pero los jóvenes no tenían esa picardía que poseía ella y su hermana (Que a la primera que Saga no les miraba, abrían un portal dimensional a cualquier lado del mundo) Ellos eran más inocentes y respetuosos de las reglas. Jamás infligieron ninguna mientras entrenan en la isla. Llegaron al arroyo, Diadelfos se quitó las protecciones de aprendiz, el lazo de cuero que le mantenía la "remera" amoldada a la cintura y se arrojó al arroyo…

-¿Vienes Adel…?- Su gemelo le imito y también se lanzó al agua. Que fresca que estaba, era una delicia el agua para su cuerpo acalorado… No paso mucho hasta que empezaron con los típicos juegos en el agua. No dejaban de ser adolescentes a fin de cuentas.-Ya para…-Diadelfos, salió del agua y tomo sus cosas.

-Oye…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo crees que nos quedara la armadura?-Pregunto Adelphos mientras nadaba hacia la orilla-La maestra dijo que estamos casi listos.

-Pues… cuando tengas la armadura puesta te diré como nos queda.-Diadelfos sonrió, su gemelo le devolvió la sonrisa. Dia no tenía mucho interés en ganar la armadura de Géminis, tanto Adelphos como su maestra Kira lo sabían. El gemelo menor se conformaba con ver bien a su hermano.

-Pues yo te diré a ti como te queda…-Adelphos tomo su remera y las protecciones.-Volvamos, busquemos ropa seca y sigamos entrenando.-Diadelfos asintió y comenzaron a volver a la cabaña. Sus días eran así… calmados nadie les apuraba, nadie les molestaba y nadie les separaría. Dado que eran gemelos… y no podrían ser gemelos si no se tenían el uno al otro.

_Palacio del terror._

-Jazmín… Jazmín.-La amazona comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado. Era un dolor agobiante, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

-Maestro… Afrodita…-La joven trato de buscar al ex caballero de Piscis. No podía moverse el menor temblor de sus músculos patrocinaba un dolor torturante.

-¿Quién es esa…?-Escucho la voz de otro hombre.

-Es la hija menor de Shaka-Informo Afrodita.

-¿SHAKA TUVO UNA HIJA?-La palabras fueron seguidas por la risa de tres hombres.-No era que con Daiitoku ya estaba cumplido su deber de hombre.

-Kanon, Milo, Aioria ya basta. Se burlaran de Shaka cuando salgamos de aquí, si es que salimos-Acoto una voz que le sonó ligeramente familiar.-Por cierto pimpollo... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Señor Ángelo...-La joven sonrió, a pesar del dolor, solo él le decía pimpollo claro esta para molestarle.-Los chicos se alegraran de saber que está vivo...

-¿Los chicos? ¿Qué ha sucedido en el santuario?-Pregunto Mascara entusiasmado. La joven como pudo, a pesar del dolor, se sentó contra la pared.

-Andrea está a cargo de Marcos, hasta que Death Angel aparezca-La chica cerro los ojos sus pulmones se sentían pesados.

-¿Que hay con Miah?- Jazmín soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pues... se cargó a un dios y sigue viva... Al parecer venció por que ataco primero...-La chica trato de localizar a Milo, pero estaba muy lejos para verle, por lo cual se tenía que conformar con oírle.

-¿Kira y Kiara?

-La primera desaparecida... en un viaje dimensional, al parecer está en el pasado.-La chica miro a Kanon.-Kiara está en el santuario submarino... Tengo entendido que ella es Anfitrite.-Kanon cerró los ojos, era algo que no sabía por qué temía.

-¿Helena?

-Con Kira, Héctor y Lucían. Dándose un paseíto por el pasado.-La joven sentía el cuerpo sumamente débil.

-Déjenla descansar…-Pidió Afrodita-Se nota que viene de una pelea.

_Torre del palacio._

Solteiros trato de liberar sus manos, las pesadas cadenas que le tenían aferrado a la pared de la torre le privaban cada movimiento. Levanto la vista, había una pequeña ventana, donde seguramente se filtraran la luz del sol cuando fuera de día. Sonrió, si el sol le llegaba a tocar tenía la posibilidad de recuperar energías y que su armadura se reconstruyera alimentada por la energía solar. No entendía por qué razón aún seguía vivo, estaba seguro que Ares le mataría a la primera que tuviera oportunidad.

-No pueden matarte-La voz de una joven le saco de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, no había nadie ahí-Hay muchas formas de entrar a una torre.-El joven levanto la vista, sentada sobre una viga había una chica de cabellera rubia y armadura cobriza.-No pueden matarte… dado que eres el digno candidato para que Zeus te use de contenedor.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Banshee… una guerrera de la diosa Enio.-La joven dio un brinco y cayo delicadamente frente a él.-No puedo sacarte ahora, pero sí puedo decirte que no te pasara nada. Ellos no pueden matarte.-La chica le miro por última vez antes de desaparecer en un destello cobrizo.

-Banshee…-Repitió el joven, estaba seguro que ese era el nombre de la armadura.

_Salón del trono, Palacio del terror._

-¿Te sientes cómodo Paris?-El joven no replico, llevaba una cadena en el cuello y las manos atadas en la espalda.-Tu padre era más conversador.

-Al parecer… el chico salió callado.-comento burlón Phobos.-Tiene unos lindos ojos…-El dios tomo el rostro de Paris con una de sus manos para hacerle levantar la mirada, no paso mucho hasta que luego de eso le abofeteo-No se mira de esa forma a tus amos.

-Yo no soy esclavo ni sirviente de nadie.-EL chico miro fijamente a Phobos, esos ojos verdes destilaban una arrogancia y desprecio que irritaban al dios.

-Pues… te aviso, que cuando esta guerra termine-Ares se levantó del trono y comenzó a caminar por el salón-Tú serás mi sirviente personal, al igual que tu padre...

-Deja de soñar Ares…-El muchacho le miro burlón-No ganaras esta guerra… volverás a perder.

-Al igual que tu padre solo dices idioteces.-El dios le miro burlón y un tanto sádico.- Tengo de mi lado a varias deidades… Athena solo tiene a los idiotas de Artemisa y Apolo. Están ellos solos contra todo mi ejército.-Paris no pudo evitar estallar en risas ¿Artemisa y Apolo solamente? Sin duda Ares estaba muy mal informado.

-¿Que están gracioso?-Phobos miro iracundo al joven, su risa era molesta para él.

-Pues… que solo nos basta con ellos dos para vencerte… Solamente eso…-mintió el joven, no iba a decirle en realidad cuantos eran los dioses que peleaban del lado de Athena-Apolo es el dios de los profetas, cada paso que des lo sabrán. Por eso no pudiste tomar Delfos… Apolo te vigila y organiza sus tropas mucho antes que a ti se te ocurra el ataque.-Sonrió burlón, las deidades parecían enojarse cada vez más para su deleite. Ahora les cobraría las humillaciones de las últimas horas.

-Muchacho… cuando le corte la cabeza a Athena… me asegurare que estés en primera fila para verlo…-Ares abandono la habitación, sabía que si seguía escuchando al joven le asesinaría y ya no podría divertirse a costas suyas, Phobos le siguió.

-Ares… será tu cabeza la que ruede por el suelo… No la de Athena.-Dijo muy creyente de sus palabras Paris de Lira.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Nombre: **_Adelphos.

_**Signo:**_ _Géminis_

_**Edad:**_ _16 _

_**Armadura:**__aprendiz de Géminis._

_**Nacionalidad:**__Griego._

_**Características físicas:**_ _Cabello: Azul corto; Ojos: Verdes; Piel: bronceada; Altura: 1,79_

_**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ Isla Kanon

_**Maestra:**_ Kira de Géminis.

* * *

_**Nombre:**_ _Diadelfos._

_**Signo:**_ _Géminis_

_**Edad:**_ _16 _

_**Armadura: **__aprendiz de Géminis_.

_**Nacionalidad:**_ _Griego._

_**Características físicas:**_ _Cabello: Azul corto; Ojos: Verdes; Piel: bronceada; Altura: 1,79_

_**Lugar de entrenamiento:**_ _Isla Kanon_

_**Maestra:**__ Kira de Géminis._

* * *

_**Significado de los nombres:**_

_Diadelfos_

Es un término que proviene de dios, formado como genitivo de Zeus, y adelfos, "hermano". Es "el hermano de Júpiter". Su significado se acerca al de nombres como Adelfo y Filadelfo. Metafóricamente se relaciona con el "hombre celestial", de alta condición, el que está sobre los humanos. Tiene la fuerza y el poder que le otorgan los dioses y conoce la verdad de las cosas.

_Adelphos_

Significa hermanos o amor fraternal.


	40. Los juegos del tiempo

_Los juegos del tiempo._

-Tenías que liberarte de esa carga…-Héctor miro a su camarada. La armadura de Lucían brillaba y vibraba. Como lo había hecho la de Miah, cuando lo que tenían que hacer estaba hecho.

-Pues… yo no me siento más ligero…-Dijo el joven con un tono burlón-Me siento adolorido…-Soltó una risa mientras se frotaba donde su progenitor le había metido el puñetazo. Mascara le miro, ese chico era un bipolar o solo fingía para no preocupar al resto.

-Lucían...-Kira negó con la cabeza-Tu no dejas esa actitud vana por nada.-Lucían le atravesó con la mirada. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, por parte de la amazona.-Despídete… que te vas de regreso.-La amazona abandono la habitación.

-Y el que es superficial soy yo…-Gruño por lo bajo. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco. Esos dos eran una calamidad… uno era muy frio (Kira) y el otro se ocultaba bajo una máscara (Lucían).

-Fue un placer… conocerte…-Afrodita abrazo al joven, quien sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Es un placer…-Le corrigió con burla.-Si no eh muerto.

-Pero tampoco has nacido... Aun-Le recordó Afrodita.

-Si tienes razón…-El muchacho se acarició despreocupadamente el cabello.- Como tampoco ha nacido, aun, el hombre que es mi padre…-Lucían le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Mascara.

-Ya te tendrás que nacer… y ahí veras si soy o no tu padre bastardo.-Le dijo Mascara, aunque sus palabras estaban libres de ira o mala intención. Como simple respuesta el joven sonrió, para luego salir de la habitación. Ángelo aún estaba pensando en lo que se había enterado. Estaba seguro que su decisión había marcado a Lucían, tanto para bien como para mal. Su hijo estaba en medio de una encrucijada. La decisión de su padre le había hecho la persona que era ahora, pero también le había puesto una carga y un rencor, contra sí mismo, demasiado pesados para el joven.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-¿Listo Lucían?-Kira se trono los dedos, su camarada asintió.

-Evita enviarme al cementerio de nuevo… -Comento el sonriente Lucían, como simple respuesta la otra sonrió.

-Todos terminaremos en ese lugar tarde o temprano.-Comento la joven distraída.

-Eso es innegable…-Los demás empezaron a llegar, ante un movimiento de cabeza de Lucían. La amazona entendió que este quería irse antes que se acobardara o algo así.

-Te prometo que llegas entero…-Kira sonrió con algo de malicia.-Pero no te aseguro que vayas a caer en un campo de flores.

-Mientras no sean las flores de Piscis…-Ambos jóvenes soltaron una amarga risa. Kira comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-¿Listo?-Lucían asintió.-OTRA DIMENSIÓN. –El joven se despidió de los demás con la mano.

-Nos vemos del otro lado… y a ustedes.-Refiriéndose a Helena y Héctor-Cuando vuelvan.

-Lucían espera…-Shion se acercó y miro al joven a los ojos. -Si lo sabes…-El muchacho le miro un momento para luego asentir. -Por qué no lo dices…

-Por qué era un títere, alguien le uso como arma… No se puede culpar al verdugo, por lo que dictamino un juez…. -El muchacho miro al patriarca por última vez y atravesó el portal, mientras que el dobladillo de su capa desaparecía en la oscuridad de la otra dimensión. Todos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Shion cerró los ojos, mientras Kira cerraba el portal. En otras palabras lo sabía y a la vez no lo sabía. Qué paradoja tan curiosa.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿De que hablaban maestro?-Pregunto el algo confundido Mu.

-De la muerte de Shion.-Dictamino Dohko.-Lucían sabe quién fue el actor material… pero, al parecer, no quiso realmente matar a Shion.

-¿Eh?-Dijeron todos los demás al unísono.

-Que estaba siendo manipulado por otra persona, a eso se refiere con títere.-Shion miro a sus guerreros.- El juez es quien estaba utilizando a esa persona como "arma". Tuvo que ser alguien que estuviera ese día en el santuario.

-En el santuario hay miles de personas.-Kira le miro, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-No.-Shion negó con la cabeza- Traten de pensar quienes de la orden dorada estaban ese día en el santuario…

-En Aries… estaba Kiki- Comenzó Helena tratando de hacer memoria- Gio, Lucían, Benjamín y Miah estaban en Piscis. Daiitoku en Virgo con el maestro Shaka.-La joven se detuvo, trataba de hacer memoria.

-Y estaba el señor Afrodita en Piscis… y supongo que el señor Ángelo estaba entrenando a Marcos.-Concluyo Héctor, al ver el aparente vacío mental de su esposa.

-¿Afrodita aun custodiaba Piscis?-Pregunto Dohko.

-Sí, Valentina estaba siendo entrenada todavía, si no me equivoco…-Kira cerro los ojos.-Ella, Libra y Acuario son los más jóvenes… Aunque Valentina es más hábil que los otros dos… A Libra y Acuario les falta experiencia… solo tienen 15 años y no hace mucho que son caballeros...

-¿Quiénes de nosotros aun conservaban sus funciones como caballero?

-mmm… Camus de Acuario, Dohko de Libra y Afrodita en Piscis. El resto de las casas ya tenía nuevos guardianes…

-Dohko… Eres un caballero eterno.-Milo soltó una risa, mientras los otros trataban de ahogarla.

-Calla Milo, es un asunto serio…-Le reprocho el antiguo maestro.

-¿Aprendices?-Pregunto de pronto Shion.

-Los de géminis no estrenan en el santuario.-Dijo Kira, entendiendo la pregunta. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos, exceptuando Helena y Héctor ellos ya lo sabían.-Jamás pudieron ser ellos, además solo tenían 8 años.

-Shura mato a Aioros con solo 9 años…-Le recordó Héctor, sin ninguna mala intención.-Tampoco pudo ser mi discípulo, solo tenía 1 año cuando le mataron Shion…-Le informo el sagitariano.

-Tampoco pudo ser Alejandro-Helena le miro, fijamente-Solo tenía tres años.

-¿Y esa tal Valentina?

-Tenia…mmm…-Helena comenzó hacer memoria.-11 o 10 años… más no. ¿Por qué?

-De Piscis a la casa patriarcal solo hay un par de escaleras.-Sentencio Shion.

-Valentina jamás pudo haber sido… Una persona de corazón noble como ella, jamás podría a ver vivido con esa carga en su conciencia.-Héctor le miro.-Tranquilamente pudo a ver sido alguno de los que se hallaba en el sótano de Piscis.

-Dejemos de sacar conclusiones banales que no nos llevan a ningún lado…-Kira estaba sentada en el suelo.-No sé ustedes… pero me voy a dormir.-La amazona se levantó y se despidió del resto con un gesto de su mano.

-No sabemos cómo moriré… ni quien será mi asesino.-Shion soltó un resoplido cargado de pena.

-Le atravesaron el corazón con algo…-le informo Héctor, que sentía pena por el antiguo patriarca- no nos dijeron nada más.

-HECTOR.-Le rugió la leona.

-Al parecer a ti te da igual si Shion está vivo o está muerto.-Dohko miro fijamente a la amazona de Leo.

-Shia.-Dijo esta con calma.

-¿Qué es Shia?-Pregunto Kanon, como no entendiendo la palabra. Al igual que el resto.

-No es un qué, sino quien.-Helena les miro luego de corregirles-Shia es un niño lemuriano de cinco años, tiene el cabello verde lima y ojos amatista. Es el aprendiz de Kiki.-Aclaro por si a su progenitor y compañía le quedaba alguna duda.

-¿SHION YA REENCARNO?-Dohko le miro sorprendido.

-Sí, también… Manigoldo de Cáncer, Kardia de Escorpio, Sisifo de Sagitario, Aspros y Defteros de Geminis, Ilias de Leo… son los únicos que han reencarnado, hasta donde yo sé…-Aclaro Héctor.-A los demás todavía les están buscando.

-Nuestros… camaradas…-Comenzó Shion, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, volvería a verse con sus camaradas de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII.-Dohko… ellos ya están reencarnando.

-¿Les conocen?-Pregunto Saga.

-Sí, Saga. Ellos fueron los caballeros de la guerra santa contra Hades del siglo XVIII…-Informo Dohko.- En cierta forma me alegra saber que ya están reencarnando. ¿Cómo son?

-Pues… los aprendices de Kira, ni idea… Solo sabemos que están vivos y gracias.-Helena les miro, su mirada era glaciar.-No quiere que nadie se les acerque hasta que termine de entrenarlos. Para evitar conflictos entre ellos les entrena fuera del santuario en uno de los campamentos para entrenamientos secundarios. Por eso es medio raro que ella este en el santuario.

-Valla, sin duda no quiere que se repita la tragedia de Géminis…-Shion se acarició la barbilla, tomaría nota de permitirle a Kira entrenar a esos jóvenes fuera del santuario.- ¿Y los demás?

-Marcus en una maquinita de hacerme preguntas.-Héctor puso los ojos en blanco-En su anterior reencarnación ¿También era así de curioso?-Dohko y Shion estallaron en risas. Sisifo no era curioso, pero si obstinado cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta hallar una respuesta.

-Alejandro es más calmado… no hace tantas preguntas, prefiere el silencio e interpretar a la naturaleza.

-A veces pienso que se tu hijo con esas mañas…-Héctor realizo una mueca.-Tienen el mismo carácter.-Helena le atravesó con la mirada-Solo que él es más tranquilo.

-Te dije que no…

-Te lo sugerí una vez y me sigues torturando con lo mismo… ya párele mujer.-Héctor hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-¿De qué hablan?-Camus les miro no entendiendo… aunque se hacía una idea.

-De nada.-replico la pareja de fuego al unísono.

-¿Y Kardia?-Pregunto Dohko.

-Cada dos por tres Miah tiene que andar curándole por que tiene la costumbre de buscar pelea con los más grandes.-Le informo Héctor.-Aunque no lo crean Miah es una maestra muy estricta con el chico… Hasta incluso da miedo cuando le regaña.

-Sacando cuentas… El hermano de Death, seria…

-Si.-Helena le miro-Él lo entrena. Y mientras nos íbamos por las ramas con nuestra conversación, se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Magnus y Selena si saben algo de tu muerte.-Informo la amazona.-Ellos estuvieron al servicio de Ares, deben de saber algo.

_Enfermería del santuario._

-Lo siento chicos… pero mi memoria no es muy buena…-Selena les sonrió con pena.-Si supiera algo se los diría…-La joven se acarició el brazo roto.-Pero mucho no sé, Desuellamente me tubo como su títere durante años… y gran parte de mi memoria esta en blanco.

-No sé exactamente de qué tiempo hablan-Magnus, ex guerrero de Drow les miro- Pero tengo entendido que una vez dos generales agarraron a un aprendiz en los límites del santuario…

-¿Que generales?

-Los generales sangrientos-Selena les miro, poseía algo de información básica sobre las tropas de Ares-Ellos están por debajo de Ares en la escala de jerarquía. -la joven sonrio, al sentirse un poco util-¿Recuerdas quiénes eran y a que aprendiz agarraron?

-Buitre y nuestro queridísimo amigo Desuellamentes.-El joven se masajeo las adoloridas sienes, donde tenía el vendaje.-Me acuerdo, por que llegaron diciendo que si todo salía como lo esperaban habría un par de ratas menos… Luego de eso no me acuerdo nada más…

-Creo que se cómo podemos saber que paso en ese recuerdo…-Héctor sonrió.

-Yo ni loca la despierto…-Le advirtió Helena.

-Podemos esperar a mañana…-Héctor comenzó a salir del lugar.

-¿De qué hablan?-Shion les miro.

-Kira puede, por medio de ilusiones y técnicas psíquicas, sacar un recuerdo "encriptado".-Héctor salió de la habitación, los demás le estaban siguiendo cuando…

-MAGNUS ¿QUE TE PASA?-El grito de la joven les hizo voltear precipitadamente. Magnus se había caído de la cama y parecía tener convulsiones. Selena estaba a su lado tratando de calmar lo que sea que tuviera el joven.

-¿Qué le pasa…?-Camus fue el primero en acercarse, el joven dejo de tener convulsiones, pero parecía extremadamente pálido.

-Él ya nació…-Todos se dieron un susto de muerte cuando Kira apareció sentada sobre una de las camas-Ares cree, que a los traidores hay que eliminarles de raíz.

-Pero…-comenzó Selena no entendiendo

-Si no le encontramos…-Kira les miro con una mirada glaciar-Mataran al bebe que él es en este tiempo.

-Ares… no sería capaz de matar a un recién nacido.-Saga estaba que quería creer en sus palabras, aunque sabía que sus palabras eran mentira.

-En realidad tiene casi el año y medio-Kira cerro los ojos, había algo raro en su cosmos- Y Ares si es capaz de matar a un recién nacido…-Camus coloco al joven en la cama de nuevo, seguía mortalmente pálido.-Tenemos que ir a Hungría y buscar a los padres de Magnus antes que ellos les encuentre primero.

-Pero si ellos… aun…-Selena se trababa a la hora de hablar.-no les encontraron. ¿Por...que?-Miro al chico inconciente.

-Toda decisión que se toma ahora o en un futuro nos afecta directamente Selena.-Kira seguía con los ojos cerrados.-Aunque no lo vemos o sentimos… en nosotros cambiaron muchas cosas-La joven abrió sus ojos parecían completamente ausentes- Magnus es la prueba de ello, aún no han localizado a sus padres. Pero ya está pagando las consecuencias, su vida depende de que les hallemos y les coloquemos en un lugar seguro.-dijo con voz ausente, todos entendieron que la joven debía de estar teniendo una visión- es un pueblo rural… junto con una mujer de cabellera gris, hay una niña y un hombre,ambos de cabellos rubios, que carga un bebe…

-Debe de ser su familia…-Milo miro a los demás quienes asintieron.

-¿Ves algo más?-Pregunto Shion.

-Si una iglesia, con la puerta pintada de blanco y frente a la iglesia hay una fuente con querubines…-Kira cerro los ojos, cuando volvió abrirlos, se encontraron con su mirada helada.-Eso no ayuda mucho, pero me pareció escuchar el ruido de un tren.

-Tenemos una carrera contra reloj… En Hungría puede de haber cientos de pueblos con esa descripción.-Shion miro a sus subordinados.

-Pero no tantos con esa fuente… parecía nueva.-Kira le miro.-o estaba muy bien cuidada.-aclaro algo pensativa.

-Kira descríbenos esa fuente…-Pidió Helena. La vida de Magnus dependia de ellos.

_Continuara…_


	41. En las puertas del infierno Parte I

_En las puertas del infierno Parte I: Rosa marchita._

Valentina de Piscis se encontraba en el castillo de Pandora, según la información recibida, no era prudente abandonar el castillo ahora. Por más que le disgustara, tenía que permanecer ahí. Había visto a las guardianas de Perséfone, principalmente a una de ella, entrar y salir del castillo al alba y luego entrar y salir durante el ocaso. En cierta forma se sentía un tanto disgustada con eso. ¿Por que ella no podía abandonar el castillo y la guardiana si? No le sería muy difícil deshacerse de quien quiera que se pusiera en su camino.

-Tienes pensamientos muy lúgubres…Amazona.-La chica miro a su sorpresiva interlocutora. Era una de las guardianas de Perséfone.-Soy Terra de Naturaleza…-se presento la joven de armadura blanca con decoraciones de color bronce.- ¿por qué una chica tan joven tiene pensamientos tan lúgubres?

-No tengo pensamientos lúgubres y si los tengo es por estar en este lugar.-Replico esta cortante.

-mmm… no te gusta este lugar-La morena se le acerco y sonrió-No eres la única… A mí tampoco me gusta el inframundo, pero no dejo que este ambiente me afecte. Hay algo que te preocupa-La joven le miro- ¿Qué es?

-Los planos que encontré… No creo que Hades no le pase la información a Athena, lo se por qué eh hablado por cosmos con el patriarca, se que los planos ya están en el santuario.-La chica suspiro.-Pero Ares no sabe que los planos están halla… seguramente cree que aun los tengo con migo ¿Qué pasaría si descubre que estoy aquí? Vendría a atacar, para recuperar los planos de los templos principales de Hera y Zeus.

-Pues si viene… Los espectros estarán muy felices.-La joven rio sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Valentina.-Esto de permanecer en las sombras no les gusta en lo más mínimo… sus venas rebosan de sangre que pide luchar.

-Eso me lo suponía… ¿Pero ustedes y Perséfone?-La joven les miro.

-Mira mi niña-La ninfa le sonrió.- Aqua y yo somos inmortales por ser ninfas. Vica tiene experiencia militar, y tengo entendido que es muy poderosa, y Lucia atrás no se queda. Y mi señora… sabe pelear, aunque su origen no es guerrero.

-Igual eso no evita que no me preocupe…-Valentina soltó un suspiro.

-No es lo único que te molesta ¿No?

-No… pues…veras. –Terra le miro atenta.- Siempre eh tenido una duda… Tal vez pueda sacármela aquí.

-¿Qué duda?-La guardiana de Naturaleza le miro.- Supongo que puedo ayudarte.-La joven morena de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Quiero saber quien mato a Shion.-La sonrisa de la morena se esfumo.- Nadie dice nada, al respecto, en el santuario es un tema tabú. Algo me dice que los maestros lo saben, solo que no quieren decirnos quien fue.

-Por alguna razón será…-La morena le miro.

-Puedes ayudarme… ¿Sí o no?

-Tendrías que pedirle ayuda a uno de los jueces… -Aunque los temas funestos no les agradaban, supuso que no haría ningún mal sugerirlo- Yo no puedo entrar a la biblioteca de los muertos.

-¿A los jueces…?-Valentina chasqueo la lengua, prefería ir a meterle una patada a en las ancas al perro infernal.

-Bueno… tu cosmos ha cambiado, al parecer estas más relajada.

-Algo…-Valentina de Piscis suspiro. ¿Los jueces eran los únicos que podían entrar a la biblioteca de los muertos? ¿O también los espectros comunes?

-Si me disculpas…-Terra le sonrió, para luego comenzar a irse.- Perséfone solicita mi presencia.

-Hasta luego…-Valentina le despidió con la mano y continúo mirando por la ventana de la habitación de té. Todo lo que se podía ver era un montón de arboles marchitos y columnas de una especie de gases verdes. Se quedo contemplando el paisaje durante un rato, mientras meditaba – ¿Cómo puedo averiguar de la muerte de Shion…?-Se dijo la joven, para sí.

-Pidiendo un favor…-Dijo Minos en su oído…. La chica se dio un susto tremendo al sentir el aliento del juez en su cuello.

-¿Oye que te crees que haces…?-Valentina se dio vuelta un tanto nerviosa. No le gustaba que le hicieran eso. Su mirada era fría y decidida, lo cual sorprendió al juez. No le parecía la mirada indicada para esos bellos ojos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo una mirada como esa…-Minos sonrió con burla y arrogancia.-Supongo que la última vez que vi esa expresión, fue en los ojos de Albafica de Piscis… Un buen rival, muy listo.

-¿Cómo puedes recordar algo que sucedió hace más de 300 años?-Valentina le miro con desconfianza, ese espectro le ponía muy nerviosa.

-Tenemos memorias… a muy largo plazo… Cuando sabemos que somos espectros, también recordamos todas nuestras vidas pasadas…-Minos se acerco a la joven… quien instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos. A medida que eso sucedía la sonrisa de Minos se expandía- Los Piscis son guerreros muy curiosos… son fríos. A pesar que su constelación está formada por la representación de los dos dioses que representan el amor…-Avanzo otro paso, la amazona volvió a retroceder. No atacaba a Minos porque sabía que no debía hacerlo o se rompería la alianza entre sus dioses.

-Qué tal si te largas…-Le dijo cortante, la presencia del espectro le estaba resultando muy molesta, a pesar de mantener su frialdad. Además Minos corría el riesgo de dañarse con la sangre toxica de la joven. No era que le molestara, mientras su sangre se mantuviera bajo su piel no había problema o eso le había dicho su maestro.

-Por que me gusta verte enojada amazona…-Minos se acerco más a ella.-Eres una linda rosa, aunque tu alma esta marchita…

-¿De qué hablas?-Minos como respuesta tomo la mano derecha de la joven.

-Esta mano… esta manchada de sangre…- ¿O me lo vas a negar?-La amazona se soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, quedando muy cerca de la pared.

-No sé de que hablas…-Le dijo la joven fríamente, realmente no lo sabía. Si ella solo había matado durante los combates en nombre de lo que había jurado proteger.-Si tengo la mano manchadas de sangre seguramente debe de ser la sangre de mis rivales…-Mino sonrió con burla y no replico.- ¿Que es tan gracioso?-En un movimiento rápido, Minos dejo a la chica aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras le sujetaba del mentón.

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -La cara de Valentina se transformo en una mueca de ira.-Tienes esa misma mirada que tanto odie de Albafica… De no ser que tus ojos son verdes…-Minos bajo su mano y aprisiono suavemente el cuello de la joven sin lastimarla.- Diría que solo tendría que teñirte el pelo de celeste… y eres un clon de él.

-Al parecer te quedaste fijado con él…-Valentina sonrió con burla.-Quien diría que pateabas para el otro lado…-Minos abrió bien grande los ojos, esa chiquilla… Minos rio mientras le soltaba.

-Valla que eres terrible amazona…-Minos rio-A mi no me gustan los hombres, pero si las mujeres.-La chica se ruborizo un poco.-Te diré que dejes de pensar sobre la muerte del ex patriarca, por alguna razón no quieren develar que aprendiz lo mato.

-¿Aprendiz?-Valentina abrió bien grande los ojos… Si en esa época el asesino era un aprendiz… en este momento podía estar portando una armadura y protegiendo a Athena.

-Sí, un aprendiz…-Minos sonrió con burla- ¿Qué no lo sabías?-Para el juez era un placer ver la mirada de duda en los ojos de la joven.-Bueno… me retiro, tengo que juzgar un par de almas.

-Esto es inaudito…-Valentina golpeo la pared teniendo el buen cuidado de no romperla con su cosmos.-Hasta los espectros saben… Esto es una burla…

_Cuarto de bordado, Palacio de Pandora._

-Vica…-Perséfone miro a su guardiana que permanecía de rodillas, frente a ella, junto a las demás.- Lucia, Terra y Aqua. Necesito que estén listas para lo que se avecina.

-Mi señora…-Lucia de Luz le miro-Estoy segura que a cada vuelo… veo más tropas de Ares en los alrededores. En cualquier momento nos atacaran…

-Eso lo sé…-Perséfone suspiro.-Hades está preparando a los espectros, y no quiere que intervengamos en este combate.-Las guerreras hicieron muecas.-Si lo sé… no les gusta que les consideren cuatro débiles seres…

-Mi señora, es hora que Hades sepa que usted no es una linda niña que se hace coronas con flores…-Vica le miro fríamente.-Usted es algo más que la diosa de la primavera, es la señora del inframundo y como tal tiene que defenderle junto a su marido...-Perséfone sonrió y toco el broche de oro que tenia prendido en su vestido.

-Lo se Vica…-La diosa miro la flor de laurel, de oro, que adornaba el broche.-Pelearemos silenciosamente… sin que mi esposo y los espectros se den cuenta…-La diosa les sonrió a sus guerreras.-A fin de cuentas ustedes pueden desaparecer en presencia de sus elementos… La única que no podría hacerlo es Lucia, necesita necesariamente que haya luz solar…para desaparecer.-Lucia suspiro- pero aun puede disparar sus flechas desde algunos lugares estratégicos.-La pelirroja sonrió.-Nos prepararemos para la guerra…

-Sí, señora...-Dijeron las cuatro al unisonó.

-Pueden retirarse… Vica tu espera…-La joven se quedo mientras las otras abandonaban la habitación- Durante el combate… mantente invisible… pase lo que pase, se invisible como el viento. Que sientan tu presencia… pero que no te vean.-La joven asintió-Puedes retirarte.

_Pasillos del palacio de Pandora._

Vica caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del palacio. De un lado, se encontraba una fría pared que cada tanto era interrumpido por una puerta o pasillo. Del otro lado se hallaban consecutivos ventanales. Mirando por uno de estos ventanales… Se hallaba una joven rubia revestida con una armadura dorada, llevaba el casco de su armadura bajo el brazo y los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo. La joven sabía que armadura era, ninguna otra de las armaduras doradas tenía esas piezas terminadas en filosos adornos.

-¿Melody?-No sabía por qué le llamo por el nombre de su antigua camarada. La joven rubia le miro, tenia los mismos ojos verdes y los mismos delicados rasgos en su rostro. No era su camarada, su compañera en la antigua guerra santa contra Ares-Perdona… te confundí con una antigua camarada…

-Pues… no te preocupes.-Valentina le sonrió- ¿Me llamaba Melody? Qué curioso nombre…-la chica rio…

-Pues si…-Vica sonrío ligeramente.-Siempre a todos nos pareció curioso tu nombre…

-¿Cómo se llamaban los demás?-Valentina le miro, quería sacarse el mal trago que le dejo Minos.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?-Vica arqueo una ceja…-Supongo que no te hará mal saberlo…

-¿Puedes decírmelo?-Valentina sonrío.-Me gustaría distraerme un rato… Y saber si sus nombres son más feos que los de ahora…-Vica ahogo una risa… mientras la amazona reía, esa chica no parecía una piscis con ese carácter tan afectuoso.

-Pues bueno…-Vica se acerco a la ventana para mirar el paisaje…-En Aries estaba Tenzin… y ahora que lo pienso su nombre significaba sustentador de enseñanzas, creo que le quedaba… bien-Vica cerró los ojos, curiosamente el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas acariciando el rostro de la joven.

-¿Tenzin?-Valentina sonrío…-Ese sí que es un nombre raro… Bueno no tan raro como Kiki.-la ex acuario sonrío.

-El Tauro estaba Aldebarán… -Aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, recordando a sus camaradas.- En Géminis estaba Aislin, su nombre quiere decir visión o sueño… otra a la que el nombre le quedaba perfecto.-Valentina sonrío divertida. Al parecer los nombres los padres los eligieron muy bien.- En Cáncer estaba Mauricio…

-¿Y la otra Géminis?-Valentina arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cual? Géminis tiene un guardián, no dos…-Vica le miro como no entendiendo la pregunta.

-No, Kira y Kiara son las guardianas de Géminis y son gemelas.

-Piscis… la géminis de mi época no tenía gemela…-Valentina abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- Era hija única.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura.-Vica le miro, estaba 100% segura de que en Géminis, en su época, solo había una sola guardiana.-En Leo estaba Alegra.-Valentina asintió, aun tenia la mente en lo de que no hubiera dos Géminis en la época de Vica.- Abhijay estaba en Virgo.

-¿Abhijay…? Y yo que creía que el nombre Daiitoku era raro…-Valentina sonrío.

-Daiitoku es un dios en el culto shingon del budismo japonés .-Le informo Vica.-Es el dios de la victoria… La verdad que es un nombre bonito…

-Si supongo-Valentina suspiro…

- ¿Que fue eso…?-Ambas se quedaron en silencio. -Están aquí…-de la mano de Vica comenzó a formarse una vara de hielo, que luego se solidifico y tomo la forma de su lanza.-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí dentro…

-Ni te creas que me esconderé como rata mientras pelean…-Valentina se coloco el casco de Piscis.

-Me lo suponía…-La antigua amazona sonrío.-Sera todo un honor pelear al lado de la rosa marchita de nuevo.-La guardiana sonrío y comenzó alejarse de ahí.

-¿Rosa Marchita?-Valentina frunció el entrecejo Minos también le había llamado así.

-Te decíamos así porque una rosa no importa si esta recién brotada del pimpollo o marchita siempre es una rosa bella en esencia.-La joven le miro.-No importa lo que digan los demás… Te decíamos rosa marchita por eso. Porque no importara lo que pasara, seguías siendo un ser hermoso en esencia.

-Tú también crees en esa cosa de la belleza de Piscis.-La amazona se acerco a ella. Un tanto molesta… Vica se detuvo y le miro.

-Tenias una cicatriz que cruzaba tu rostro de aquí…-La ex amazona coloco un dedo, un par de centímetros por encima de la ceja, y comenzó a descenderlo haciendo una especie de trazo por el resto de la joven.-Tu rostro ya no era el más bello, pero seguías siendo hermosa en esencia. Por eso Rosa Marchita. -Valentía abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Supongo que estaba agradecida de usar mascara esa época…-Vica sonrío, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, no dejemos que los espectros se queden con toda la diversión.

_Puente del castillo de Pandora._

Hades estaba parado a mitad del puente escoltado por los jueces infernales. Escondidos en todo el lugar estaban los demás espectros. Eso era algo sabido por los rivales que comenzaban a agolparse en el otro extremo del puente.

-Despertaste Hades… Por lo que veo.-Anuncio una sádica joven de ojos y cabello ámbar.-Y yo que pensaba divertirme rompiéndole los huesos a Perséfone… pero al parecer me llevare el premio mayor a casa hoy.

-Androctasias-El dios de los muertos miro a la joven.-Como se nota que eres una idiota

. -El idiota eres tu al salir en persona ah enfrentarnos…-Hosmados se adelanto, sonriente.-Supongo que hay más espectros asechándonos… pero tienes solamente 108 guerreros… y yo tengo 1000 con migo… -Hosmados rio con burla.

-108 espectros poderosos-Corrigió una voz de mujer. Perséfone apareció junto a Hades, el dios le miro algo preocupado.-Ellos son más que suficiente para acabar con tus soldados de juguete. -La cara del dios rival se transformo en una mueca de ira.-Tu no estás a nuestro nivel Hosmados… Perdiste contra Apolo y Artemisa… y ellos solo tenían 11 personas peleando con ellos. ¿Qué crees que les pasara si se enfrente a los 108 guerreros del infierno?-La diosa se adelanto, pasando junto a su sorprendido marido y los sonrientes jueces. Quién diría que Perséfone supiera usar tan bien la palabra…-Seremos piadosos con vos y tus guerreros si te retiras ahora mismo, de lo contrario tú y tus guerreros pagaran caro su osadía de poner un pie en tierras del dios del infierno.

-CALLATE MALDITA NIÑA… GRAN GRITO DE GUERRA…-El dios lanzo su técnica, Hades se impulso hacia adelante para proteger a Persefone, pero la diosa fue más rapida.

-VIENTO DE LA PRIMAVERA…-La diosa realizo un movimiento con su báculo y el ataque de Hosmados fue interrumpido por el de la diosa que siguió su camino eh impacto en el dios y sus guerreros arrojándolos hacia atrás. Quedaron un par de marcas paralelas en la tierra, muestra de cómo el dios había sido arrastrado por la técnica. Aunque su cuerpo no había tenido daño mayor. Esta sorprendido por la actitud de la diosa de la primavera. El viento estaba acompañado por una curiosa fragancia una fragancia dulce. Miro a sus tropas, estos estaban en el suelo PARALIZADOS.

-PARALISASTE A MIS GUERREROS CON ESA MALDITA TECNICA. -Hosmados y Androctasias estaban sumamente sorprendidos al igual que el dios del infierno, los jueces y los espectros que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver. ¡PERSEFONE HABIA VENCIDO CON UN SIMPLE ATAQUE!

-ATAQUEN A ESA MALDITA DIOSA Y APODERENCE DEL INFIERNO…-Ordeno el dios molesto.

_Continuara…_

_Notas:_

_Androctasias_

En la mitología griega las **Androctasias** eran unas daimones o espíritus que personificaban las matanzas y los homicidios ocurridos en las guerras.

Eran hijas de Eris (la discordia), que las engendró por ella misma junto con una multitud de espíritus malignos. Con éstos, y con las keres (a las que se parecen mucho), solían acudir a los campos de batalla.

Por conveniencia dado que no figuran nombres específicos, la pondré como una sola diosa, la diosa de la matanza.

_Datos anexos._

**Nombre:** _Perséfone _**Edad:** _23_

**Cargo:** _Diosa de la primavera _**Signo:** _Libra. _**Armadura: **_Godly element (Elemental divina)_

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello: _Marrón_; Ojos: _verdes_; Piel: _Blanca;_ Altura: _1, 78_

* * *

**Nombre:** _Hades _**Edad:** _24_

**Cargo:** _Dios del Inframundo y los Eliseos _**Signo:** _Virgo _**Armadura:** _Sapuris._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello: _Negro_; Ojos: _celestes;_ Piel: _Blanca;_ Altura: _1, 84_

* * *

**Nombre: **_Minos_ **Edad:** _22 (le cambio la edad para usarle en este fic xD)_

**Signo:** _Aries _**Armadura/Sapuris:** _Grifo_ _**Dios leal:**_Hades y Perséfone.

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello: _blanco_; Ojos: _grises;_ Piel: _Blanca;_ Altura: _1,84_


	42. Brillo y salvación

_Brillo y salvación._

-Kira… Ya sabes…

-En Hungría es lo único que se… Ya les eh dicho que no dependan de mis visiones…-Kira se cruzó molesta, de brazos, mientras miraba fiero a Aioria. Quien comenzaba a arrepentirse por preguntar a la amazona.- ¿No puedo hacer milagros sabes…? Ya tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, para andar tratando de saber dónde está el pueblo de Magnus.

-Oigan…-Helena entro con Camus trayendo unas hojas.-Fíjate si reconoces alguna de las fuentes… No llega hacer ninguna de ellas y me mato…

-Estuvimos la últimas tres horas buscando los pueblos, con fuentes en la plazas, de Hungría…-Kira ni siquiera miro las hojas saco una y se las tendió.-No las has mirado…-Camus arqueo una ceja, le acababa de decir que habian estado las tres ultimas horas buscando y la desgraciada solo le lleva un micro segundo hacerlo.

-Si lo hice-Kira le miro indiferente.-Me ahorra un poco de trabajo tener visiones.

-San Gerónimo…-Helena leyó en nombre del pueblo, mostro la imagen de una fuente en la que había querubines y detrás se notaba una puerta blanca.-Supongo que esa puerta es de la iglesia…

-Correcto, apresúrense a buscarlo. Tenemos al tiempo en contra.-Kira les miro.

-¿Como que apresúrense…?-Shion le miro, aunque la chica lo dijo calmada no le cayo muy en gracia la orden.

-Yo no pienso salir del santuario… Enviar a Lucían de regreso consumió buena parte de mi cosmos…-La joven entrecerró los ojos.- y dudo que quieras que Keira valla para halla.

-Si tú gastaste tú cosmos…-Saga le miro.-Como puedes decir que valla Keira en tu lugar, si son la misma persona su cosmos es el mismo.-Kira negó lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Ella es otra persona?

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste el pensamiento sobre la influencia de la mente sobre el cuerpo de Descartes?-Pregunto tranquila Kira.

-No…-Dijeron la mayoría al unísono.

-Yo si-Camus le miró fijamente.-La mente es externa al cuerpo. Es algo que no forma parte de él, pero que influencia sus acciones.-Lo pensó un momento.-Dos mentes… ¿Dos cosmos diferentes?-Pregunto, mientras le dedicaba una mirada helada, a Kira quien volvió a sentir lentamente.

-Eso quiere decir…-Shion abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Mi cosmos puede extinguirse o casi agotarse… Pero Keira seguirá teniendo el suyo.-Aclaro la joven.-Yo estoy cansada, pero Keira esta lo más tranquila durmiendo una siesta en algún lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Puedes despertarla…?-Pregunto Camus…-Quiero hablar con ella.

-Keira…-Llamo Kira, a poco tiempo su pelo y ojos cambiaron de color.-Estaba durmiendo…-La joven se estiro, como si acabase de despertar-Que valga la pena interrumpir mi sueño…

-Escucha bien… quiero que me expliques lo que nos dijo Kira…-La joven arqueo una ceja.

-¿No tendrían que estar buscando a la familia de Magnus? Primero pónganlos a salvo y luego te respondo la sarta de idioteces que quieras…-Su pelo volvió a cambiar de color-Siempre tan simpática…. Discúlpala Camus… Esta de mal humor.-Kira le miro, parecía algo avergonzada por la actitud de su segunda personalidad.

-Bueno… No me sorprende que no quiera colaborar…-Shion frunció el entrecejo…-Algo me decía que era una persona no muy grata de tratar.-Shion comenzó a salir de la habitación cuando un vaso con agua se estrelló contra su casco. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con todos, con la boca, abierta mirando a Kira.

-Yo no fui…-Dijo la sorprendida, y avergonzada, amazona.

-Eso fue rapidísimo…-Helena parpadeo un par de veces hasta volver a su actitud seria. Keira había tomado el control arrojado el vaso a Shion, para luego volver a dejar a Kira en su antigua posición-Mantenla controlada…

-Dice Keira que se comportara el día que Shion deje de creerla el lado malo de Géminis.-La chica se ruborizo un poco.-Tienen que ir a buscar a Magnus.

-Vamos a buscar a Mu… Que él nos tele transporte hasta Hungría… Buscaremos a la familia de Magnus… la ponemos a salvo y volvemos.-Concluyo Dohko para tratar de calmar las aguas.

-Ya partan…-Shion miro a Kira, que mira el suelo avergonzada. Una vez solos…-Kira… no tengo nada contra ustedes dos… Pero no esperes que confié ciegamente luego de mi última experiencia.-El cabello cambio de color.

-Lo entiendo…-Keira le dedico una mirada sumamente calma, que era muy pero muy diferente a la mirada helada de Kira.-No tengo nada contra usted Shion, todo lo contrario le tengo mucho aprecio… Le estoy muy agradecida por lo que va hacer en el futuro…

-¿De qué hablas?-Shion le miro, como le podía tener aprecio si hace un momento le arrojo un vaso a la cabeza.

-Shion… tú me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas…-La chica le miro- Pero eso no evita que me seas desesperante ahora.-Shion parpadeo un par de veces. En su tiempo le aprecia y en este le odia.

-Esto es medio raro…

-Solamente es una paradoja…-La chica rio.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanta estima en tu tiempo y en este me detestas?

-Mmm como explicarlo…-La chica parecía pensativa, Shion le miro fijamente, había algo raro en ella… Extrañamente parcia atraer a cualquiera con solo mirarle, su mirada transmitía una seguridad que antes no lo hacía. Parecía prometer la seguridad que a muchos les faltaba…-Digamos… que eres, pero a la vez no… Una persona que puede dar una grata compañía…

-Me explicas dos cosas…-La chica asintió- ¿Porque en este momento no soy una grata compañía y en tu tiempo si lo soy?… Bueno lo era…-La chica arqueo una ceja-Lo segundo… ¿Pareces irradiar una extraña aura…?

-Que promete seguridad…-La chica sonrió completando la pregunta.- Lucían ya te lo había dicho… Yo soy un "espíritu" maternal… no un "espíritu" maligno.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con tu aura?-Shion le miro, mucha atención no le había prestado a la explicación de Lucian.

-Shion, mi aura transmite seguridad… porque eso es lo que una madre hace…-La chica le miro con una expresión sumamente tierna, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño.-Una madre hace sentir seguro a sus hijos… MI deber es proteger a Kira y a todo lo que ella quiere. Esa es la función de la segunda personalidad de las mujeres de Géminis, proteger.-Shion cerró los ojos- A mi no me interesa Athena ni ninguno de ustedes, tampoco me interesa la guerra santa… Pero me preocupan por que le preocupan a Kira.

-Si no le interesáramos…

-Por mi pueden tirarse de un barranco y romperse todos los huesos.-Keira le miro fijamente-Aunque yo también hago mis amistades… y decido a quien darle la mano y a quien considerar amigos.

-Y tengo la suerte de estar entre tus amigos…

-Si… lo estarás…-La chica sonrió- No te preocupes por ello, realmente lamente tu muerte...-La joven comenzó a irse.-Me ayudaste mucho cuando paso lo de mi padre… y cuando no sabía qué hacer el primer tiempo que tuve a discípulos…

-Me alegra saber eso…

-Shion fuiste un gran patriarca… Y todos en el santuario lamentaron tu muerte, pero llorarte no iba a devolverte la vida-La chica le miro- Por lo cual preferimos transferir tus enseñanzas a nuestros discípulos…

-Parecía que si estaban enojados con migo.-Shion le miro

-Todos tenemos nuestras rabietas Shion…-La joven le miro con esos cándidos ojos grises.- Es claro que tenemos nuestros momentos… todos nos enojamos y todos sufrimos… Imagínate que se produjeron mucho mal entendidos desde que estamos aquí.

-Sí, supongo, que tienes razón en eso…

-No podías esperar que no nos confundiera…-La joven cerro los ojos- Por un lado teníamos el recuerdo de un patriarca justo y por otro… teníamos la vista de que muchas cosas que pensábamos eran erradas… Pero la vida es así… un montón sorpresas… Aunque no queramos el tiempo corre y la vida también…

-Bueno creo que no tuve en cuenta el factor confusión…-Shion lo peso un poco-Entonces…

-Todo este tiempo te has estado asustando por un montón de mal entendidos…-La chica rio y le miro-Helena no te mato… ni tampoco le fue indiferente tu muerte. Eras como un abuelo para ella, tu muerte le afecto mucho. Como también le afecto a otros.

-¿Helena es arisca por mi muerte?

-No, Helena es arisca por otra razón.-La chica rio.-Ella es así desde pequeña… desde que tiene 6 años.-Keira abandono la habitación.

_San Gerónimo, Hungría._

Cuando llegaron al pueblo San Gerónimo, se encontraron que estaba el pueblo de fiesta.

-Con lo que me encanta las fiestas…-Helena soltó un gruñido, Aioria le miro… su hija parecía, perdón era, muy arisca

-¿Para qué tanto drama?-Camus le miro.-Bueno se nos hará más difícil localizar a la familia de Magnus… pero dudo que los otros nos ataquen abiertamente ahora.-Helena le miro. En total eran 6 los que estaban ahí. Milo, Aioria, Camus, Saga, Aioros y ella. Héctor se había a cuidar de Magnus y los demás a cuidar el santuario.

-Odio las fiestas…-Gruño por lo bajo la amazona.

-¿Por que siempre tan arisca…?-Saga le miro, se preguntaba que le había visto Héctor a una mujer tan fría como ella. Tenía que admitir que Helena era una belleza, una delicia para los ojos de cualquiera, pero ese carácter restaba muchos puntos. Su madre era simpática… ¿Y si Helena era así por que había perdido a sus padres?

-Honestamente prefiero al suegro que tengo en el futuro…-Saga le miro.- Tantas idioteces no pregunta.

-Te recuerdo que no te conocemos…-Aioros trato de apaciguar el ambienté.- El Saga de tu tiempo conoce… nosotros no.

-Sabes… cayado en este momento te vez más sano…-La chica le miro mientras un rayo subía de su mano hacia su codo, por encima de su remera.

-Eso sonó a amenaza…-Milo sonrió burlón.-Oigan… creo que los encontré.-observo a una joven pareja sentada en un banco. La mujer era de cabello plata, en brazos tenía un bebe envuelto en una manta celeste. El hombre, era rubio al igual que la niña que comía una manzana sentado entre ellos.

-Si son ellos…-Helena les miro.- ¿Todos recuerdan como era la ilusión de ellos que nos hizo ver Kira?

-Pobres personas… no sabe lo que les espera…-Camus cerró los ojos. Esas personas eran la razón por la que Magnus había vendido su alma al diablo. El había hablado con Magnus, mientras Selena dormía. Había escuchado las razones del chico, razones de un tonto que se deja guiar por su corazón.

-Sera mejor que les vigilemos de lejos…-Saga les miro, los demás asintieron. Se pararon y se dispusieron a vigilar a la familia. Camus se quedo con Helena, por alguna razón, a Saga no le parecía prudente dejar a la chica con sus parientes… o con Milo. Aioria y Aioros vigilaban desde la estación de tren y Milo, para su desgracia con el estricto Saga, estaban mirándolos desde las cercanías de la iglesia.

-¿Algo que quieras decir…?-Camus no era bueno para iniciar una plática, mucho menos con la arisca amazona de Leo. Helena le miro, estaba sentada en el techo del "ayuntamiento", al buen cuidado de los ojos de las personas que disfrutaban de la fiesta.

-¿Que quiera decir?-La chica le miro fijamente, esa mirada era igual a la de Aioria cuando estaba molesto y no era un buen presagio.-Yo no tengo nada que decir…

-Me parece todo lo contrario…-Camus le miro fijamente devolviéndole a esa mirada feroz una helada.-Me parece que tienes mucho que decir.-La joven sonrió con sorna, pero sus ojos seguían fieros.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir…

-Hable con Selena… y con Héctor.-La joven le miro fijamente.-Me dijeron que solías ser una persona cándida… En otras palabras eras igual a Aioria, justa y una persona de actitudes bondadosas… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-Nada que te importe…-La chica miro fijo al hombre que en ese momento cargaba a la niña de 6 años sobre sus hombros.

-Si hay algo…-Camus le miro, porque Selena y Héctor habían hablado de una persona y el observaba a otra completamente distinta. La Helena que tenían en frente no parecía ser el cándido, alegre y dulce ser que ellos relataron. No, la Helena que tenía enfrente era fría, huraña e indiferente a todo.-Pero es claro que no deseas decirlo a nadie.

-Deja de meterte con migo Acuario… puede salirte caro.-El matrimonio comenzaba a irse, la niña dormía en brazos de su padre.-Se mueven…-Comenzaron a seguir a la pareja, saltando los techos de las casas.

-¿Que tan simpática es la niña…?-Milo se le acerco.-Seguramente tuvieron una conversación bien larga.-Milo soltó una risa entre dientes, Camus prefirió no decirle nada. Algo debería de estar atormentando a la amazona de Leo.

Helena corría delante de ellos, sin duda era veloz, Saga y Aioros (los tres con sus armaduras, en sus urnas, colgando de sus espaldas) le seguían de cerca… Aioria le miraba atento, sentía el cosmos de su hija emitir los nervios que estaban en ella. Lo que siguió fue algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos. Helena se vistió con la armadura de Leo, frenando de golpe y mirando hacia su izquierda.

-PLASMA RELAMPAGO…-Al mismo tiempo que nombraba su técnica un guerrero, vestido con armadura negra y roja, cayó derrotado por la técnica de la joven.-Hay que ser idiota para querer atacarme.

-¿Te iba atacar?-Saga le miro.-No lo vi… juro que no me di cuenta que nos seguía…

-No… te iba atacar a ti.-La chica siguió caminando.-Muerto, en el futuro, no sirves de nada.-Saga le miro- ten más cuidado.

-¿Lo dices por Héctor?-Pregunto Milo, mientras se colocaba su armadura al igual que los otros.

-Ni lo digo por Héctor, Aquiles o Paris…-La chica les miro por encima del hombro- Lo digo por todos… Vamos…-Saga le tomo con fuerza del brazo, no paso mucho hasta que el caballero sintió una descarga eléctrica subir por su brazo.- Suéltame… la próxima será más fuerte. No me hare cargo si te quedas sin brazo. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Quiénes son Aquiles y Paris? ¿Por qué dices que es por todos?

-Saga te lo advierto…-La joven miro hacia adelante- Me sueltas el brazo o lo lamentas.-La joven tiro de su brazo, pero Saga lo tomo con más fuerza.-Te respondo la primera… Aquiles de Perseo… y Paris de Lira son tus hijos más chicos.-La joven se soltó.-Ahora vamos que se nos adelantaron…-Reanudo la carrera.

-Felicitaciones… cambiaras pañales tres veces…-Milo rio y siguió a la joven… Saga se retardo un poco, lo mismo que Aioros.

-Cambia esa cara…-Aioros le toco el hombro.-Ponte feliz… tendrás tres hijos… Perseo y Lira suelen ser los más fuertes de la orden de plata. Vamos o tu nuera se pondrá furiosa.-El joven sonrió… Saga comenzó a seguir a los demás… Llegaron a una bonita casa, sin duda los padres de Magnus eran personas adineradas…

-No tenía un mal vivir…-Dijo Aioros.

-Si supongo que ser hijo del jardinero y la mucama no está nada mal…-Helena le miro.-No todo es lo que se ve. Entraron a la casa de servicio.-Informo la joven- No estamos solos…-Entrecerró los ojos, solo se podía ver un brillante destello verde producido por la luz de la luna reflejada en las esmeraldas de la joven.

-¿Donde…?-Pregunto Camus, mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Principalmente las sombras.

-No se…-La chica les miro- pero no estamos solos…-Helena les miro, para enseguida desaparecer, Milo solo sintió el viento correr al lado suyo.

-Pasó junto a mí…eso estoy seguro.-El joven rio burlón- ¿Como haremos para protegerles? No podemos estar eternamente junto a ellos…-Escucharon el grito de una mujer… Al poco tiempo, la mujer salió de la casa con el bebe en brazos y la niña fuertemente agarrada de la mano. Comenzó a correr por el jardín… su esposo salió despedido por una ventana.

-Ahí están…-Aioros miro sorprendido todo- Vamos…

-MATEN A ESA ESCORIA…-Grito uno que estaba a punto de atacar a la mujer y los niños. Lanzaron sus técnicas, pero estas fueron detenidas por una barrera de rayos dorados.- ¿Qué?... La guardiana de Leo.

-Valla si es la pequeña leona…-Dijo uno burlón.-Aun sigues llorando por la pérdida de mami y papi…-Helena ni se inmuto a las palabras.

¿Aun sigues llorando por la pérdida de mami y papi? La pregunta retumbo en la cabeza de Aioria, él y Marín no estaban en el futuro de la chica… Gran parte de su vida fue huérfana de padres… Claro que le dolería… claro que sufriría, amazona de oro o no… No dejaba de ser un ser humano, no dejaba de tener sentimientos.

-Su actitud fría… es su forma de expresar su dolor-Dijo Aioros en un susurro, mientras preparaba el arco.

-Si quieres dañarles… primero tienen que vencerme.-Helena atravesó a sus rivales con la mirada.-Son guerreros comunes… donde está su jefe… ¿Mirando todo desde las sombras como la rata cobarde que es…?

-TE HAREMOS TRAGAR ESAS PALABRAS…

-Plasma relámpago…-Aioria ataco primero poniéndose delante de la joven y acabando con los soldados.-¿Que crees que haces? Pueden matarte… si les enfrenta sola a ellos.-Le reprendió, la joven le miro para luego desaparecer como lo hizo antes...

-¿A dónde fue?

-Tras la mujer y las criaturas…-Saga les miro…-Vamos, no deben de ser los únicos aquí...

-PRISION DEL TORMENTO…-Todos quedaron atrapados dentro de una técnica… Comenzaron a ver todo lo que más temían. Todo estaba frente a sus ojos… Milo veía a Shaina y Miah muertas… Saga a sus seres amados… a Luna (su novia y futura madre de sus hijos), a Héctor, a Kanon, a Kira, a la mismísima Athena y el responsable había sido él, aun tenia las manos empapadas de la sangre de sus victimas. Aioria veía a Helena… pero a Helena de pequeña llorando junto al cadáver de Marín… y luego a un hombre quitándole el corazón a la niña. Camus veía muerto a Hyoga… y también estaba ella… se alejaba con un bebe en brazos, diciéndole que jamás se lo permitiría ver "Tu elegiste, olvídate que existimos". Aioros veía a su amada Dulce muerta… estaba en el suelo… un charco de sangre le rodeaba.

-Vallan por la mujer…-Dijo el guerrero, que miraba a los caballeros con rostros desesperados de rodillas en el suelo. Camus, le pedía a una tal Tania que no se alejara… que había cambiado de opinión… que le creía que los quería a los dos cerca suyo. Saga se decía a si mismo que lo que veía era mentira… Los mismo Milo, Aioria y Aioros… intentaban en vano salir de esa ilusión.

_Claro en el bosque._

-¿Tú quien eres…?-La mujer corría detrás de la joven, quien le tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano, y cargaba a su hija...-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-MU…-La chica grito mirando el cielo.-VEN, TIENES QUE LLEVARTELOS…-Un hombre de cabello lila y dos puntos en su frente en lugar de cejas se apareció.- Llévatelos… tengo que volver con los demás.-Le tendió a la niña y abandono el claro velozmente.

-Pero que…-La mujer miro al hombre revestido con la armadura dorada…- ¿Quién es usted…?

-Un amigo…-El hombre le tendió la mano.-Tenemos que poner a Magnus y a la niña a salvo.

-¿Como sabes que se llama Magnus?...-La mujer le miro. El hombre le transmitía una curiosa seguridad.-Ella se llama Paprika…-Le informo la mujer, al momento que le tomaba de la mano y Mu les tele transporto al santuario.

_Jardín de la casa._

-Ya me estoy aburriendo…-El hombre miraba a los guerreros atrapados en la prisión de sus temores.- ¿Dónde están estos idiotas con la cabeza de ese mocoso…?

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde había visto escapar a la mujer con las criaturas. Una fuerte corriente de viento pasó a lado suyo… Sintió como le tomaban por la espalda, la amazona de Leo le atrapo desprevenido y le sujeto del cuello.

-Un solo movimiento de mi mano… y te parto el cuello…-Le advirtió-Libéralos…

-No.

-Pues tú te la buscaste.-Una poderosa corriente eléctrica se inserto en cada célula de su cuerpo, interrumpiendo su concentración y liberando a los guerreros dorados. Cuando estos dirigieron la mirada hacia Helena, le hallaron observando al cuerpo inerte del guerrero que acababa de paralizar con una ráfaga eléctrica.

_Casa patriarcal._

Mu se apareció con la mujer y las criaturas en la entrada de la casa patriarcal… Por prevención habían llevado al inconsciente Magnus adulto, a esta.

-¿Donde están los demás?-Pregunto Shion, apenas los vio, Mu se encogió de hombros.-Espero que estén bien…-Keira apareció detrás suyo. Había tenido una grata charla luego que ella le explicara su origen. Héctor paso junto a él, con la armadura de Sagitario colocada, mientras armaba su arco.- ¿Tu qué haces?

-Nada…-Héctor apunto a la nada…aunque él sabía que no estaba apuntando a nada. Podía ver su objetivo claramente.-Solo práctico puntería…

_Jardín de la casa._

-¿Que le hiciste? ¿Lo mataste?

-Una descarga eléctrica al sistema nervioso…-informo la joven.

-En otras palabras le paralizaste.-Camus le miro, la joven como respuesta solamente asintio.

-¿Donde estan?-Pregunto Saga, mientras la joven comenzaba a caminar detras de ellos.

-Estan a salvo…-La joven les miro- podemos volver.

-Ellos estarana salvo…pero tu no…-Un guerrero apareció de entre los arboles, dispuesto a atacar a la sorprendida Helena. Una flecha dorada apareció de golpe clavándose en el pecho del guerrero.- ¿De donde… vino…?-El hombre retrocedió con la flecha clavada en su pecho. Escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

-Gracias Héctor.-Dijo la joven.- Vámonos…

_Casa patriarcal dos horas después._

-Buen tiro…-La amazona de Leo, le sonrió al de Sagitario…- ¿Cómo supiste?

-Mi prima…-El muchacho le sonrió.-Quien más pudo haberme dado la idea…

-Chicos… Selena y Magnus desaparecieron…-Keira les miro-Salvamos a un bebe y salvamos a dos guerreros.-Los demás le miraron-Si salvamos a los chicos... ellos "volvian" a nuestro tiempo.

-Salvamos a más de una persona… Salvamos a todos los que entrenaban en Austria…-Helena sonrió, parecía más relajada.

-¿Eh?-Héctor le miro sorprendido.

-Selena me dijo…-La chica le miro.- Que Magnus le había seguido hasta el campo de entrenamiento de Austria… Les salvamos esta noche… la vida a 29 personas…

-Los guerreros y aprendices de Austria…-Héctor le miro…- en total eran 27… Tuvimos que cavar… 27 tumbas…-La expresión del joven era sombría.

-¿Y Magnus y Selena no cuentan…?-La joven le miro mientras arqueaba una ceja.-Me pregunto por qué aun recordamos esas cosas…-La chica miro a la amazona de Géminis que tenia la caballera de un castaño oscuro intenso.

-¿Tengo que explicar siempre todo?-La joven estaba con un codo apoyado en el alfeizar y la cabeza recargada en la mano, mirando por la ventana.

-Eres la única que entiende de paradojas…-Helena sonrió con calma, sus ojos parecía libres de tenciones no estaban fríos.-Te cansaste de explicármelo, pero no entiendo.

-Sencillo-La chica le miro...

-**Veamos si lo entienden a la primera.**-Dijo Kira burlonamente dentro de su cabeza. Keira se masajeo las sienes, esperaba que la otra tubiera razon.

-Si nosotros no sabemos de esto…-Les miro.- no habrá forma que en un futuro, cuando vengamos, que podamos evitarlo.

-¿Eh?-Todos le miraron, incluso la madre de Magnus. A quien le habían explicado casi todo.

-Son duros o acaso les estoy hablando en nepalés…-La chica les miro.-Mis discípulos lo entendieron a la primera. Tenemos que guardar memorias, de esto… Porque AUN, no nacimos… y AUN Magnus es un bebe. Y AUN tenemos posibilidades que nosotros "volvamos" a este tiempo.

-Nos estás diciendo… que…-Héctor le miro, no le habia entendido.

-Que como no nacimos esto tiene que repetirse… Hay muchas líneas de tiempo, que corren paralelas… Por ejemplo: en este momento en otra línea de tiempo-la joven suspiro y tomo un poco de aliento- Saga en vez de tener la cabeza en cualquier lado, puede estar prestándome atención.-El mencionado se ruborizo un poco, al verse como ejemplo.

-En otras palabras… esto se va a repetir-Camus había entendido más o menos-pero en otra línea de tiempo.

-Si…

**-Uno que entiende**…-Agrego Kira de nuevo, para que solo ella le joven miro por la ventana.

-Uno que entendió… por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con estatuas…-Helena soltó una risa cándida.

-Es extraño escucharte reír así…-Athena entro a la habitación y miro a la amazona de Leo.-Tu cosmos cambio mucho…

-Creo que saber que mi mejor amiga de la infancia está a salvo…-La joven cerró los ojos-Me saca un peso de encima y evita que me siga sintiendo culpable por lo que le hubiera pasado, si Magnus caia en manos de Ares.-La joven bajo la mirada dejando que un par de mechones cortos le taparan la mirada.

-Helena…-Héctor se acerco a la chica y le saco un par de mechones de la cara, para ponerlos delicadamente detrás de su oreja.- Mírame…-La chica abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente.-Hace 9 años que no veía ese brillo. -Héctor sonrió.

-¿Qué brillo?-Pregunto Aioria. Helena le miro. En sus ojos verdes había un peculiar brillo, un brillo cándido, que denotaba alegría.-Ah ya veo… tus ojos son más lindos si brillan.

-Gracias…

-Helena… procura que ese brillo no desaparezca…-Athena le sonrió-Aunque algo me dice que podrían ser más brillosos…

-Capaz…-Helena sonrió-Pero para que tengan el brillo que perdieron hace 15 años… Falta algo.

-¿Qué falta?-Pregunto Aioros

-Tener a mis padres de regreso…-La chica sonrió tiernamente y abandono la habitación.

-Valla tenias razón… es una persona cálida después de todo.-Saga miro a su hijo, quien se encogio de hombro, mientras Keira hacia una mueca.

-Estamos juntos desde hace 10 años…tengo que ser tonto para no conocerla. -Héctor salió detrás de la chica.

-Esperen…-Aioria abrió los ojos- ¿dijo 10 años?

-Si.-Athena le miro-¿Por qué?

-¡COMENZARON A SALIR A LOS 16! LO MATO…-Aioria salió detrás de Héctor, dispuesto a matarlo, y Saga detrás de este para que no mate a su hijo.

_Continuara…_


	43. En las puertas del infierno Parte II

_En las puertas del infierno Parte II: De muerte y secretos._

-Ese fue el cosmos de Lucían estoy seguro de ello…-Un joven de cabellera verde oscura y ojos del mismo color, revestido con la armadura dorada de Capricornio se dirigía hacia la zona donde había visto llegar un haz de luz desde el cielo. Era plena noche, se encontraba vigilando los alrededores cuando vio el destello de luz que traía consigo el cosmos de su mejor amigo. Benjamín de Capricornio, un joven alto de cabellera verde oscura, larga y lacia (que solía llevar atada en una coleta baja) tenía un par de mechones cortos adelante lo que le otorgaban una curiosa apariencia… (Para que se hagan una idea, en lo físico de Benjamín me inspire o calque el aspecto de Izo de capricornio en ND). Llego al lugar donde estaba seguro había "caído" su amigo. Era una zona de pilares derrumbados comenzó a caminar con sigilo, rogando no pisar a su amigo. Supuso que estaría inconsciente como Miah, a ella la había encontrado Lautaro de Acuario en una de sus rondas.

-BENITO…-Lucían lo tomo por la espalda y le abrazo con fuerza. Para no perder costumbre, Lucían haciendo todo lo contrario a lo esperado.

-No me digas Benito… ese es el diminutivo de Bernardo…-Le replico este. Odiaba cuando le decía así-Por lo que se puede ver estas bien.-Se voltio y abrazo a su amigo.-Nos tenías preocupados…

-Si claro, seguro aprovechaste mi ausencia para andar detrás de Miah…-Lucían le miro con una expresión de picardía. Pero se dio cuenta que al nombra el nombre de la amazona dorada su camarada bajo la mirada.- ¿Qué le paso a Miah? ¿Está bien?-En su voz se notaba la preocupación y la desesperación.

-Sí, entre lo que se le puede llamar bien…-Benjamín miro a su camarada, quien con la mirada le ordenaba que le explique.- Miah está viva… pero quedo muy herida luego de un combate contra Deimos…

-¿Deimos?

-Sí, vino a matar a los discípulos y Miah se lo impidió, le mato, pero está muy herida y no podrá pelear hasta que sus heridas se hallan sanado lo suficiente.-Informo con voz pausada Benjamín de Capricornio.

-Y seguro tú aprovechaste para sanar sus heridas y de paso hacerte el _galán español_.-Lo último lo dijo en castellano para hacer sentir incomodo a su mejor amigo. Y como lo sabía, lo logro, Benjamín se ruborizo por completo.

-Jamás haría eso… Miah es mi amiga… es casi como una hermana.-Se apresuró a decir.

-Pues si yo hubiera sido tu…-Death Angel comenzó a caminar hacia las doce casas-No hubiera desaprovechado esa oportunidad…-Benjamín juraría que su amigo, quien le daba la espalda en ese momento, estaría embozando una de sus burlescas sonrisas…-Vamos… no veo la hora de verle la cara a Saga, cuando vea que volvió su peor pesadilla.

-Lucían… Esperaba que volvieras más maduro al futuro.-Su camarada comenzó a seguirle mientras comenzaban a entablar una amistosa charla, en la que Benjamín puso al tanto de todo a Death.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Me extrañaron?-Los antiguos caballeros y el patriarca miraron donde provenía la voz. Lucían de Cáncer entraba al recinto de lo más sonriente.-Espero que me hayan dejado algo con que jugar…

-LUCIAN-Saga miro sorprendido al joven, que entraba con el caballero de Capricornio, para luego acercarse a él.

-Sí, lo sé vete despidiéndote de la tranquilidad que otorgo mi ausencia…-Death Angel soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Lucían, ya se extrañaba tu comportamiento banal…-Dijo una calmada voz, Daiitoku de Virgo hizo acto de presencia. Se hallaba hablando con el patriarca al momento de la entrada de Lucían.-Me alegra saber que estas bien-El rubio de cabellera corta sonrió, Lucían no pudo reprimir su sonrisa burlesca. Por alguna razón, siempre que había guerra, Daiitoku se cortaba el cabello y lo dejaba a la altura de sus hombros. Al parecer le era molesto pelear con este tan largo.

-A mí también me alegra verlos… y a ver vuelto.-Death Angel sonrió burlón.- Si seguía viendo la inmadurez de los maestros me tiraba por el Yomotsu. –Los mayores le miraron con reproche, seguía siendo el mismo descarado.

-No exageres Death Angel.-Sonrió con calma Daiitoku.

-Sabiendo la que me espera… pues-Death Angel comenzó a retirarse de la habitación.-No esperen que me comporto como un santo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Daiitoku, con los ojos cerrados, dirigió su "vista" hacia su amigo.

-Nada en especial, no me hagan caso-El joven abrió la puerta-Kira me mando a decirte que no te preocupes por Jazmín, la recuperaras…-Cáncer abandono la habitación, dejando en dudas a muchos de los miembros de la antigua orden dorada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Benjamín de Capricornio salió tras su amigo. Sea lo que sea lo que este planeaba no era nada bueno. Le alcanzo en las escaleras que unían Piscis con Acuario, más cerca de Acuario que de la primera.

_Escaleras entre Acuario y Piscis._

-Me llamo la atención no ver a Valentina en Piscis…-Informo el joven una vez, viéndose alcanzado por su mejor amigo.

-Está en el inframundo…-Informo Benjamín, Lucían arqueo una ceja-Está viva… esta de "apoyo" ahí.

-Déjame adivinar… la entrada al inframundo esta sitiada y no puede salir de ahí.-El mayor sonrió con burla-Pobre niña… se debe estar aburriendo con tanto espectro.-Como respuesta Benjamín asintió.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Ya me imaginaba que de ese lado venia el apuro.-Lucían se detuvo y miro fijamente a su hermano de armas y del alma.-Por que eh tomado una decisión… y me importa poco lo que diga el resto. Me dijeron cual eran mis opciones…-Benjamín abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-Y yo tome la que estoy seguro, será la correcta. Te pediré que no interfieras Benjamín… -El caballero de Cáncer, desapareció por medio de las hondas Infernales.

-Lucían…-dijo en un susurro.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Lucían entro con sigilo a la habitación, Andrea dormía profundamente. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano menor y le contemplo dormir, ver el pecho del niño… subir y bajar le resultaba adormecedor. Esperaba que ese sueño, que hacia sonreír a su hermano menor, no se interrumpiera. Salió al corredor de Cáncer. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver a Miah, sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de soportar el dolor que expresarían los ojos de ella cuando le contara la verdad. Solo tenía que espera un par de horas más… sabía dónde y cuándo. Y cuando llegara el momento, repararía ese error que desde hace 8 años le atormentaba.

_Frente al castillo de Pandora._

_Perséfone sostenía un vehemente combate contra la temible _Androctasias, no muy lejos de ella estaba Hades deteniendo con su espada los ataques de Hosmados. Radamanthys sostenía un combate con un guerrero de apariencia robusta y fiera, Aiakos acababa de destruir el sistema nervioso de tres oponentes con una sola técnica y por ultimo Minos… se entretenía rompiendo los huesos de 10 soldados con su Marioneta Cósmica.

-Estos son muy aburridos… Es más divertido matar santos de Athena…-Exclamo Minos cuando retrocedían unos pasos y se ponía junto a Aiakos que reía burlón.

-Tienes razón…-Aiakos sonrió burlón… mientras miraban a sus siguientes victimas.- ¿Derecha o Izquierda?-Se preparo para lanzar su técnica…

-Que tal atrás imbéciles. HONDA…-El guerrero de Ares, no pudo terminar su frase por que una rosa negra le atravesó el corazón.

-No descuiden su espalda…-Valentina de Piscis, cuando volvieron a mirar a quienes serian sus objetivos estos tenían el corazón perforado por rosas rojas. Minos sonrió, esas rosas antes habían sido blancas.

-Tengo la sospecha de que te preocupo un poco…-Minos estallo de risas, para luego esquivar el ataque de otro guerrero enemigo.

-Me guste o no eres mi aliado-La joven bloqueo un ataque y rompió el brazo de su oponente.-Por eso les cuide la espalda…

-Se aprecia la ayuda…-Aiakos sonrió.-Por lo tanto te la devuelvo… Destello de Muerte Galáctica –Venció a cuatro guerreros que iban en pos de la amazona de Piscis.

-Gracias…-La chica saco otra rosa negra.

_Donde está el Puente._

-No resultaste ser una diosa torpe después de todo.- Androctasias lanzo otro movimiento con su lanza que fue bloqueado por el báculo.-Sera mejor que dejemos de jugar…

-Tienes razón… Androctasias… Esto se está poniendo muy aburrido.-La diosa de ojos verdes sonrió.-GUARDIANAS… HORA DE PELEAR.-Un tornado se hizo presente en mitad de las tropas de Ares atrapando a varios de estos. Se desato una tormenta torrencial, con relámpagos incluidos, por alguna razón. Todos los guerreros de Ares comenzaron a sentir debilidad, incluido los dioses rivales. Mientras los que peleaban del lado de Hades sentían que sus fuerzas se reanudaban y sus heridas sanaban a cada gota.

-¿Qué demonios?-El que peleaba con Radamanthys se detuvo, la lluvia hacia menguar su fuerza y Radamanthys comenzaba a sanarse con cada gota de lluvia.

-BUITRE…-Grito Hosmados mientras se apartaba de una estocada de Hades. El guerrero que peleaba con Radamanthys se aparto de este.- Busca al responsable de esta lluvia y mátalo.

-Estas peleando con migo-Radamanthys le salió al paso.

-Córrete espectro… ALETEO DE LOS MUERTOS…-una poderosa y hedionda ráfaga de viento atacó a Radamanthys, quien se tapo el rostro, pero el ataque no solo se quedo en eso si no que vino seguida de una poderosa ráfaga cortante. Que impulso al espectro hacia atrás.

-Esa técnica no me hizo mucho…-Radamanthys aparato los brazos de su rostro. Pero su rival ya no estaba.

-Esa técnica…-Gruño por lo bajo Valentina de Piscis.-La conozco de algún lado. ¿Pero de donde?-Esquivo otro ataque y lanzo una rosa negra al pecho de su oponente.

Una flecha blanca atravesó el cielo, y se incrusto en el pecho de uno de los soldados que planeaba atacar a traición a Perséfone. Este retrocedió un par de pasos y fue recubierto por un fuego blanco. Cuando este se extinguió el oponente quedo convertido en una estatua de cenizas.

-Buen tiro Lucia…-La diosa sonrió mientras desviaba otra técnica.-Ya me estoy aburriendo de nuevo… FINAL DE LA PRIMAVERA…-Una extraña onda verde, se produjo ante un movimiento de la diosa de su mano. La honda venia acompañada de una sutil fragancia, pero eso no era lo que tenía que preocuparle a la diosa rival. Sino el hecho de que su armadura comenzó a "marchitarse".

-¿Qué le pasa a mi armadura…? Se está… desintegrando…-La diosa retrocedió aterrada.

-Digamos que el verano es la primavera calurosa… y siempre luego del verano esta el otoño…-La diosa sonrió con notoria burla.-En otras palabras… te estás marchitando…

-¿Me estoy qué?-El rostro de la diosa comenzó a envejecer, ante la sonriente diosa de la primavera…-GRAN…. GRAN…-La diosa rival no fue capaz de terminar la frase, por que termino convertida en un montón de huesos. Se había marchitado, por completo. Su tiempo había terminado.

_En la zona del bosque marchito._

Valentina había alejado a aun par hacia la zona del bosque para tener un poco de libertad de movimientos. Odiaba pelear en grupo, podía lastimar a alguien con las rosas. Una vez acabados todos sus rivales miro atentamente hacia alrededor. Había alguien más ahí, miro hacia las nubes, curiosamente esa lluvia era tibia… estaba cargada de cosmos cálido...

-La guardiana elemental del Agua…-La chica cerró los ojos. Escucho un ruido de madera quebrarse retrocedió un paso y un guerrero de Ares paso de largo frente a ella rompiendo otro árbol.-Que tal si te fijas hacia donde tiras tus porquerías…-Radamanthys apareció, tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Cállate…-Levanto la vista hacia el cielo ennegrecido.-Ese maldito escapo de la lucha…

-Pues si gustas lo hago venir…-Dijo una calmada voz a su espalda. Una joven de cabellera azul y armadura blanca con adornos en plata se hizo presente detrás de Radamanthys.- Dejo su combate para ir a buscarme.

-Harás de carnada…-Radamanthys sonrió con burla.-CORRANSE…-Los tres esquivaron una esfera de cosmos roja que impacto donde antes habían estado parados.

- ALETEO DE LOS MUERTOS

-CORTINA DE LLUVIA.-Delante de la guardiana peli azul se formo un escudo de agua que detuvo el ataque… Radamanthys se cubrió con sus alas.

-RAIZ DE ESPINAS…-Raíces salieron de la tierra llenas de espinas se cruzaron delante de la técnica del general de Ares.

-Valla una de las técnicas de Piscis…-El hombre sonrió con burla-Pensé que ya no había nadie en Piscis… Bueno habrán entrenado a otra tonta para esa armadura.-El hombre se acerco sonriente, debajo del flequillo, los ojos de Valentina emitieron un peligroso destello. Su casco y su cabellera tapaban su rostro… lo único que se podía apreciar de ella era su apariencia delicada. Revestida por las filosas piezas de la armadura dorada.

-Me parece que tenemos que dejarle esto a Piscis…-Dijo la guardiana con voz melodiosa, Radamanthys le miro-Piscis y Buitre… tienen cuentas pendientes…-El espectro asintió.-Piscis… no bajes nunca la guardia…-La ninfa desapareció y Radamanthys remonto vuelo de regreso al palacio donde se llevaba a cabo la feroz batalla central…

_Palacio de Pandora._

Perséfone mantenía un férreo combate contra tres guerreros sangrientos a la vez. Hades no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Eso le perjudicaba en el combate que sostenía con Hosmados.

-¿Que pasa Hades? Reencarnar te afecto…-El dios realizo un veloz movimiento con su lanza, que Hades desvió con su espada.

_-Hades… no te preocupes por ella… Perséfone tiene mi protección._-la dulce voz de Nike resonó en su cabeza.-_nadie podrá lastimarle…Ni siquiera tú, que eres un Olímpico. No mientas yo le proteja._

-Ese cosmos… ¿De quién es?-Hosmados se desconcentro por un momento. Hades tenía la oportunidad el momento precisó

-DESTRUCCION DE ALMAS…-Hades levanto una mano generando una poderosa ráfaga de cosmos. No daño el cuerpo de Hosmados... pero si daño el alma del dios… Arrastrándola al mundo de los muertos.-Acaben con las tropas de Ares… que no quede ninguno vivo.-Ordeno el dios fríamente.

-Guardianas… ya escucharon a Hades. -Perséfone comenzó a acercarse a su esposo.-Lucia…-Una joven de cabellera roja danzante, como si fuera fuego, se hizo presente ante la diosa con una rodilla en tierra y un arco en una de sus manos.- Me parece que hay otro general por los alrededores… búscalo y atraviésalo con una flecha… Que quede hecho cenizas…

-Sí, señora…-La joven extendió sus alas y salió a buscar su objetivo.

-¿Qué?-La diosa miro a su esposo.

-Nada-El dios sonrió-No te conocía ese lado… Gusta la bella diosa del inframundo y la primavera acompañarme en la batalla.-El dios le tendió la mano a su esposa.

-Claro que si…-La joven se la tomo y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde aun los guerreros de Ares sostenían combates con los espectros.

-Me vomito…-Violeta al lado de Aiakos realizo una mueca-Mucha ternura…

-No lo creo…-Aiakos le miro.-Me parece muy buena idea pelear, desgarrar y romper cuellos al lado de un ser hermoso…

_En la zona del bosque marchito._

-¿Eh? El cosmos de mis señores se han desaparecido…-El general de Buitre sonrió-Perfecto… dos dioses menos…

-Te alegra la muerte de tus dioses… Es de esperarse, de un ser despreciable como tú.-El general soltó una risa burlona.

-Ellos no son mis dioses… Solo eran subordinados, como yo.-El hombre comenzó a elevar su cosmos.-Y tu les seguirás… morirás… Piscis… ALETEO DE LOS MUERTOS-Valentina esquivo el ataque ante la sorprendida mirada del general, quien a continuación recibió un poderoso puñetazo, en el vientre, por parte de la amazona.

-No funciona dos veces…-El guerrero se levanto y miro a la joven, mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre.-Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Eso parece… Creo que subestime ese pequeño detalle.-El hombre se levanto y le miro.-Pero esa no es mi único ataque… ILUSION DE MUERTE…-Valentina vio a su oponente desaparecer y de pronto aparecer delate de ella. El puño le atravesó… esa era una ilusión… Se dio vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde. El golpe en su espalda le atrapo con la guardia baja, aprovechando su velocidad ataco varias veces a la amazona que demoro en retomar la defensa solo un minuto. Ese minuto fue suficiente para herirle, en un bloqueo el general daño superficialmente la armadura de Piscis. Cuando se libero de su oponente la amazona sonrió aunque sentía un poco de dolor en su brazo izquierdo...

-Tonto…-La chica sonrió… aun portaba el casco de su armadura y lo único que era visible era su sonrisa burlona.

-Que es lo gracioso…-El hombre le miro, había algo que no le cuadraba.-No sé por qué tengo la sensación de conocerte de algún lado…

-Claro que me conoces…-La chica se quito el casco y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿TU? Pero se supone que tenias que haberte quitado la vida…-El hombre retrocedió unos pasos-Desuellamentes te ordeno suicidarte… luego que hicieras lo que te ordenamos…

-Ya veo…-La joven cerró los ojos-Me lo suponía… Pues llego el momento que te devuelva el favor…-Alrededor suyo se formo una densa niebla escarlata.

-No te creas gran cosa Piscis… que hallas, no sé por qué razón, no evitara que te mate ahora…-Valentina le mostro una rosa blanca… que con la niebla se torno roja.-No me mataras Piscis… ILUSION DE MUERTE

-ROSA SANGRIENTA-La joven libero su rosa al mismo tiempo que su rival se lanzaba contra ella. El cabello color oro de la joven danzo por su cosmos. Su apariencia era tan bella, le fue imposible a darle a su puño el poder deseado y su velocidad disminuyo. Sintió como la rosa se incrustaba en su pecho, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de veneno por causa de la niebla roja-ESPINAS CARMESI… -La niebla se transformo en un sinfín de agujas que atravesaron a su oponente. Valentina retrocedió unos pasos, y esquivo al hombre muerto.-Ya no podrás jugar con migo… Yo no soy el títere de nadie. -Comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio de Pandora. Se detuvo de golpe a sentir algo detrás de ella, Valentina se dio vuelta veloz dispuesta a lanzar la Rosa piraña.

-ENCANTO DE LA LECHUZA…-Valentina no fue capaz de esquivar la técnica, la luz de la técnica le cegó, sintió su cuerpo paralizado y una poderosa ráfaga cortante dañarle las zonas desprotegidas de su cuerpo. Fue impulsada hacia atrás y se estrello contra unos árboles.-Tonta… te concentraste tanto en tu combate que no prestaste atención a mi presencia…-Se acerco a la joven que intentaba fallidamente tener control en su cuerpo. No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba entumecido-La parálisis se te pasara dentro de poco, pero me da el suficiente tiempo para matarte muñequita, como siempre los piscis son delicados como rosas-Puso su mano en una posición rígida. Me va a matar de una forma tan estúpida… Yo no moriré así… encendió su cosmos al máximo, recuperando el movimiento, tomo a su contrincante de la mano y le arrojo a una prudente distancia. Estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Yo no soy ninguna muñequita-De su frente caía un hilo de sangre, lo mismo que de su boca. Se limpio con su antebrazo odiaba que le dijeran así, odiaba que le subestimaran tanto.-YO SOY VALENTINA DE PISCIS… Y TE DEMOSTRARE LO QUE UN PISCIS PUEDE HACER… ROSA PIRAÑA-La guerrera se cubrió con sus alas… pero estas no fueron suficientes. Las alas de la armadura sangrienta de Lechuza no fueron suficiente defensa para las rosas pirañas de la amazona.

-Maldita…-La mujer le miro iracunda, sentía el veneno de las rosas correr por su cuerpo.-REFLEJO SINIESTRO…-Valentina abrió bien grande los ojos, su técnica estaba siendo imitada, pero solamente en la potencia del cosmos. Valentina se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue arrastrada hacia atrás. No perdió el equilibrio y se mantuvo firme, en la tierra había quedado dos marcas paralelas.-Cada técnica que hagas puedo devolvértela…

-No puedes… copiar todas mis técnicas…-La chica sonrió- Este lugar será tu tumba…

-CALLATE LA BOCA AMAZONA…-La joven fue al encuentro de Valentina quien sonrió divertida. Valentina bloque su puño.

-Estas envenenada… Tus sentidos, los iras perdiendo lentamente…-La mujer le miro llena de ira.-Pero aun puedo hacértelo peor…

-¿Qué?-Valentina le mostro sonriente una rosa roja.

-ROSA DIABOLICAS REALES…-La general de Lechuza salió impulsada hacia atrás mientras las rosas le envenenaban. La joven cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre.-Estas perdida… Pero aun me queda otra rosa…-Valentina volvió a mirarle sonriente con una rosa blanca en su mano.

-No me has vencido todavía…-La general le miro furica.- REFLEJO SINIESTRO…-Valentina le esquivo… cuando el ataque se acabo la general había desaparecido.

-Cobarde…-Valentina se toco el brazo, le tenía algo adolorido.

-Bonita forma de pelear…-Minos se le acerco sonriente-Hemos estado persiguiendo guerreros de Ares los últimos momentos…-el juez le miro burlón.- Dejaste escapar a un general.

-Tú también lo hiciste…-Minos arqueo una ceja-También le dejaste escapar…-La amazona paso al lado suyo, Minos aprovecho la cercanía y le tomo del brazo izquierdo… Ver la mueca repentina de dolor fue un pequeño placer.

-¿Ya sabes lo que querías saber?-Pregunto sin ningún ápice de burla.

-Sí, ahora suéltame.-Minos le soltó.-Que me borraran la memoria, no iba a evitar que me enterara…

-Creo que tienes razón…-El juez miro el cielo que ya comenzaba a despejarse. Parece muy tranquila a pesar de saber la verdad.-Tu cosmos me sorprendió… no es muy propio de un ser humano.

-Es propio de mi…-La chica le miro-Yo no soy cualquier ser humano…-La chica comenzó a alejarse…-Me iré al santuario… Nos vemos…-la chica miro por encima de su hombro mientras tomaba su casco y se lo colocaba.-Si sigues vivo… cuando termine esta guerra.

-Tienes razón… no eres cualquier humano.-Minos sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria al de la joven. Eres "hija" de Hades.-Suerte en tu viaje.-El juez miro sobre su hombro y remonto vuelo.

La chica sonrió y siguió su camino. Era cierto una parte del cosmos y divinidad de Hades se había quedado "pegada" a su padre. Esto había pasado a ella… Haciéndola estar al nivel de una semidiosa. Solo sus padres, Athena, el patriarca y su maestro estaban al tanto de esa verdad. Ese secreto que guardaba la amazona de Piscis... Era un secreto que ponía en peligro su vida y la vida de muchos… Minos lo supo apenas le vio. Tenía que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta, de lo distinto que era ese cosmos. Había vivido muchas vidas y conocido muchos cosmos. Y estaba seguro que ese cosmos no era "normal".

_Salón del trono, Palacio del terror._

-Hemos perdido a dos dioses más-Hera le miro furica. Paris quien se había puesto detrás del trono de Ares y sentado cómodamente, ahogaba una risa. Las noticias le habían encantado.

-Lo lamento mi señor…-La general de Lechuza, de rodillas frente a Ares, miro el suelo.-Ni siquiera pude matar a Piscis…

-No te preocupes Tsuki…-El dios miro a su general, quien era despedazada por la mirada de Hera.-Eris.-El dios miro a su aliada.

-Hosmados y Androctasias muertos…-La mujer le miro.-Y también tu general de Buitre.

-En ese caso solo quedan Lechuza, Pájaro Carpintero y Ornithes Areioi…-El dios miro a los tres generales.- Retírense… les llamare luego _Para decirles que haremos realmente._-Le dijo por cosmos. Una vez retirados los tres generales.-Madre… yo eh arriesgado a mis guerreros, pero tus ordenes no han hecho más que producir bajas en mis tropas.

-La última vez que tú dirigiste una guerra, perdiste. La amazona de Acuario, te hirió y Athena acabo con vos.

-En la anterior guerra-Ares le miro, sabía que Paris estaría escuchando atentamente las palabras de los dioses. No le interesaba el chico jamás abandonaría esa habitación.-La amazona de Acuario era Nike.-Hera abrió bien grande los ojos-Por eso Athena venció… le hemos estado buscando, pero sin éxito.

-Si Nike era la amazona de Acuario-Hera cerró los ojos-Eso quiere decir que el actual caballero…

-No. Nike no es el caballero de Acuario.-Ares rio con burla.- ¿Se te olvido que Nike es albina?

-¿Se te olvido que cuando posesionamos un cuerpo el cabello cambia de color?-La diosa del matrimonio le sonrió-Nike puede ser él… solo que cambio de aspecto físico…

-Estas insinuando…-El dios tomo la cadena de Paris y lo arrastro hacia adelante.- ¿Dime mocoso de qué color son los ojos de Acuario?

-¿Tanto te importa…?-Pregunto el joven burlón. Ares apretó con fuerza el cuello del joven.-Marrones…o café…-Mintió. Los ojos de Lautaro eran celestes, pero esa pequeña mentira le pareció divertida.

-No mientas…-Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Paris.- ¿De qué color son sus ojos?-Paris miro fijamente esos ojos rojos.- ¿No vas a hablar?... Phobos…-El dios se presento al instante.- Paris no quiere compartir su saber… Llévatelo, que aprenda a colaborar.-El dios libero a Paris de la cadena, quien no se contuvo de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al dios de la guerra violenta… Quien lo dejo caer por la sorpresa. Paris intento salir de la habitación, los dioses se quedaron con la boca abierta y sorprendidos. Se habían olvidado de ponerle una esclava a Paris… Por pensar que no le soltarían por nada. Paris casi alcanza la puerta, de no ser que una mujer le salto en cima. Paris trato de hacerle frente, pero aun estaba herido y no fue rival para ella.

-Qué bueno que tengo a mis sombras de guerra.-Paris tenía la cara contra el suelo y a la mujer sobre su espalda torciéndole el brazo.-Paris de Lira. Te presento a Zoe de Hipólita. Ella es la líder de mis sombras… mis guardianas… Las amazonas originales.-Ares se acerco al joven, quien ahora era sujetado con fuerza por la mujer. -Zoe… lleva a nuestro invitado al "taller" de colaboración… Cuando diga todo lo que sabe… lo traes de regreso.

-Camina pequeñito…-Zoe se llevo a rastras a Paris.

_Tres horas después. Salón del trono, Palacio del terror._

-Para ser un mocoso…resiste mucho-Zoe de Hipólita dejo caer al maltrecho Paris frente a Ares.-No quiso decirnos nada…

-Ya hablara… llévenlo a las celdas.-El dios miro al joven, estaba molesto con el chico-Hasta nuevo aviso estará con los demás presos.-Se levanto de su trono y cuando paso al lado de Paris, le asesto una patada al mal herido joven.- Llévenlo ahora.

_Prisión de palacio._

-PARIS…-Jazmín le reconoció al instante al joven mal herido.

-Podríamos también interrogar a la niña…-Jazmín intuitivamente retrocedió.-Niña… no te pasara nada si me respondes una pregunta sencilla.-La joven le miro fijamente, mientras apretaba los dientes- ¿De qué color son los ojos del caballero de Acuario?-La pregunta del dios pillo desprevenidos a todos.

-¿Eh?... Celestes…o azul claro-La chica parecían confundidas al igual que el resto-¿Para qué quieren saber el color de ojos de Lautaro?

-En una de sus reencarnaciones se llamaba Launa y era de Siberia…-El dios sonrió peligrosamente.-Valla Nike, sí que te has lucido esta vez. Vamos…-Cuando la puerta se cerro, Paris se permitió soltar un quejido de dolor, mientras intentaba ponerse de Pie.

-Jazmín… acabas de meter en problemas a Lautaro.-Paris le miro, sus ojos estaban fríos… Incluso en ese estado, no perdía su férreo espíritu.-Ahora creerán que él es la representación mortal de la diosa Nike… o peor… que el contiene el alma de Nike en su cuerpo. -Jazmín abrió aterrada los ojos.

-Estás diciendo…

-Mataran a Lautaro… por su color de ojos.-El chico le miro.-Hace unos años… Athena le hizo una prueba a Lautaro, para asegurarse que no fuera la reencarnación de Nike.-El muchacho miro a su amiga.-Se supone que el Acuario de las guerras santas contra Ares es Nike reencarnada…

-¿Quién es Lautaro de Acuario?-Pregunto Milo, el hijo del patriarca le miro.

-Es hijo de Hyoga de Cisne y de la princesa Asgardiana Flare…-El chico cerró los ojos.

-Tu como sabes eso… Paris, eso solo lo sabíamos los miembros de la orden dorada.-Le reprocho Afrodita, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación.- Como sabes que Athena le hizo una prueba a Lautaro.

-Siempre escuche sus charlas…-Paris sonrió mientras la inconsciencia comenzaba apoderarse de él.- Estuve presente en las charlas de los dorados… Solo que nunca se dieron cuenta.

_Limites del santuario de Athena._

Phobos realizo un último movimiento con su mano y el soldado que le hacía frente cayó muerto en el suelo.

-No son más que hormigas…-Escucho una tranquila voz- ¿Para que un dios pisaría a solo un montón de hormigas…?

-Valla, quien lo diría…-Phobos se dio vuelta y miro a su inesperado interlocutor.-¿En qué te puedo servir muchacho...?

-Eh venido a derrotarte y que me devuelvas a mi padre.

-Primero vénceme… Death Angel de Cáncer.

_Continuara._

Ornithes Areioi.

Según el mito, de los argonautas, son aves sagradas de Ares que son capaces de lanzar sus plumas como dardos.


	44. El zorro, el angel y la virgen

_El zorro, el angel y la virgen_

Shaka solto un suspiro, se hacía tarde… Aunque no quisiera tenía que abordar un avión con destino a la India. Mu le sonrió, era el único que estaba con él, porque era el único que sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

-Calma Shaka…-Su amigo le sonrió, estaban sentados en la cocina de Mu.-Deja de mirar… tu futuro como si fuera el final de tu vida.

-Para ti es fácil de decirlo…-Shaka suspiro.-No es a ti a quien le arreglaron un matrimonio con una completa desconocida…-Mu le miro, trato de hacer memoria. Los chicos habían dicho algo con respecto a la esposa de Shaka… Que era eso que habían dicho, recordaba que Mía les había retado, pero por qué… Que era eso que habían dicho Lucían y Héctor.

-Tienes razón, a mí no me arreglaron ningún matrimonio.-Mu suspiro, si hubiera prestado más atención a esa conversación. –Pero Shaka… trata de alégrate… Según los chicos serás padre.-Shaka le miro para hacer una mueca.

-¿Cómo puedo traer a una persona al mundo si ni siquiera conozco a la madre…?-Shaka suspiro-No quiero tener hijos por compromiso…

-Vamos Shaka… No te desanimes…-Mu miro la hora-Ven vamos que se te hace tarde para el vuelo.

Shaka suspiro y tomo su maleta mientras salía detrás de Mu. Por medio de la tele transportación del lemuriano, se aparecieron a unas cuadras del aeropuerto. Caminaron hasta este, Shaka a cada paso tenía mayor deseo de salir corriendo.

-No quiero hacer esto…-Murmuro el aterrado Virgo-Juro que daría lo que fuera para que los dioses cancelaran la boda.-Entraron al aeropuerto mientras, una joven de cabellera negra, con un bindi en la frente y piel morena (que cargaba una caja de bronce con un zorro grabado en los costados) entro al poco tiempo después.

-Deja de decir idioteces… Oye… ¿No hay algo raro aquí?-Los dos dorados miraron su alrededor, todo estaba detenido. Las personas no se movían, no se escuchaba ningún ruido.- Esta todo detenido.

-Me pareció escuchar a Virgo, decir que no quiere casarse…-Dijo un sonriente chico, con un ligero aire andrógino-Yo con gusto le resuelvo el problema…-Vestía un traje de color negro, muy elegante.

-¿Tú quién eres?-Pregunto Shaka mientras se ponía en posición de combate al igual que Mu. Aunque no se diera cuenta otra persona desde detrás de un pilar hacia lo mismo.

-Yo soy Azazel de Ángel caído.-El joven realizo una reverencia.-Te escuche decir que no quieres casarte… no te cases. Le harás un gran favor a muchos…-El hombre sonrió con calma.

-Su cosmos es tenebroso…-Murmuro Mu, Shaka asintió…- ¿Puedes invocar tu armadura?

-No. ¿Tu?

-Tampoco…-Mu sintió sus músculos tensar.

-Shaka… puedes dar la vuelta y no ir a la India… Nadie te está poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello para que vallas.-El hombre sonrió, mientras siseaba esas palabras.-Date la vuelta… y regresa al santuario. Yo regresare a la normalidad a todas estas personas…

-¿Que quieres?

-Nada importante…-El hombre sonrió de medio lado.- Solo que no quiero que arruines tu vida con algo que no quieres… Tú lo dijiste, no quieres casarte… Crees que ese matrimonio arruinara tu vida…-Miro de reojo a la chica que seguía detrás de la columna.- No es así… ambos lo saben. Ninguno de los dos quiere casarse realmente. O me equivoco Cali de Vulpécula.-Los caballeros miraron a la joven morena que salía de su escondite. Mu abrió los ojos "La esposa del maestro Shaka es una amazona"… ahí tenia a una amazona. ¿Ella sería la amazona con la que se casaría Shaka? A su criterio era una linda mujer, la que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Pero a nivel físico, no sabía cómo era la joven en carácter.

-Supongo que mis problemas me los iré arreglando a medida que pasen los años…-La chica le atravesó con la mirada.-Hablando se resuelven las cosas…-La armadura de Vulpécula cubrió a la joven. Era una amazona de bronce.

-Qué carácter…-El hombre le sonrió…-Porque tengo la sospecha que ya no tienes dudas…

-Me dijeron de la existencia de ellos…-La mujer se trono los nudillos-Tu señor te habrá enviado para convencernos de que no nos casáramos…-La chica apretó los dientes. Mu y Shaka se miraron, era una joven muy temperamental aparentemente.-Honestamente no tengo deseo de casarme, pero por el simple placer de arruinarle los planes a Ares lo hare.

-Mi señor dijo que eras una amazona difícil…-El hombre de aspecto andrógino le miro- Por eso te mantuvo en la India mientras gobernaba en el santuario de Athena… Una indeseable te llama… Alguien que no le gusta agachar la cabeza.

-Creo que la palabra es lealtad, lealtad hacia mi diosa… Ni que fuera tan tonta para no reconocer el cosmos que se escondida debajo del casco patriarcal.-La chica entrecerró sus ojos cafés.

-Pues la hare sencilla...-Un arco se materializo en su mano.-A quien mato primero…-Miro a Shaka y luego a Cali.

-Primero tendrás que vencerme…-Shaka se colocó delante de Cali, Mu se preparó. Lo que seguía sería una gran batalla.

-Ya actúas como un esposo devoto…-El hombre sonrió burlón.

-Maestro Shaka…-La chica le hablo por lo bajo-No se le olvide que estamos rodeados de personas inocentes… Déjeme pelear a mí. Mis técnicas son menos destructivas.-La chica paso hacia adelante, ante la sorprendida mirada de los caballero dorados. El hombre rio.

-Tu una amazona de bronce… ¿Vencerme?-Este comenzó a reír con burla.

- Bosques del silencio…-Los cuatro fueron rodeados por un curioso cosmos pacifico, pero poderoso. Cuando Mu abrió de nuevo los ojos… Se encontraban en un bosque, pero había algo raro en ese bosque…La chica estaba parada delante de ellos.

-Es una ilusión muy buena…-Alago el hombre…-Creo que lo que haces es crear una ilusión para evitar el daño de todo lo que está por fuera de ella.-Una armadura negra y roja revistió al joven… Las alas de esta armadura estaban rotas y sostenía un arco en sus manos.-Pero no te sera suficiente para evitar tu muerte… con que muera uno mi trabajo estará hecho.

-Cállate la boca…-Shaka iba avanzar, pero la joven interpuso su brazo.

-Reivindicación de los Santos.-El hombre quedo envuelto en el ken de la chica, que luego le lanzo a distancia en ese extraño bosque. El hombre se levantó tambaleante, se sentía medio raro. Sus sentidos estaban distorsionados, pero su armadura no había sufrido daño alguno.

-Qué demonios…-El hombre se paró, su vista estaba borrosa, solo podía divisar las siluetas de los jóvenes…-CAIDA…

-Ni te molestes-La chica cerró los ojos.-Este bosque, anula todo tu cosmos… solo yo poseo técnicas aquí. Por eso no deje que pelearas… solo podrías usar tus puños.-La chica miro sobre su hombro. Mu presto atención, no sentía su cosmos, tampoco lo hacia Shaka. El guerrero realizo una mueca de ira.-No subestimes a los santos de bronce, la armadura no indica el verdadero potencial del guerrero.

-Maldita… te destruiré con mis propias manos…-Se lanzó contra la chica, esta esquivo el ataque sin problema, su armadura marrón rojiza emitió un ligero replique. Mu aprecio el diseño de su armadura. La tiara tenía tres puntas puntiagudas, los protectores de los brazos le protegían por completo, las perneras le protegían un poco por encima de las rodillas, su peto le protegía el pecho, a pesar de dejar desprotegido su vientre, y las hombreras redondas protegían sus hombros.

-No tienes tu velocidad…-Le informo la joven.-No tienes nada en este lugar…-El sujeto armo su flecha, era uno de los más fuertes al servicio del dios Ares. No podía ser vencido por una mendiga amazona de bronce. Disparo la flecha, que la joven atrapo sin problema.

-Esto será mejor que lo termine de una vez…-La chica volvió a elevar su cosmos. El guerrero realizo una mueca. Se lanzó de nuevo contra la joven.-MORDIDA DEL ZORRO RABIOSO…-La chica apareció del otro lado del campo, el guerrero sangriento escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.-La armadura no designa el valor de un guerrero, el guerrero es el que le da valor a la armadura…-La chica miro a Mu.-Saca a este sujeto de aquí… -El caballero de Aries sintió su cosmos volver. Tomo el cadáver y desapareció-Un gusto verte de nuevo Shaka…-La chica sonrió. Cuando la ilusión termino, la armadura de Vulpécula estaba en su caja.-Vamos…-la chica tomo su maleta, su armadura y se dirigió hacia los lugares de chequeo. Shaka le miro, Cali, le sonaba ese nombre de algún lado… no era por la diosa Hindú… era de otro lugar de donde le sonaba ese nombre.

-¿De dónde te conozco?-Hizo memoria…-Espera tu maestro…-Shaka alcanzo a la joven- era Solleck… ¿El sabio del bosque?

-Sí, ese era mi maestro-La chica sonrió.- ¿Ya te acordaste?-la chica tomo su pasaporte una vez realizado en chekin…-Valla no puedo creer que el gran caballero de Virgo recuerde a una compañera casual de entrenamiento…-La chica lo dijo calmada mientras esperaba que Shaka terminara de hacer sus trámites...

-No eras una compañera casual… tu maestro solía ver seguido a mi guía…

-Sí, lo se…-Cali comenzó a caminar-Tu no tenías maestro, tenías un guía dado que quien te "entrenaba" era Buda…

-Te burlas de mí… o eso me parece.

-Mira Shaka.-La chica se voltio y le miro-Tu viste mi rostro… cuando aún las reglas decían que debía matarte.

-Era un niño de seis años…-Se excusó el rubio.-No sabía de esa regla…

-Si claro…-la chica se alejó.

_Santuario de Athena. Salón comedor._

-¿Que te pareció Cali? Mu-Pregunto la sonriente Kira mientras se llevaba una taza de, humeante café, a los labios. Mu le miro… así que había sido ella, no sabía qué diablos le sorprendía si era completamente obvio...

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Cali?-Le pregunto Mu, estaba curioso.

-Nada… se me cayó uno de los dibujos de Miah… Mientras los llevaba al despacho de Athena, Cali solo me lo alcanzo.-La chica embozo una sonrisa un tanto zorruna.-No es mi culpa que Jazmín y Daiitoku sean iguales a ellos.

-¿A ellos?-Saga le miro…- ¿Shaka tiene hijos…?-Un par ahogaron unas risas…

-Tiene una parejita, nene y nena.-Comento sonriente Helena.-Son un amor de personas los dos…

-Cuando no están juntos…-Agrego burlón Héctor.-Los dos son de virgo y tienen 10 años de diferencia… se matan como ni se imaginan. Daiitoku es muy celoso de su hermana menor, le sobre protege como ni te imaginas…

-¿Es cuidador?-Mascara le miro.

-La ultima vez, el patriarca tubo que ordenarle devolverle el sentido de la vista a un caballero de plata.-Héctor sonrió divertido.- que miro por más tiempo de lo prudente a Jazmín.

-A madre…-Milo solto una risita…- ¿Y Shaka que dice al respecto?

-Shaka le felicita…-Helena soltó una cándida risa- Al parecer padre e hijo están de acuerdo de mantener todo los pretendientes lejos de la niña de 15...

-Me llama la atención que Paris aun tenga sus sentidos intactos…-Comento despreocupada Kira.-Creo que falto poco para que Daiitoku los pille besándose, la otra vez...

-¿Que mi hermano que?-Pregunto Héctor que abrió bien grande los ojos.-Míralo al mocoso… y yo que le hacía más calmadito…

-Como tu casi siempre estás en misiones, al igual que los otros, ni te enteras…-Helena le miro.-Paris tiene a la mitad de las chicas de su edad muertas…-Helena ahogo una risa.-Como es que dice Death…

-Si fuera más grande, tendría una para cada día del mes…-Le recordó Kira mientras reprimía la risa.-Hay que admitir, que Paris es un mocoso encantador… si no te conquista por su belleza lo hace por la palabra… o la música.-Las chicas soltaron risitas cómplices. Héctor frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.-Hay vamos Héctor, llevas 5 años casado con Helena… Además Paris no hace mucho que cumplió los 15 cambia la cara.

-Paris…-Saga pensó el nombre, no era feo.-Paris ¿de qué?

-De Lira.-Informo Héctor.-Esa es su constelación guardiana.

-Paris de Lira…-Kanon les miro-Tienes otro hermano también ¿no?

-Aquiles de Perseo…-Informo-Los nombres nos lo eligió mi madre, él-Indico con la cabeza a Saga-No tiene la culpa de que yo me llame, Héctor, el que me sigue Aquiles y por ultimo Paris.

-Héctor escapa, porque Aquiles le sigue y este corre por que viene Paris atrás de todo…-Comento distraída Kira-Justo como la guerra de Troya. Héctor muere en manos de Aquiles y esté en manos de Paris… Le pegaron perfecto… Aunque no te preocupes tío…-dijo al ver la mueca de preocupación del caballero- ellos se llevan bien, de lo que te tienes que preocupar es que no se te pongan de acuerdo, porque a la que lo hacen.-La joven sonrió burlona.

-Cállate… que me vas a arruinar la gran mayoría de los disgusto que le vamos a dar con Aquiles…-Dijo el sagitariano mientras le guiñaba disimuladamente el ojo.

-¿Eras inquieto de chico?

-Con inquieto te quedas corto…-Comento Helena distraídamente.-Cuando estaba con todas… era imparable, no había forma de controlarlo… Por eso siempre le ponían el doble de ejercicio… Él muy cara dura, solo se comportaba cuando la madre estaba cerca.-Comento Helena.

-Una vez sola me pego…-Héctor puso cara de afligido…

-Te volteo la cara y te sentó de una sola cachetada.-Le recordó Kira- Yo juraba que te había roto el cuello, de lo fuerte que sonó el cachetazo.

-Con una sola vez te aseguro que me basto, para saber que con mi madre no podía hacerme el vivo.-Comento mientras sumergía una galleta en su café con leche.

-Si por eso le hacías todas a tu padre y a mi tío… ninguno era capaz de levantarte la mano.-Comento distraída Helena.

-¿Alguna vez te levante la mano?-Pregunto un tanto aterrado Aioria.

-No, me has regañado de lo lindo cuando aún estabas con migo… pero jamás me tocaste un pelo.-Le informo Helena.-Aunque mi madre si me ha hecho mirar para otro lado, un par de veces, por alguna bofetada cuando me iba de lengua.-La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me eh comido cada regaño…-Kira sonrió distraída.-Mi padre nos malcriaba como ni te imaginas… pero a la que metíamos la pata o nos llamaba por nuestro nombre completo…-la chica realizo una mueca todos entendieron.

-Si me hago una idea de cómo te malcriaban… Solo me tengo que acordar del cuarto de juegos y tu cuarto o el de Kiara…-Helena hizo una cara afligida, fingida.-Eso no es justo tenías todo lo que se te antojaba.

-Los privilegios de ser las nietas gemelas…-La chica sonrió divertida…-Como éramos las únicas nietas, a parte, pues nuestros abuelos no consideraban los gastos en regalos, un lujo, para los cumpleaños y demás… Me aburro vamos a entrenar.-La chica se levantó y sus amigos fueron con ella.

-Yo decía que parecía la típica cría consentida.-Comento Mascara.-Tiene actitudes de niña mimada…

-Yo creo que más bien se debe a que puede saber el futuro. Ella sabe cómo manejar todo a su antojo, eso la vuelva más peligrosa de lo que por sí ya es.-Comento Kanon.- Que sea mi hija no evita que me siga pareciendo de actitudes sospechosas… sabe más cosas de las que dice, todo lo sabemos. Pero no sabemos por qué las oculta.

_Continuara._

Nota:

De acuerdo con el libro de Enoch, Azazel fue el líder de los grigori, un grupo de ángeles caídos que practicaron el sexo con mujeres mortales y dieron origen a una raza de gigantes conocida como los Nephilim. Él enseñó a los hombres cómo forjar las armas de guerra y enseñó a las mujeres cómo hacer y utilizar los cosméticos. Con el tiempo, sus enseñanzas crearon tal iniquidad entre los hombres que Dios decidió destruir toda la vida en la Tierra por medio del Diluvio universal. Únicamente sobrevivieron Noé, su familia, siete parejas de cada especie de animales «limpios» y un par de cada especie de animales «sucios».

Vulpécula.

Vulpécula, La zorra o La Raposilla, es una pequeña constelación del norte ubicada en medio del Triángulo de verano, al norte de Sagita y Delphinus. No contiene ninguna estrella brillante.


	45. Camino a la muerte Parte I

_**Camino a la muerte. Parte I**_

El viento levanto el polvo del suelo, el sol comenzaba a salir. Este teñía el cielo oscuro con suaves tonalidades albas. La capa del caballero de Cáncer se meció suavemente por el viento. Phobos le miraba divertido, se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres y sangre, la mirada de Death Ángel de Cáncer era completamente inexpresiva… Completamente ausente, el dios no se iba a confiar como lo había hecho su hermano. Sabía muy bien la razón del apodo del Cáncer, no le decía hacia porque sí. Le decían Death Ángel porque había matado a dos caballeros de plata, que se habían atrevido a golpear a su hermano menor (en ese momento Marcos con solo 6 años), el caballero solo tenía 11 años. Había sido una muerte lenta y dolorosa, eso habían informado luego de analizar los cadáveres. Lucían ya estaba cansado de que le dijeran, y le acusaran, las cosas que había hecho su padre durante su juventud. Cansado ya… solo falto encontrarse con su hermano menor golpeado, los agresores habían aprovechado que Mascara estaba en una misión para atacar al niño de 6 años, lo que provocó la ira del niño que se convirtió en una fiera incontrolable. Lo que demostró que, el hijo mayor de Mascara, de ángel solo tenía la apariencia.

-¿Dices que vas a matarme y recuperaras a tu padre?-Phobos avanzó sonriente, haciendo que su armadura negra y roja emitiera unos repliques. –Como piensas recuperar a tu padre si él está en las prisiones del palacio…

-Te aseguro que mis planes… están muy bien pensados…-El chico ni se inmuto al decir esas palabras.

-Planes… Te los arruinare.-El dios se detuvo a varios metros del caballero.- ¿Que dices de un trato? Si me vences tienes de regreso a tu padre, si yo gano… no solo te matare a ti, sino que también a tus hermanos y me quedare con la armadura de Cáncer.

-Que me asegura que tendré a mi padre… Cuando te mate…-Lucían seguía sin inmutarse.

_Prisión del palacio de Terror._

-Eh… ¿Qué demonios?-Ángelo fue rodeado por una curiosa aura roja, para luego desaparecer ante la mirada sorprendida de sus camaradas de desgracia.

-¿ANGELO?-Gritaron todos sorprendidos… Paris seguía inconsciente, el interrogatorio que le había hecho Phobos había destrozado la poca resistencia física que le quedaba.

-¿A dónde fue el señor Ángelo?-Jazmín miro, algo asustada a Afrodita que ocupaba la celda contigua.- ¿Que fue eso…?-Lo único que quedaba eran las cadenas. Paris y ella no estaban encadenados, no veían la necesidad de hacerlo.

_Limite Este del santuario._

Mascara Mortal cayo con un ruido seco al suelo, miro donde estaba. ¿Tierra? Se levantó presuroso contemplo el amanecer por unos breves segundos. Hace tanto que no veía uno que le pareció el más hermoso de todos. Pero su contemplación termino en muy poco tiempo, porque unas cadenas negras se formaron a su alrededor aprisionando sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

-Ahí lo tienes… Cáncer, me vences y las cadenas que lo mantienen sujeto desaparecerán-Mascara miro sorprendido todo. Su hijo estaba ahí parado, con un rostro indescifrable, frente a ese malnacido.-Presta atención Mascara.-Las cadenas le arrojaron contra un pilar y se fundieron con el frio mármol.-Veras la muerte de tu hijo mayor y la de los dos más chicos… Porque una vez que le mate, también iré por los más jóvenes.-El rostro de Mascara se volvió una mueca de pánico.-No dirás nada al respecto.

-¿Para qué? Escucharte decir idioteces, me sacan las ganas de hablar…-Le dijo calmado Lucían, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Mascara sabía que cuando su hijo estaba así no era un buen augurio, para nadie.

-¿Idioteces? MUNDO DE LAS FOBIAS…-Todo alrededor de Lucían se volvió negro, para luego resquebrajarse, como si fuera vidrio, y volver todo a la normalidad- ¿Qué?

-Te tengo una mala noticia, para ti, no tengo fobias. Ese Ken no me hará ningún daño. –Le dijo calmado, seguía igual. No parecía preocuparle para nada su poderoso rival. Phobos sonrió y elevo un poco su cosmos. "Luego de haber lanzado la técnica ilusoria realizara un ataque físico", recordó lo dicho por su camarada.

-Pues… veamos si esquivas esto… LANZAS DEMONIACAS. -Lucían se movió veloz, esquivando las lanzas formadas por el cosmos de dios. Quien al ver la velocidad del joven parecía comenzar a irritarse.

_En otro lugar de Grecia._

La joven de cabellera rubia y bellísimos ojos verdes, corría a gran velocidad. Nadie le perseguía, pero quería llegar cuanto antes al santuario. Su armadura emitía unos repliques a cada movimiento. Le pareció, percibir algo a su izquierda. Preparo una rosa negra… cuando volvió a ver de reojo un movimiento.

-Rosa piraña…-Lanzo su rosa, que destruyo solamente rocas. Escucho un aleteo detrás suyo, cuando miro se encontró con un joven revestido con una armadura cobriza.-Perdona por ata…-Las sombras se movieron y se colocaron debajo del chico, formando su propia sombra.

-Perdóneme usted, por asustarle, señorita.-El joven descendió de la roca donde está parado y se le acerco mientras se quitaba el casco. Dejando a la vista una ondeada cabellera rubia.-Soy Tomás de Estirges, teniente de las tropas de la diosa Enio.

-Eres un devastador…-La chica miro la mano, que el joven le tendía, y se la estrecho.-Soy Valentina de Piscis. Casi rompo la alianza.

-Solo atacaste a mi sombra…-El chico sonrió como restándole importancia.- No se rompe ninguna alianza por ello, dado que no era mi persona.

-Ah… pareces que sabes mucho…

-Se, desde que aprendí a leer en griego… Me dedique a estudiar de todo los libros y pergaminos que tenía mi diosa.-El chico sonrió como para aligerar la tensión de la joven.-Estas muy lejos del santuario de tu diosa.

-Vengo de otro lado…-Dijo la chica, el joven caminaba al lado del chico.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mataba…-La chica le miro.-el tiempo.-El joven le guiño el ojo- La orden que nos dio mi señora es no pelear… Hasta que ella lo considere necesario.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer supongo…-La chica le miro, el joven llevaba el casco bajo el brazo.- O es otra cosa lo que tramas.-El chico le guiño el ojo- ¿Donde…?

-Justo detrás de nosotros…-El chico sonrió…- No te preocupes, me hago una idea de dónde vienes, supongo que estarás cansada… Mi sombra se hará cargo…-La chica miro disimuladamente sobre su hombro, el chico ya no tenía sombra.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Es una técnica psicoespiritual… Manipulo mi sombra… y algunas otras cosas…-El chico soltó una pequeña risa. Valentina percibió como los cosmos de las personas que les perseguían se extinguieron lentamente.- ¿Te creíste que no tenía poderes? Que seamos la primera generación de devastadores, no nos hace unos debiluchos.

-¿La primera?-La chica se detuvo de golpe y le miro- Enio nunca antes había peleado en una guerra santa.-Tomás soltó una risa.

-Claro que peleo antes…-El chico le sonrío-Pero es la primera vez que invoca guerreros a su servicio… No somos guerreros comunes…-cerro los ojos, mientras su sombra volvía a él.

-¿No?-Valentina continúo caminando.

-No… somos como decirlo, especiales…-El chico estallo en risas cándidas.-No tenemos un origen normal…

-¿Normal…?

-Tenemos un origen… distinto.-El chico le miro a los ojos. Dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron.-Nuestras almas… tenían otro origen, se mezclaron con otro tipo de almas…

-¿Cuáles?

-La de seres especiales…-La chica le miro-Es difícil de explicar.-En realidad no, pero no pienso contarte aquí donde todo se escucha, pensó para sí.

-Si supongo, también soy un ser especial…-La chica rio.

-Hueles a rosas… pensé que era una broma escrita en los documentos.-El chico sonrío.

-¿Bromas en los documentos?

-Según unos documentos, no hay peor cosa que llamar a un Piscis hermoso.-El chico le miro de reojo-Considerarles frágiles o inferiores. Dado que su apariencia es engañosa y letal.

-Empiezo a sospechar que nuestro encuentro no fue del todo accidental.

-Tengo que ir al santuario de Athena…-Informo el joven, además estoy retrasando tu llegada. Si seguimos por este camino, entraríamos a mitad de la zona del combate de Cáncer y Phobos, según Melisa.

-¿A?

-A hablar con tu diosa no seas chusma…-El chico sonrío. Valentina le miro atenta, pero percibió algo detrás del joven... Una sombra-CUIDADO…-Corrió al chico de golpe-ROSAS DIABOLICAS REALES…-La técnica impacto en su objetivo, el guerrero de armadura negra y roja cayó muerto al suelo.

-Al parecer se me escapo uno…-El chico se reincorporo…-O vinieron más…-Se preparó estaban siendo rodeados.

-Me parece lo segundo…-La chica preparo otra de sus rosas negras.-Estos llegaron después.

-Los mestizos merecen la muerte...-Dijo uno que miraba fijamente a Valentina quien se puso en guardia.- Maten a Piscis… el devastador déjenlo vivo… esas fueron las ordenes de Ares.

-¿Y las de Hera cuales fueron?-Pregunto el joven mientras se colocaba el casco.-Por qué sé que ella nos quiere muertos… Las ordenes de quien seguirán…-El muchacho coloco a la chica detrás de sus alas…-Quédate detrás mío… no sé qué tan inmune eres…-le susurro.

-De que hablas…

-Solo espera un poco más-le dijo sonriente.- ¿Díganme… quien manda realmente en ese ejército? ¿Hera o Ares…?

-Para que preguntas que algo es obvio…-El chico sonrío ante la respuesta…-Maten a la amazona…

-TORNADO DE SANGRE…-Tomás realizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que la sangre de sus oponentes más cercanos abandonaba su cuerpos (matándolos) y el tornado que se formó se dirigió con sus veloces vientos hacia los que aún estaban vivos. Los guerreros fueron atrapados por el tornado. Cuando el tornado se detuvo los guerreros cayeron al suelo, muertos.- ¿Te hice daño?

-No.-Valentina se miró…-Ningún rasguño… Debo admitir que tu técnica es… Muy… ¿Sangrienta?-Valentina no encontraba la palabra correcta o la que se debía usar en ese momento.

-Je…-Tomás se quitó el casco y miro los cadáveres…-Si supongo que si… Lo que pasa que las Estirges se alimentan de sangre… y bueno… una de mis técnicas tenía que involucrar sangre…-Se rasco detrás de la cabeza.-Espero no a verte sorprendido… o asqueado…-dijo apenado.

-Tienes que ver mis espinas carmesí…-La chica sonrío, con el casco solo era visible una parte de su rostro.-En ese caso, yo uso mi propia sangre…-El chico le miro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Leí algo al respecto…-Le indico con la cabeza de que siguieran caminando.-Me gustaría verla… pero no si la uses contra mi…-Valentina rio, tener una charla con alguien de su edad era bastante relajante. Aparte su compañero de viaje no le acosaba todo el tiempo o decía un centenar indirectas.

_Limite Este del santuario._

Phobos comenzaba a desesperarse… Cáncer esquivaba todas sus técnicas… y seguía sin responder a sus agresiones verbales…

-Por lo que veo tendré que recurrir a otro método de combate…-Lucían se colocó en posición de combate al escuchar esas palabras…-Muy listo… -Se lanzó al encuentro del joven, el dios y mortal se cruzaron en un combate feroz. Lucían bloqueaba los ataques que le propinaba el dios.

-No pareces muy hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Das lastima…-Lucían se quitó la capa, le empezaba a incomodarle para pelear.

-Yo soy un dios guerrero, te enseñare quien no sirve para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –Tomo a Lucían del brazo y lo arrojo hacia un costado. Lucían se reincorporo de inmediato, asestándole un poderoso puñetazo al mentón y alejarlo a la distancia.

-Pues no se nota…-Dijo Lucían mientras embozaba una sonrisa ladina.-Eres una vergüenza Phobos…

-Ya te eh vencido antes… lo hare de nuevo…-Phobos se arrojó al encuentro del joven. Lucían comenzó esquivar los ataque del dios. Tenía mucho cuidado, sabía que un error en alguno de sus movimientos y estaba perdido. Lo tuvo… Phobos le asesto un poderoso puñetazo al estómago que lo arrojo contra unas piedras. Lucían se reincorporo y salió al encuentro del dios, asestándole otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Era un crio confiado…-Lucían le miro divertido.-Ya no soy tan confiado… ni tan presumido…

-En serio… maduro o no… te matare igual, te acabare...-El dios se lanzó contra el joven de nuevo.

_Palacio del terror._

-Phobos se demora mucho…-Eris miro a su pares.- Deberíamos enviar a alguien más… Para capturar a Nike…

-¿De qué hablas Eris?-la diosa del matrimonio le miro.-Como que alguien más… Phobos es poderoso…

-Mientras Phobos hace vete a saber que con las tropas de Athena… que uno de los nuestros se filtre por otro lado al santuario y capture al príncipe Asgardiano.- Eris se miró las uñas-Que les parece mi idea…

-Muy buena Eris…-Ares sonrío-Lechuza.-la general se arrodillo ante el dios-Tsuki de Lechuza, ve al santuario y captura al caballero de Acuario… Vivo.

-Escucha bien mortal…-Hera le miró fijamente.-Si cometes otro error… estas muerta, yo misma te matare…

-Tú no mataras a ninguno de mis generales.-Ares le miró fijamente.- Ve… no sé qué harás, pero trae a ese muchacho…

-Sí, mi señor…-La joven abandono la habitación.

-Ares… no vuelvas a desacreditarme…-Le dijo fríamente Hera.

_Sector de entrenamientos, Santuario de Athena._

Patricio corría delante de la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor. Los maestros habían recibido la orden de presentarte en ese instante al salón del trono y todos los caballeros que regresaran a sus puestos. Ahora estaban de regreso hacia la casa de Acuario, miro el cielo… No le gustaba Grecia, prefería Asgard o Siberia…. Esos lugares si le gustaban.

-Hay que lindo los hermanitos…-Al oír eso se apresuró en ponerse delante de su hermano menor a modo de protección.-No quiero al pequeño… te quiero a ti…

-¿Quién eres? _Meng… ven posiblemente te necesite…_-Llamo a su camarada por cosmos, Meng Shi estaba por ahí con Yu de Grulla.

-Soy Tsuki de Lechuza, una de las generales de mi gran señor Ares.-La mujer sonrío mientras el joven de 14 años aferraba con fuerza a su hermano menor.

-Largo…-Gruño, no quería pelear con Patricio ahí. Era muy peligroso.

-El nenito está asustado…-Dijo burlona la mujer…-Sera algo sencillo… no le pasara nada a tu hermano tienes mi palabra…-Lautaro coloco a su hermano detrás suyo…

-_Meng… estoy con Patricio, no puedo pelear con él de por medio._

_-Ya llego… mantenle ocupado…_

-Patricio… quédate cerca de mí-Le pidió su hermano mayor.- No te alejes…

-Si…-respondió el niño.

-¿Se están despidiendo…?-La mujer sonrío- Tú te vienes con migo Nike… házmela fácil y se un buen niño y ven con migo por las buenas.

-¿Nike? ¿Por qué me llamas así?-Lautaro se preparó para lo que creía un combate inminente…

-Bueno no me la harás fácil… ENCANTO DE LECHUZA…-Se produjo un destello Lautaro cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió abrir, Měng shì se reincorporaba. Había bloqueado la técnica con uno de sus escudos. La joven miraba todo con rabia, un mocoso había bloqueado su técnica.

-Yu... Llévate a Patricio.-Ordeno el joven dorado. Una amazona rubia, revestida con una armadura plateada y una bufanda lavanda apareció, luego de dar un buen brinco, junto al caballero de Acuario. Tomo al niño de 7 años y se tele transporto a las lejanías.

-Dos mocosos contra mí...-La general sonrió con burla.-Esto será interesante...-GRAN TORNADO...-los jóvenes se protegieron. Lautaro con los brazos delante de su rostro y Měng shì con uno de sus escudos. Cuando la fuerte ráfaga termino, la general había desaparecido.

-¿Donde esta?-Los dos caballeros inexpertos buscaron con la mirada a su rival.-AH...-Una esfera de cosmos energía roja impacto en la espalda del caballero de Libra, quien salió disparado hacia adelante. Lautaro se dio vuelta y bloqueo la patada que sin duda, le hubiera dejado como a su camarada.

-Aquí estoy Nike... no me hagas las cosas más difíciles...-la chica extendió sus alas, el joven retrocedió un par de pasos...-PLUMAS INVISIBLES...-Lautaro no vio nada, solo sintió el impacto de algo parecidos cuchillas. Agradeció llevar puesta su armadura...

-DRAGON ASCENDENTE...-Libra apareció para salvar a su amigo, la general se protegió con sus alas.- ¿Lau estas bien?

-Lau... mmm.-La mujer sonrió-Diminutivo de Launa... también.-La joven sonrió-Muchas señales juntas... Solo falta saber que eres de Siberia y tengo todo resuelto.

-En realidad es de Asgard... todo el mundo lo sabe, solo que nadie lo dice en voz alta.-El rubio le miro, fijamente no era que sintiera vergüenza de su origen. Pero muchos hacían muecas con respecto a su nacionalidad, como si hubiera algo de malo ser de Asgard. Libra se puso en posición de combate, no dejaría a Lautaro solo. Por muy arisco que el joven se mostrara, no dejaba de ser su compañero y él sabía que ese carácter se debía a las enseñanzas y al "deber" de llegar al cero absoluto.

-No me importa…-La mujer se preparó.-El niño se viene con migo, me importa poco… CORRETE LIBRA…. PLUMAS INVISIBLES…- Měng Shi se cubrió con su escudo, sintió un movimiento y una ráfaga de aire frio. Cuando volvió a mirar, la joven observaba atónita las cientos de plumas congeladas. El joven tenía uno de sus puños extendidos, por medio de este había lanzado el polvo de diamantes. El caballero de Libra sonrió, sentía que el aire había cambiado, Lautaro estaba volviendo el aire que les rodeaba más frio para dificultar los movimientos de su oponente.

-¿Quieres pelear con ella?-Lautaro asintió, el caballero de Libra se hizo a un lado-Iré a buscar a Yu y ah Patricio, ten cuidado amigo…-Lautaro le miro mientras Libra partía en busca de la amazona y el menor.

-Una batalla uno a uno-La mujer sonrió esto suena muy prometedor, vencerle seria no solo capturar a Nike sino recuperar mi honor como general.

_Sector cercano a las doce casas._

Yu de Grulla dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, ese sujeto había aparecido de la nada y comenzado a atacarla.

-¿Tú quién eres?-La joven coloco a resguardo al niño.

-Mi nombre pequeña es Orpheus de Lira-El hombre de cabellera azul sonrió, mientras la joven abrió los ojos.-Soy uno de los cinco fantasmas de la diosa Eris…

-Por lo que veo esa zorra logro revivirlos de nuevo.-La chica realizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ignorare esas palabras si me entregas al niño.-El hombre sonrió mientras le sacaba un par de notas a su lira azul.- Algo me dice que es bueno tener un seguro por si Lechuza fracasa…-La joven se colocó en posición de combate, mientras comenzaba a manipular su estola con la telequinesis…-Por lo que veo elegirás el camino difícil…

_Camino hacia el sector de las doce casas._

-Ese es el cosmos de Yu…-Libra corría con mayor velocidad…- ¿Cuantos habran entrado al santuario?

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_**Nombre: **__Lautaro _

_**Signo: **__Acuario __** Edad: **__14  
_

_**Maestro: **__Camus de Acuario__** Padres: **__Hyoga de Cisne y Flare_

_**Pais de origen: **Asgard **Lugar de entrenamiento: **__Siberia_

_**Características físicas: **_

_**Cabello: **__rubio hasta los hombros__**; Ojos: **__celestes;__** Piel: **__bronceada__**; Altura: **__1.70_

* * *

_**Nombre: **__Tsuki_

_**Signo: **__Leo __** Edad: **__24 **Pais de origen:** desconocido xD  
_

_**Dios leal: **__Ares.__** Armadura sangrienta: **__Lechuza__**. Rango: **__General._

_**Características físicas:**_

_**Cabello:**__ negro largo hasta la cintura; __**Ojos**__: grises; __**Piel:**__ morena ligeramente bronceada; __**Altura:**__ 1.85_


End file.
